How A 7 Year Old Helped Save Middle Earth
by Music is my Muse
Summary: COMPLETE As dumb as the title sounds, it just about summarizes the story. Epilogue IV up IT'S DONE! NO MORE!
1. Zapped!

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Gunner skipped happily along a stepping-stone pathway, her black curls bouncing along with her. Little did the 7-year old know that a thunderstorm or as she called it, a "Boom" storm was coming.

Nevertheless, when the first clap of thunder echoed across the woods, Elizabeth became frightened and she ran not towards safety but away from it. She hid in the open trunk of her favorite tree and started crying.

A large bolt of lightening struck the tree and Elizabeth covered her ears, afraid.

* * *

When Elizabeth opened her eyes, the scary clouds were gone and the sun was out. She took a step out and looked around. There was a funny looking house a few steps away and she ran across a dirt path and listened to an elderly voice that spoke to himself.

"The 22nd day of September, in the year 1400, by Shire-reckoning. Bag End, Bag Shot Row, Hobbiton, Westfarthing, the Shire, Middle Earth," the voice took a breath and then continued. "The Third Age of this world. There and Back Again…A Hobbit's Tale, by Bilbo Baggins. Now…where to begin?"

The man, apparently named Bilbo Baggins took a deeper breath.

"Ah, yes, 'concerning Hobbits'

Hobbits have been living and farming in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years…"

Elizabeth became quite bored by listening to this man drone on about whatever hobbits were. She walked around the bend of the circle-shaped house until she found the door. She studied it, for no apparent reason. A lot of 7-year olds did odd things like that.

Elizabeth sat, watching the round, green door for some time, until she heard a wagon approaching. She hid quickly in the grass next to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

An old man, a wizard-like fellow in grey walked up to the door and rapped on it with his long walking stick. He was much taller than the door, which looked like it had been made for a child.

The voice that Elizabeth had heard earlier came from inside.

"No, thank you! We don't want anymore visitors, well-wishers or distant relations."

The old man in gray answered with a very cheerful voice.

"And what about very old friends?" he asked.

When the man inside heard that he immediately opened the door. He too, was much shorter than the man in gray, but nevertheless, he ran to embrace him.

Needless to say, the man in gray had to kneel to meet the embrace of the smaller man.

At this moment, Elizabeth's nose chose to be tickled by the grass. She sneezed her little girl sneeze and quickly covered her mouth.

Both men suddenly stared at the grass.

"I didn't know my grass could sneeze." The shorter man remarked, very interested in the grass.

"It cannot, my dear friend, I believe someone small is eavesdropping." The man in grey said. He pushed aside the grass to reveal Elizabeth.

"Why it's just a child!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"A human child at that," the man in gray reminded Bilbo. "How the Valar did she arrive here?"

Elizabeth stood up and touched the man in gray's walking stick.

"Why do you need a stick?" she asked, out of the blue.

"It's my walking stick," the man in gray answered, realizing that Elizabeth was unaware of where she was. "What do they call you?"

"Mommy says I'm not s'posed to talk to stwangers." Elizabeth said, mispronouncing her R's.

"I think she would tell you that it's all right to talk to me." The man in gray said.

"Tell me your name first." Elizabeth answered.

"My name's Gandalf." Gandalf answered kindly.

"I'm Ewizabeth, and I'm 7 years old," Elizabeth answered.

Gandalf kneeled in front of Elizabeth and whispered in her ear.

"Oops, I'm Elizabeth." She repeated. She looked at Bilbo. "You're Bilbo. I heard you talking through your window."

Bilbo smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Elizabeth. Why don't the both of you come inside?"

"Okay," Elizabeth said, grabbing Gandalf's hand as they walked through the doors.

Bilbo set out some 1296 wine for himself and tea for Gandalf. He set out some water for Elizabeth and to eat he brought out a sponge cake.

Elizabeth sat in a chair that fit her perfectly, not to big, not to small. In fact, Bilbo wasn't much taller than Elizabeth and that was saying something considering that he was much older than she was.

Elizabeth looked at the wine in Bilbo's glass. "What's that?"

Bilbo looked up from his conversation with Gandalf.

"What? Oh, this? This is 1296 wine, laid down by my father." He said proudly.

"Can I try some?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, I really don't think you'd like it, Miss Elizabeth." Bilbo said.

"Please?" Elizabeth begged, using her puppy eyes.

"Well, alright then," Bilbo said, falling prey to Elizabeth's puppy eyes. He handed her his glass and watched her interestedly along with Gandalf.

She took one sip, gave a sour face, but swallowed.

"It tastes funny." She said.

Gandalf and Bilbo just smiled knowingly and continued on with their conversation. Elizabeth just sat there munching on sponge cake, drinking water and vaguely listening to Gandalf's conversation with Bilbo

Elizabeth's ears perked up when she heard Bilbo say the word 'party'.

"There's gonna be a party?" she asked excitedly. "Can I come?"

"Of course, you can, child, of course!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Is Barney gonna be there?" Elizabeth asked.

"Barney?" Bilbo asked, confused.

"He's my friend. He's a purple dinosaur with a green tummy."

"I don't think Bilbo invited any dinosaurs tonight, my dear." Gandalf said gently, stopping Bilbo from asking any more questions.

"Will you be there, Gandalf?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, and I'll be shooting fireworks." Gandalf answered, in order to raise the child's attention.

"Fireworks? You mean those big pretty explosions that mommy took me to on my birthday?" Elizabeth asked, excited.

"Yes, those fireworks." Gandalf answered.

"Yay! I can't wait! I'm gonna see fireworks and when I go home, you can tell mommy how many I saw and she'll be so happy!"

Gandalf smiled simply, not knowing whether the child would be going home or not.

"When is your birthday?" Bilbo asked, changing the subject.

"My birthday is October 24, seven days away from Halloween and I'll be 8!"

"I won't ask what Halloween is, but I will tell you that whenever your birthday comes, if I'm around, I shall congratulate you." Gandalf said.

"Now," Bilbo said, "About my party, I'm thinking that maybe you shouldn't use that big Dragon firecracker…"

* * *

A Firecracker exploded, raining a shower of little glittery sparkles around everybody. There were drinks all around, along with a gigantic fruitcake and there was music. Hobbits danced and played instruments while Elizabeth watched Gandalf's firecrackers along with everyone else.

As Gandalf shot off a firecracker that turned into glittering butterflies, Elizabeth smiled and clapped her hands with glee. But unlike the hobbit children, she did not run after them.

Gandalf went to get more firecrackers and Elizabeth's eyes followed him. As he left, she noticed that two hobbits were jumping into his cart and stole a large Dragon firecracker. She frowned and jumped from her seat to set them straight.

Elizabeth entered the same tent that the two hobbits had, just as they lit the firecracker.

"Done," the first one said.

"You're s'posed to stick it in the ground!" said the second.

"It is in the ground!" Replied the first.

"Outside!" answered the second.

"This was your idea!" exclaimed the first.

Elizabeth saw that the firecracker was about to go off, but she stayed where she was, wondering what was to happen.

The firecracker shot off and both Elizabeth and the two hobbits screamed. The hobbits had been knocked off their feet when the cracker had gone off and they ignored the tent that had landed over the very frightened Elizabeth.

Their faces were dirty and black, but they stared up at the sky, where the firecracker exploded into a dragon.

Elizabeth, who stayed huddle under the tent tarp, covered her ears, crying.

The dragon came back towards the crowd of hobbits. All of them dropped to their knees and covered their heads only to look back up to a sky filled with beautiful firecracker explosions.

The two hobbits were standing by now, and were very pleased with them.

"That was good." Said the second one.

"Let's get another," agreed the first.

But they didn't notice Gandalf behind them until he'd grabbed one of their ears with each hand.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might've known." Gandalf said. "A little human girl followed you into that tent; most likely to set you two straight. Where is she?"

"What are you talking about?" Meriadoc asked.

Gandalf shook his head in a frustrated way. "Go over there and wash those dishes. When I come back, if you're not there—"

"Don't worry, we'll be there." Peregrin said quickly and ushered his friend towards the dishes.

Gandalf frowned at the troublemakers as he watched them go, but he turned his head to the tent tarp, where a small lump was quivering.

Gandalf lifted the tarp and threw it aside. He turned to the quivering, dirty and frightened form of Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" he asked gently.

She looked up into Gandalf's kind eyes and for the first time, Gandalf saw tears in the little girl's eyes.

"Mommy never said the fireworks were scary. She just said they were pretty." Elizabeth sobbed.

Gandalf held out his arms to hug Elizabeth. She ran into his embrace and cried. "It's all right, my dear, fireworks don't hurt you, they're just loud."

"Speech!" many of the hobbits called out.

Gandalf glanced at Bilbo.

"Why don't we go watch Bilbo?" he asked gently.

Elizabeth nodded, rubbing her eyes.

Gandalf picked the little girl up in his arms and carried her to his seat. Together, he and Elizabeth watched a drunken Bilbo give his speech.

By the time Bilbo had said that that day was his one hundred and eleventh birthday, Gandalf could tell that Elizabeth had fallen asleep in his arms.

Gandalf laid the child on his gray cloak, on a chair and listened in one Bilbo's conversation.

"I ha-have things to do," Bilbo said as he reached into his pocket. Whatever he'd retrieved, he held behind his pocket.

"I've put this off for far too long," Bilbo continued. "I regret to announce that this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond fair well. Goodbye."

And with that, Bilbo disappeared. Immediately, Gandalf left and went to Bilbo's house, sensing that he would need to return there.

After the party guests had cleared out and the clean up crew were the only ones left beside Frodo, they begun the clean up.

Frodo smiled at Merry and Pippin who'd just finished their dish duty.

"Hey," Merry warned. "Don't get me started. It was just a bit of fun and Gandalf had to go and ruin it."

"Ya, ruin it." Pippin echoed.

"You shouldn't have taken the Dragon firecracker." Frodo scolded. "That's the biggest one Gandalf had and he was saving it for some elf's birth year party."

"Who cares? It was fun."

"Ya, it was fun." Pippin echoed again.

"Pippin?"

"Yes, Merry?"

"Shut up."

Frodo just shook his head and looked around. His eyes stopped on the sleeping child that Gandalf and Bilbo had found the day that Gandalf had arrived.

He smiled at the sleeping girl and picked her up in his arms, heading for Bag End.

((A/N: There. That's the first chapter of my newest fanfic. As boring as it seems at the moment, the next chapter will be MUCH more interesting, believe me.

But what do YOU think? Too much original content? Should I change some? You tell me. I'm still working on it and would appreciate any review AS LONG AS YOU SAY IT IN A NICE WAY.))


	2. Hobbiton

Chapter 2

((A/N: Anyone know how long in days or weeks it takes for a round trip on horse from Shire to the Minas Tirith? The three week thing is just a guess.))

"Bilbo?" Frodo called, hoping that the disappearing act was just an act. He pushed open the door of Bag End and walked in, carrying a sleeping Elizabeth.

Gandalf was sitting in one of Bilbo's chairs when Frodo opened the door. Frodo laid Elizabeth on a nearby armchair and picked up the ring that lay on the floor.

"He's gone hasn't he?" Frodo asked. "He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it."

When Gandalf didn't answer, Frodo became a bit worried. "Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked at Frodo and smiled.

"Bilbo's ring. He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End." Gandalf announced, offering Frodo an envelope. "Along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight."

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked as Gandalf stood to leave.

"I have some things that I must see to." The wizard answered.

"You've only just arrived." Frodo protested. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe and take care of Elizabeth." And that said, Gandalf left, shutting the door behind him.

Frodo turnedand gasped as he noticed a small figure behind him. He hadn't heard Elizabeth enter the room.

"Where did Gandalf go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Gandalf went on an errand." Frodo answered, taking Elizabeth's hand and walking her towards a guest bedroom. "And you should be in bed."

"But I'm not tired." Elizabeth said, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Frodo smiled and helped the child onto the bed.

"I think you might change your mind in a bit." He said, tucking Elizabeth in.

* * *

**Three weeks later:**

Elizabeth sat behind the bar with Rosie at the Green Dragon, who was keeping an eye on her while Frodo had fun with other hobbits.

"How do you like Hobbiton?" Rosie asked her.

"Oh, it's very pretty. But I miss Gandalf. Do you know when he's coming back?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sorry, 'fraid I don't." Rosie answered; handing her some filleted chicken. "Here, eat up."

Elizabeth took the chicken gratefully and ate. When the Green Dragon finally closed up, Frodo collected Elizabeth and walked out the door with Sam.

"So, you're the Miss Elizabeth I've been hearin' about." Sam stated.

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth answered.

"Goodnight, Sam" Frodo said as he came to the gate of Bag End.

"Good night Frodo, good night Elizabeth." Sam said, waving.

"Goodnight Sam" Elizabeth called, as she followed Frodo up the pathway to Bag End.

They entered the dark house to find that someone had opened the window and papers were flying about because of the night wind. The house had an eerie feeling and Frodo was beginning to wonder if someone had broken into his home.

Frodo and Elizabeth wandered through one of the corridors in Bag End and looked around. Elizabeth turned around to face Frodo and she gave a small squeak as she saw a hand shoot out of the darkness. Frodo turned around to see Gandalf's worried face behind him. The brunette hobbit let out a sigh of relief. It was only Gandalf. FOr a moment, Frodo had been sure that there had been an intruder in his home.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" he asked.

Elizabeth wondered what Gandalf was talking about and watched Frodo as he opened a chest, cocking her head to one side.

Frodo retrieved an envelope and Gandalf immediately tossed it into the fire.

"Take the child to bed." Gandalf ordered as he kept his eyes locked on the firey flames before him.

Frodo nodded and guided Elizabeth towards her temporary bedroom, where he tucked her into bed and shut the door.

By the time Frodo had come back, Gandalf had set the ring on the table and was studying it.

"It bears the markings of Mordor on it." Gandalf said. "They appeared while you were with Elizabeth."

"Mordor?" Frodo asked. "Why would something so evil from Mordor be here, in the Shire?"

"This is the One Ring. The ring that Sauron forged long ago that was above all other rings. He is coming for it." Gandalf explained. "A creature named Gollum was the only other one that knew of the ring. But they had already gotten them. He only said two words while he was being tortured. Shire and Baggins."

"Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here!" Frodo realized. "Take it, Gandalf!"

Frodo thrust the ring in Gandalf's face.

"Do not tempt me Frodo!" Gandalf shouted. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this ring from a desire to do well. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But I cannot stay in the Shire. And neither can Elizabeth." Frodo protested.

"No. No you can't." Gandalf agreed. "Elizabeth and yourself would be in grave danger if the Ring stayed here with you."

"What must I do?" Frodo asked.

"You and Elizabeth must leave and leave quickly." Gandalf replied.

"Where do we go?" Frodo asked, running to wake Elizabeth. He carried her out and sat her on a chair.

Frodo stuffed some blankets, supplies and clothes for the both of them in a backpack. He had no idea what he was getting into, but he knew whatever it was would be dangerous. Leaving his beloved Shire and friends would be heart breaking but if it was for the good of his home, Frodo would take it to the ends of Middle Earth to destroy it.

"You must get out of the Shire." Gandalf said. "Make for the village of Bree."

"Bree. What about you?" Frodo asked, pinning a cloak around Elizabeth's slumpedshoulders.

"I'll be waiting for you. At the inn of the Prancing Pony." Gandalf answered.

"And the ring will be safe there?" Frodo asked, stuffing the backpack with some fruit.

"I don't know. I don't have any answers." Gandalf replied. "I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo; he'll know what to do."

Frodo pinned a cloak around his own shoulders. There was a dreadful feeling in his gut that whatever he was about to get himself into would mean trouble for everyone who joined him--even Elizabeth.

"Do not use the name of Baggins anymore. Use something else; it is not safe outside of the Shire." Gandalf ordered. "Travel only by day and stay off the road."

"We can cut across country easy enough." Frodo said, retrieving two walking sticks. Gandalf smiled down at Frodo in true respect.

"My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures." Gandalf sighed.

"What about—YAWN--me?" Elizabeth asked.

"You are dear to me also." Gandalf said, but suddenly turned his attention to the window, where he'd heard rustling.

"Get down, you two." He commanded, grabbing his wizard's staff. He poked something, or rather, someone in the back and pulled him or her through the window. Gandalf pulled that someone through the window and pinned him down on the desk. Frodo and Elizabeth stood up.

"Sam!!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily. "Did you come to say g'bye to me an' Frodo?"

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf roared.

"I ain't been droppin' no eaves, sir," Sam answered. "Honest. I was just cuttin' the grass under the window."

"A little late for trimming the grass, don't you think?" Gandalf said, "What did you hear?"

"Nothing important. That is, I heard about a ring, a Dark Lord, and something about the end of the world. Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me." Sam answered.

"No. Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you." Gandalf said, smiling and looking at Frodo.

((A/N: sorry this chapter was so short. I couldn't find a better cut off point unless I made the chapter really long. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer.))


	3. Beginning the Journey

Chapter 3

"Come along, Samwise, keep up!" Gandalf called as he led his horse, Frodo, Elizabeth and Sam through a forest.

He stopped. "Is it safe?"

Frodo put a hand over the pocket that held the ring.

"Never put it on." Gandalf ordered. "For the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth. I will see you soon, don't worry." Gandalf calmed Elizabeth.

And with that said, Gandalf mounted his horse and rode off.

For hours and hours Elizabeth, Frodo and Sam walked through the Shire. Over rocks and past waterfalls, through fields and grasslands.

When they finally stopped to make camp for the night, Sam started to cook some ham and sausages.

Frodo sat in a tree; smoking while Elizabeth sat watching the forest around them.

Suddenly, Frodo's ears perked up.

"Listen," he said, listening to the distant singing. "Wood-elves."

Frodo led Sam and Elizabeth through the woods to where they could watch as the wood-elves passed through the forest.

"Wow," Elizabeth exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "They're so pretty. Where're they going, Frodo?"

"They're going to the harbor beyond the White Towers, to the Grey Havens." Frodo answered.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's the place they call the Undying Lands. It's a place of never ending happiness and peace." Frodo answered.

"Wow." Elizabeth whispered.

"I don't know why," Sam said. "But they're song makes me sad."

When they returned to camp and ate, they all went to bed.

"Everywhere I lie, there's a dirty great root sticking into my back." Sam complained.

Elizabeth, who was sound asleep, was not affected by Sam's words, but Frodo smiled.

"Just shut your eyes and imagine you're in your own bed with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow." Frodo suggested.

"It's not working Mr. Frodo," Sam said after a few moments. "I'm never gonna be able to sleep out here."

Frodo just smiled. "Me neither, Sam."

The next morning, the party of three woke up, ate breakfast and continued on their merry way. Elizabeth stayed at Frodo's side constantly, especially when the three of them walked through a large cornfield.

When she and Frodo heard Sam calling, they became worried, but calmed down when they saw he was all right.

"I thought I'd lost you two." Sam said breathlessly.

"What're you talking about?" Frodo asked.

"Just something Gandalf told me." Sam replied.

"What did he tell you?" Frodo asked.

"'Don't you lose them, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to." Sam answered.

"Sam, we're still in the Shire, what could possibly happen?" Frodo asked, still holding Elizabeth's hand.

At that moment, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took came running from out of nowhere.

Peregrin had run into Frodo and Elizabeth and Meriadoc had run into Sam. Peregrin pushed himself off of Frodo and Elizabeth.

"Frodo. Merry, it's Frodo Baggins." Peregrin exclaimed.

"Hello Frodo." Merry said, helping Sam off his feet.

"Get off of them. Come on, Elizabeth. Come on, Frodo." Sam said, shoving Peregrin off of Frodo and Elizabeth.

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked, pointing to the vegetables that Pippin and Merry had dropped.

"Hold this." Merry said, shoving some veggies into Sam's arms.

"You've been stealing someone's food!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Mommy says it's bad to steal."

"Your mum's not here, Elizabeth, so you don't have to listen to her." Merry said, annoyed.

"Don't tell her that, Merry." Frodo said, smiling. "She'll end up like you."

"That's what I'm shootin' for."

Suddenly, a man with a pitchfork and a dog came running through the cornfield.

Frodo grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her after Merry. Pippin ran after them and Sam followed.

Pippin stopped dead in his tracks when he came to steep hill. Elizabeth and Frodo stopped quickly behind him and so did Merry. Sam ran smack into the four in front of him, which sent the entire group tumbling to the ground below.

"Oh, that was close." Pippin remarked.

"I think I've broken something." Merry said. He reached under himself to retrieve a cracked carrot.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took" Sam muttered.

"What? That was just a detour, a short cut." Merry remarked.

"A sort cut to what?" Sam asked.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin exclaimed.

Frodo helped Elizabeth to her feet and she watched, as Frodo seemed to study the path they were on.

"I think we should get off the road." He suggested to the three hobbits behind him that were picking mushrooms.

Frodo turned back to the road and then suddenly cried out.

"Get off the road, quick!"

Elizabeth hid under a large tree root with the others.

"What if I scream?" Elizabeth asked.

Sam covered her mouth with his hand to answer her question; Elizabeth did not protest.

All five of them were very quiet as they heard a horse approach slowly. The rider dismounted and they held their breath. His armored hand was right above Frodo's head and the very essence of his being seemed to make insects crawl away from their hiding places.

Elizabeth noticed Frodo was getting ready to put on the ring and remembered Gandalf's words.

She elbowed Frodo in the ribs, causing him to come out of his 'trance' and Merry took to opportunity to throw a bag into the woods to distract the rider. Hearing the distraction, the rider ran off, looking for the hobbits elsewhere.

The four hobbits took off into the forest, Merry carrying Elizabeth.

"What was that?" Merry asked, voicing Elizabeth's question.

Frodo stared at the Ring and chose not to answer.

* * *

Disobeying Gandalf's orders, Frodo and the others traveled during the night, heading to Bucklebury Ferry.

One of the Black Riders intercepted them and Frodo was caught in the middle of it. Sam, Merry, Pippin and Elizabeth untied the raft and began drifting off. Frodo came running down the dock and leapt across the water and onto the raft.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"The Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles." Merry replied.

* * *

When the gate of Bree was finally in view, the five travelers were grateful.

Elizabeth, who'd fallen asleep on Merry's back, awoke and was let off to walk to the gate.

When they rapped on the gate, an elderly man opened the peephole.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," Frodo answered.

The gatekeepers shut the peephole and open the door.

"Hobbits? Five hobbits?" the man said, thinking Elizabeth was a fifth hobbit. "What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Frodo explained.

"All right, young sir, I meant no offense." The gatekeeper said. "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall."

He let the five through the door.

"There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." The gatekeeper continued, shutting the door behind them.

It was very hard to avoid all the people that were walking past them and when they reached the Prancing Pony, the five were grateful.

* * *

They removed their hoods when they entered the inn and waited near the counter.

"Excuse me." Frodo said.

A jolly man with a mustache appeared at the counter.

"Good evening, little masters. What can I do for you? If you're looking for accommodation, we got some nice, cozy, Hobbit-sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mr., uh…" the man discontinued, for he knew not Frodo's name.

"Underhill. My name's Underhill." Frodo answered.

The man repeated the name that Frodo had given him.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo answered.

"Gandalf? Gandalf?" the man tried to remember. "Oh, yes, I remember. Elderly chap. big grey beard, pointy hat."

Frodo nodded.

"Not seen him for about six months."

Frodo's smile faded as he turned to the rest of his friends. He led them to a table and sat down. They all ordered something to drink.

"What happened to Gandalf?" Elizabeth asked.

"He'll be here. He'll come. Don't worry, Elizabeth." Frodo answered.

Merry took his seat at the table and set down his drink very carefully.

"What's that?" Pippin asked, indicating Merry's drink.

"This, my friend, is a pint."

"It comes in pints?" Pippin asked. Merry nodded. "I'm getting one."

And with that, Pippin went off to get a pint of beer.

Sam turned his attention to a hooded man in a corner.

"That fellow has done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." Sam said to Frodo, nodding at the man. Frodo followed Sam's gaze.

"Excuse me," Frodo asked a waiter. "That man in the corner. Who is he?"

The waiter looked frightened. "He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk, they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider."

Frodo repeated the name as he fingered the Ring. He heard the Ring calling his name.

Baggins.

The next thing he knew, Frodo heard Pippin saying his name.

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins. He's over there. Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin, twice removed..."

Frodo made his way over to Pippin to get him to shut up, the ring in his hand. Elizabeth followed closely behind.

The man in the corner watched interestedly.

The next thing Frodo knew, he'd been pushed backwards and the ring had fallen onto his finger.

He could see the eye of Sauron and he hurriedly took the ring off, only to be grabbed by the shoulder.

Suddenly, the eye of Sauron flashed in Elizabeth's mind. She had unconsciously formed a connection with Frodo and now, she could also see Sauron's evil. Breaking the connection as quickly as she'd connected it, Elizabeth scrambled backwards and was helped to her feet by Sam.

It was the man called Strider that had grabbed Frodo's shoulder. And now he held him up against the wall.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, 'Mr. Underhill.'" Strider said, than grabbed Frodo and practically dragged him up the stairs.

Once inside a room, Strider shoved Frodo into a corner.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." Strider answered.

"I carry nothing." Frodo replied simply.

"Indeed." Strider said. He walked over to the window and put out the candle flames. "I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

Strider removed his hood to reveal his face.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked.

"Are you frightened?" Strider asked, avoiding Frodo's question. Neither of them noticed the little blond head that had cracked open the door silently.

It took Frodo a moment to answer, but he did.

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough." Strider said. "I know what hunts you."

Suddenly Frodo heard footsteps rushing up the stairs towards the door of the room. Strider drew his sword the moment the door opened.

Sam, Pippin and Merry ran around the blonde-haired little girl who sat by the door. Sam held his fists up, Pippin held a bar stool and Merry held a candleholder.

"Let him go!" Sam shouted. "Or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

Strider sheathed his sword and relaxed.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit, but that will not save you." Strider said to Sam. He turned to Frodo. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

The blonde little girl sneezed.

Strider frowned at her. "Friend of yours?"

"Gandalf told me to look after her. She's human." Frodo explained.

Strider frowned. That was odd. Didn't Gandalf know that she'd get in the way?

The little girl got up and walked towards Strider. She held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth and I'm seven." She greeted.

"I'm Strider. Listen, tonight, you'll have to be very quiet, understand?" Strider explained, squatting in front of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded.

"She's seen them before." Frodo announced.

Strider nodded silently.

"Those riders in black will be here tonight and we have to be very quiet in order to stay hidden. Can you be very quiet for me, Elizabeth?" Strider asked.

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. If you're quiet enough, the black riders won't even know we're here and then, we can go see the elves. Would you like that, Elizabeth?" Strider continued.

Again, Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. Now let's go get some sleep. We'll be leaving very early tomorrow morning." Strider announced silently as he led the group downstairs.

"That's if we make it through the night." Merry muttered.

((ok, done w/ rewriting this chappie! on to chappie 4!))


	4. Discoveries

Chapter 4

That night, Elizabeth dreamed she was in a really pretty forest with a really pretty elf lady. The beautiful forest seemed surreal--even better than the one that they had been in the other day. The pretty elf lady seemed magical, just like Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. Maybe this was Elizabeth's Fairy Godmother come to take her home. But something inside Elizabeth said otherwise.

'Are you my Fairy Godmother?' Elizabeth asked.

'No,' the pretty lady answered, smiling brightly.

'Oh.' Elizabeth said, slightly disappointed. 'Than who are you?'

'I am Galadriel, Lady of Light and Lady of Caras Galadhon.'

'Wow, that's a pretty name. Can you guess what my name is?' Elizabeth asked.

'Is it Elizabeth?'

'How'd you know, Galadriel?' Elizabeth asked, frowning slightly.

'You are speaking through your mind. Therefore, I can read your thoughts and if you concentrate enough, you can read mine.' Galadriel explained.

'Wow,'

'You need to wake up now. They are here.' Galadriel warned.

'Ok. When can I talk to you again?'

'When you reach Rivendell, my son-in-law, Elrond will know you. You may speak to me through him. But do not ask in front of the others. Alright?' Galadriel asked.

'Ok.'

'One more thing, Elizabeth, no matter what happens, protect Frodo.' Galadriel ordered.

'Ok...' Elizabeth thought. 'Wait...who's here?'

But Galadriel was already gone. Elizabeth opened her eyes to hear an ear-piercing scream. She quickly buried her head under her pillow and shivered in fright. Elizabeth jumped slightly when a hand patted her shoulder.

"There, there, Miss Elizabeth, it'll be alright." Sam cooed. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. It had only been Sam who was trying to calm her.

"What are they?" Frodo asked. Elizabeth lifted her head slightly so she could see her friends clearly. The fire was brightly lit and Strider sat by the window, looking out at something.

"They were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power." Strider answered. "Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one, falling into darkness, and now they are slaves to his will."

"That wasn't very nice." Elizabeth said in a hushed voice.

"No, it wasn't." Frodo agreed.

"They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead." Strider continued. "At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

* * *

Strider led the small party through the wilderness towards Rivendell. He knew that Lord Elrond would confer with Gandalf and decide what to do there. But what of this child that was traveling with the Hobbits? Surely Gandalf already knew about her, but why was she here, in Middle Earth? What was her purpose?

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked, worried for his friends.Frodo's question had voiced all the thoughts of his friends. Striderglanced back and Frodo, Elizabeth and the Hobbits.

"Into the wild," Strider answered roughly.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked darkly, in a hushed voice.

"Because he's nice." Elizabeth answered proudly and a little too loudly. Aragorn was glad that no one could see his smile. This child was either too trusting or very clever.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, but feel fouler." Frodo answered, ignoring Elizabeth's childish answer.

"He's foul enough." Merry retorted, pulling his cloak around him.

"Strider isn't foul!" Elizabeth whispered harshly, and then turned to Sam. "What's 'foul' mean?"

Sam smiled and whispered back, "It means your either in a bad mood, or you smell awful."

"Strider's not foul!" Elizabeth repeated. Frodo just shook his head, smiling. Elizabeth certainly was amusing.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo replied, ignoring Elizabeth's statement.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam, who was leading Bill the pony, asked.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." Strider replied from upfront. "To the house of Elrond."

Elizabeth's ears perked up. Strider knew Elrond. The same Elrond that Galadriel had told her about. But, following Galadriel's orders to only speak to Elrond about her dream, Elizabeth stayed silent. She wondered what Elrond would look like, how tall he would be and last, but not least what kind of toothpaste he used. Speaking of toothpaste, Elizabeth didn't have any. She breathed into her hand and sniffed. Ugh. She needed to brush her teeth.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked excitedly. "Rivendell. We're going to see the elves."

The group of six travelers continued through forests, large grasslands, prairies, open fields, and snow covered lands with trees. Elizabeth giggled and picked some snow and crumpled it into a snowball. She threw it at Frodo, who quickly threw one back at her. Frodo and Elizabeth proceeded in throwing snowballs at each other until Strider turned around and shot them a disturbed look. He shook his head and they continued on their way.

A little while later, Strider turned to see that the four hobbits were unloading Bill the pony. Strider noticed that Elizabeth was not with the Hobbits. Helooked around for Elizabeth and found her climbing a nearby tree.

Strider turned back to the four hobbits.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop 'til nightfall." He stated.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it." Strider said, obviously wondering whether he should press the matter.

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin answered.

Strider looked at Pippin like he was an alien from outer space and simply walked over to the tree that Elizabeth was climbing in.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. "You see those apples?"

"Ya," Elizabeth answered vacantly, her concentration on a small caterpillar.

"Pick one off and throw it at Merry." Strider commanded.

Elizabeth looked hesitant, but she obeyed. As she saw three of the hobbits heading towards Strider, she heard Strider talking to her.

"Pick off another and throw it at Pippin this time." He commanded again.

Elizabeth obeyed and she laughed when Pippin looked up at the sky obviously wondering if apples came from the sky or not. Pippin snapped out of his musings when Merry called his name in a frustrated matter and Strider helped Elizabeth down from the tree.

The party continued on through the snow-covered land until they eventually came to the stinky-est marshes that Elizabeth had ever seen. They were also the first and only marshes that Elizabeth had ever seen, but that's beside the point.

Strider lifted Elizabeth up above his head and allowed her to sit on his shoulders as they crossed the marshes. There were annoying flies everywhere and it was a hassle to have to slap flies off every five seconds.

"What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?" Merry asked, slapping his face.

Elizabeth tried as hard as she could to find an answer to Merry's question, but couldn't. What _did_ the flies eat when they couldn't get Hobbit? Perhaps rabbits? Squirrels? Elizabeth looked around. Other flies maybe?

Night came just as the group of six reached a less damp area and Strider decided to make camp. He told them to wait while he went hunting for dinner.

While they waited, Elizabeth decided to teach the hobbits how to play a guessing game. Although it didn't take the Hobbits very long to catch on, Elizabeth still had them stumped for a while. Until Frodo joined the game.

"Is it a person?" Pippin asked.

"Yep."

"Do we know this person?" Merry asked.

"You should. If you don't than you're silly." Elizabeth answered.

"Is it Strider?" Frodo asked softly.

"How'd you know?" Elizabeth asked.

Frodo just smiled as silence fell over all of them.

Aragorn soonreturned with a stag and that's what they had for dinner that night.

When it was time for bed, Elizabeth asked Strider to sing a lullaby for her and he sang in elvish. Elizabeth ended up falling asleep within a few minutes of the elvish song of Luthien Tinúviel.

* * *

The next morning, Strider awoke the hobbits and Elizabeth a bit earlier and made them a quick breakfast.

After breakfast, Strider led the hobbits and Elizabeth across a hilled prairie until they came to the watchtower of Amon Sûl. It was there that Strider commanded the hobbits to make camp and for Elizabeth and Frodo to get some rest.

Strider left five small swords for the hobbits and Elizabeth. He ordered them to keep the swords close because he would be off, looking around. The Hobbits and Elizabeth slowly fell asleep together. Elizabeth didn't dream that night, but she wanted to. She wanted to learn more about the one called Elrond whom she was to meet.

Frodo awoke when he heard voices. He turned over to see his fellow hobbits around a campfire.

"What are you doing?!" he asked angrily.

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Merry explained as Frodo got to his feet.

Elizabeth sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. She had had a dreamless, but very good rest.

"We saved some for you and Miss Elizabeth, Mister Frodo." Sam added.

"Put it out, you fools, put it out!" Frodo cried, stomping the fire out.

"Oh, that's nice!" Pippin said. "Ashes on my tomatoes!"

Suddenly, a shrill screech echoed across the land and the hobbits and Frodo knew what had finally found them. The five of them grabbed their small swords and raced to the top of Amon Sûl. They stood in a circle, Elizabeth in the center, swords drawn and ready to defend...or attack. Whatever they had to do to survive these terrible beasts, they would do it. Unless of course that meant giving up the Ring. Or killing a friend to save their own skin. Or anything else in that category.

They looked around them frantically, searching for the first sign of a Ringwraith. Frodo saw them first, and he made sure Elizabeth was behind him as the group backed away from the five Nazgul. They were scary things, the Nazguls. For a second, Elizabeth wanted to shout out "Dementor!" Yes, she'd seen the third Harry Potter movie and she disliked the Dementors just as much as she did the Nazgul.

The Nazgul walked towards the small group, swords drawn, in the form of a half-circle. This way, the only place anyone could go was down. Sam was the first of them all to make a move and he was ready to fight.

"Back you devils!" he shouted making his move. But the Nazgul that he attacked simply blocked all of his attacks and Sam was quickly thrown aside.

Merry and Pippin simply stood together, as if making a wall in front of Frodo. But another Nazgul threw them apart from each other in opposite directions.

Frodo and Elizabeth were the only ones left and Frodo still stood in front of Elizabeth. But Elizabeth, trying to be brave like Mufasa from 'The Lion King', rushed around Frodo and stood in front of Frodo. Elizabeth had remembered Galadriel's words: 'Protect Frodo.'

Elizabeth jabbed at the Nazgul with her sword, only to find that despite what they looked like on the outside, Nazgul were soft and squishy on the inside. Elizabeth fought the small urge to say "ooh! squishy!"

The Nazgul looked surprised that Elizabeth had actually pierced its skin, but nevertheless, it struck back and pierced her skin with its blade. And then Elizabeth was thrown aside, as the others had been. Elizabeth let out a small, but loud cry of agony and pain.Merry came to Elizabeth's side as quickly as possible and noticed the wound in Elizabeth's shoulder. Tears were running down her face in pain. She'd onlytried to help Frodo.

By now, Frodo had taken out the ring from his place on the ground and put it on, only to be stabbed by a Nazgul in the same exact place as Elizabeth. The blade was quickly removed as Strider rushed in with fire and his own sword. Elizabeth was carried by Merryover to where Frodo was laying. Both were crying out in pain, but in different ways.

"Strider!" Sam called.

Strider came quickly over to the fallen friends. He examined the blade used to pierce Elizabeth and Frodo.

"They've been stabbed by Morgul blades. This is beyond my skill to heal. They need elvish medicine." Strider announced picking up Frodo. He signaled for Merry to hold Elizabeth in his arms in a similar fashion.

Her childish, girl cries were pain-filled and Strider knew that she would leave before Frodo. She was strong in the mind and heart, but her body was weaker and would surrender to the poison faster than Frodo would.

Strider quickly scared the remainingwraiths away and led the hobbits and Elizabeth through the forest. He carried Frodo over his shoulder and Elizabeth was on top of Bill. Both of them cried out Gandalf's name as they lay there in deliria.

Strider laid the two injured on the ground as he looked around. Sweat covered both Frodo and Elizabeth's face and their eyes were becoming discolored and unfocused. They both gasped for air and their faces were very pale.

"They're goin' cold, Strider." Sam announced.

"Are they going to die?" Pippin asked, near tears.

"They're passing into the shadow world. They'll soon become wraiths like them." Strider answered. He turned to Sam."Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Sam asked, confused.

"Kingsfoil?" Strider tried again.

"Kingsfoil, aye, that's a weed!" Sam exclaimed.

"It may help slow the poisoning. Hurry, get enough for two." Strider commanded.

Strider himself went further into the woods to find the Athelas plant. He did find some, but when he bent to cut some of the plant off, he found a sword at his neck.

((ok, I've redone this chapter and the chapters before this, so I hope it seems less chattery and a little more descriptive. TTYL))


	5. Rivendell

Chapter 5

"What's this?" a beautiful voice asked in a mocking tone. "A Ranger? Caught off his guard?"

It was Arwen, daughter of Elrond, atop the fastest horse in Rivendell, Asfoloth. Aragorn's heart leapt. Arwen was always so graceful, so beautiful. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her. But he chased that thought away quickly.

Strider ledArwen to where Elizabeth and Frodo lay and Elrond's daughter, was alsosurprised to find that a young human child had been among the injured.

As she entered the clearing, Elizabeth and Frodo saw her as an angel from the Valar, coming to help with all her radiance. So peaceful and pretty she looked. Her appearance made you just want to pause time there and watch her forever.

She kneeled down next to the two injured and spoke her native language, which seemed to calm them a bit.

"Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad. (I am Arwen. I've come to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the light.)." She said to Elizabeth and Frodo. Frodo turned away from her, while Elizabeth's eyes stayed locked on the beautiful elf.

Arwen went to Elizabeth's side first and bit off some Kingsfoil. She lifted the little girl's cloak and pulled back her t-shirt to stick the Kingsfoil into the wound. This caused more pain, but it would slow the poisoning. Strider stayed with Frodo and administered the Kingsfoil in the same manner.

"They're both fading. They won't last. We must get them to my father." Arwen announced. She carried Elizabeth over to Asfoloth, while Strider carried Frodo. "I've been looking for you for two days. There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

Strider put Frodo behind Elizabeth on Asfoloth and spoke to Arwen in her native language.

"Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon. (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you.)" Strider commanded.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. (I'm the faster rider. I'll take them.)" Arwen protested.

"Andelu i ven. (The road is too dangerous.)" Strider argued.

"Frodo han lîn fîr. Ae athradon i hîr, tûr gwaith nîn beriatha hon. (Frodo and the child are dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.)" Arwen said. "I do not fear them."

"Be iest lîn (According to your wish.)" Strider agreed, taking Arwen's gloved hand.Strider stepped away to allow Arwen to mount Asfoloth.

"Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back." Strider commanded.

"Noro lim, Asfoloth, noro lim. (Ride hard, Asfoloth, ride hard.)" Arwen commanded.

As Arwen rode away with Frodo and Elizabeth on front of her, she head Sam yelling. Obviously he had never seen how fast elven horses rode.

"What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam shouted.

Arwen rode over the long prairie as fast as she could, hoping that the wraiths would not catch up with her. As she rode through a small, open stretch of land that was cluttered with trees, the wraiths finally caught up.

When Arwen finally rode into open land, the wraiths formed their half circle behind her so that she could only go fore wards and not side to side. When the land became scattered with trees again, Arwen rode in and out of the scattered trees, avoiding the wraiths each time they made a grab for her. Asfoloth made a jump over a log and Arwen directed him down the gentle hill and across the shallow flow of the river. The wraiths, not willing to come across the river and cross into elvish territory just yet cried out to Arwen.

"Give up the Halfling, she-elf!" one hissed.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" Arwen taunted, drawing her sword. The nine Nazgul also drew their scary looking swords.

So, answering the dare to cross the river, the wraiths cautiously began walking their horses across the river. Arwen, knowing she had the magic of her people, wasn't as worried as anyone else might've been.

"Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nˆn Bruinen dan in Ulaer! Rimmo nˆn Bruinen dan in Ulaer! (Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word, flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths! Flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!)" Arwen commanded.

And to her great word, the waters of Loudwater came crashing towards the Ringwraiths. They rode away from the water, further down the river, but were caught by the angry water and washed away. Arwen, slightly proud of her own self, did not immediately notice the heavy gasps of air that Elizabeth and Frodo were taking.

"No, no." Arwen pleaded, setting both bodies gently on the ground. "Do notgive in, either of you!"

She hugged their heads close to her and prayed to the Valar. Hopefully the Valar would spare them.

'What grace is given me, let it pass to them.' Arwen thought. 'Let them be spared. Save them.'

Elizabeth gasped for more and more air, but slowly, her gasping slowed she saw a whitelight cloudher eyes and wondered if she'd ever see her mother and father again. As if on cue, she saw her mother and father's faces before her.

'Mommy? Daddy?' she called. They smiled sadly at her. 'What's wrong, mommy?'

But Mommy didn't answer and neither did Daddy. And Elizabeth faintly wondered why they were so sad. A pang of grief in her heart caused her to feel an unfamiliar feeling of homesickness. An elf's face appeared in her mind and she then wondered if Frodo could see him too.

'Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad.' He told her.

'What?' she thought.

'Come back to the light, dear child.' The elf said.

'I want my mommy.'

The elf seemed to look upon her with pity.

'I am sorry, my child. I do not know how to take you home. Now come to the light.' The elf answered.

Elizabeth opened her eyes. "Gandalf?"

"He'll be here in a moment, dear," a voice said. It was the same voice that had spoken to her in her mind.

Elizabeth dared to open her eyes. It was the same elf. She edged away from him, just in case he decided to be cruel like a wraith. You could never be too sure at the age of seven. Wait. Today was her birthday. She was eight now.

"I will not harm you, my dear, but I must ask you some questions. Can you answer them?" the elf asked gently.

"One problem," she said.

"What might that be?" the elf asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Mommy says I'm not s'posed to talk to strangers." Elizabeth suddenly thought of her mother. She'd have to remember to ask Gandalf how she could see her.

"You speak to Gandalf." The elf replied. "Why not speak to me?"

"Gandalf's my friend."

"I could be your friend too." The elf said.

"Maybe." Elizabeth said, forgetting all about her homesickness. "What's your name?"

"I am called Elrond. And You?" Elrond asked. Elizabeth gave a little ooh and aah.

"The pretty lady told me about you. She said I could talk to her through you." Elizabeth said. "Her name's Gala-Galadoral. Or was it Galadirel?"

"Galadriel?" Elrond asked, being helpful.

"Ya! Her, she told me that I could talk to her through you." Elizabeth said.

"Perhaps, but I must verify that you are the one she told me about. What is your name?" Elrond asked.

"Elizabeth and today I'meight years old." Elizabeth answered proudly.

"She said you'd be seven." Elrond frowned.

"Today's my birthday. Bet she didn't tell you that." Elizabeth announced proudly.

"Today's your birthday, is it?" Elrond asked. Elizabeth nodded. "I'll have to do something about that. How about a feast tonight in honor of you?"

"With dancing?"

"With dancing." Elrond agreed.

"And in honor of Frodo and Sam and Merry and Pippin, too?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"In honor of them also." Elrond agreed again. "Now, about my questions. Are you willing to help me answer the rest of them?"

Elizabeth nodded cheerfully.

Elrond transferred Elizabeth from her place in the over-sized bed to his lap, where he placed his hands on her pressure points of her head.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"You are going to answer my questions without words. I shall gaze at your memories on my own." Elrond explained.

"Will it hurt?"

"Probably not."

"Ok."

"Close your eyes, Elizabeth, empty your mind except for the recent events that have happened. Think of how you got here." Elrond whispered as he searched her mind.

Images flashed in Elrond's own mind. A storm. A tree. Lightening bolts hitting the tree. The home of Bilbo Baggins. Gandalf's wagon. The Dragon Firecracker. The ring that Frodo carried. The Ringwraiths. The blade embedded in her shoulder. A great deal of pain shot through both Elrond and Elizabeth's shoulder at the same time. Considerable amounts of pain coursing through their shoulders—

Elizabeth's scream brought Elrond out of her mind. She was gasping for air. Obviously, reliving the pain had been too much for her young, weakened body.

Elrond's attention was immediately on Elizabeth and how after several gasps for breath, she'd passed out again. He laid her on the bed and felt for a pulse. When he felt a weak, but steady one, he felt her forehead and found no temperature. Elrond was relieved for the moment. But, Elizabeth had been left with not enough power to stay awake after reliving the pain of the Morgul blade.

Elrond heard rushed footsteps slowing and he turned to see Gandalf entering the room.

"The wound is as Frodo's. It will never heal and since she obtained it at such a young age, I do not know how it will affect her." Elrond explained, answering Gandalf's unvoiced question.

"Why did she scream?" Gandalf asked.

"She allowed me to gaze at her memories. I should not have asked her. She experienced pain when she remembered the Morgul blade. I brought the memory back too soon." Elrond sat down in an armchair and rested his forehead on his hand.

"It was not your fault, my friend, she did not know any better than to say yes. At her age, everything is sugar-coated." Gandalf explained.

"Sugar-coated?" Elrond asked, looking up from his position.

"It's a human expression. Don't ask how I know it, I just do." Gandalf said.

"Her birthday is today. Such a terrible thing that she is scarred for like on the eve of the day she was born." Elrond said.

"She still has something to look forward to." Gandalf replied.

"Yes, I know, I promised her a feast with dancing. She told me it must be in the name of not only her, but Frodo, Samwise, Meriadoc and Peregrin." Elrond said.

"Perhaps we should take this opportunity to plan that." Gandalf said. "I'm sure Samwise can watch over her, since Frodo is with Bilbo."

Elrond nodded. "Yes, let's go and plan the feast."

That said, the two men left the room.

((author's note: thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**silvery-white-blue-eye-kitsune:** The kitsune…you must enjoy Japanese mythology. Anywho, thanks for your review and thanks for the encouragement. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**elvinscarf: **thanks again for the encouragement and constant review. I believe that you are one of the few who review almost every time.

**Iloveelves:** I'm glad you like the verse context. Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing by all means. And thanks for the compliments concerning Elizabeth. I've read many LotR fanfics and not one of them that I've read has had a kid go on the Fellowship, so I thought that'd be cool.

**Soccer-Bitch:** Thanks, I quite like the way this story is going myself. But there will be some unexpected events in the near future. And that quote you liked—it's one of my favorites too! Thanks for reading!

**Fireside Sisters-Fear us: **I love your pen name! It's just so…cool! Anywho, thanks for the compliment concerning the title. It's really corny actually, but it gets the point across.

**Juniper87:** thanks so much for reviewing! And worry not, friend, I shall update soon!

**IrethAncalime3791: **Yes, I was babysitting at my neighbor's house and found out that their eight year old daughter still watched Barney. Actually the way Elizabeth acts is based on my little neighbor friend. Coincidentally, I sometimes call her Emily or Elizabeth even though her name doesn't even start with an E. Thanks, by the way, for the help on Elizabeth's character. I have made some of the changes you specified and you will see them soon.

**freelance beatnik: **thanks and don't worry, I shall update soon. Interesting pen name you have, by the way.

hope ya liked that! Please review!))


	6. Elizabeth's Destiny

Chapter 6

Elizabeth had woken from her slumber, feeling very rested and eager to play outside. Seeing a dress laid out for her, Elizabeth took it eagerly and put it on. It was a cute little jumper with a pocket on the front and on the pocket was a little squirrel.

She walked around the corridors randomly looking for anyone she might know or recognize. From Elizabeth's point of view, the hallways in Elrond's home were very long and very tall. They made Elizabeth feel very short despite the fact that she was short already. But the designs on the walls and ceiling were so elaborate and beautiful, that Elizabeth could have just sat there on the floor and stare at them all day.

Elizabeth walked in awe of Elrond's home until she spotted Frodo sitting with an older hobbit. Elizabeth recognized the hobbit immediately as Bilbo. Her face lit up as she ran to them.

"Frodo! Bilbo!" she yelled as she approached them.

Frodo and Bilbo looked up from a book they were reading and smiled as they saw Elizabeth approaching. Bilbo opened his arms in welcome to give Elizabeth a tight hug. He hadn't seen the small, amusing child for quite a time now. Bilbo embraced her tightly. Elizabeth said something that was muffled because her face was still buried in his coat.

"Beg your pardon?" Bilbo asked.

"I've missed you, Bilbo." Elizabeth said, after removing her face from Bilbo's coat.

"What about me?" Frodo asked, jokingly.

"Well I haven't missed you because I've been with you." Elizabeth explained. "But I have been scared that you wouldn't be ok."

Frodo smiled. "I've been worried too, Elizabeth. After all, how could I survive without your wonderful smile? But we do have some catching up to do."

Frodo lunged at Elizabeth to tickle her and she giggled in response. Neither of the hobbits or Elizabeth noticed the two elders watching them. Elizabeth giggled loudly as Frodo lunged and tickled her again. Bilbo, being the old hobbit he was, just sat on the bench laughing along with the two youngsters.

"The strength of Frodo and Elizabeth returns." Elrond stated, smiling slightly at the sight of two youngsters tickling each other.

"Their wounds will never fully heal. They will carry it the rest of their lives. Pity. They're both so young. Elizabeth especially." Gandalf replied.

"And yet to have come so far, one still bearing the ring, the other with a purpose to be here that only the Lady of Light and yourself know of, they have shown extraordinary resilience to the Ring's evil." Elrond stated.

"It is a burden Frodo should never have had to bear. And Elizabeth's purpose is too complex for the mind of a eight-year-old human child. We can ask no more from either of them." Gandalf said, hinting that the Ring and Elizabeth should stay in Rivendell.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin." Elrond argued. "And what purpose would Elizabeth serve? Other than to get in the way?"

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard, an army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the ring." Gandalf announced.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard." Elrond argued. "Gandalf. The Ring cannot stay here. And neither can the child, though I thoroughly disagree with your choice of sending her on the quest."

Gandalf looked out at the gates of Rivendell as the Prince of Mirkwood and the steward of Gondor rode in.

"It would not be my choice, but hers." Gandalf said simply. "It is only Elizabeth that can make the choice."

He turned his attention back to place where Elizabeth was playing with Frodo and noticed the small girl watching him interestedly. Gandalf could understand her curiosity. He smiled at the young girl and her worried face immediately broke into a smile and she returned to Bilbo who began to tell her a story.

"This peril belongs to all Middle Earth." Elrond said as the son of Gloin arrived. "The must decide now how to end it. The time of elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains, seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others."

"It is in men that we must place our hope." Gandalf decided, thinking about Aragorn and Elizabeth.

"Men. Men are weak."

Gandalf's mind immediately thought of how Elizabeth would have reacted to that statement had she heard it and the old wizard had a hard time keeping himself from laughing. The wizard regained his composure and answered the elf lord's statement.

"What about Elizabeth? She is part of the race of men and you've seen first hand that she will not give in to evil without a fight." Gandalf countered.

"The race of men is failing. The blood of Nùmenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there 3000 years ago, when Isildur took the ring. I was there the day the strength of men failed.

And then, Gandalf had to endure Elrond's tale about what had happened between him and Isildur up on Mount Doom. To tell the truth, the wizard had heard that tale from the elf lord about one hundred times and he was getting sick of it.

"There are two that could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor and the other would be able to overcome all evil and help Frodo destroy the ring." Gandalf explained.

"The first you speak of, he turned from that path long ago. He's chosen exile." Elrond stated. "I know not of a second."

Gandalf just smiled.

"Surely you cannot mean the child?" Elrond asked, his eyes becoming wild. "Gandalf, you must be out of your mind! Sending a child to Mordor?!"

"The Lady and I have foreseen it. And if we have seen it, it is bound to happen." Gandalf said. "Quite frankly I do not agree with the notion of it, myself, but I have not the choice to decide for Elizabeth."

"Not necessarily." Elrond said. Was that a pout on the elf lord's face?

"She will make her own choice, Elrond. And if she chooses that path, we cannot stop her." Gandalf reminded Elrond.

"And you will have the Lady keep her in Lothlorien until they leave for Helm's Deep." Elrond ordered. "If she is to fight, we best let her train in Lothlorien, under Haldir of Lorien. Then, when they fight, perhaps she can save lives that are not meant to be lost."

Gandalf stared at Elrond. "What are you saying? Are you saying you have seen something that you know is not right? If you have seen the death of an elf, than it is their time."

"Not according to Galadriel. According to the Lady of Light, a great elf will die, but it is not his time. She believes that Elizabeth's purpose in Middle Earth is to restore life and destroy Sauron and all his evil." Elrond said. "That is why she must only go as far as Lothlorien and train with Haldir so that when the time comes, she can save the elf she is meant to."

Gandalf turned away from Elrond and sighed.

"I had wished that she would not have to endure the pains of fight and battle." He said. "But if the Lady agrees with you and I than perhaps both destinies will be fulfilled. I shall tell Aragorn to leave her in Lorien."

* * *

Elizabeth crept into the dark cold room where she saw a statue of a woman. She noticed a Strider sitting nearby, reading a book. Another man was at the statue, but he had orange/blonde hair. Elizabeth watched as the man by the statue picked up a sword that lay in the statue's hands.

"You shouldn't touch that, ya know." Elizabeth spoke up, slightly startling the two men.

"What?" the man by the statue asked.

"You could hurt yourself if you play around with knives." She said again.

The man by the statue raised an eyebrow. He was not used to being reprimanded by children of lesser rank.

"You don't know what you speak of, child." He said harshly. "I have handled swords far sharper than this before."

A minute later, the same man slit his finger and it started to bleed. Elizabeth resisted the temptation to jump up and down and sing "Ha ha, I told ya so."

"See?" Elizabeth asked. "Told ya so."

The man let the sword clatter to the ground and he walked away in a huff. Elizabeth went up to the sword and picked it up carefully. Strider came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and drop the sword again.

"I apologize." Strider said. "I thought you saw me."

Strider picked up the sword and put it back in the statue's hands. Elizabeth turned around when she heard the swish of robes entering the room. It was the pretty lady that had come to rescue Elizabeth and Frodo.

"Why do you fear the past?" a female voice suddenly asked.

Elizabeth frowned up and the pretty lady and Aragorn. She got the distince feeling that something secret was going on between the pretty lady and Aragorn.

"You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself." Arwen continued. "You are not bound to his fate."

"You! You're the one that saved me!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yes, child, I am, but let him speak." Arwen answered.

"The same blood flows through my veins." Strider said. He took a step back and turned to face Arwen. "The same weakness."

Elizabeth was quite confused at this point in time. What was Strider talking about? Whose blood was the same as his? What weakness? Elizabeth frowned, slightly confused.

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil. And you will defeat it." "Arwen replied. "A si i-Dhuath ú-orthor, Aragorn. Ú or le a ú or nin. (The shadow does not hold sway yet, Aragorn. Not over you, not over me.)"

Arwen looked down at the eight-year-old girl and smiled. "She will have her time also. And you will have to be strong for her."

Strider followed Arwen's gaze and looked down upon Elizabeth. Elizabeth became uneasy under the intense gaze of Strider an his elf friend.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, confused and afraid she was in trouble. "What did I do?"

"Nothing yet, child." Arwen said gently.

"Ok…" Elizabeth said, unsure of whether this elf was very wise, or very strange. She began to speak like her cousin did when he was very disturbed. "I'll just…go now…and find Gandalf. Bye, then."

((Ok, I get the feeling that Elizabeth is a little incomfortable around Arwen. Anywho, if you're reading this, than my rewritten chapter 6 has showed up. TTYL!!))


	7. The Council

Chapter 7

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer to the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it." Elrond started, trying to ignore Elizabeth's nervous fidgeting. "You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo looked around nervously, but stood and laid the ring on the stone table in the center of the room. As he set it down, Elizabeth could hear its voice calling to the others, tempting them slowly. She frowned and tugged at Gandalf's sleeve.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"That ring." Elizabeth whispered. "It's talking to me."

"As it does to those it wants to claim for its own. Just ignore the voices and concentrate on Lord Elrond." Gandalf whispered back. His mind stayed on the fact that the ring wanted to use Elizabeth. What good would that do for the ring?

"Ok."

The man that had dropped the special sword stood.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'" The man said, walking closer and closer to the ring.

"He's gonna try and take it, Gandalf." Elizabeth whispered. She knew it. She just knew that the red haired man was going to take it. Without knowing it, Elizabeth's breathing began to pick up speed and the voices from the ring began to get louder.

"Stay silent, Elizabeth." Gandalf ordered gently.

As the man started to reach for the ring, Lord Elrond stood to his feet and yelled out his name.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted, but it was too late. Gandalf had begun his magic.

"Ash Nazg Durbatuluk, Ash, Nazg Gimbatul, Ash Nazg Thrakuluk, Agh Burzumishi Krimpatul! (One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all, And in the darkness bind them!)" Gandalf chanted.

The elves in the room seemed to suddenly get headaches and everyone else was just plain scared. Elizabeth began to cry, which caused Elrond to take a few steps to her chair and cover her ears. He rubbed her back soothingly until Gandalf's magic had ceased.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond said, removing his hands from Elizabeth's ears. "Or in the presence of a child."

Elizabeth sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes. She didn't resent Gandalf for doing what he did. She knew he had to do it for Boromir's sake.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west!" Gandalf said angrily. "The Ring is altogether evil."

Boromir shook his head and Elizabeth wanted to slap it and make him sit down on a time out.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe." He spoke. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Strider spoke up. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked rudely.

"This is no mere Ranger." An elf said suddenly, standing to his feet. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir turned slowly to face Strider, or was it now Aragorn. Elizabeth was very confused. How could Strider let this blonde elf go around calling him names that were not his own?

"Aragorn." Boromir repeated. "This is Isildur's Heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The same elf spoke up again.

"Havo dad, Legolas.(Sit down, Legolas.)" Aragorn commanded.

Boromir turned to Legolas and Elizabeth watched Strider, no, Aragorn with a very confused look.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He said rudely.

"Yes it does." Elizabeth suddenly piped up, a bit angry that Boromir had said that. Whether his name was Strider or Aragorn, he obviously was the heir to Gondor and this meanie shouldn't be stopping him from that.

"Elizabeth," Frodo whispered in a warning tone.

"Oh you shush." Elizabeth said in a parent-like tone. "Gonador or whatever you call it—"

"Gondor." Boromir corrected, annoyed at the eight year old.

"Thank you, Gondor does need a king. I saw so last night in my dream." Elizabeth said.

"What did you see, child?" Elrond asked, suddenly becoming interested.

"A tree, that was practically dead and an uglywhite castle that needed a bath." Elizabeth answered.

Many of the people sitting in the circle had to try to keep themselves from laughing. But Boromir practically launched himself at her.

"GONDOR IS NOT UGLY, IT IS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU BELIEVE!" he shouted, held back by some of his own men.

Elizabeth just sat there, frowning at Boromir. "You think you could be the only one to use it, don't you?"

'Little bitch.' He thought to himself.

Elizabeth gasped. How had she heard his evil, dirty thoughts?

"You bad man. How dare you call me that bad name! Shame on you!" she said, walking over to Boromir and slapping him across the cheek.

"Elizabeth!" Elrond scolded.

"What?! He called me a bitch!" Elizabeth couldn't see why they were so surprised at her actions. After all, in the movies when a guy calls a girl that name, she slaps him too, doesn't she?

Many people gasped when Elizabeth said the word that was not commonly heard among civil conversation.

"In that case, I suppose punishment is in order." Frodo said softly, smiling.

"I did not hear him call you that name." Elrond said slowly.

"That's cause he said so in his head." Elizabeth growled.

Elrond frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Duh. I heard him say it in his head." Elizabeth said.

Elrond frowned even more.

"I suppose you have all heard by now about the foreseeing of a child that will help destroy Sauron and all his evil." Elrond started, addressing the council more than anyone else. "She will undoubtedly follow Gandalf as far as Lothlorien and eventually become the Helper. The one meant to aid the bearer of the Ring. This is that child."

Elizabeth frowned up at the elf lord and put her hands on her hips.

"I will?" she asked. "I didn't know that. How did you know that?"

"I, along with a few others have foreseen it. And although I disagree entirely with this choice, it is yours to make." Elrond said.

"When the time comes." Gandalf interrupted sternly. "Take your seat, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth glanced over at Gandalf, than turned her suspicious gaze back to Elrond. She looked him in the eye once, than turned on her heels and walked back to her seat.

"Now," Elrond said. "Where were we?"

"Giving the ring to Gondor." Boromir said.

"No. Next subject." Elrond answered.

"Aragorn was right. We cannot use it." Gandalf reminded.

"Ah yes. That's where we were. Thank you, Gandalf." Elrond thanked the wizard, smiling. He then returned to his serious mood. "You have but one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

Elizabeth glanced at Boromir and smirked. Boromir was very disappointed indeed and when he noticed Elizabeth smirking at him, he simply glared at the child. Elizabeth glared daggers back at Boromir. If he went on the quest, she'd exorcise him. Not that she knew how to exorcise people; it was just an expression that her cousin,Bart used.

There was a bit of an awkward silence until a dwarf suddenly spoke up. Elizabeth vaguely wondered if dwarves were related to Santa Claus. Or perhaps he just came here for his vacation.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked. He stood to his feet, clutched his axe and walked right towards the ring, ready to attack it. Everyone in the council shifted uncomfortably and watched. The dwarf swung his axe and hit the ring, but instead of the ring breaking, the axe broke, sending the dwarf backwards.

But the dwarf's attack on the ring did more damage. It also sent waves of pain through Frodo's head, causing him to feel a headache of some sort. Gandalf glanced at Frodo and frowned, then glanced at Elizabeth to see her rubbing her head. He frowned even more, if possible. Gandalf understood that Frodo would be affected because he'd carried the ring around his neck from the Shire to Rivendell, but why was Elizabeth affected as well?

Seeing Gandalf's frown, Elrond followed the wizard's gaze to the small girl who was furiously massaging her temples. Elrond turned back to the dwarf, slightly annoyed that he had tried to attack the ring.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Elrond said, looking around. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

An awkward silence followed Elrond's ghostly words.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Of course, it was Boromir. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Suddenly, Legolas took a stand, angrily and Elizabeth immediately put it on her to do list to become friends with him.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas said, addressing the council.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli shouted.

Boromir took his chance to prove his point even more.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted, sending all members of the council, save Frodo, Elizabeth and Elrond into an argument. "Never trust an elf!"

Gandalf's word, of course, was heard louder than anyone else's.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker among yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf yelled.

Elizabeth watched him for a moment, than, hearing the same voice she'd heard earlier, she turned to look at the ring. She and Frodo were both staring at the ring, beginning to breathe heavier and faster.

At the same moment, Elizabeth and Frodo stood up and at the same time, they said, "I will take it!"

Then, hearing each other say the same phrase, they glanced at each other uneasily and both repeated the phrase again, except, and agreeing with one another.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." Elizabeth and Frodo said at the same time.

The council immediately quieted down and stared at the hobbit and the small girl. Frodo shook his head at Elizabeth and mouthed the word 'no'.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." Frodo continued for the both of them. "but I do not know the way."

"I will help you as much as I can." Elizabeth insisted. "And no one can stop me."

Elizabeth suddenly felt very grown up as she heard Gandalf's next words.

"I shall help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins and Elizabeth, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf announced.

Elizabeth tilted her head backwards and smiled up at Gandalf whom smiled down at her, laying a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth returned her head to a normal position and watched as Aragorn walk towards she and Frodo. She cocked her head to one side as he kneeled down in front of the two of them.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn vowed.

Gandalf looked at Elrond and winked, telling him 'See told ya so.' Elrond pretended to ignore the wizard and just watched Elizabeth silently.

"And you have my bow." Legolas added, smiling.

Surprisingly, Gimli added himself to the group, causing Frodo to raise one eyebrow and Legolas' smile to fade quickly. And then, of all the people to come forward, Boromir added his two cents.

"You carry the fate of us all, little ones. If this is indeed the will of the council, than Gondor will see it done." Boromir said.

"Yeah right." Elizabeth muttered under her breath so that only Frodo would hear.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, startling everyone. It was Sam, surprisingly.

"Mister Frodo and Miss Elizabeth aren't goin' anywhere without me." Sam announced.

"No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he and Elizabeth are summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said, agreeing with Sam, although it didn't sound like it.

Elizabeth giggled out loud and smiled up at Elrond from where she stood. In turn, Elrond smiled back at her.

Two heads suddenly peeked out from behind two pillars. Elizabeth's eyes went wide with joy and she giggled even more.

"Wait! We're coming too!" It was Merry and Pippin.

Elrond turned and glared at the two hobbits as they ran into the room and joined the group.

"You'll have to send us home, tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry added.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin said stupidly.

Elizabeth raised only one of her eyebrows and turned to look at Frodo, who was also portraying a very odd look.

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Elrond looked at all the people that had volunteered for the quest.

"Ten companions." He said. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin said. "Where are we going?"

((What an ender. 'Great, where are we going?' Sheesh, I wish I had a next door neighbor like that. Heck, I wish all the people in Lord of the Rings were my next door neighbors. Only the good guys, though. Grima counts as a good guy in my book because my theory is, that Saruman brain washed him into being his servant. Stupid old meanie wizard. anywho, TTYL!))


	8. The Chapter Without A Title

Chapter 8

That night, there was a feast in honor of the Fellowship being formed. Elizabeth sat in between Bilbo and Gandalf, feeling very small and very hungry.

Elizabeth jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder that she felt didn't belong to either Bilbo, or Gandalf.

Elizabeth turned her head quickly, almost hitting the elf lord in the face with her hair.

Elrond just blinked and raised an eyebrow, causing Elizabeth to smile sheepishly at the elf lord.

"Would you care to join me, Miss Elizabeth, in getting something to drink? There are many people who'd like to meet you." The elf lord asked.

"Ok. Be right back, guys." Elizabeth said to Gandalf and Bilbo, and then hopped off her chair. She took Elrond's offered hand and held it firm, wondering just how many people wanted to meet her.

Elrond took Elizabeth over to the drinks table and named off all of the elvish drinks that didn't have alcohol in them.

"Elrond?"

Elrond looked down at Elizabeth questioningly.

"When do I get to go home and see my mommy and daddy again?" Elizabeth asked. Elrond's heart was in his throat. The look of hope on Elizabeth's face was priceless; how could he tell her the truth?

"Elizabeth," he began slowly. "I do not know if you will be able to return home.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked quietly, in such an innocent way that it almost broke Elrond's heart to see such sadness flood her features.

Elizabeth's eyes followed the elf lord as he kneeled down in front of her so that he was eye level with her.

"You must understand, Elizabeth, you are the very first that has been brought here from another time period. Gandalf, nor I know if the Valar brought you here or if it was an accident that happened. And seeing as we do not know, nor would understand how you arrived here, we do not know how to send you back." Elrond explained.

For an eight year old, Elizabeth took this news quite well in Elrond's point of view. But he realized why the young girl had hope when he heard her next words.

"Galadriel will know, won't she?" Elizabeth asked hopefully. Elrond said nothing. He only put a reassuring hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and stood to his full height.

"What would you like to drink, Elizabeth?" the elf lord asked, changing the subject.

Elizabeth ended up choosing apple juice and just as she turned around to go back to her seat, five people were looming over her. Elizabeth looked up at the very tall people and almost dropped her cup of apple juice, but caught it with her other hand.

"Good evening my lord." One said. "We were wondering if this was a good time to introduce ourselves to Lady Elizabeth."

"Of course, Legolas." Elrond said. "Elizabeth, this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Elladan and Elrohir (my sons), Gimli, and Lord Glorfindel."

"Hi." Elizabeth said, dumbfounded that so many people would want to meet her.

"You are a pretty little thing, aren't you?" Elladan, or was it Elrohir said.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said shyly.

"So you agree with us then?" the other twin asked. "You think you're pretty?"

"Um…" Elizabeth trailed off and allowed Elrond to speak up.

"Boys," Elrond said in a warning tone. "Do you want dish duty in the kitchens with Glorfindel watching you?"

"Please don't make me watch them Elrond. You know it disturbs me as much as it disturbs them." Glorfindel pleaded. "And the way they wash the dishes and describe every waking moment of it to me…it's sickening. Why don't you make them sort books with Erestor?"

"Because, we did that last time." One of the twins said, smiling.

"And you know how much we love spending time with Unkie Glorfindel." The other twin said.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes and squat down in front of Elizabeth so that he matched her height.

"See what I mean? They're nightmares, the both of them." He said. Glorfindel stood back up and gave the twins a 'ha ha can't get me now' look.

"Ok you two, say goodnight to Elizabeth and then get out of my sights. You first Elladan." Elrond ordered.

"I'm not Elladan, he is. Honestly elf. And you call yourself our father." The twin known as Elrohir said.

"My apologies, Elrohir." Elrond said. "Now say goodnight and leave."

"Bye, 'Lizbeth." Elrohir said, causing Elizabeth to giggle. Elrohir walked around the corner. Elladan stepped forward.

Suddenly, Elrohir stuck his head around the corner.

"Only joking, I am Elladan!" he announced and then disappeared around the corner once again.

The real Elrohir shook his head.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder if I'm really related to that elf." He said. "Goodnight Lady Elizabeth. I hope to see you again sometime."

"Ditto." Elizabeth said smartly.

"I won't pretend to know what that word means, but I shall ask you the next time we meet." Elrohir said. "I would ask you now but I don't want dish duty. Goodnight."

And that said, Elrohir stood and disappeared around the same corner his brother had.

"It seems that Prince Legolas, Elrond and I have the pleasure of having you all to ourselves." Glorfindel said, sighing happily.

"Perhaps not myself, Glorfindel. I need to make sure those boys aren't causing trouble. I'll see you later Elizabeth." Elrond said, and then he too disappeared around the same corner.

"I stand corrected." Glorfindel said. "It seems that Legolas and I are the only ones who get you to ourselves."

"I wanna go outside." Elizabeth said suddenly.

Legolas blinked, uncomfortable with the situation. He had no experience with handling children.

"The gardens are this way, my lady. If you would follow me, I can show you." Glorfindel said. Elizabeth followed Legolas out to the gardens with Legolas.

The three of them sat near a pond under a tree, talking about the different stars.

"Which one is that?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to a beautiful star.

"That one?" Glorfindel asked. "Why that star represents Lady Tinúviel and her true mortal love."

"Wow…" Elizabeth said in awe. "Glorfindel?"

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"It's--YAWN--pretty out here." Elizabeth said.

"You are very accurate. Perhaps I should escort you to your room. You seem tired." Glorfindel offered. But Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'm not tired. YAWN I'm just yawning for no good reason." Elizabeth said, snuggling closer to the tree trunk and laying her head on the grass.

"See that one?" Glorfindel asked. "Lady Elizabeth? Elizabeth? Oh."

Elizabeth had fallen asleep against the tree trunk. Legolas smiled silently at the small girl and returned his gaze to the stars.

"Is it not amazing how a child as powerful as this one becomes tired so easily?" Glorfindel asked, watching Elizabeth's sleeping face.

When Legolas didn't answer, Glorfindel glanced up at him. "Prince?"

Legolas stared down at the small child. "She comes off as courageous, yet her face holds a child's fear."

Glorfindel stared at Legolas at a loss for words, confused. "You've seen this girl before?"

"Aye. In the dream a voice spoke to me." Legolas said. "The voice told me that a small one would seek my aid and I would choose to help her. I believe that Lady Elizabeth is the small one who is to seek my aid."

"You will make the correct choice, Legolas. You know that. And now we must make a choice." Glorfindel said.

Legolas frowned. "And that is…?"

"To wait for Gandalf to become angry at how we let Elizabeth fall asleep outside or to take her to her room." Glorfindel answered.

"Ah. Perhaps we should take the secondary option." Legolas said, smiling lightly.

Glorfindel nodded in agreement, standing up with Elizabeth in his arms. "You need not come with me, Legolas. Elizabeth is not the only one who needs their sleep."

Legolas bowed. "Thank you, my lord. I shall see you in the morning."

Glorfindel bowed his head slightly for respect and carried Elizabeth down the corridor to her room where he tucked her in. Before leaving Glorfindel watched her sleeping form momentarily.

"Take care, little one. If I am destined to meet you once more, I hope you fair well." Glorfindel whispered, before shutting her door behind him.

As Glorfindel walked exhaustedly back through the corridor and towards is own room, he noticed Gandalf looking about the dining hall worriedly.

"Gandalf?" he asked. The wizard looked up and immediately came to Glorfindel's side.

"Where is Elizabeth?" he asked.

"In bed, Gandalf, in bed. You need not worry over her. She fairs well." Glorfindel calmed the wizard.

"Not if Sauron can help it. He knows about her. And I'm not sure if her body can take much toil and suffering." Gandalf said, sitting down with Glorfindel at the long dining table.

"Suffering?" Glorfindel repeated. "Gandalf, is there something you are not telling Lord Elrond?"

Gandalf looked into Glorfindel's eyes momentarily and then looked away.

"You know she is powerful, correct?" he asked. Glorfindel nodded. "She is more powerful than anyone believes. Sauron will take one look at her and deny the fact that she is more powerful than he."

Glorfindel frowned. "Exactly how powerful is she?"

"Not very powerful yet, because she's just discovering how to use it. She will learn when we leave her in Lorien. The Lady will teach her." Gandalf answered. "But I worry for her mind. Her safety. Her heart and most of all her soul."

Glorfindel remained silent.

"If she endures the entire quest, she could come out a changed child. We know her now as the happy, vibrant little girl that melts our hearts and is so innocent that most people love her. I worry that she will cease her happy vibrant personality. I worry that she will become a mute or afraid of everything around her. But one thing is certain. This quest will impact her soul, mind and body." Gandalf finished.

"But you will be there to help her won't you?" Glorfindel asked.

Gandalf looked Glorfindel strait in the eyes and immediately the elf lord understood.

"For most of it. But Frodo will not see me until the quest is over from a certain point. I will meet Elizabeth not too far after it happens." Gandalf answered.

"I suppose you have told the members of the Fellowship to take care of her no matter what happens, correct?" Glorfindel asked softly, knowing that the subject at hand was a delicate one. He too had died once before and come back.

"Well, most of them. The Hobbits automatically are drawn to protect her since they came so far with her already. The same is with Aragorn. Legolas will feel that it is his duty to protect her, but I told Aragorn to keep her away from Boromir. And Gimli will be nothing more than friendly and give her battle tips." Gandalf explained.

"Her heart will break, Gandalf. You do know that, don't you?" Glorfindel asked.

Gandalf nodded and sighed. He laid a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder and stood from his seat.

"I think we have dwelt on this subject far too long. And we both require sleep. Good night, Glorfindel." Gandalf said, leaving.

"Same to you, Mithrandir."

((A/N: what do you think Glorfindel would give to Elizabeth for a Christmas present? It has to be something she'll need in Lothlorien, but not on the way to Lothlorien. What should it be?))


	9. Brrr, Cold Mountains are EVIL

Chapter 9

Gandalf entered Elizabeth's room very early Christmas morning. Elizabeth had received many presents from her friends the night before and was going to use all of them.

Elrond had given her a sword, handcrafted to fit her size perfectly. Gandalf had given her a bottle a miruvor for cold nights on their quest. Legolas had given Elizabeth a bow and a quiver full of arrows made to fit her size and strength. Aragorn gave Elizabeth a pretty elven tunic that could be used for traveling and then turned inside out and used for special occasions.

Frodo and the Hobbits (including Bilbo) had given Elizabeth a small pendant worn by many of the Shire children, which Elizabeth was wearing still. Arwen had given a beautiful pendant, not of the Evenstar, but of white gold and diamonds, which Elizabeth wore under her shirt with the other pendant.

Elladan and Elrohir gave Elizabeth a small suspicious bottle that they said was hair dye for whenever Elizabeth needed a good laugh. The twins had given Elizabeth a string to loop around the bottle so Elizabeth could wear it around her neck or attach it to her belt. Glorfindel had smartly sent his present ahead to Lothlorien, telling Elizabeth that it wouldn't be needed on the quest but it would be in Lorien.

Gimli had grumbled something about how dwarves didn't celebrate Christmas, but had given her a necklace made of mithril anyways.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth, wake up." The old wizard said as he brought out a tunic, a warm cloak, and some leggings for her.

Elizabeth moaned and turned over. "Five more minutes, Mommy."

Gandalf raised one eyebrow and looked sternly at the small girl. "Elizabeth. You need to wake up. The Hobbits and Aragorn are waiting for you."

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open, but she still was exhausted. She stared up at Gandalf, wondering why he'd woken her at some odd hour.

"Go brush your teeth and wash your face, young lady." Gandalf said.

Elizabeth slowly pushed herself out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. Gandalf could hear the water running as she did as she was told. When she'd finished, Elizabeth got herself dressed (with the help of Gandalf) and had a small breakfast of oatmeal, then met everyone out front.

Elrond turned to her and shook his head disapprovingly.

"I shall have to remind Glorfindel to take all children to bed by nine o' clock." He muttered. Elrond faced the fellowship, now completed by Elizabeth. "The Ring-Bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On you, who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will."

Elizabeth looked up at Elrond and cocked her head to one side. Elrond stared back at her, strait into her eyes.

'If you change your mind about this, I will always be here for you. You have special powers. Take care of not only them, but yourself also.' Elrond's voice echoed through Elizabeth's mind.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, but she chased the look away and nodded firmly. She took a few steps forward and hugged the elf lord, who kneeled down and hugged her back.

'Will I ever see you again?' she asked, trying to see if Elrond would hear her.

To Elizabeth's surprise, Elrond nodded. "Now be off!"

Elizabeth smiled and ran to Gandalf's side and just as the Fellowship was leaving Rivendell, Elrond called to the girl again.

"Elizabeth?"

She turned to meet a mischievous look in the elf lord's eyes.

'Make sure Gandalf doesn't get into too much trouble.' Elrond thought spoke, glancing at Gandalf. He pulled out a small bottle. "This is a very powerful healing mixture. Make sure you use it only when the time is right."

Elizabeth took the bottle of healing medicine and giggled as she ran back to Gandalf and took his hand.

The Fellowship walked and walked and walked and walked. Over mountains and into valleys they walked. They did not stop and when Elizabeth began to slow down, no one seemed to notice.

It was Aragorn who noticed first that Elizabeth was about twenty feet behind him. He looked up and down the line of travelers and frowned, noticing that there was no little girl in front of him. Aragorn turned around and noticed Elizabeth dragging her feet along. He sighed and strode swiftly over to her, picking her up in his arms and quickly catching up.

When the Fellowship did stop, Sam cooked some sausages; ham and other meat and Elizabeth ate it quickly. She then sat herself down on a rock facing the setting sun.

She noticed a dark wisp of cloud coming fast towards them. She noticed Legolas' feet standing next to where she was sitting.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth?"

"Not 'lady', silly! Just Elizabeth. Anyways, how come that cloud is moving towards us if the wind is moving away from us?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

Legolas frowned and looked up towards the cloud. His eyes widened in shock.

"What is that?" Elizabeth heard Sam faintly ask.

Elizabeth almost fell over backwards suddenly, but regained her footing. Legolas frowned down at her.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered and rolled up as she practically fought with herself.

"He wants Frodo…and me." Elizabeth said in a whisper. Suddenly her eyes widened in shock. "Gandalf!"

Gandalf slid off the rock just as Elizabeth fainted forewords.

"Grab her!" Gandalf shouted. Legolas grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and jumped off the rock as he spoke a warning.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted. He quickly hid under a bush and quickly tried to revive Elizabeth.

When the Crebain had passed, Legolas carried Elizabeth's body out of the hiding spot and laid it on a rock.

Gandalf was at Elizabeth's side immediately, worried look about his face.

"She feels the power of Sauron." Legolas said softly. "When I caught her, there was a power surging through her that is far beyond any power I have ever known."

"And that is why Sauron must not get his hands on her." Gandalf said firmly. "With Elizabeth under his control, Sauron would only need the ring for unlimited power. And with Elizabeth in his power, getting the ring would be very easy."

Suddenly, Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she began to scream, but was stopped as Gandalf put a hand over her mouth.

"I hope that you forgive me, Elizabeth, but you cannot make any loud noise." Gandalf said. "Promise me that you will not scream."

Elizabeth nodded quickly and Gandalf removed his hand.

"What were they?" she asked.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must go through the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf announced.

* * *

Elizabeth wrapped her cloak around her and still shivered. How many days now had it been since they left? Elizabeth had lost track. Elizabeth had once thought that it would be fun to see snow, to play in it. But not anymore. All Elizabeth wanted to do now was be somewhere warmer.

"Boromir. Give the Ring to Frodo."

Elizabeth looked up when she heard Aragorn's words.

'Give it to him.' She thought in her head.

Boromir walked towards Frodo and held it over his hand.

'DROP IT, YOU STUPID MEANIE-HEAD!'

Boromir gave the Ring the Frodo and turned around to see Elizabeth standing in front of Legolas.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?" Boromir asked angrily.

Legolas immediately put himself between Elizabeth and Boromir and stood his ground.

"Move, elf, that girl needs to learn some manners!" Boromir exclaimed. But Legolas held him back.

"What are you doing?! Elizabeth has done nothing inappropriate!" Legolas said loudly.

Boromir seemed to realize that Elizabeth had shouted her thoughts in his mind. He stood back and smiled.

"I see now. Breaking into my mind so that I seem like the villain and you are innocent?" Boromir realized. "I shan't have any more of that."

"I didn't mean to!" Elizabeth exclaimed, hiding more and more behind Legolas. "It was an accident; I didn't mean to break into your head!"

The minute Elizabeth had finished her words; she regretted them, because now, everyone was staring at her.

"Perhaps it would be best if Elizabeth spent some time up front with myself." Gandalf said, breaking the silence. Elizabeth took in the wizard's words and ran to him, hugging his legs.

"Come, child." Gandalf said. "Come help an old man."

Gandalf began walking up the snowy mountainside once again and the others followed.

"Elizabeth, when did you find out you could speak with your mind?" Gandalf asked gently.

"This morning, Elrond told me to take care of you. But he didn't move his mouth and no one else seemed to hear." Elizabeth told the wizard. "Am I in trouble?"

"Trouble? No, no, dear, you aren't in any trouble at all." Gandalf answered. "Just let me be the first to know when you discover anything like that, all right?"

"Ok."

"Good. Now why don't you go and walk with the hobbits?"

((ok, that was a lame-o attempt to end a chapter. oh well))


	10. The Mines of Misfortune

Chapter 10

The Fellowship walked through Caradhras in a blizzard. Gandalf dug a pathway with his staff, while Aragorn and Boromir carried two hobbits each. Gimli led Bill the pony and Legolas came last, walking atop the snow and carrying Elizabeth close to him.

"L-Legolas?" Elizabeth whispered.

Legolas didn't answer, so Elizabeth decided to speak anyway.

"I'm c-cold."

Again, no answer. But Legolas did pull his cloak around Elizabeth and she began to warm up, but only a bit. Suddenly, Legolas picked up his speed. Elizabeth peeked out and noticed that Gandalf was behind her.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas announced.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted.

Suddenly there was a crack and rock from atop the mountain fell down, causing the Fellowship to push up against the rocky wall next to them.

Elizabeth faintly heard Aragorn say that some Saruman guy was trying to bring down the mountain and that the Fellowship must turn back. But Gandalf denied and pushed himself atop the snow also, chanting in Sindarin.

A sudden crack of lightening caused a small avalanche and the snow came crashing down. Legolas held Elizabeth in one arm while with the other; he pulled Gandalf up against the rocky mountain wall. The small avalanche of snow covered the Fellowship and there were no stirrings for many moments.

Legolas was the first to break through the snow. He looked around frantically and then began digging for Elizabeth. Legolas felt something warm under the snow. He pulled it up and wrapped his cloak around it once more. Legolas rubbed his hand up and down on her back, hoping his efforts would warm her faster. Once she was warm and they were out of the snow, Legolas felt Elizabeth's body still and her breathing evenly. She was sleeping. Legolas quickly shook her awake, telling her how dangerous it was to fall asleep in a blizzard.

A while later, Legolas felt the child in his arms move slightly and she asked him where the Fellowship was headed.

"Frodo has decided our path to go through the mines that run through the mountain." Legolas answered. "We have arrived at the gate."

"You can put me down now." Elizabeth said and Legolas let her down. Elizabeth walked over to Gandalf who was trying to open the gate to Moria.

"What's it say?" Elizabeth asked.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'" Gandalf answered.

"What's that mean?" Elizabeth and Merry asked at the same time.

"It's simple. If you're a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf answered. He tried a few times to get the doors to open by speaking in elvish, but it didn't work.

Elizabeth sat down next to Frodo and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I don't get it." Elizabeth said softly.

"Get what?" Frodo asked with a smile.

"It says 'Speak friend and enter', right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. What about it?" Frodo replied.

"Why doesn't he just speak 'friend' so we can enter? Why's he doing all this other complicated stuff?" Elizabeth asked.

Frodo frowned. "You know, that sounds like a good idea to me."

He stood up and went over to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.

"Mellon." Gandalf answered and all of a sudden the doors opened.

Elizabeth stood up and clapped. "Gandalf did it! He opened the doors!"

She entered the mine's entrance with Frodo and the other hobbits, standing closest to the entrance of the mine. Elizabeth's ear twitched suddenly and she turned around.

A strange looking snake thing was slithering towards Frodo's ankles. Elizabeth frowned and thinking to throw whatever the thing was back into the water, Elizabeth reached down and tried to pick it up.

She had it in her hands for a moment. And then the next thing she knew, it had broken free from her grasp and wound itself about Frodo's leg.

With a loud cry from Frodo, the Fellowship turned its attention on the captive of the water beast. Elizabeth stood near the water's edge watching the scene and not the tentacle that was nearing her foot.

Elizabeth gave a cry as she was pulled into the air. Legolas shot two arrows at the tentacle that was holding her and rushed forward to catch her, but another tentacle grabbed Elizabeth's leg while another shoved Legolas back onto the shore.

Suddenly, Elizabeth's eyes rolled up and she stopped screaming. For a moment, Gandalf feared that she'd been strangled to death, but his fears were put away when Elizabeth's body gave a single wave-like pulse. The tentacle holding her dropped Elizabeth and Frodo to the ground.

Taking the opportunity, Legolas and Aragorn grabbed the child and hobbit and ran with the rest of the Fellowship into the mine. The pulse had simply stunned the water beast and as soon as it recovered, it made for the entrance of the mines, but ended up just causing a rockslide.

Gandalf tapped his staff twice on the ground, causing it to light up.

"We now have but one choice." He said. "We must face the long dark of Moria."

He led the Fellowship through the long, wiry path and made sure that Legolas stayed directly behind him.

"How is she?" Gandalf asked.

"Her tunic was soaked through. I expect she is very cold." Legolas said. "Although her face is not pale and she has no temperature change."

"She's most likely just exhausted from the experience than." Gandalf replied. "Let her rest."

* * *

Elizabeth awoke on Legolas' cloak with the cloak's hood as her pillow. She sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Inside the mines. But Gandalf cannot remember the way from here." Legolas answered. "Do you require food?"

Elizabeth nodded and Legolas brought out some wafers from the inside of one of the packs that Elrond had given the Fellowship.

"What is this?" she asked when Legolas broke off a small piece for her.

"Lembas. Elvish waybread. It is very filling for a human of your age." Legolas said.

Elizabeth stuck the small piece in her mouth, chewed it and swallowed. Legolas was right. The bread was filling. She looked up at Legolas, who was smiling lightly.

"Was I correct?" he asked with a smile.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Good. Now rest. If Gandalf decides the way while you are still asleep, than I shall carry you." Legolas said. Elizabeth nodded and lay her head back down on Legolas' cloak.

Legolas ended up not carrying Elizabeth because when Gandalf finally decided which path to take, Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she was wide awake.

So, when the Fellowship entered the mine city (which looked to Elizabeth like just a bunch of pillars), she was amazed and the hugeness of the area.

As the Fellowship walked down the long, dark and large area of the mine city, they came upon a room, where many skeletons were lying. Gimli ran into the room on a whim, so the Fellowship kind of had to follow him.

When they entered, Elizabeth found out that Gimli's cousin had been killed. Gandalf picked up a book and read out of it. Elizabeth just stared in wonder at all the skeletons. It looked like a movie scene.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Gandalf finished.

Suddenly a loud sound echoed from the nearby well and the Fellowship turned to see that Pippin had accidentally caused the head of a skeleton to fall down the well along with the bucket and body.

Gandalf was really angry, too. Angrier than Elizabeth had ever seen him.

"Fool of a Took!" he shouted, grabbing his staff and cloak. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Just as Gandalf was turning around, the faint sound of a drum could be heard. Gandalf froze and looked over at the sheath of Frodo's sword. Frodo unsheathed his sword and found that it was glowing blue.

Elizabeth watched as Boromir closed the door behind him and began blocking it, muttering something about a cave troll.

"Get back!" Aragorn shouted at the hobbits and Elizabeth. "Stay close to Gandalf."

As Gandalf drew his sword, the hobbits and Elizabeth drew theirs also. Whatever was coming was right outside the door and now it was trying to break the door open. Legolas and Aragorn shot a few arrows through holes in the door, but not enough before the doors burst open and many very ugly creatures burst through.

Then Gandalf began his attack and the hobbits and Elizabeth followed. Elizabeth, who did not know how to use a sword very well, stayed near Gandalf. Behind her, one of the ugly creatures was about to attack her. Gandalf spun around and killed one after another.

"You've got to pay more attention!" Gandalf told her exasperatedly. An orc was coming behind him and Elizabeth thrust her sword into its neck. Blood spewed out and splattered all over Elizabeth's face. Black blood.

Suddenly, a great inhuman cry caused the Fellowship to notice the huge cave troll that had entered. Gandalf glanced over at Elizabeth.

"Stay close to me, Elizabeth. I don't want you getting hurt." Gandalf said. "And don't—"

Gandalf was cut off when he heard a cry from Frodo. Gandalf turned around and saw that the troll had stabbed Frodo with a long metal spear. Elizabeth turned around too, her eyes wide and for the first time in her life, seeing death, blood and gore.

Elizabeth was angry with the troll for hurting her friend. So she took her sword and charged at it. She stabbed it in the foot, pulled her sword out and barely missed its swinging arm. She backed away from the troll and didn't notice the orc behind her, but Legolas sure did.

Legolas loaded an arrow as fast as elfishly possible and shot the orc. It fell over dead. Legolas looked confused at the surprised expression on Elizabeth's face and he strode over to her. She had a hand over her side and when Legolas coaxed the hand away, it was covered in blood.

Legolas' eyes widened and he called out to Aragorn.

Aragorn, who had just been surprised by Frodo waking up unharmed, looking over to Legolas, saw the blood and ran over.

"Orc?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded.

Without warning, Elizabeth toppled over and was caught by Legolas. Aragorn ripped part of his sleeve off and bandaged the wound.

"Carry her." Aragorn said lightly to Legolas. "We cannot linger."

Legolas nodded and lifted Elizabeth into his arms. The Fellowship than ran out of the room and towards the bridge of Khazâd-Dum. But they weren't about to get very far. Because goblins and orcs were beginning to surround them and there were so many that victory was out of the question.

All of a sudden there was a huge growl, one that made the goblins and orcs very afraid and they scattered, leaving the Fellowship alone with a red glow coming closer.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

"A Balrog. A Demon of the ancient world." Gandalf answered. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Legolas carried Elizabeth all the way through the entryway, down the many stairs and jumped the small gap between one flight of stairs and another.

Once all of the Fellowship had reached the right side, they continued down the stairs and out through another entryway. Legolas frowned to himself as he noticed that there was fire on his right as they exited the stairs. But Legolas did not question Gandalf's commands as he carried Elizabeth over the bridge of Khazâd-Dum.

And it must have been by a slim chance that Elizabeth's eyes opened and she squirmed out of Legolas' arms just as they reached the other side. She took a few steps forward and watched as Gandalf battled with the big monster, her eyes wide with excitement and most of all, fear.

She frowned as she got a really bad feeling that Gandalf wouldn't be all right afterwards.

"You shall not pass!" she heard Gandalf shout.

Elizabeth saw the monster take a step forward towards Gandalf, but the bridge broke and it fell down into the seemingly never-ending pit below.

Gandalf looked satisfied and Elizabeth felt a victory feeling in her heart as he began to walk towards the Fellowship, but at he last moment, the monster cracked its whip, catching Gandalf's foot and causing him to fall. He grabbed onto the edge of the bridge.

Both Frodo and Elizabeth started forward. But Boromir stopped Frodo and Legolas held Elizabeth back. Both struggled with their captors, Frodo more than Elizabeth.

"Fly, you fools." Gandalf said, before letting go of the bridge. Time seemed to slow down from that point forward.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Frodo yelled at the same time Elizabeth yelled, "GANDALF!"

Elizabeth struggled a bit harder and a bit more, and then stopped still in Legolas' arms. She'd exhausted her body. She allowed Legolas to scoop her into his arms and carry her out of the mines, where she began crying.

Legolas didn't cry, but his face held grief as he comforted a sobbing Elizabeth.

"Legolas. Get them up." Aragorn commanded.

Legolas moved to get Merry and Pippin on their feet. He then returned and lifted Elizabeth into his arms once more.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir exclaimed.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs and we have wounded. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn replied. He looked from the child in Legolas' arms, to the grief-stricken hobbits and shook his head sadly. So that's what Gandalf had meant when he'd told him to 'Lead them on'.

((ok, I'm going to bed now, I'll update tomorrow morning))


	11. Lothlorien

Chapter 11

Legolas glanced at the body in his arms. Elizabeth's breathing had become very ragged and her face was sweaty and pale. The Prince of Mirkwood put a hand to the girl's forehead and allowed a worried expression to come upon his face.

"Aragorn." He called. "She has taken fever."

Aragorn put a hand to Elizabeth's forehead.

"We must quicken pace. The Lady of the Wood has healers that may assist us."

* * *

Legolas carried Elizabeth's now unconscious form through Lothlorien, following Aragorn.

Suddenly, arrows were in their faces and had Elizabeth been walking, Legolas could have loaded his bow for defense.

"The dwarf breathed so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A blonde elf said, stepping forward.

The blonde elf took the Fellowship to a watch station where he spoke to them.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. (Welcome, Legolas son of Thranduil.)" The blonde elf said.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien. (Our Fellowship stands in your debt.)" Legolas answered.

"You have wounded." Haldir stated, looking steadily at the child in Legolas' arms.

"She was stabbed by a poison orc blade and has taken a high fever." Legolas answered.

Haldir nodded gravely, and then turned to Aragorn.

"A Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen. (Aragorn of Dunedain, you are known to us.)" Haldir greeted. He turned to Frodo and frowned.

"You bring great evil with you." Haldir continued darkly. "You can go no further."

The Fellowship gave disappointed sighs. But Aragorn tried to reason with Haldir. He spoke with Haldir in elvish, arguing that the Fellowship should be taken before the Lady of the Wood.

"Look at the child!" Aragorn said harshly in a hushed whisper. "The fever has taken her, her wound is not yet healed and her face grows paler by the moment. Would you have her die? Would you continue living knowing that you allowed an innocent child to die?"

Haldir looked hesitant, but he sighed. "You will follow me."

Haldir led the Fellowship through the woods on foot, keeping an eye on Legolas and the small girl in his arms. Haldir stopped at a small perch overlooking the heart of elvendom.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir explained. A low moan escaped the lips of the small girl and Haldir watched her curiously.

Her face was indeed pale, as well as the rest of her skin and her breathing had become very ragged. Other than that, her black curls were beginning to straighten and she looked rather parched at the lips.

Haldir led the Fellowship up the many flights of stairs encircling the large trees until they finally reached the top of where they'd see the Lord and Lady.

Once they had descended, Lord Celeborn spoke first.

"The enemy knows you have entered here." He said. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel's eyes glanced at Aragorn, then to Elizabeth's limp body in Legolas' arms.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel said softly.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas spoke up.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." Galadriel said. "Do not the great emptiness of Khazâd-Dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin, for the world has grown full of peril and in all lands, and love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray, but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep with peace." Galadriel finished.

"The child that you bring," Celeborn started. "She is ill. Bring her, Haldir."

Haldir looked slightly surprised. "My lord?"

"Take the child from Prince Legolas and bring her, Haldir." Celeborn repeated.

Haldir bowed. "Yes my lord."

He took the child from a reluctant Legolas and began to walk away from the fellowship and up the stairs with the Lord and Lady.

"Where are you taking her?" Aragorn asked.

When he received no answer, Aragorn sighed. "Come, friends. Tonight, we rest."

* * *

Darkness. Darkness and shadow mixed with flame and the ability of sight. What came from that? The Eye of Sauron. It was in her mind. It spoke to her, asking her questions and hurting her if she would not answer.

Finally, she could take no more. Putting up a mind barrier in her mind and blocking out his presence, she was released from his evil and the fever began to disappear. But not for long.

The Eye broke her mind barrier and she held her head in her hands, screaming. The Eye looked pleased.

'Why do you align yourself with the filthy elves when you could be so much more powerful with me?' the Eye asked. 'Why waste your time with weaklings like the elves and wizards?'

She didn't answer; she wouldn't answer.

Suddenly a white light appeared and she could hear a faint voice calling to her.

"Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad. (Hear my voice. Come back to the light.)" The voice said.

She took a step towards the light and put a hand through it. Quickly, she pulled her hand out and looked at it. It seemed healthier. Smiling to herself, she stepped through the white light and her eyes opened.

"Gandalf?" she asked.

"He is gone, my child." A voice came. That voice! It was the voice of Galadriel, the lady in her dream!

"Galadriel?"

"I am here, Elizabeth."

"Who are those people? Where am I? Where're my friends?" Elizabeth asked.

"Those 'people' are Celeborn and Haldir. You are in Lórien and your friends are below us, resting." Galadriel answered.

"I wanna see them."

"You are not well enough, child." Celeborn said, speaking for the first time. "You must rest."

"Then tell them to come and see me." Elizabeth countered.

Celeborn sighed softly. This child was very demanding. He exited the room and spoke briefly with an elvish guard and then reentered the room.

"I have sent a guard to fetch your friends." Celeborn answered before seating himself in a chair.

Haldir remained silent as he watched Elizabeth curiously.

"Why aren't you talking?" Elizabeth asked.

Haldir was slightly startled. This child was speaking to him?

"I keep my silence because I choose to." Haldir said calmly. "I was enjoying listening to you."

Elizabeth blinked at the elf and then turned to Galadriel.

"Elizabeth! You're all right!" a voice cried. It was Sam and the other hobbits. They all came forward and hugged Elizabeth tightly.

"Gentlemen, give the young lady some area to breath." Another voice came. Elizabeth looked up to see Legolas and Aragorn standing next to the bed. She leapt from her position and stood on the bed hugging Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" she squealed. "Legolas!"

Elizabeth then hugged Legolas and he at first wasn't exactly sure how to react. Eventually he hugged back, but only briefly.

"I had the scariest dream." Elizabeth announced. "I dreamed that we were in this mine and Gandalf died." (Emphasis on the word 'died')

Everyone save the elves looked around uneasily.

"That wasn't a dream Elizabeth." Frodo said quietly. Aragorn shut his eyes tightly and sighed, then reopened them.

Elizabeth frowned, taking in what Frodo had told her.

"What do you mean, Fwodo?" Elizabeth asked, tears welling up in her eyes. She mispronounced her 'Rs' and 'Ls' when she got emotional. "Gandawf's here in Wofwowien, isn't he?"

When no one answered, Elizabeth's eye widened and the tears began to fall.

"Gandawf! I know you're there! Where awe you hiding? Stop pwaying Gandawf and come out!" Elizabeth was practically shouting the words as the tears fell. She stood on her bed looking around the room frantically and cried.

Her knees buckled and she collapsed on her bed, but was caught cautiously by Aragorn, who'd been worried that she'd fall off the bed.

"He's gone, child." Galadriel said quietly.

"So it wasn't a dweam?" she asked.

Galadriel shook her head sadly. Elizabeth willed herself to stop crying and tried to speak properly again.

"When is-is he coming back?" Elizabeth asked.

Galadriel smiled. "Soon, my child, soon."

"Oh. So where are we going after here?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Aragorn glanced at Galadriel nervously.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, catching the nervous look that Aragorn portrayed. "What is it?"

"You will not be continuing on with the Fellowship, Elizabeth." Galadriel said.

"What?!" the Hobbits and Elizabeth exclaimed. Legolas, too, looked surprised but didn't press it.

"Lord Elrond and Gandalf arranged for Elizabeth to be trained by myself and in battle by Haldir, our High Marchwarden. They believed that if she is to endure the pains of battle, she should at least know how to fight well." Galadriel answered.

All in the room were silent for a while as they watched Elizabeth ponder this.

"So I hafta stay in Loflorien until you say so?" Elizabeth asked after a few moments.

"Lothlorien, dear and not necessarily until I say so. There is a set time when you will leave and rejoin your friends." Galadriel answered.

"Well if I get to see them again, then it's ok with me if I stay here." Elizabeth said maturely. It wasn't as if she had a choice.

Galadriel smiled warmly. "Good. Now rest, child for you are weary with sorrow. Your friends will be below the talan and if you wish to be with them later, Haldir will take you."

Galadriel bowed her head modestly in respect for the child and exited with her husband. The Fellowship soon followed them.

((next chappie: The interrogation of Haldir!))


	12. The Interrogation of Haldir: DUN DUN DUN

Chapter 12

((A/N: and now comes the interrogation of Haldir! MUAHAHAHA!))

Elizabeth cocked her head to one side and watched Haldir as he stood next to her bed.

"You can sit down, ya know." She said. "You don't hafta stand."

Haldir raised one eyebrow, but sat, setting his bow and quiver against the bed stand.

"You can talk too. There's no one watching, 'cept me an' you." Elizabeth said. "You can't get in trouble for talking, can you?"

Haldir seemed to be amused. "No, I cannot. I tend to think the silence as peacefulness."

It was Elizabeth's turn to raised one eyebrow. "Silence is boring. You never will have any fun in your life with too much silence. That's what my mummy says."

"How fascinating." Haldir said in a dull, bored tone.

"You sound bored. You must have too much silence." Elizabeth continued. "Wanna play a game?"

Haldir sighed. "If I must."

"You must and you will have fun." Elizabeth said in her best mummy voice. "The game is called 'Fingers' and I play it with daddy all the time."

"Wonderful."

"You know, you're like the worst babysitter in the world. All the other ones are nice to me and like playing 'Fingers.'" Elizabeth pouted.

"I'd rather like to keep my fingers, thank you." Haldir expressed.

"Are you ticklish?" Elizabeth asked, changing the subject and forgetting all about her game.

"What?"

"Are you ticklish?" Elizabeth repeated in an exasperated tone.

Haldir just stared at the small girl as if she were some psychopathic maniac come back from the grave to tickle him of all things.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and tickled Haldir in all the places that humans were normally ticklish. No response. But when Elizabeth tried Haldir's funny bones, he immediately grabbed her wrist and told her to stop that.

Elizabeth pouted childishly at the marchwarden. "Party pooper."

Haldir looked at Elizabeth and tried desperately to think of a comeback.

"Nogoth. (Dwarf)" Haldir said, forgetting that Elizabeth couldn't understand Sindarin.

Elizabeth tilted her head to one side and looked Haldir straight in the eye. She searched through his mind for the meaning of the word and finally found it. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Haldir's funny bone, causing him to jump.

"I am NOT a dwarf!" she yelled.

"How did you…? Never mind. The Lady said you would have mind powers." Haldir said.

"Cross dresser."

Haldir had no idea whatsoever what a cross dresser was. But he eyed Elizabeth mischievously, raising one eyebrow.

"I think you need to learn not to mess with the High Marchwarden of Lorien." Haldir said, as he stood up to full height.

Elizabeth, seeing the mischief in his eyes, giggled and backed up to the edge of the bed. But that didn't stop Haldir from climbing onto the bed and grabbing the small child.

She let out a happy scream as Haldir began to tickle her wherever she'd tried to tickle him and soon the marchwarden had her laughing.

All of a sudden, a head poked around form outside and frowned.

"I heard a scream, is everything all right?" the voice of the head asked. It was another blonde elf that was raising one eyebrow in surprise.

"Hey Haldir, I thought Rumil and I were supposed to be the mischievous ones." The elf said.

Haldir's head snapped up and the two regained their composure quickly.

"That doesn't mean I can't have fun with my new student." Haldir responded.

"Student?" the elf asked. Then he noticed Elizabeth. "Oh. Is that her?"

"No Orophin, I took in another student of my own free will and this one just happened to come in with the Fellowship." Haldir said sarcastically.

"Was my brother just sarcastic? Something must be wrong with him." The elf, known as Orophin stated looking directly at Elizabeth. "And what might your name be?"

"Elizabeth and I'm eight years old. How old are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Me?" Orophin asked innocently. "Why, as a matter of fact I'm 28 years old."

"Orophin, no lying." Haldir said sternly.

"Fine. Add a couple of zeros on to twenty eight and you've got my age."

"That would be two thousand eight hundred, in case you haven't learned that far in mathematics." Haldir cut in.

"Not that you'll learn any here," Orophin said.

"Are you really two thousand years old?" Elizabeth asked.

"Two thousand eight hundred and thirty four to be exact, but I enjoy rounding it down to twenty eight hundred." Orophin answered.

"Wow." Elizabeth said. She looked out the window and at her friends. "I wanna see Aragorn. And the hobbits."

Haldir's smiled faded into a look of knowing and understanding.

"Very well. I shall take you to see them."

Haldir led Elizabeth down the many stairs that wound about the tree and finally, Elizabeth ran to the Fellowship when she reached the bottom.

"Hi guys!" she squealed.

A loud snort caused her to frown at a sleeping Gimli and Aragorn swatted him. Elizabeth giggled as she launched herself into Aragorn's lap.

"Miss me?" she asked.

"Not a bit."

Elizabeth put on a look of mock hurt. "Not even one bit?"

"Well…maybe a little bit." Aragorn said. "We were worried that you'd be so sad that maybe your heart would fade."

"Why would my heart do a silly thing like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"No reason." Aragorn answered knowing that he shouldn't have said that in the first place.

Elizabeth yawned.

"That isn't fair. How come Haldir got to have fun with you and when you come down to see us, you're already tired?" Aragorn joked.

"Because he tickled me and that wasn't fair." Elizabeth said. She yawned.

"Perhaps you should take some rest." Haldir suggested. "Come, I will take you back to your room."

"No! I wanna stay with Aragorn." Elizabeth said. "And you can't make me go."

Haldir almost looked as if he'd been hurt by Elizabeth's words but the feeling was chased away.

"Very well. I shall inform the Lady that you will be with the Fellowship." Haldir said curtly as he turned on his heels and began to walk back up the stairs.

"Good night, Haldir." Elizabeth called. Haldir stopped in his tracks and almost turned around and bowed, but didn't. He continued up the stairs saying only his thanks.

"I will see you in the morning, my lady."

Elizabeth turned to Aragorn. "Is he mad at me?"

Aragorn smiled. "No, Elizabeth he is not. He is simply disappointed that you'd rather spend time with me than himself."

"But I'll spend lots of time with him when you guys leave." Elizabeth said.

"I know. He's just trying to detach himself and stay attached to you at the same time." Aragorn answered.

Elizabeth yawned. "I don't get it."

"You'll understand when you grow up." Aragorn answered. "And when you do, you can set that marchwarden straight."

Elizabeth didn't answer as her eye lids suddenly became droopy and fell.

"Elizabeth? Oh."

Aragorn set the eight year old on a blanket with a pillow under her head and covered her with an elven blanket.

"And so she sleeps." A voice said. It was Legolas.

"Yes, my friend, she sleeps. Too long has she endured the burden with us. And I sense that something is about to happen. Something that Elizabeth should not have to see." Aragorn said.

"Aye," Legolas agreed. "Her soul and body is already tainted by the Ring and this war."

The elf prince stroked Elizabeth's cheek with the back of his hand. He looked tenderly down at the small child and smiled at her sleeping form.

"She is as a sister to me, Aragorn. I cannot bear to leave her, yet I know she must remain." Legolas confessed.

"I would speak of her the same way, had you not already voiced my thoughts." Aragorn answered. "But now, we rest."

Legolas nodded and lay down on his own blanket, allowing his eyes to glaze over, but he left them open.

* * *

Clean elven feet walked on the grass and through the sleeping Fellowship. They stopped in front of the head of Elizabeth and the owner of the feet scooped the child up in her arms.

It was Frodo that was awakened and he frowned when he saw Elizabeth being carried away. He followed the one carrying her, down a series of steps and into a small clearing below the place that the Fellowship slept. Elizabeth was set against the roots of a large tree and the lady carrying her dipped a pitcher into a small pool of water.

"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked.

"What will I see?" Frodo asked.

"Even the wisest cannot tell, for the mirror shows many things." She began to pour the contents of the pitcher into the well/mirror of water in the center of the clearing. "Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass."

Frodo stepped up to the mirror cautiously and carefully. He glanced at the elf before looking back into the water. It stirred and images flashed before his eyes.

Various members of the Fellowship; Legolas, Merry, Pippin, and Sam. The Shire, Bag End—it was on fire! Orcs were everywhere, the death toll was catastrophic. Sam, he was whipped; chained up and walking in line with other hobbits that hadn't died. And then the Great Eye was seen. It began to pull Frodo closer to the mirror, at least, until he grabbed the Ring and pulled himself back.

Elizabeth was brought out of her sleep as Frodo fell to the ground. She moved to help, but something told her that she shouldn't interfere.

"I know what it is you saw." The Lady said. "For it is also in my mind."

And then, from Elizabeth's point of view, it seemed as if Galadriel and Frodo were having some sort of staring contest. The next thing Elizabeth knew, Frodo held out the Ring and Galadriel seemed to reach for it.

Now Elizabeth knew that Frodo wasn't supposed to be giving the Ring to other people, Galadriel least of all. She frowned and took a step forward to set the Lady strait when she saw that she was indeed too late.

"Instead of a dark lord, you would have a queen! Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair." Galadriel, or someone who looked strangely like her, shouted in an otherworldly voice.

And as soon as the voice had come, it disappeared and Elizabeth was left staring wide-eyed at the Lady she had once trusted as a friend.

"I pass the test. I will diminish and go into the West and remain Galadriel." The Lady said.

"I cannot do this alone." Frodo said helplessly.

The Lady turned to him.

"You are a Ring Bearer, Frodo. To bear a ring of power is to be alone." She held out her hand for the hobbit to see. "This is Nenya, the ring of Adamant. And I am its keeper."

Frodo just stared at the ring.

"Now go, rest, for you have a long journey a head of you." The Lady said, smiling. After the hobbit disappeared over the stairs, the Lady turned to Elizabeth and smiled kindly. "Will you look into the mirror?"

((What do you think Elizabeth will see? How will it effect her?))


	13. Behold, the Nameless Chapter

Chapter 13

It was done; the seeing was over for the night. Galadriel walked back up the stairs with a body in her arms. She was not surprised at what had happened, nor was she worried about Elizabeth's physical health.

"What happened?!" a voice whispered harshly as Galadriel walked between the sleeping bodies of the Fellowship. She held in her arms an unconscious girl that appeared to have matured in look a bit.

"She looked into the mirror." Galadriel answered calmly. "Do not ask of her what she saw. That is between herself and the mirror. You will find out from her dreams."

The voice was silent for a moment, pondering Galadriel's words.

"Where are you taking her, my lady?" the voice asked after a moment.

"To the room she was in. You may speak with her tomorrow, do not wake her now." Galadriel said as she disappeared up the stairs and into a talan.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes to a beautiful day and smiled, only to have her smile chased away by the memory of what she'd seen in Galadriel's mirror. Thinking of mirrors, Elizabeth glanced at the one in her room and gasped. A strange mark had been placed on her forehead in the shape of a moon and star.

Her blue eyes were now hazel/gold and her blonde hair had grown longer.

Elizabeth lifted a hand to her forehead and stared at her reflection.

"That's funny. I never put that there…" she whispered.

"Elizabeth?" a voice called from just outside her room. "Elizabeth, are you all right? I—" the owner of the voice stopped short in the doorway when Elizabeth turned her face towards him.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing painting yourself?" He asked, smiling amusedly.

"I wasn't," Elizabeth protested. "I woke up and it was there!"

Aragorn looked hesitant to say his current thoughts, and decided not to.

"Come, let us get you washed up." He suggested, grabbing a washcloth from Elizabeth's nightstand and beckoning for the eight year old to follow.

Aragorn wet the washcloth and scrubbed Elizabeth's face clean. He then wet it again and began scrubbing the mark on her forehead.

"You looked a bit lifeless last night." Aragorn commented as he scrubbed her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked her head bobbing back and forth as Aragorn scrubbed her forehead.

"Galadriel told me you looked in the mirror. And afterward you were so overwhelmed that you fell unconscious." Aragorn said.

"Unconscious?" Elizabeth asked, not familiar with the word.

"You fell asleep." Aragorn answered simply. He put down the washcloth and frowned at the strange symbol on Elizabeth's head. "The marking will not come off. I will speak to the Lady about it later."

Elizabeth didn't answer. She just stared at her reflection in the mirror wondering at the strange marking.

"Now get dressed, or you shall skip breakfast." Aragorn commanded. "Wear something nice; you want to be pretty for all those boys who will want to court you."

Elizabeth growled and threw a pillow at Aragorn. "Get out you clown or I'll make you pretty."

Aragorn put his hands up in surrender and walked out of the room to speak with the Fellowship.

Elizabeth shook her head and twisted the door handle on the closet door. She gasped. Inside the closet were beautiful elvish gowns and dresses just waiting to be worn.

Elizabeth picked out a light green dress and held it up to herself. It looked like a perfect fit. Without any help, she slipped it on and laced it up. And at that precise moment, Aragorn chose to come back.

"Finished?" Aragorn asked.

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically and smiled. Aragorn gave a small bow and motioned for Elizabeth to exit first.

"After you, my lady." He said.

"What are you talking about, Aragorn?" Elizabeth asked as she walked past Aragorn. "I'm a girl not a lady."

"Whatever you say, Elizabeth."

* * *

The minute Elizabeth entered the clearing that the Fellowship had been staying in; she was surrounded by Merry and Pippin.

"What does it feel like?" Pippin asked the moment he saw the mark on her forehead.

"Where did you get it?" Merry asked. "It looks so strange."

"Can I get one?" Pippin asked.

Elizabeth found herself giggling uncontrollably.

"I don't know how I got it, silly. If I knew, I would have told Aragorn and you, but I didn't, so I don't know."

Pippin frowned. "Than how did you get it?"

"She just told you, Pippin." Merry said exasperatedly.

Elizabeth giggled and caught Frodo's eye. He smiled feebly in return, but it died away quickly.

Elizabeth walked away from Merry and Pippin and sat down next to Frodo.

"They're right, you know." Frodo said softly, after a moment.

"About what, Frodo?" Elizabeth asked, a frown crossing her childish features.

"That mark is very peculiar. In all my life I've never seen it. I doubt even Bilbo has." Frodo answered.

"Well that's 'cuz I'm special. That's what my mommy always told me. Having something that no one else has is being special. And everyone's special 'cuz everyone has something that no one else has." Elizabeth answered.

Frodo let out a soft laugh and smiled. "Your mother was right."

"I want to see her." Elizabeth complained softly. "But something tells me I never will."

"Perhaps the Valar will grant you your wish. Or maybe they will allow you to stay with the elves." Frodo said.

"Won't the elves die? And who are the Valar?" Elizabeth asked.

"The elves will not die because they are immortal and the Valar are kind of like their gods." Frodo said. "But not really."

"Immortal means you can live forever right?"

Frodo smiled and nodded. "I only wish we could stay in their company longer."

"I wish the exact opposite. I wish I was going with you and the Fellowship." Elizabeth sighed. She wanted to see her mommy and she wanted to go with her friends.

* * *

Saruman sat at his desk, his magic book open and a sly smile upon his face.

"So, you believe you have found the Helper of the one who bears the Ring." He said to his empty room. "And the witch has shown her the mirror."

He flipped his book to another page that read: Seeing through the Eyes of the Enemy. The Wizard smiled maliciously.

"Let us see whether or not she is strong enough to bear this vision of sorts." Saruman said. He slammed the book shut and entered his "throne" room. The old wizard waved his hands over the Palantir that stood in the middle of the room and began chanting…

* * *

Elizabeth smiled blissfully in her sleep as the Lord of Caras Galadhon himself watched over her. His arms were folded and there was a light scowl etched across his brow. He did not agree with his wife's methods of showing a child the truth, but nevertheless it was the only way. Besides, what was done, was done and there was no way to reverse the process unless the Valar themselves aided.

Deciding that it would be all right to leave, Celeborn took one last look at the sleeping 8-year-old and exited the room.

No sooner after Celeborn left the room did Elizabeth's peaceful sleeping take a turn for the worse.

* * *

**(Elizabeth's dream)**

A tower, a black tower. With smoke rising from large holes surrounding it. Elizabeth did not know what to make of it; she only knew that this was irregular in Middle Earth.

Suddenly, she was inside the tower, in one of the rooms. A man clothed from head to toe in white who looked like Gandalf was speaking to one of the ugliest things Elizabeth had ever seen. Grosser than a Nazgul and Elizabeth even wondered if it could talk intelligently.

"Do you know how the orcs first came into being?" the man who looked like Gandalf said.

'He is called Saruman.' A voice acknowledged in Elizabeth's mind.

Elizabeth frowned, but shook it off. The wizard or Saruman continued after the creature let out a low growl.

"They were elves once." Saruman said as he began to circle the creature. "Taken by the Dark Powers, tortured and mutilated. A ruined, terrible form of life. And now perfected. My fighting Uruk-hai, whom do you serve?"

The creature growled loudly before answering. "Saruman!"

Then there were more of the ugly creatures. Their faces had been painted red and they put white hands on their foreheads. The creatures were armed with odd looking swords, too.

But, the funny, or rather, scary thing was, that the Uruk-hai or whatever they were, seemed to be charged with the urge to kill each time a white hand was planted upon their face.

This scared Elizabeth; even at the age of ten, she was afraid, deadly afraid.

"Hunt them down; do not stop until they are dead!" Saruman continued. "You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man flesh!"

The Uruk-hai all cheered and growled like mobbing men that had just exited a football stadium. Saruman turned to his chief Uruk-hai, Lurtz. Elizabeth watched silently and began to feel a feeling of fear creeping up her throat.

"One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled." The wizard commanded. "Kill the others. Especially the ones close to the child."

Elizabeth screamed bloody murder and willed herself to wake.

((ok, so I will have to decide on separating this story into 3 parts. Ok but I need to work out a few things.

Question 1: Should Elizabeth (being the Helper she's supposed to be) fight during Helm's Deep?

Question 2: Whether or not Elizabeth fights during the battle of Helm's Deep, how do you think she gets injured?

THANKS SO MUCH!!!! I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS (and if you are disgusted by lesbianism and gay-ism than don't take this literally.) JK JK

**Soccer-Bitch:** Thanks for your constant reviews. You are one of the people I can always count on to review!! I hope you enjoy!!

**IrethAncalime3791:** ELIZABETH DID NOT GET HURT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! SO THERE!!! JK, JK!!! Thanks for the review! It really helped—seriously! I now know exactly what I'm gonna do!!!

**Elora Nova: **Thanks so much for reading this fic. You know, the funniest thing happened the other day. I gave one of my friends the link to one of my stories without telling her that I wrote them and she went bazookas telling me to tell the author to hurry up and post! Isn't that coolly?

**Insane Child of the Night: **Thanks, I quite agree with your words. I can't wait to hear from you again!

**Lady Tolwen: **I like your attitude: To author: Shut up and bring on the chapters!!! That sounds strangely like my friend…You aren't her are you?! JK! JK!

**Ms. Unknown: **I love your pen name. It's like 'Hi I'm ' and just leaves ya guessin'. Cooly. Thanks for your review.

**Jenn**Ah, a reviewer of mine told me about you…she said you were very desperate about reading the next chapter of one of my other stories. If you're reading this right now, it means you've taken what I've told her to tell you and followed it. Happy reading, friend of a reviewer!

**NessaThranduiliel**Ah, evil is my middle name, dearest reviewer. I live on the wild side.

ANYWHO, please keep reading!!!))


	14. The Chapter In Which Legolas Sings

Chapter 14

Elizabeth let out a scream and bolted to a sitting position in bed. She rushed out of bed and hurriedly rushed towards the door of the room only to run smack into the arms of the Marchwarden of Lorien.

Tears ran freely down Elizabeth's cheeks as she sobbed. Haldir was just as surprised as Elizabeth was and tried to keep Elizabeth on her feet, but she slid out of his arms and onto the floor. Haldir took a moment to glance at the girl and assess the situation before kneeling down and doing the only thing he could think of.

The Marchwarden lifted the 8 year old into his arms and began to carry her back to her bed when she interrupted.

((A/N: wow, Haldir's strong, but Elizabeth doesn't weigh that much. Hey, my brother is 12 and he weighs less than 100 lbs. I'm guessing Elizabeth weighs about eighty something.))

She buried her face in Haldir's shoulder and mumbled something that Haldir could not understand.

Haldir frowned. "What?"

"Put me down." She whispered softly.

Obediently, the Marchwarden put the child down and took a step away from her to let her know that she was safe.

Haldir took a step forward to see if he could help but, Elizabeth bolted from the room and hurriedly ran down the steps the encircled the large tree.

When she reached the clearing that the Fellowship was in, Elizabeth rushed over to Legolas to see if Saruman had hurt him. Then she noticed that his eyes were staring strait up at the trees of Lothlorien and he wasn't breathing. Elizabeth panicked and did the only rational thing she could think of. She carefully nudged Legolas with her hand and murmured the elf's name.

"Legolas?"

No response.

Tears welling up in her eyes once more, Elizabeth shook Legolas harder, her eyes shut.

"Legolas!"

The next thing she knew, Elizabeth was being held tightly on her arms and she was staring into the blue, concerned eyes of Legolas.

"You were dead." She murmured, more tears coming. "I thought you were dead. And I was afraid that my dream was real."

"Dream?" a voice said from behind Elizabeth. She glanced behind her to see Haldir frowning darkly.

"I think you ought to tell us what exactly is going on, Elizabeth." Legolas said. "Ok?"

Elizabeth nodded silently.

"There-There was this-is black tower a-and this wizard-ard an-and he was-as talking t-to this really ugly thing-ing and he said that he w-was gonna k-kill Leg-Legolas." Elizabeth said between sobs.

"Shh" Haldir calmed, putting a supportive hand on Elizabeth's back. "Take a deep breath and start over."

Elizabeth inhaled deeply and exhaled and then took a shuddering breath.

"In my dream, I saw a tower. And inside the tower was this really ugly thing and a man that was a wizard. And he told all these ugly things to hunt the Fellowship down and bring the Halflings to him. And then he said to kill the rest of you, especially Legolas." Elizabeth gasping for air slightly.

"Did the man speak to you?" Legolas asked softly.

"No, but a voice in my head told me his name." Elizabeth answered.

"Do you remember what his name is?" Legolas asked softly.

"Sour man, no that's not it. Sarman, no that's not it either."

"Saruman?" Haldir suggested.

"Yes, that's it." Elizabeth answered. "Thanks."

Haldir responded with a curt nod.

"This is news indeed." Legolas said. "Ill news. Saruman must know that the Helper has been found."

Haldir nodded. "This can only mean one thing."

Legolas nodded in return. "She will be baited at every chance possible. She must be kept out of harm."

Elizabeth watched the conversation continue on as if she wasn't there. She allowed her face to become dull and put on a look of aggravation.

"Perhaps that is the reason she has received the marking on her forehead." Haldir suggested and Legolas nodded seriously.

"I shall speak with the Lady." Haldir interrupted. "But before I do so, this young lady is in need of rest."

"But I want to stay up with you and Legolas!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You need all the rest possible if you want to see us off tomorrow morning." Legolas countered.

Elizabeth worked her mouth into a pout and folded her arms.

Legolas sighed. "If you will not go to bed for me, than what will you go to bed for?"

"I will go to bed just for you on one condition." Elizabeth said.

"And that might be…?" Legolas asked.

"One of you has to stay in my room just incase I get bad dreams again." Elizabeth answered. "I know it sounds babyish, but that's what I want."

Legolas glanced at Haldir.

"Very well." Legolas answered. "I will stay with you while Haldir speaks with the Lady."

"And I will watch you from then until the time you are to wake and prepare for the Fellowship's departure." Haldir spoke up. Legolas opened his mouth to debate, but Haldir silenced him. "Do not argue, Legolas, you need your rest also. I can always take rest for a day or so."

Elizabeth glanced between the two elves and then stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"Well, good night then." She said, prompting Legolas to follow her.

When she reached her talan, she climbed into bed just as Legolas entered the side of her bed. Legolas sat himself down in a chair next to Elizabeth's bed and turned down the light so that it was only a faint glow upon Elizabeth's face.

After a few moments, though, the girl's voice came through the darkness.

"I can't sleep." She moaned.

"What would you like me to do about it?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know. You tell me, since you're so old and mature."

Elizabeth could almost feel Legolas raising one eyebrow at her statement.

"I will sing you an elvish lullaby." Legolas said. "One my mother sang to me."

Elizabeth snorted. "A lullaby?"

"It has never failed to put a child to sleep." Legolas said calmly.

"How will I understand it if it's in elvish?" Elizabeth asked.

"I shall sing it in the common tongue of your people."

Elizabeth smiled and lay back down. Legolas closed his eyes and began to sing.

_"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
From all around you  
You will be safe  
Don't you cry_

_For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold  
Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here now,  
Now and forever more."_

Legolas sighed to himself as he finished singing and he glanced over at Elizabeth. She was sleeping peacefully with a smile upon her face.

"I knew not that you sang songs of men." A voice spoke softly from the door.

"I would have sang it in elvish, but she believed it would not have the same affect." Legolas answered softly, not looking towards the door, rather keeping his eyes on Elizabeth. "What did she say?"

"The marking was unexpected, but nevertheless helpful. As for the dream, it was definitely a vision, but her powers are surfacing faster than expected. The Lady will begin her training on the hour after your departure." The voice replied. "I am to begin her training no less than two hours after your departure."

"She will feel rushed, Haldir." Legolas responded. "Children her age should not have to feel the pressures of war and battle."

Haldir sighed. "It cannot be helped. She must be ready. I will train her as I would one of my own elvish students."

"That is where you will go wrong. She is no elfling that can learn faster than a man child. She is a girl—not even from our world and you already expect her to learn faster than she can." Legolas argued.

"I thought this also. But the Lady believes that since Elizabeth is the Helper, she will be a quick learner and be different than the rest." Haldir explained.

Legolas sighed and stifled a yawn.

"You should take your rest. I shall take over watching the child." Haldir suggested.

Legolas stood and walked towards the door, passing Haldir as he exited. "If she has another dream, alert me."

Haldir nodded curtly and took his place next to Elizabeth's bed in the chair. He watched the girl in the bed, sleeping and he wondered about her.

How would a life like this affect her?

* * *

Haldir's eyes opened promptly as the sun began to rise. He looked around his surroundings until his eyes rested on the sleeping child. It was then that Haldir remembered he needed to prepare her to observe the Fellowship's departure.

Haldir stood to his full height and gently shook Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," Haldir called. "You need to wake up. I daresay you will blame me if you miss the departure of the Fellowship."

At the words 'departure' and 'Fellowship', Elizabeth's eyes snapped open and she sat upright, panting hard. But a reassuring hand on her back caused her to look into the amused eyes of Haldir.

Elizabeth hopped out of bed and looked down at her apparel.

"Do you think I could go like this?" she asked pointing to her tunic and leggings.

"I suppose so, considering you will begin your training today." Haldir answered.

"Good." Elizabeth answered before bolting from her room and heading down to the clearing where the Fellowship was packing up. Haldir simply sighed to himself and wearily made his way to join his student. Hopefully she'd have this much energy when she ran laps through Lothlorien.

Aragorn had his back Elizabeth as she came sneaking up behind him. Within moments, Elizabeth had launched herself at Aragorn and was trying to hold on. Finally, Aragorn began to tickle her and she was off his back before she could say 'stop'.

He took a moment to study her older, 8 year old face and height and decided it wasn't much of a change so he said nothing. But he did continue tickling her.

Legolas glanced over at the two and shook his head, amused at the sight before him. Elizabeth had bested Aragorn and was sitting atop his stomach, looking quite proud. Legolas raised one eyebrow at the two as he caught their eyes.

"What?!" Elizabeth exclaimed. But Legolas just shook his head and walked off with some of the things to be loaded into the boats.

Elizabeth stood to her feet and took a few steps forward as she saw Legolas walk away. She turned to watch Aragorn.

"Is it really gonna be like that, Aragorn?" she asked. "Are you just gonna walk away from me like that and never say goodbye?"

At first Aragorn wondered why Elizabeth was asking a question to which the answer was obvious. When she asked the second question, though, he realized what she meant. He stood to his feet and hugged her tightly, after walking a few steps and kneeling next to her.

"We will never forget you, Elizabeth and we shall meet again." Aragorn said, once he had pulled away.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth smiled and broke away from Aragorn, picking up some items that were wrapped in a leaf. She smiled once more at Aragorn and skipped off after Legolas to help.

Elizabeth handed the leaf package to Legolas and watched as he put it in the boat. She frowned to herself.

"What's in those leaf thingies?" she asked.

"Lembas," Legolas answered. Elizabeth noticed he had caught Merry and Pippin's attention. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a full grown man."

He turned away and left to find more things to load into the boat.

"He already told me that, ya know." Elizabeth whispered to Merry and Pippin. "He must be losing his touch."

The two hobbits laughed. Merry looked to Pippin.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked as Elizabeth listened interestedly.

"Four." Pippin answered. Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up. "What?! I'm a hobbit, not a man."

A gaseous noise emerged from beneath Pippin and Elizabeth covered her mouth to hide her laughter. She turned around and snorted at the fact of how odd Pippin was. But something else caught her eye. Aragorn was talking to Lord Celeborn away from everyone else.

Elizabeth crept closer until she could hear a little of what the two were saying.

"By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros." Celeborn said. Elizabeth covered her mouth to hide a gasp.

She quickly escaped her hiding place before anyone could discover her and walked smack into Haldir. She looked up at him and removed her hand from her mouth.

Haldir simply raised one eyebrow at Elizabeth and continued on his way to say farewell to the Fellowship.

* * *

Elizabeth stood on a small elvish bridge as the Fellowship took their boats out to the water and started on their journey once more. As a single tear trickled down her face, Elizabeth silently promised to never forget anyone in the Fellowship, even Boromir.

**Flashback**

'Goodbye, Elizabeth. I feel we shall meet again.'

'I hope so Legolas.' Elizabeth said softly as she was pulled into a tight hug. She pulled away and turned to Aragorn. Not being able to think of anything to say, Elizabeth simply hugged Aragorn as long as possible.

Aragorn smiled and hugged her back for quite a long time. When she pulled away, Merry and Pippin surrounded her with hugs.

'Will we ever see you again?' Pippin asked childishly, looking as if he was about to cry.

'What does your heart tell you?' Elizabeth asked innocently, remembering that Gandalf had always said that when he wasn't sure of the answer.

Merry and Pippin glanced at each other before giving her a strong 'yes'. Elizabeth hugged them once more and approached Gimli. He looked nervous.

'I didn't really socialize with ya, lass, but still, I'll miss ya.' The dwarf said nervously. Elizabeth hugged him.

'I'll miss you too, Gimli. Can I ask you a favor?'

'Sure.' Gimli answered.

'Try to beat Legolas in at least one battle.'

Gimli smiled. 'Aye, I think I could do that.'

Elizabeth smiled back and thanked him. She turned to Sam who was looking more nervous than Gimli was.

'G'bye, miss Elizabeth. Don't you go and hurt yourself while you're here. I wanna see you standing up like this next time.' Sam said, not really looking at Elizabeth. She smiled warmly at Sam and pulled him into a tight hug.

'Oh, Sam. I'll miss you so much. Do keep an eye on Frodo for me.' Elizabeth said. She seemed like a wise spirit trapped in a little girl's body.

Elizabeth came to Frodo and smiled. 'Please don't get hurt Frodo. I want to help, I do. But I'm supposed to stay here.'

Frodo smiled and hugged Elizabeth. 'Staying here is not important for your destiny, Elizabeth. It'll prepare you for what comes. I know you saw something in the mirror that made you different, but we have a connection. You and I are not only connected to the ring, but to each other.'

Elizabeth smiled. 'I think Gandalf would be proud, Frodo, of all of us. By the way, keep Sam out of trouble for me.'

Frodo suppressed a laugh as his face lit up.

'Go now,' Elizabeth said, nodding to the Fellowship. 'They're waiting for you.'

Frodo turned his back to Elizabeth and sighed. He boarded the boat that Sam and Aragorn already sat in.

End Flashback

A reassuring hand placed itself on Elizabeth's back and Elizabeth looked up at the owner, expecting to see Haldir. But it was not Haldir; it was Celeborn.

"I know you heard some of what I said to Aragorn." Celeborn said after a moment.

"I didn't need to hear it; I already knew what I heard." Elizabeth answered. Celeborn didn't look surprised.

"Galadriel told me of your dream." He stated.

Elizabeth didn't answer.

"You will see them again."

"I know that already." Elizabeth answered shortly.

"And how is that?" Celeborn asked.

"It is what my heart tells me."

"Elizabeth?" a soft voice called. Elizabeth looked up and saw Galadriel standing across the bridge smiling lightly at her. "Come, we shall begin your training."

Elizabeth said nothing as she joined Galadriel's side and walked with her to her private rooms. Little did she know that she was about to witness what being the Helper really meant.

((uh...please review?))


	15. Haldir Loves WHO?

Chapter 15

They took their seats on a blanket that had been spread out on the floor. Elizabeth sat cross legged and the same was with Galadriel.

"Close your eyes and just breathe." Galadriel commanded. She closed her own eyes and used her thought speak in Elizabeth's mind. 'Concentrate on my voice. Do not be afraid, for you have this talent also.'

Elizabeth relaxed and concentrated once Galadriel's voice silenced in her mind.

'Like this?' she asked with her mind.

'Exactly. Now try, if you can, to see the Fellowship.'

Elizabeth concentrated and eventually it came before her. She saw as if her eyes were open, but they were not.

Aragorn was paddling down the river with Boromir and Legolas.

'They're ok!' Elizabeth announced.

'Good job. Now try to see Elrond.'

Elizabeth again closed her eyes and concentrated. 'He's uncertain. He wants his daughter to go to the harbor, but he knows she does not want to go. He worries.'

'Tell him that you send him hope,' Galadriel instructed.

'I send you hope.' Elizabeth thought spoke. 'How do I know if he heard?'

'Worry not, he heard.' Galadriel assured. 'Now concentrate on my voice and try to see something else…'

* * *

Celeborn approached his and Galadriel's private rooms and noticed Haldir waiting outside.

"Are they not finished?" Celeborn asked.

"I know not." Haldir answered. "I dare not interrupt."

Celeborn sighed and was about to knock when the door opened and Elizabeth emerged looking solemn and serious.

"Galadriel wants to talk to you." Elizabeth said to Celeborn, who nodded and entered, closing the door behind him. Elizabeth looked to Haldir once the door had closed. "Are you gonna teach me to use a sword?"

Haldir nodded curtly and motioned for Elizabeth to follow him to the area where he trained his students. Luckily, all the weapons that Elizabeth had been given were in the training area. The sword from Elrond and the bow and quiver from Legolas was there.

Haldir started off showing Elizabeth how to properly hold a bow and a sword. After that was perfected, he taught Elizabeth how to shoot properly, which Elizabeth wasn't very good at. Haldir wrapped up the lesson by showing telling Elizabeth how to conserve her energy during battle.

Once finished, Elizabeth lay down on the grass under a tree and sighed.

"I'm tired Haldir. That doesn't mean a meanie-head orc will hurt me does it?" she asked, looking up at the tree.

She felt Haldir lay down on the grass next to her. "Considering that there are no orcs in this area, no."

Elizabeth let out a sigh. "That's good."

There was a peaceful silence as the two relaxed under the tree.

"I wonder if mummy and daddy miss me." She thought out loud.

"I'm sure they do." Haldir answered.

"No, I don't think so. They probably think I wandered into the forest and they called the police to search for me. They'll never figure out which forest I'm really in." Elizabeth said softly.

Haldir seemed to think about her words for a moment before speaking.

"You will see them again."

Elizabeth frowned lightly as she skimmed through Haldir's mind. "I know you only said that to make me feel better."

"No." Haldir replied. "I didn't. I said that because I truly believe you will see your family again."

"Galadriel says we're supposed to listen to what our heart tells us in these situations." Elizabeth stated.

"What does your heart tell you?" Haldir asked, not quite sure what to expect. Elizabeth turned her head to face him and smiled weakly.

"It tells me that I'm going to be here for a very long time. It tells me that I'm never going home." She admitted. She pushed herself up into a sitting position with her arms resting on her knees.

"I'm sorry. I also lost my parents at a young age." Haldir said softly.

"Ya, but you weren't transported into a whole different place." Elizabeth countered, slightly angry. "At least you still had someone who loved you."

Haldir looked at Elizabeth sadly. "You are not unloved, Elizabeth."

"Oh ya?" Elizabeth asked. "Name ten people who love me."

"Aragorn, Legolas, the hobbits, Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, and Gandalf." Haldir answered.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nuh-uh. First of all, you can't sure about any of them because they haven't gone and announced it world wide. Besides, they're all just my friends; they don't love me. Second of all, Gandalf's dead and he isn't coming back. Third of all, the only reason Sam is friendly to me is because he feels it's his duty and Gandalf told him to keep an eye on me. Last of all, that was only nine people."

Haldir smiled. "The last person was me."

Elizabeth stared, shocked at Haldir, and at a loss for words.

"You can't love me."

Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"I do not believe it is you who control my emotions. Besides, my love for you is that of a brother's love for his sister. I feel protectiveness for you like I've never felt before." Haldir explained.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but didn't.

"I…I-I have to go." She said suddenly, as if she had realized her words for the first time. Elizabeth stood and began to walk away, towards her talan. Haldir stood up to stop her, but thought better of it.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke the same time the next morning and attended her lesson with Galadriel. Her lesson with Haldir was awkward as Haldir instructed her, saying nothing of the previous day. Just as Elizabeth's lesson with Haldir was coming to an end, a servant of Galadriel came into the training clearing.

Haldir looked expectantly to the servant. "Yes?"

"My apologies for interrupting, my lord. But the Lady instructed me to tell the Lady Elizabeth that Lord Glorfindel of Rivendell's gift for her arrived just recently." The servant acknowledged.

"Deliver it to my room. I'll look at it later." Elizabeth said vacantly. The servant was hesitant.

"The Lady says you must see it now, Lady Elizabeth." The servant explained. Elizabeth sighed and put her sword back.

"Fine." She agreed exasperatedly. The servant bowed and turned on his heels to lead Elizabeth to Galadriel.

The servant bowed to Elizabeth as he showed her the room that Galadriel waited in. It was strange to Elizabeth that Glorfindel's gift was sent to a healing room.

But the moment Elizabeth entered; her eyes grew wide as saucers.

"It can't be." She whispered. The wizard she stared at smiled kindly, but weakly at her. Elizabeth rushed forward and hugged Glorfindel's gift. "You died. Dead people don't live…unless they're not dead."

Gandalf smiled. "Who said anything about dying?"

Elizabeth buried her face in the gift's shoulder.

"So you didn't…?" Elizabeth asked. Gandalf shook his head and Elizabeth hugged him even tighter. "I never thought I'd see you again. How did you ever survive?"

Gandalf looked hesitant to answer as he looked Elizabeth in the eyes and suddenly diverted his gaze elsewhere.

"It is a long story, my dear." He said simply, trying to avoid the answer.

"I think we have enough time." Elizabeth answered earnestly, her eyes glistening. Gandalf frowned lightly at her and smiled after a moment of studying her.

"You looked into the mirror." He stated. "It changed the little girl I once knew."

Elizabeth frowned lightly. "Whatcha talkin' about? I'm still me!"

Gandalf smiled. "Of course you are dear. What have you been up to?"

Elizabeth pouted at the wizard as she read his thoughts. Surprisingly, the wizard had not put up his mind barriers. He allowed Elizabeth to search him easily. "You're trying to change the subject, aren't you?"

Gandalf became serious and looked hesitant, but gave in. "I will not tell you, because I cannot. It would be too difficult to describe my actions. I must show you."

Elizabeth nodded and Gandalf put his hands on either side of her head. But just as the wizard was about to lay his hands on her, she flinched and took a step away.

"It won't hurt, will it?" she asked cautiously.

Gandalf shook his head. "No my dear, it will not. Now just relax."

In Elizabeth's mind there was a bright flash of light and she delved into the memory of Gandalf.

**(Gandalf's memory)**

'You cannot pass!' That would be Gandalf.

'Gandalf!' That was Frodo.

'I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor.' Gandalf said. He gave a cry and there was a pause as the Balrog advanced.

'Go back to the Shadow!' the wizard cried. 'The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!'

The Balrog lashed his whip, but Gandalf stood his ground. He brought his staff and sword together.

'You shall not pass!' he cried and stomped his staff on the ground.

Nothing seemed to happen and the Balrog advanced onto the bridge. But the moment the hideous creature laid a foot on the bridge, it collapsed and sent the Balrog hurtling down the seemingly never ending pit. For a few moments, it looked as if Gandalf had won.

But then, out of the blue came the Balrog's whip once again and it caught Gandalf's retreating foot by the ankle and pulled him off the edged of the broken bridge. He held on at the edge and Frodo and Elizabeth's cries of anguish could be heard.

The grey wizard struggled for a moment then stopped.

"Fly, you fools." And then he let go.

Gandalf fell down the abyss farther and farther away from the Fellowship and somehow, he managed to find his sword again. He grabbed the weapon by its hilt and headed head first towards the Balrog and struck it countless times.

After a few strikes, the Balrog managed to kick Gandalf aside, but the wizard recovered immediately and reentered the battle with the Balrog.

The Balrog kept bumping into the side of the abyss and that seemed to help Gandalf a bit in weakening the beast. And then, all of a sudden, the abyss ended and the Balrog and Gandalf fell further and further towards a huge lake of water.

But when they hit the water, they did not sink. They suddenly disappeared only to reappear on the top of a snowy mountain where they continued their fight.

Gandalf lifted his sword into the sky and lightening seemed to power it up. Then the wizard thrust it into the abdomen of the Balrog and the beast fell over the side of the mountain to its death.

But as it took its fall it brought Gandalf down to one ledge and left him there as it continued to fall to its death. Gandalf crawled using only his arms in the snow and finally turned onto his backside and was taken by darkness.

And then, Gandalf was flying with stars overhead. He flew and flew until finally he came back to life. Only this time, his beard was white and so were his clothes.

**(End Gandalf's Memory)**

Elizabeth was silent for awhile, staring at her feet while Gandalf studied her. She looked back to her dear friend.

"Oh, Gandalf," she cried, hugging him suddenly.

Gandalf embraced her and then frowned slightly.

"Gandalf?" he asked, but then his frown disappeared. "Yes. That was what they used to call me."

Elizabeth pulled away and nodded, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Gandalf the Grey," Gandalf continued. "That was my name."

Elizabeth smiled and sniffled slightly.

"I am Gandalf the White."

Elizabeth's smile widened even more if possible and she embraced Gandalf with delight. He embraced Elizabeth just as eagerly. From the doorway, Haldir watched the scene. Why couldn't Elizabeth accept his love as she did Gandalf's?

* * *

Elizabeth and Haldir continued to ignore each other throughout the day as Gandalf spent his time with Elizabeth. Elizabeth watched Gandalf as he brushed the Mearas that was very good friends with Gandalf.

"I thought you and Haldir would have gotten along," Gandalf remarked vacantly as he busied himself with Shadowfax.

"Well we did." Elizabeth answered stiffly.

"Until…?"

"Until he went and lied to me."

"Oh?" Gandalf asked, suddenly interested. He returned to brushing the horse's white mane. "And what was it that he lied to you about?"

"He said he loved me. And I know he was lying, 'cause I'm not old enough to be loved by anyone 'cept mummy an' daddy."

Gandalf stopped brushing Shadowfax and turned his gaze on Elizabeth.

"That is not true, Elizabeth. I love you as I would my own child." Gandalf asked. "Now why would Haldir lie to you about love?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

Gandalf sighed. "What were his exact words?"

"I don't remember." Elizabeth said. "All I can remember is him saying that he loved me like a sister or something like that. And then some more stuff about portactives or something."

"It's protection, dear. Whatever wrong you see in Haldir's intentions, you are mistaken. Haldir is a very practical elf who is hard to bond with if you are a member of the opposite gender. His loving you as a sister shows that he wants to protect you in a way that no one else can." Gandalf said.

"But you can do that, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"I may not always be around to save you Elizabeth. There must be others that you can trust to help you or you may find yourself all alone." Gandalf said.

"But I thought I was going with you." Elizabeth said.

"You misunderstand me, Elizabeth. I cannot watch you every waking moment of the day. You must make new friends and except new things.

"I was right, though, right? Haldir's not s'posed to love me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth," Gandalf sighed, putting down the horse's brush and laying his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. "You have been here long enough to realize that nothing here is the same as your home. Love is different from the way you knew it. Hatred is different from the way you knew it. Nothing is the same here."

"But what am I gonna do? I don't want Haldir to be mad at me forever. But I don't wanna say 'sorry' either." Elizabeth complained.

"Just apologize to him." Gandalf said vacantly. "Tell him what you told me."

"Oh thanks a lot." Elizabeth replied sarcastically. Gandalf had just suggested the exact opposite of what she wanted to do.

"Speaking of Haldir, isn't it time for your lesson with him?" Gandalf asked.

"Lady Galadriel said I was 'relieved of my lessons' today."

"Galadriel said that, yes. But Haldir did not. He is expecting you." Gandalf insisted.

"_Fine._" Elizabeth agreed exasperatedly and walked out of the stables and towards the training fields.

((ok...so obviously, Elizabeth is uncomfortable with Haldir's love....ok then))


	16. I'm Sorry

Chapter 16

Haldir let loose an arrow at the target and got a bull's-eye. It hit squarely and he sighed. She wasn't coming; she was having too much fun with Mithrandir. Haldir sighed again and loaded another arrow.

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap and his body tensed up. He slowly brought his hand to a dagger in his belt and was about to turn around to see who was behind him when Elizabeth waltzed right past him.

"You're losing your perfectness." She stated. "If I was an orc, I could have killed you."

"If you were an orc, you wouldn't be here right now." Haldir answered simply and reloaded his bow. He let loose the arrow and it his the bull's eye.

"Haldir, you know when you said that you—"

"Said what?" Haldir asked coldly. "Was there something of interest I missed? From my point of view, I never spoke to you yesterday and I never shall with care again."

Elizabeth winced and she felt as if a spear had been stuck through her heart. Haldir immediately regretted his harsh words. Tears began to well up in Elizabeth's eyes and she became angry. Her powers began to surge and she tried to control her anger and magic at the same time but was unsuccessful.

"I was just trying to say sorry, but obviously you hate me too much to let me say it!!!!!" Elizabeth shouted and a nearby sword cracked its blade from her anger. Haldir's head shot a glare at the sword.

By using that amount of power so quickly and excelling her anger, Elizabeth had weakened herself. As Haldir was busy taking a few steps towards the sword to watch it silently, Elizabeth collapsed to the ground and began hyperventilating uncontrollably.

The sounds of quickened and hard breathing brought Haldir's attention back to Elizabeth and he strode quickly over to her shaking body. Haldir scooped the child into his arms and rubbed a hand up and down on her back.

"Shhh," he whispered into her hair. "Shh, calm down my little one."

Slowly but surely, Elizabeth's breathing slowed down and she soon was breathing normally. Haldir stiffened slightly went he felt her body go limp and found she was asleep in his arms, but quickly straightened out and stood to take her back to her room.

As he lay her down in her bed and tucked her in, Haldir heard Elizabeth murmur in her sleep.

"I'm sorry…please…don't be mad…" she mumbled as she cuddled into the bed. Haldir smiled softly at her innocence and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I forgive you." He whispered and then placed a single kiss on her forehead and left.

_

* * *

_

_I see you child…_

_…Do not think you can hide…_

At least three hundred of those ugly things Elizabeth had seen in her last dream were running. Hopefully they were running away from the blade of the Fellowship. But they were not. The Leader, the same one the man in white had spoken to was loading his bow.

He let the arrow loose and for one brief moment, Elizabeth believed she would see Legolas receiving it through his chest. But it was not Legolas who was doomed to receive this arrow. When it hit its target, Elizabeth still felt like crying.

It was _Boromir_ who received the arrow. It hit him squarely and for a moment he was just as shocked as Merry and Pippin (who were nearby) were. The two hobbits dropped the rocks they were throwing and stared at Boromir in shock.

True, Elizabeth had not liked Boromir very much, but now she felt sorry for him. She knew the Ring was confusing him and she wanted so badly to help. He took a second arrow but still persisted in his fighting. Obviously, if he went down, he was going to take some enemies with him.

The ugly Uruk-hai shot one more arrow at him and Boromir sank to his knees breathing hard. Before she knew it, the Uruk-hai leader was standing over Boromir. Elizabeth wanted so badly to kick or punch or hurt that beast that was trying to hurt Boromir.

The beast aimed its bow at Boromir's bowed head and just as it was about to loose the arrow, a black shape ran forward and knocked the Uruk-hai over.

It was _Aragorn_. He was all right! But Elizabeth's hopes faded as the Uruk-hai began to defeat Aragorn. And her vision began to fade away as she saw the Uruk-hai approaching a bloody Aragorn who was just getting up off the floor.

But her vision refocused and she saw Frodo and Sam in a boat, crossing the river alone, without the remaining members of the Fellowship. There was such a heavy feeling on Frodo and Elizabeth suddenly felt it on her own heart. It began to pull harder and harder on her and she began to pant heavily.

Suddenly a great fiery eyeball appeared before her and spoke to her.

'_The pain will go away, little one, if you promise to help me retrieve what was once mine._'

'NO!' she shouted. The eye seemed to shine with happiness and the heavy feeling on Elizabeth's heart became stronger and painful.

As her vision began to fade once more, Elizabeth clutched at her chest mentally, straining to breath.

* * *

When she awoke, she groggily became aware of someone shaking her gently. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up to see Gandalf and Haldir looking down at her. Elizabeth then realized something else: she was on the hard floor of her room.

It took her a moment to put the words together, but eventually she did.

"Why am I on the floor?" she asked softly. She noticed Gandalf and Haldir were not in their usual attire either. In fact, Gandalf was wearing something that looked strangely like Long John Underwear. "Why are you wearing that?"

Her questions chased away Gandalf and Haldir's worried looks and replaced them with soft chuckles and smiles. But it was Haldir who was serious first.

"We were quite worried about you. The entire population of Caras Galadhon heard your screams this evening." Haldir answered.

"But why am I on the floor?" Elizabeth asked.

"We found you there." Haldir answered hesitantly. "You were writhing about on the floor and screaming loudly. Mithrandir had to use his enchantments to settle you down."

Elizabeth looked to Gandalf immediately for proof and he nodded silently.

"Elizabeth," Gandalf asked after a moment. "Did you have a dream?"

Elizabeth looked up at Gandalf and told him simply in his mind what her answer was. Gandalf seemed to read the small child like a book as he turned to Haldir.

"Haldir, if you do not mind, would you leave Elizabeth and I alone for a bit?" Gandalf asked softly. Haldir and Gandalf had a bit of silent understanding before Haldir nodded and left the room.

Once he was gone, Gandalf looked at the small child before him.

"Now, my dear, please tell me what you saw." Gandalf requested.

* * *

Haldir was pacing outside Elizabeth's room and stopped abruptly as he noticed a figure approaching him. He bowed his head quickly and made to kneel down, but was stopped.

"Do not bow, Haldir." Celeborn's soft voice said. "I heard from one of my servants that the child was screaming in her slumber."

Haldir raised an eyebrow. "Aye, 'tis true. Word travels fast through the servants."

Gandalf chose that very moment to exit Elizabeth's room, wearing a grim face.

"What has happened?" Haldir asked. "Is she all right?"

"She is fine—frightened, but fine nevertheless." Gandalf said.

"What did she see?" Celeborn asked after a moment's hesitation.

Gandalf looked darkly at Celeborn and they had a moment of clarifying with each other in silence.

"It was of the Fellowship. She saw many deaths…and I regret to say that Boromir is dead. She saw Legolas, and she saw Aragorn come very near to death. There is more she saw, but she would not tell me." Gandalf answered. He turned to Celeborn. "We are running out of time. You must alert them."

Celeborn stared into Gandalf's eyes for a moment, taking in what the wizard had said. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Very well. I shall summon them immediately." Celeborn replied and turned away from Gandalf and Haldir. He headed towards the room where he communicated telepathically to the other elven sanctuaries.

Haldir looked confusedly from Gandalf, to the retreating back of Lord Celeborn and then back to Gandalf, a bewildered expression on his face.

"What is going on?" he asked a slightly confused scowl about his features.

Gandalf sighed and put his hand on Haldir's shoulder.

"It is as I feared. The War of the Ring is about to begin." Gandalf said and turned away from him to return to Elizabeth.

* * *

When Gandalf reentered Elizabeth's room, he saw her no longer sitting on the floor, but sitting in a comfy arm chair, hugging her knees. He smiled softly at the small child, but did not receive a smile in return. He kneeled in front of Elizabeth and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

"What do _you _think?" Elizabeth asked, keeping her eyes on the ground and away from Gandalf. She had a small pout on her lips.

"Ah, but what I think is not what we are speaking of. It is how you feel that matters to me." Gandalf answered.

Elizabeth said nothing and kept her eyes downcast and not turned towards Gandalf. Gandalf sighed.

"Elizabeth, there is something you are not telling me."

Elizabeth said nothing.

"You will need to eventually tell me what it is that is troubling you." Gandalf said.

"How?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Gandalf gained Elizabeth's eye contact and watched her intently.

"How can someone be so bad? How can they kill Boromir? How can they make Frodo and Sam go by themselves to Mordor?" Elizabeth asked, her lower lip trembling.

Gandalf suddenly realized why Elizabeth had not told anyone of what else she had seen. She was too afraid that someone would hurt her if she did. She was too afraid for her friends.

"He will never harm you, my dear, _never_." Gandalf reassured. Elizabeth slowly tilted her head up to look into his eyes and let out her tears. They ran down her face steadily like melted snowflakes.

Gandalf cupped his hands around her cheeks and used his thumbs to brush away Elizabeth's tears. He placed a single, soft kiss on her forehead and smiled at her.

"As long as I am alive, his evil shall never harm you." Gandalf said again and pulled away from the small child.

"Promise?" Elizabeth asked in a small voice.

Gandalf nodded. "I promise."

Once Elizabeth had fallen asleep once more in her bed, Gandalf exited her room, closing the door softly. He motioned Haldir to join him as he headed towards Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's private studies.

Gandalf found that the Lord and Lady were waiting for he and Haldir inside and entered upon arrival.

Once inside, Gandalf, Haldir, Celeborn and Galadriel sat in a circle around a small table.

"Have you alerted them?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes," Celeborn said. "Lord Elrond said that his people are continually leaving for the White Shores. He has none enough to send. And King Thranduil has enough trouble on his hands as it is."

Gandalf nodded silently. "So only you will send them?"

Galadriel glanced at Haldir. "That is for our Marchwarden to decide."

All eyes were on Haldir. Haldir glanced at everyone before sending a questioning glance towards Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

"Haldir, there will be a great battle very soon." Celeborn started. "If the elves do not renew their alliance with men, then the War for Middle Earth will be over before it started. Your choice is to command your troops to follow you into battle, or begin your journeys to the Grey Havens."

Haldir was silent while he contemplated the situation. He took a deep breath.

"You need not even ask the question of me, my lord." Haldir started slowly. "My troops and I will leave in exactly one week."

No one said anything, but inside they had just let out pent up breaths.

"What of Elizabeth?" Galadriel asked.

"She will join us." Gandalf said, answering for Haldir.

"Very well." Celeborn said. "Proceed with as much training as possible, Haldir. I want you ready for anything."

((ok....sigh that's done. I've already started writing a sequel--even though this story isn't done yet...I just felt like it....to give you a bit...er...of a teaser...ELizabeth...has, uh...become very, uh....er...."_Suicidal_"....we'll say that for now.....and uh.....someone is back from the dead and ready to try and conquer the world, er Middle Earth again...there....bye now...))


	17. Behold, the Chapter I Didn't Have Time t...

Chapter 17

Elizabeth moaned as she began to awaken from her slumber. Finally giving in to the warmth of the new day, Elizabeth opened her eyes and blinked. Her room was remarkably quiet.

"Good morning Elizabeth." a voice said suddenly, causing Elizabeth to jump. She sat bolt upright and saw Gandalf standing across the room, watching her. Standing next to him, was Haldir.

She didn't respond to Gandalf's greeting. Elizabeth simply got off the bed, walked over to Gandalf and hugged one of his legs. Gandalf unfolded his arms and smiling down at her, held her head close to him. Elizabeth pulled away fro Gandalf and did the same with Haldir.

"Feeling better now?" Haldir asked. Elizabeth looked up at Haldir and nodded without using her voice. He frowned slightly, than mixed it with a small smile.

"Has my dear little Elizabeth gone mute?" Haldir asked, kneeling down before her. "Because if she has, than she will not have anything to say when I…tickle her!"

With those last two words, Haldir lunged at Elizabeth just enough to get her to let out a laugh/scream and run away. But because of his superior height and strength, Haldir caught Elizabeth and tickled her a bit just until she spoke.

Meanwhile, Gandalf just stood, leaning against the wall, laughing at the two in their play.

"No, stop it Haldir, that tickles!! Gandalf, tell him to stop it right now!!"

"Ah, so she speaks." Haldir answered, ending his tickling spree.

He stepped away from Elizabeth and offered her his hand to help her to her feet. Elizabeth took Haldir's offered hand gratefully and pulled herself up to her normal height—about up to the middle of Haldir or Gandalf's thigh.

After balancing herself on two feet, Elizabeth went to the comfy armchair and sat down, hugging her knees and watching the two men with excited eyes.

"You're gonna say something." Elizabeth predicted.

"I am," Haldir agreed. "The Galadhrim are leaving in one week. We march for Helm's Deep."

Elizabeth smiled brightly. "Can I come too?!"

Gandalf chuckled softly. "Of course you are coming with us, Elizabeth. We would not miss a chance to reunite you with your friends."

Elizabeth gave a toothy grin. "Yippee!"

She leapt out of her comfy chair and did a little happy dance around the room, earning the amused laughs of Haldir and Gandalf. Once she stopped, Haldir grew serious once more.

"There will be a battle."

"A battle?" Elizabeth asked, her happy face suddenly disappearing.

"Yes," Haldir answered. "A great battle. You have the choice whether or not to participate in it. If you decide to wait with the other women and children in the caves, than we shall judge you any differently."

"Perhaps this is a bit much for her," Gandalf said. "She has a lesson to prepare for. Why not let her choose on the way?"

"Very well," Haldir said. "But choose before we arrive—please."

And with that said, Haldir bowed his head and walked quickly out of Elizabeth's room.

"He's gotta train all those other elves, doesn't he?" Elizabeth asked quietly. "That's why he walked away so fast."

"How perceptive of you," Gandalf said. He took a few steps towards the door. "Prepare yourself for Lady Galadriel's lesson. You do not want to miss what she has to teach."

* * *

The short week that Elizabeth, Haldir, Gandalf and the Galadhrim had before they left went by swiftly and before she knew it, Gandalf was waking her the morning they were to leave.

"Come now Elizabeth, wake up, you do not want to keep Haldir and the Galadhrim waiting. You may sleep during the ride to Helm's Deep." Gandalf said.

Elizabeth moaned. "I don't wanna get up, Gandawf. Five more minutes."

Gandalf sighed. He promptly scooped up Elizabeth, grabbed her pack and carried her out the door, staff in hand. He had not the time to fool around with hertrouble with waking upin the morning.

Gandalf held Elizabeth in his arms while Haldir assisted him in attaching Elizabeth's pack to one of the horses. Gandalf then mounted and placed a sleeping Elizabeth before him on his horse.

Elizabeth woke just as Celeborn and Galadriel were bidding them goodbye and she had time enough to hear Galadriel's words in her mind.

'_Remember your training._'

Elizabeth nodded sincerely and settled herself in front of Gandalf on his horse. As the many elvish horses plus the one Mearas horse walked slowly away from Lothlorien, Elizabeth looked around Gandalf's arms for one last look.

Somehow, deep inside her, she knew that she would never see Lothlorien again—never again in her life. She sighed softly to herself. She would miss Lothlorien and its people. Something told Elizabeth that she would see Galadriel and Celeborn once more, though. And something told Elizabeth, that the biggest event of her life was just beginning.

((again, I thank all my reviewers who have reviewed as much as possible up until now. I hope that you all keep reading and enjoying this story as well as reviewing each chapter. I have decided to keep this as one big story, because if I divide it into three different parts, one of the stories will be too short and the sequel wouldn't make sense.

wishing star: hope you read this. my editor told me that you enjoyed this story.

TTY L8R all!!!))


	18. Ew, Squirrel Droppings

Chapter 18

The plan was to ride as far as Rohan and then send the horses back on their own to Lothlorien. Haldir and the Galadhrim would on the edge of Fangorn Forest until they saw the Rohan line up for battle. Elizabeth and Gandalf would ride ahead to Rohan and meet them there later.

Galadriel and Celeborn saw the troops off and then they took off on horseback, riding nonstop like there was no tomorrow. Surprisingly, Elizabeth was not jostled awake by the riding. When she did wake up, travel group had just slowed their horses' paces to allow them to rest.

"I see you've finally awoken." Gandalf said as he kept his eyes on the ground before him.

Elizabeth yawned and pet Gandalf's horse's head. "You've got a pretty horsy, Gandalf. What's its name?"

"His name is Shadowfax." Gandalf answered. "He is one of the Mearas."

"He must be a special horsy." Elizabeth answered sleepily.

"He is." Gandalf answered. "You rest, Elizabeth. I will wake you when we stop."

Gandalf was true to his word in waking Elizabeth. The large group of elves plus one Maiar and human child stopped that night to rest themselves and the horses.

Elizabeth slept in the arms of Gandalf, snuggling close to him as a child would to a father.

The company began their journey once more early the next morning and headed for Fangorn Forest where Elizabeth would continue on with Gandalfwhile Haldir and his men would rest more.

When the company arrived on the edge of Fangorn Forest, the elves seemed to be drawn to the forest. It was strange. As Gandalf dismounted Shadowfax and lifted Elizabeth to the ground, she watched Haldir curiously as he watched the forest silently.

Elizabeth approached him. "Whatcha doin'?"

Haldir turned his head slowly to face Elizabeth and gave her slight smile. "The trees speak. I am listening."

Elizabeth frowned. "No they don't. Trees don't havenothin' to talk about."

"They do," Haldir said softly. "But they have grown wild from the consistency of orcs chopping their acquaintances and ruining their home."

Elizabeth's frown disappeared and was replaced with a pout. "Orcs are dumb."

Haldir chuckled softly and smiled. "Aye. That they are."

He turned away from Elizabeth and headed over to a few of his men. Elizabeth watched his retreating back and turned away to see Gandalf walking with his staff into the forest. She frowned. Now why was Gandalf going in there?

She followed him over small brooks and giant roots. She followed Gandalf through dirt and under huge trees. Finally his pace grew slower and she could hear voice in the next clearing over.

She heard someone spit. "Orc blood."

It was Gimli!!! Elizabeth watched Gandalf as he stood his distance. She knew she probably shouldn't charge into the clearing. Gimli might axe her head off thinking she was an orc child.

Elizabeth tried to listen to what else her friends had to say, but their voices were too low. She wondered to herself why Merry and Pippin weren't heard. She knew their voices were louder than than the others'. Oh no! Maybe they were dead!!!

Elizabeth was snapped back to reality as she heard Gimli's voice.

"The air is so close in here," he said.

Legolas then said something that Elizabeth couldn't quite hear and suddenly the trees started groaning. Elizabeth gasped at the same time as Gimli and looked up at the trees towering above her.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said softly. FINALLY! Elizabeth finally heard something that Legolas had said.

"Gimli!" Aragorn shouted in a whisper. "Lower your axe."

Legolas then said something else to Gimli that Elizabeth could not hear, causing her to clench her teeth and fists and pout.

She turned back to watch Gimli.

"Talking trees." He said, in doubt. "What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except for the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Elizabeth almost died with concealed laughter. She covered her mouth as best as she could while she had her laughs. Gimli had said the same thing she had!!! But Elizabeth stopped laughing when Legolas said something urgent in Elvish.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas! (Aragorn, something is out there)" he said and strode forward.

Elizabeth covered her mouth and looked around nervously. Did he smell her? Had Legolas mistaken her for an orc? Elizabeth pulled a bit of her sleeve to her nose and sniffed. Eek. Boy, did she need a bath. But she didn't smell half as bad as an orc would.

Elizabeth watched as Aragorn and Legolas strode to a place exactly in front of where Gandalf was standing. Well, they were about three meters away, but same difference.

"Man cenich? (What do you see?)" Aragorn whispered. Elizabeth smiled a mischievous grin. Gandalf was gonna scare them so bad!!!

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas answered. Elizabeth wondered why they were worried about the White Wizard. After all, it was only Gandalf.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. '_WHAT?!?!?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?! GANDALF DOESN'T HURT THE GOOD GUYS!!!!!'_

She wanted to scream at Aragorn for saying something like that. GRRRRRRRR!!!!

Aragorn put his hand on his sword, Gimli held his axes and Legolas readied an arrow. Oh no!!! THEY WERE GONNA KILL GANDALF!!! THEY CAN'T DO THAT!!!!

"We must be quick." Aragorn said. Suddenly Gandalf rushed out blaring a white light in their faces. He stood upon a rock and spoke, but it was not his voice. It was the other wizard, Saruman's.

Elizabeth gasped out loud. What had he done to Gandalf?!?! Oh no! The world was gonna end, Saruman had taken over Gandalf! Stupid, stupid, stupid evil people!!!!

Aragorn's sword grew too hot for him to handle, Legolas arrow was deflected and Gimli's axe was destroyed.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The wizard with Saruman's voice said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked loudly.

"They passed this way," the wizard said, his voice changing to Gandalf's. "the day before yesterday."

Elizabeth giggled out loud. So Saruman had not corrupted Gandalf. How relieving. And Gandalf had tricked them all! How humorous!

"They met someone they did not expect." Gandalf continued. "Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked. "Show yourself!"

Gandalf dimmed his light and showed them that he was no enemy. He passed his staff into his other hand and watched the bewildered man.

"It cannot be." Aragorn said.

"Forgive me." Legolas said, bowing. "I mistook you for Saruman."

Gimli bowed as best as he could, considering that he was in an awful lot of bulky stuff.

Gandalf smiled. "I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been."

At those words, Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. '_I thought Saruman was bad...I'm confused..._'

"You fell." Aragorn said, still standing. Oh yes, he fell. Elizabeth could remember all too clearly. That day had been devastating and she'd buried the pain so that no one would be worried. That had hurt even more.

Gandalf's smile faded.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time."

Elizabeth frowned from her hiding place. Gandalf had never told her this part before. Or perhaps he had shown her. Yes, that was it. He had shown her all this.

"Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf finished.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said simply, stepping forward.

Gandalf smiled.

"Aye," he said. "That is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

Gandalf put on a gray cloak and led them through the forest. Elizabeth followed, concealed by the forest.

"One stage of your journey is over," she heard Gandalf say. "Another begins."

Suddenly she stepped on a loose stick and it cracked loudly. They halted. Elizabeth cringed and yelled at herself mentally. Legolas pulled out one of his Elven daggers and walked towards the bush where Elizabeth was hiding.

Gandalf shook his head and sighed as a parent would do.

"Elizabeth, you should not walk about the forest pretending to be an orc." He said. Elizabeth and Legolas froze.

Legolas recovered first from Gandalf's words and pulled the bush back to see Elizabeth hugging her knees and sitting with her back to him.

"Elizabeth?" Legolas asked in disbelief.

Elizabeth stood up and turned around. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you guys like that."

Legolas smiled and held out a hand for Elizabeth. "It is all right."

"She follows for a reason." Gandalf said. "She will accompany us to Edoras."

Elizabeth smiled and clapped her hands. "Yay!"

"Edoras!" Gimli exclaimed. "That is no short distance!"

Elizabeth walked behind Gimli with Legolas, holding the Prince's hand.

Aragorn was saying something in a low voice to Gandalf. Something that was probably bad.

"Than we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli asked loudly. Elizabeth remained silent, choosing to simply listen. "Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested—?"

Suddenly the trees groaned and Elizabeth clutched Legolas' hand tighter.

"It is all right," Legolas whispered. "They are not angry with you. Only Gimli."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief and giggled. The situation _was_ quite funny.

"I mean charming, quite charming forest." Gimli said.

Gandalf turned around and Legolas stopped where he was, in front of Gimli and watched the dwarf.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf said.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn said, smiling.

"Hmm?" Gandalf murmured, not quite sure what Aragorn meant.

"You still speak in riddles." Aragorn answered. Gandalf laughed softly.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days." Gandalf replied. Elizabeth frowned.

'_OK,_' she thought. '_So something that hasn't happened in a long time is gonna happen now. And…that would be…?_'

"The Ents are going to wake up." Gandalf continued. "And find that they are strong."

"Strong?!" Gimli asked as if he wasn't sure that was a good thing. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting master dwarf." Gandalf said sternly. He turned to continue on.

Elizabeth giggled as Legolas began leading her forward once more.

"If you're nice to the trees, Gimli, than they'll be nice to you." she said in a very grown-up like way.

Gimli rolled his eyes and spoke in a low undertone. "Easy for you to say."

"Merry and Pippin are quite safe." Gandalf said as he walked away. "In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

Elizabeth watched Gimli as she followed Legolas.

"This new Gandalf is grumpier than the old one." Gimli said, causing Elizabeth to giggle again.

Gimli frowned at Elizabeth. "Why is everything so funny to you?"

Elizabeth shrugged and followed Legolas, still clutching his hand.

They exited the forest, and waiting with the two horses behind Gandalf. He whistled loudly, twice and waited. Within a few moments, Shadowfax came running, barebacked towards Gandalf.

Legolas looked stunned. "That is one of the Mearas unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

Elizabeth giggled softly. "Of course that's one of the whatever you said. His name is Shadowfax and he's my friend."

"Shadowfax," Gandalf greeted the horse. "He is the Lord of all Horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

They mounted their horses, Elizabeth rode with Gandalf, Legolas rode with Gimli and Aragorn rode alone. Though Elizabeth fell asleep countless times on the way there, she still knew that they had ridden a _long_ time. How? Because, of course, her butt ached like heck.

When they finally stopped and made camp, it was nightfall and Elizabeth was laid on the ground next to Gimli and Legolas. She was asleep before her head was on the ground. But Aragorn seemed to stay awake.

"He's not alone. Sam went with him." Aragorn said softly.

"Did he? Did he, indeed? Very good." Gandalf said.

Elizabeth moaned and turned onto her side.

"Frodo…" she whispered.

Gandalf and Aragorn turned their heads to the small girl then turned back.

"How has she been, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"She has dreamed. She knows of Boromir's death and why Frodo and Sam are not with you. She saw Saruman with his Palantir. Sauron has been in her mind. I fear what will happen when we near Mordor. It is good that she stayed in Lothlorien. If she had gone with you, she would be with Frodo and Sam this very minute." Gandalf answered.

"Such ill tidings should not burden a child of innocence." Aragorn said. "She is young and naïve, yet she is strong and wise. She has changed from the little girl we met."

"She has been tutoring with the Lady of Caras Galadhon. She should be wise. Or as wise as a girl her age can get." Gandalf answered. "She has a great challenge ahead of her."

* * *

The next morning, Gandalf awoke Elizabeth and her friends and they continued on to Edoras.

"Edoras," Gandalf said when the city was in sight. "and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

Elizabeth eyes widened. "That's not good, huh, Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked grimly down at Elizabeth and shook his head.

"No, it is not." He addressed Aragorn and the others. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

Then without further ado, they rode on. Gandalf and Elizabeth rode into the gate and passed all the civilians with ease.

They dismounted their horses and waited before the great door before the Golden Hall. A man came outside to speak with them. Elizabeth stood behind Gandalf's cloak, hiding from anything bad that might come out.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King, so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." The man said. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded and signaled Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli to disarm. The man looked down at the Elizabeth whom he'd just noticed behind Gandalf.

"You bring a child with you also?" the man asked.

"She is the granddaughter of a friend of mine." Gandalf lied easily. "She comes with us to perhaps learn more about the world."

Well, it wasn't really a lie. After all, Middle Earth was quite fascinating and Elizabeth would have liked to see every last bit of it. The man kneeled in front of Elizabeth.

"Do you have a sword with you?" he asked. One of his men laughed openly.

"She's barely tall enough to hold an arrow much less a sword. Leave her be, sir." The soldier said. The man looked hesitant, but agreed.

"Your staff," the man said, looking at Gandalf.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick." Gandalf answered easily. The man rolled his eyes and turned around to lead them in.

Once inside, it was noticeably warmer, although still cold. Legolas held out his arm for Gandalf to hold onto. He really looked old now. Elizabeth followed behind with Gimli and looked in awe around this Golden Hall.

Elizabeth gasped and turned around as the door was shut and locked behind her. She walked slowly and examined the design and décor of the hall.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Théoden King." Gandalf said loudly, causing Elizabeth to watch the people that were before her.

Elizabeth looked at the supposed king and frowned. He looked _really_ old and _really_…er…dead...in a living-dead kind of way. There were a lot of people who looked like that on Halloween...and this guy was supposed to be some great king?! Eww....nasty.And who was that other pale "living-dead" personsitting next to him whispering?

Elizabeth slowly inched forward towards the front and stood next to Gandalf.

"Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden said slowly.

'_Geez._' Elizabeth thought. '_Old geezer at 12 o'clock._'

She didn't really know what that meant, but her cousin Bart had said it millions of times.

"A just question, my liege." The man (in all black) that had been whispering to the kingsaid. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Grima looked down at Elizabeth as Gandalf spoke his next words. He was curious as to why the wizard had brought a child. What good would a child do? He would not pity it and fall for some ill conceived trap that Gandalf had thought up.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf said. He noticed Grima watching Elizabeth. Gandalf moved to stand in front of Elizabeth so that Grima could not watch her. Elizabeth peeked out from behind Gandalf, curious as to why this man was curious about herself.

"You brought a child with you." Grima said slowly, watching Elizabeth as she peeked out from behind Gandalf. "What did you expect her to do to me?"

"I do not expect anything from her at the moment save to stay away from you." Gandalf said sternly. "And I suggest you do the same."

Grima looked at Gandalf with contempt and softened his look when he glanced at Elizabeth. Elizabeth glared at the man for being mean to Gandalf and clung to the wizard's robes.

"I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf said. He held up his staff which caused Grima's eyes to widen as he backed away.

"His staff." Grima said, scolding his cronies. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Elizabeth sneered at Grima, proud that Gandalf had outsmarted the wormy, squirmy man. Suddenly men rushed forward—most likely cronies and henchmen of Grima, and began fighting with Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn. One of the men rushed forward and scooped up Elizabeth.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU STUPID FATSO!!!" she screamed.

Elizabeth kicked out with her legs and accidentally kicked the man in his crotch. He dropped Elizabeth to the ground and clutched his crotch in pain. Elizabeth smiled and kicked the man twice more in his abdomen just to make sure he was down. And then she sat on him.

"Théoden," Elizabeth heard Gandalf say. "son of Thengel too long have you sat in the shadows. Hearken to me!"

Elizabeth watched Gandalf closely and then saw Gimli with his foot upon Grima. She smiled as she pulled the bottle of hair dye from around her neck. The hair dye that Elladan and Elrohir had given to her.

She trotted over to Grima and poured some of the hair dye into her hand. Giggling wickedly, Elizabeth turned her hand and poured the hair dye onto Grima's hair and rubbed it in.

Grima looked at his hair curiously.

"It'll take a few minutes." Elizabeth told him proudly. She turned back to Gandalf.

"I release you from the spell." He said. And then Théoden began laughing.

"O…K…" Elizabeth said loudly and slowly. "Weird…"

"You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." Théoden said.

Gandalf threw off his cloak. He seemed to have a surreal white glow to him that made even Elizabeth in awe of his power.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said. He thrust his staff forward, forcing Théoden back into his throne.

Suddenly a very pretty lady rushed in. She made to stop Gandalf, but was held back by Aragorn. Elizabeth watched her for a moment, than stood and walked over to the lady. Without a word, she wiggled herself in between the lady and Aragorn and stood between them. They both glanced down at the small child but just as quickly returned to Gandalf.

"If I go, Théoden dies." Théoden said. But he was using Saruman's voice! Oh no not him again! This Saruman guy was getting pretty annoying.

Gandalf thrust his staff forward again, forcing Théoden to go farther back in his throne.

"You did not kill me and you will not kill him." Gandalf reminded.

Théoden struggled to bring his head up and said, "Rohan is mine."

Gandalf repeated his staff thingy once more. "Be gone."

Théoden/Saruman struggled and then came forward at Gandalf as quickly as he could.

But Gandalf hit him in the head with his staff causing him to fall back into his throne. Gandalf lowered his staff, breathing heavily. Théoden began to lean over in his throne and would have fallen to the floor if the pretty lady had not caught him.

Once the lady had gone to Théoden, Elizabeth ran to Gandalf and clutched his robes. The pretty lady helped Théoden back into his chair and was near tears. Elizabeth watched as suddenly he began to grow younger and he actually looked like a daddy!

"I know your face." Théoden said. The pretty lady smiled. "Eowyn."

So _that's _what her name was. Théoden looked up at Gandalf.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf answered.

Théoden stood with Eowyn's help and many others in the room bowed save for Elizabeth. She had no idea why everyone was bowing to the king. No one bowed to the President of the USA and no one ever saw the Queen of England in her part of the country, so why were they bowing now?

"Dark have been my dreams of late." He said.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said.

Elizabeth felt a tap on her shoulder and saw the man that had let them in handing her the king's sword. She took it from him and handed it to Théoden.

Théoden smiled down at Elizabeth and took the sword carefully from its sheath. He looked his sword up and down and then looked over at Grima who backed away in fear.

Théoden signaled to his guards as he stood and walked forward. They threw Grima out the front door of the hall and Théoden walked down the steps to the hall with his sword in hand. It appeared that Grima was in pain, which pleased a great deal of people. Elizabeth watched from above, giggling especially at his bright pink hair. The civilians were watching. A few of them shot disgusted, surprised, shocked and outlandish looks at Grima for his strangely colored hair.

"I've only ever served you my lord." Grima lied.

Théoden continued to chase Grima down the stairs one step at a time. Gandalf followed at a distance and Elizabeth tailed behind, clutching Gandalf's robes.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden yelled.

"Send me not from your sight." Grima begged.

Suddenly, Elizabeth ran ahead of Gandalf. Just as Théoden swung his sword up, Elizabeth grabbed his sleeve and tugged. But a small child would not stop Théoden.

A grown man would though. Aragorn rushed forward and grabbed Théoden's arms.

"No, my lord." Aragorn said. Théoden relaxed his arms and stared at Aragorn. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Théoden lowered his sword and Aragorn offered a hand to Grima. Grima simply leaned forward, spit on Aragorn's hand and ran through the crowd that had gathered before the steps of the hall.

Once Grima had cleared the crowd, the civilians bowed.

"Hail, Théoden King!" one civilian shouted. Théoden watched as his people bowed before and so did Aragorn and Elizabeth. He turned around to Gandalf with tears in his eyes.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

* * *

Elizabeth stood next to Gandalf, who followed Théoden as the guards carried Théodred's body out to his grave. His cousin, Eowyn looked prettier in her dress that she wore at the moment than she had in the other one.

Elizabeth clutched Gandalf's hand in her own, wondering why Théoden hadn't known about his son's death.

When the funeral had ended, Gandalf gently told Elizabeth to go back to the hall with Aragorn and Legolas, while he stayed behind with Théoden. It was there that Elizabeth was given soup and sat with her friends, chatting with Eowyn.

Suddenly, Gandalf burst into the room with Théoden behind him. Both carried a child. Gandalf carried a small girl about Elizabeth's age and the other was at least 11. They were given food and Elizabeth chatted with them. But one thing stayed in her mind.

Was Gandalf to replace her with this new little girl? It didn't seem a thing that Gandalf would do. But it still haunted her.

Before Elizabeth could have a chance to ask Gandalf, Eowyn put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come now," she said. "You need your rest just like all children do."

Elizabeth yawned. "I'm not tired."

Eowyn smiled. "Of course you're not. Just lay down your head and close your eyes for me and if you are not asleep after five minutes, I will tell you a story."

And with that, she guided Elizabeth and the other two children away into one of the rooms.

It was early next morning that Elizabeth woke and felt that something or rather someone was missing in the hall. She rushed out and looked around and saw Gimli walking out the hall and into the main village.

Elizabeth walked as quickly as possible and burst through the doors of the hall only to see Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli walking towards the stables. Elizabeth ran as fast as she could towards the stables. Just as she got near to the entrance, Gandalf burst out riding Shadowfax.

Her fears were confirmed. Gandalf was abandoning her. He had been the very first person to be kind to her and had been her friend since day one. Now he was leaving her behind.

"Gandalf!!!" she called, tears forming in her eyes. But it was no use. Gandalf was gone.

((Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. I'm sorry if I haven't mentioned your name below, but if I haven't, than let me know ASAP:

**Ms Unknown: **I know, doesn't that make you sad? Well, if you stick around for the sequel (which won't be up until this story's done--which won't be done until I have the extended version of ROTK), you'll see how Elizabeth's adventures and something that happened to her when she returned home affects her beautiful childish innocence. But hey, aren't a lot of 8 year olds stubborn at some point? At least I know my neighbor is. But maybe that's just me. Of course she's mature for an 8 year old...she was tutoring with Galadriel for Merlin's sake! Obviously, Miss-Perfect-Elf Sorceress-Who-Can't-Stay-Out-of-People's-Minds corrupted her. I did that on purpose so that maybe you could see that Galadriel isn't so perfect and nice. Wow you've reviewed a lot gives sticker and cookies Yep, Haldir has to be soft underneath that stern Mister Cool attitude of his, doesn't he?

**Aquamariel: **Believe me, this story wouldn't be good in my eyes if Haldir didn't live...he's SO hot!!! drool But anywho, back to the point, if any of you haven't noticed or maybe it's cuz I haven't mentioned it lately, Elizabeth is no longer 7. She turned 8 on the day she woke up in Rivendell. I've been able to plot out how old she'll be by the time the War of the Ring has ended and I can't remember off the top of my head, but I do believe that she will still be 8.

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre: **Bloody hell, I love your penname!! Thanks for the encouragement. You know, I find it hard to write about romance with a grown-up person or anything like that. I just find it a whole lot easier to write with kids. Except when it comes to Harry Potter, but that's another story. And you know what? Rocking is what I do best! Thanks!

**Nerwen Elendil:** Geez, freshman? I'm in 8th grade! Is everyone on older than me? But, I WOULD be a freshman, if my mom hadn't decided to give me an extra year of frikkin' preschool. A lot of good it did me. Personally, I can't wait to go to good ol' PHS. Are you cold? It's really cold right now in my house and they call our state the Paradise State! Ha! Paradise my ass!

**iloveelves: **I'm sorry, but I have to say this: When I first read your pen name, I thought it was 'i love elvis'. LOL. But anywho, HEEE, i knew some of you would take one look at the name of that chapter and say 'WTF???' Ya...funnee...anywho...ya the only kids you see are hobbit kids and based on the way Gandalf treated _them_ to a little fireworks show twice, I'd say he'd love a little girl with him on the quest thingy just as much as he'd worry for her safety. Am I making sense? Probably not...oh...stupid brain....i need chocolate...

**Insane Child of the Night:** Darn, I love this pen name too. Have I told you that? Of course Haldir isn't gonna die, silly! There wouldn't be a story with him dying, anyhow! I mean, if I was Elizabeth and Haldir died, I would shoot myself! Not literally of course, but I'd probably moap about all day. Yes, evil cliffies make me twitch too. In fact, I just read one a few minutes ago. twitch twitch LOLThanks for the review!

**soul:** Why thank you! I shall try to update more often! I hope you enjoy my fanfic!

and **wishingstar:** My editor told me that you could not review. Well, that's probably because was down for a bit. If you still have problems, just send your review to my editor and she'll forward it to me. Thanks.

**TO EVERYONE: **I need advice on some things.  
1. I already have it plotted out, but it doesn't sound juicy enough. How do you think Elizabeth should return home? (Anything but magic)

Thanks and keep reading!

Silent Watcher))


	19. Home Sick

Chapter 19

Elizabeth stared straight ahead, staring at nothingness as she walked with Eowyn. She barely even listened to what Gimli was saying to Eowyn.

"It's true, you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli said.

Now THIS caused Elizabeth to snap back to reality.

"So how would a baby know which one was mother and father?" she asked. "What if the baby grew up calling their daddy 'mommy' and their mommy 'daddy'?"

Gimli frowned. "They tell us of course which one's which."

Elizabeth sighed. At the mention of parents and families, her heart ached for her own mother and father. Goodness knew what they were doing at the moment. She could remember that lullaby her mother would always sing to her. And although her father didn't really have a lot of time to spend with her, when he did, they would kick a soccer ball around. Her cousin Bart would always be telling her the funniest of jokes, if not the grossest and her grandmother would always bake her favorite cookies. Elizabeth turned her deadened and emotionless eyes on the many Rohan children who were playing with their friends. Several were being held close by their mothers or holding hands with their fathers. Elizabeth could barely remember the last time she'd felt her mother hold her like that. It seemed like it had been forever since she'd even seen her mother.

And no one seemed to care, either, that Elizabeth had no mother to hold her. The only person closest to her parents was Gandalf and that was barely close. Then again, there was Lord Elrond. He'd spoken and treated Elizabeth like he would to his own daughter. But he wasn't here with Elizabeth. He was far away in Rivendell. Haldir was like a brother, not a father and even he hadn't said anything to Elizabeth in a while. But maybe that was because he and his troops weren't exactly with them at the moment. Even so, Elizabeth's heart ached for her family. She'd give anything, yes _anything_ to see them at least once more before she continued on her journey. But not even Gandalf could do such a thing. If he could, he would have already done so.

Suddenly, Gimli's horse sprang forward and he fell off, landing on his back and quite unable to get up.

Eowyn left Elizabeth in her place to help Gimli. Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks and watched Eowyn as she smiled and tried to help Gimli to his feet. A horse stopped next to Elizabeth as she stood there.

"Elizabeth? Would you like to ride with me?" Aragorn's soft voice asked. Elizabeth looked up at Aragorn and nodded silently. Aragorn reached out his hand and lifted Elizabeth onto his horse.

Théoden watched Elizabeth silently.

"What is the matter, child? Are you ill?" Théoden asked.

"No, sir. I want my mommy and daddy." Elizabeth answered softly.

Théoden sympathized for the little girl. Noticing that the child was human, he thought that perhaps Gandalf had saved her from a village.

"Will you not see them at Helm's Deep?" Théoden asked. Elizabeth shook her head. "And why is that?"

"They live too far away. And I'll never see them again." Elizabeth answered.

"Where do your parents live?" Théoden asked, trying to help.

"London," Elizabeth said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

Théoden frowned. "I have never heard of this London."

Aragorn sighed. "She is not from this world. We call this earth Middle Earth. Where she is from, theycall their home'Earth'.

"She first appeared in front of a hobbit's home whom Gandalf was visiting. Gandalf took care of her until she began to exhibit certain signs of being someone that was meant to be in Middle Earth." Aragorn said, speaking lower. "She has grown on all our hearts. We cannot bear to see her harmed."

"And she has traveled all these ways from Hobbiton to Rohan?" Théoden asked incredulously.

"No, she was left behind in the forests of Lothlorien to train with the elves." Aragorn answered. "Her tutor in battle was the Marchwarden of Lorien."

"Surely you do not mean her to battle?! She is but a child!" Théoden exclaimed.

"It should be Gandalf's choice. But as he is unavailable, I shall have her stay with the women and children." Aragorn said.

"That is a good choice, my friend." Théoden said. "You would not want her dead before the end."

Elizabeth pouted. Gandalf had said that she could fight with he and Aragorn. No one was going to stop her from fighting at Helm's Deep. It was what she'd trained for.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth walked alongside Eowyn once more, and did not listen to their conversation at all. Her thoughts of Gandalf grew ever constant and she barely even noticed that Aragorn had run off until he came back over the hill.

"WARG!" He shouted. "We're under attack!"

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden shouted. He approached Eowyn and Elizabeth. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste."

"I can fight." Eowyn said stubbornly.

"No!" Théoden said. "You must do this for me. And for her."

Théoden nodded towards Elizabeth. "Fight and you will be leaving her alone. All her friends are fighting; she has no one left at the moment."

Eowyn nodded reluctantly and pulled her horse towards the front of the people to lead them on.

Aragorn quickly mounted a horse and rode forward with the other riders, glancing only once at Eowyn and Elizabeth before turning away.

Eowyn held tight on Elizabeth's hand so that she would not be able to follow. With the entire crowd moving around them, the horse spooked and Elizabeth's hand was free from Eowyn's as she tried to calm the horse.

Elizabeth ran to a nearby rock where she could see her friends, but where was Aragorn?

Legolas and Gimli were calling out his name and Elizabeth was becoming to believe the worst. Had another of her friends left her behind? Elizabeth watched as Legolas, Gimli and Théoden walked over to the cliff and looked down.

He had fallen off the cliff, she just knew it. Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore. One by one all her friends were leaving her behind. It had started in Moria, when Gandalf had gone. Then the rest had left her in Lothlorien. Then Gandalf came back and Haldir became her friend. Then Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli came back. But Merry and Pippin had left to go with some other person.

Frodo and Sam had left while Elizabeth had been in Lorien and now Gandalf and Aragorn had left.

Feeling tears stinging her eyes, Elizabeth ran along the cliff looking for a way to get to the river. No one would notice her missing because no one cared anymore.

* * *

"Make way! Make way for Théoden! Make way for the king!" a man shouted. Eowyn hurried through a side passage and looked to her Uncle.

"So few. So few of you have returned." She said breathlessly.

Théoden looked hesitant to answer.

"Our people are safe." He said after a moment. "we have paid for it with many lives."

"Is Elizabeth with you?" she asked. Théoden turned back to her, his eyes wide and worried.

"She went with you, is she not here?" Théoden asked.

"A horse spooked and she pulled out of my grasp. By the time I turned around, she was gone." Eowyn admitted.

Théoden sighed. "I can spare no soldiers to look for her. She must find her way on her own."

Eowyn looked angrily at her uncle but turned away as he turned to help one of his men.

"My lady," a voice called.

It was Gimli. He had taken his helmet off.

"Lord Aragorn," she said. "Where is he?"

"He fell." Gimli said, obviously trying not to cry. Eowyn was shocked. Two, today that were in her heart and care had fallen.

* * *

Aragorn awoke to a horse kissing him on the mouth. Ugh. What a wonderful thing to wake to. He would have rather it been Arwen instead of Brego, his horse, but hey, at least he knew his horse loved him too.

"Brego," he moaned. Little did he know that where the river came to the dry land that lead to Helm's Deep, a small girl was running away to look for him.

"Aragorn!" she cried.

Aragorn frowned. His imagination must be wild. But the horse backed off and Elizabeth's face came into view.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered.

"Come on, you hafta get up, Aragorn. They need you at Helm's Deep." Elizabeth said. But Aragorn moaned softly and wouldn't budge.

Elizabeth growled. "Lazy bones."

She stood back and let the horse kneel down next to Aragorn. Aragorn pulled himself onto the horse and Elizabeth mounted also, sitting herself in front of Aragorn.

They rode along through the fields and plains in silence. Even though he was in a state of half conscious, half unconscious, Aragorn had a protective arm around Elizabeth as she watched the scenery. But it was as they rode past some large rocks that Elizabeth heard something akin to the stomping of thousands of feet. They passed the rocks and both Elizabeth and Aragorn's eyes widened at the many thousands of Uruk-Hai approaching.

At this awful sighting, Aragorn seemed to wake up and he urged the horse on faster as he held Elizabeth closer to himself.

It seemed to take forever to get to Helm's Deep and Elizabeth kept Aragorn awake constantly so he wouldn't fall off.

"Are we there yet?" Elizabeth asked loudly as she noticed Aragorn's eyes falling. Aragorn's eyes snapped open and he looked around.

"No Elizabeth, not yet. A little further."

Elizabeth folded her arms and pouted. "That's what you said a trillion minutes ago."

FINALLY, Helm's Deep was in sight and Elizabeth found herself clapping for joy. Her butt ached because she'd been sitting on a horse for a _long_ time. And she was _starving_. Aragorn simply smiled and pat his horse on the side.

"Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn. (Well done, Brego my friend.)"

Aragorn rode into the gates of Helm's Deep and dismounted, carrying Elizabeth. She turned herself around so that she could see the people in front of Aragorn and not behind.

"Where is he?! Where is he?!" a voice yelled. "Get out of the way, I'm going to kill him!"

Elizabeth giggled. Gruffness such as that could only be found in the voice of Gimli. Gimli looked up at Aragorn and Elizabeth.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest and the reckless man I ever knew." Gimli said. "Bless you laddie."

Elizabeth giggled as Gimli hugged both she and Aragorn. Gimli looked sternly at her.

"And you, young lady," Gimli scolded, brandishing a finger. "You should never run away like that. Everyone's been worried about poor little you!"

And in a lower tone he added. "But it was a good thing to do since no one else was brave enough."

For that he earned a soft shove from Aragorn and a hug from Elizabeth.

"Gimli, where is the king?" Aragorn asked softly. Gimli nodded in the direction and Aragorn grabbed Elizabeth's hand and began dragging her away. Elizabeth turned around and waved to Gimli as she was dragged away from the dwarf. Her back was turned to Aragorn so she was walking backwards. When Gimli was out of sight, Elizabeth turned around to walk properly and almost walked into someone a good deal taller than her. Elizabeth's reaction was something akin to that of someone looking up and noticing that they're standing in front of a brick wall AKA surprise.

"Le ab-dollen. (You're late)" Legolas said. "You look terrible."

Elizabeth giggled loudly this time, causing Legolas to notice the small girl. He smiled down at her. Legolas put something in Aragorn's hand and smiled.

"Hannon le (Thank you)" Aragorn said softly. He held Elizabeth's hand and led her through the doors and towards the king. Elizabeth was told to sit at one of the tables and eat while the king and Aragorn spoke. She listened somewhat to their conversation and her ears perked up when she heard Aragorn's words of terror.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of men."

Elizabeth gasped and she locked eyes with Aragorn.

"They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn said, not taking his eyes off Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth held Théoden's hand as they walked through Helm's Deep. She munched on an apple slicewhile the king gave out orders.

"I want every man and lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Théoden ordered. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down at Elizabeth.

"King Théoden, sir, Galadriel and Haldir trained me. Can I fight too?" Elizabeth asked.

Théoden glanced at Aragorn before kneeling down and resting his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders.

"My dear," Théoden started. "You are too young and fragile to fight. Besides, you do not want to die, do you?"

Elizabeth shook her head seriously. Gandalf, nor Galadriel, nor Haldir had never mentioned dying.

"There," Théoden said, standing. "Then it's settled. You will stay inside with the women and children."

Théoden looked to one of the soldiers. "Take her inside with the women and children. Make sure she is safe."

The soldier nodded and took Elizabeth's hand.

"What's your name?" Elizabeth asked as they were walking.

The Soldier seemed startled by her question.

"My name is Hama, miss."

"Wow. How old are you?"

"24, miss."

"Why do you keep calling me 'miss'?"

"Because it is what I am supposed to do, miss."

"Well don't call me miss."

"Whatever you say, miss."

"I told you not to call me miss!!!"

"My apologies, my lady."

"AGH!!" Elizabeth yelled, frustrated.

"Where are you taking Elizabeth?" a female voice asked suddenly.

Elizabeth stopped and looked up at Eowyn. She had never really taken the time to realize how pretty Eowyn looked. Even in civilian clothes, Eowyn looked like a princess. Elizabeth's heart panged. She used to play 'Castle' with her mother. Her mother would be the big evil bad scary dragon and she would be the princess. The princess would defeat the big evil bad scary dragon and it would turn into a prince. Her thoughts were constantly falling on her mother and father, her family. Elizabeth shook the thought from her mind and returned to the present.

"Into the caves, my lady." The soldier answered. "The king ordered her to stay there during the attack."

Eowyn looked down at Elizabeth and saw much of herself in the little girl. Elizabeth, too, had not been allowed to fight. Why would her uncle not see it? Women had just as much reason to go to war as men did.

"Give her to me," Eowyn said. "I shall take her."

The soldier nodded and released Elizabeth and walked away.

Elizabeth was bored. Eowyn had left her alone to tend to the other Rohannian women and children. She sighed loudly. Nothing happened. But there _were_ a lot of people. Elizabeth wondered why all of them weren't fighting. And some of them were sad too.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth stood and crept outside. She wandered around until she saw Aragorn putting on armor—funny looking armor that looked like chain thingies.

She watched as Legolas handed him his sword and Gimli looked around for some armor. Gimli came forward trying to put the armor on.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted." He grumbled.

Finally he got the armor past his chest.

"It's a little tight across the chest." He said. Elizabeth giggled out loud causing the three friends to look in her direction. She froze as Legolas approached her.

Covering her eyes with her hands as Legolas kneeled in front of her, she said, "You can't see me!"

Legolas chuckled and removed Elizabeth's hands gently from her face.

"What are you doing out here, little one? You are supposed to stay with the women and children."

Elizabeth looked away and rocked back and forth on her heels. "I was…uh…bored…YA, Bored!" she said.

Legolas arched an eyebrow at that but only smiled. Suddenly a horn blew.

"That is no orc horn." Legolas said. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"HE'S HERE!!!" she shouted. "HE CAME, HE CAME!!!"

She ran out of the armor room and down the steps and headed towards the place where king Théoden stood.

"How is this possible?" Théoden asked as the leader of the army bowed.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." The leader said. His eyes turned to three figures who came running down the steps. It was Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Behind them, Elizabeth hid behind the stone wall, watching him.

"We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir finished.

"Mae govannen, Haldir! (Well met, Haldir!)" Aragorn greeted. He hugged Haldir and Haldir smiled. "You are most welcome."

Legolas and Haldir greeted and the elven army turned and faced the king.

"We are proud to fight along side men once more." Haldir said. He heard a soft giggle coming from behind the small wall. He watched the wall silently until a little head poked out and then quickly pulled itself behind the wall once more.

Haldir smiled, signaled his army and friends to wait and silently crept up the stairs. He poked his own head around the small wall, startling Elizabeth and causing her to let out a short scream. He grabbed her and picked her up, holding her in his arms as an elder brother would a little sister.

Théoden looked shocked. "You know this child?"

Haldir smiled. "Know her? I trained her, my lord. She is a little sister to me."

"Then perhaps you could return her to the caves. She is not to fight." Théoden said sternly.

Haldir frowned. "She is trained to fight. I taught her everything I know."

"She is too young." Théoden simply responded. Haldir glared daggers at the king.

"If you wish her not to fight, than have one of your own soldiers return her, not I." Haldir said.

Théoden nodded. "Very well. Hama, take the child back to the caves and make sure she stays there."

Hama nodded. "Yes sir."

Elizabeth was taken from Haldir and carried away.

"Haldir!" she cried, reaching out with one hand. Haldir could not disobey one of the king's men, though. He had to keep the peace. As much as he despised Theoden's decision at the moment, he could not go back.

((Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I know you probably don't want to hear my excuses but I had a real problem this time! I preordered Lord of the Rings: Return of the King Extended Version and it came 2 days later than I had expected. And I needed it to continue writing. It came yesterday, so I decided not to wait any longer and just upload this chapter instead of allowing myself to get ahead. It turns out that there are a lot of extended parts so I had to change a huge chunk of my plot!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and I hope I'm not taking too long. I'll try to update in a few days since I have two weeks of no school starting tomorrow!! Happy Chrismahanakwahnzika!!! I don't blame you if you can't read the word I just typed.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!))


	20. Fallen

Chapter 20

A clash of lightning sounded and the footsteps of the Uruk-hai could be heard. Suddenly Elizabeth heard someone in her mind.

'_Galadriel?_'

'_No, child.__ Do you not recognize my voice?_'

'_Elrond!_'

'_Yes, child.__ Now escape the caves. You must save your mentor._'

'_What do you mean, Elrond?_'

No answer. Elizabeth knew who Elrond was talking about though. Something was going to hurt Haldir. A memory of something that Galadriel had said during a lesson flashed.

'_It is better to save the life of many and sacrifice only one, than save the life of one and sacrifice many. It is better to save the life of a loved one and sacrifice your own, than save your own life and sacrifice a loved one. Always remember: the lives of the many outweighs the lives of the few._'

Elizabeth knew at once what she must do. Looking around, she saw that Eowyn was busy and Hama had left. The women wouldn't care if she left and neither would the children. They were too worried about their fathers and husbands. Elizabeth quietly opened the door and slipped out, closing it just as quietly.

Sitting herself on the top steps leading to the room where Aragorn had spoken to the king, Elizabeth watched everything. They wouldn't notice her there unless they had reason to turn around. The only thing Elizabeth had to worry about was the mean, nasty ugly people. Then she spotted Haldir. Elizabeth crept into the army of elves and carefully came right to the place where Haldir stood. She tugged on his sleeve.

Haldir looked down at her and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored. Besides, _you_ said I could fight."

Haldir sighed and handed her her sword and her bow and quiver. "Stay close."

Suddenly the huge army of ugly people started chanting. Elizabeth frowned as she sheathed her sword and put the quiver on her back. If she had ever thought that Uruk-hai and orcs were weird, she thought they were even weirder now. Banging sticks and shouting was not an ideal way to get someone to make the first move. In fact, they were the only ones moving by banging their swords and wooden staffs.

"They look funny. What are they doing?"

"Daring us to make the first move." Haldir said.

Suddenly an arrow was loosed and the ugly people fell silent. Then they began roaring and screeching or whatever you call it. And than it began. The ugly people charged. Elizabethwasn't sure if she should scream and run away or load an arrow and fight.

"Tangado a chadad!" Aragorn shouted.

"What's that mean?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Load your bow." Haldir whispered back. Elizabeth loaded her bow. "The next time Aragorn says anything, I want you to fire."

Elizabeth nodded. Although it was a bit hard for her to hold the bow steady, she used the trick that Haldir had taught her. When the enemy is running towards you, aim a few feet in front of your enemy and shoot. Hopefully Haldir's trick would work, otherwise Elizabeth would have to resort to her sword which meant she would be even more nervous.

"Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms." Haldir said softly. Aim carefully."

"Leithio i philinn! (Release the arrows!!)" Aragorn shouted.

Elizabeth released her arrow, following Haldir's orders and reloaded her bow. They didn't have time to say anything to each other. The Uruk continued charging. There were so many of them that it seemed impossible to destroy them all.

"FIRE AT WILL!!" Aragorn shouted.

Elizabeth aimed as best as she could, remembering Haldir's instruction in Lothlorien. She missed many times, but once the arrow went through a narrow hole in the helmet and she killed the beast. She made the "cha-ching" sign with her arm and reloaded.

Suddenly, the elf next to Elizabeth (NOT Haldir) was hit with an arrow and let out a cry of pain as he was killed immediately. Elizabeth stalled long enough to watch him and then turned to see an arrow heading straight for her. She stood stone still watching it as it came closer. It was just about to hit her when a sword lashed out and knocked the arrow away before it was resheathed.

"Concentrate." Haldir's harsh whisper said. "Pretend we're in Lothlorien."

And so Elizabeth did. She hit a few more targets than she had been. But now ladders were coming. She put her bow away and drew her sword. The first ladder came right next to her.

Haldir's sword went through the ugly beast's abdomen and he spun and killed another. He had protected her as much as he could, but now it would be harder. Elizabeth would have to fight on her own if Haldir could not come to her rescue.

"Leave some for me, will ya?" Elizabeth begged. She noticed one coming up behind Haldir. She stuck her sword in its belly just as it was raising its sword. Haldir spun around, wide eyed at the beast and smiled down at Elizabeth.

"Stay close to me, Elizabeth." He said.

The next thing she knew, she was blasted away from Haldir as the wall blew up. Her arms and legs flailed wildly as she flew backwards. The wind was slightly knocked out of her as she landed, but her eyes snapped open immediately.

"ELIZABETH!" he shouted as he watched her. She landed, conveniently next to Aragorn who had also been blown off the wall.

"Stay behind me," Aragorn instructed, pulling her up. "When I say, run up the stairs to Haldir. He will need you before the end."

Elizabeth nodded.

"GO!" Aragorn shouted. "CHARGE!"

He and the elven warriors charged at the oncoming foes. Elizabeth raced up the stairs to Haldir and killed and ugly person that was about to hurt him.

"YOU MEANIE, STUPID, EVIL, UGLY, STINKY, SMELLY, POOPY THINGS!!!! GO AWAY!!!" Elizabeth screamed as loud as she could.

Haldir arched an eyebrow just as Aragorn yelled out an order. At least Elizabeth's screaming was doing some good. The orcs had never heard those words screamed in battle before, so they just stared at Elizabeth like she was an alien from Mars. But that was good, because in a matter of moments, many of them had been killed.

"Pull back! Pull back to the keep! Haldir! To the keep!"

Haldir nodded and signaled Elizabeth to follow him. He took a few steps forward and killed an ugly thing but was stabbed in the side by another. Time seemed to slow down as Elizabeth made her way to the evil Uruk-hai that had hurt her mentor. She screamed bloody murder and killed everything in her path as she approached Haldir.

"**HALDIR!!!**" Elizabeth screamed. With all her might she stabbed the Uruk-Hai five times screaming at him. She stood to go to her mentor and saw another beast coming from behind him.

"**BEHIND YOU!!!**" she screamed. But it was too late. Haldir took an ax in his back just as Elizabeth stabbed the beast that had done it.

"**I HATE YOU, UGLY PEOPLES!!! I HATE YOU!!!**" Elizabeth screamed as she hacked the one that had hurt Haldir into three different pieces.

She went to Haldir just as he was falling backwards and Aragorn caught him. He was dead. Elizabeth stared in horror at her mentor. It couldn't be. He was just pretending, just playing a game. His eyes weren't really that blank, he was just playing. But Elizabeth soon realized that it wasn't a game. Haldir wasn't breathing either.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed. "I HATE YOU SAURON!!!!"

Suddenly she stopped and remembered something. She yanked a cord around her neck and opened the bottle that Galadriel had given her. It was the most powerful healing potion ever, or so Galadriel had said. Yanking off the top, Elizabeth shoved Aragorn aside and opened Haldir's mouth. She gently poured the healing potion down his throat and closed his mouth.

"Please…" she whispered. She laid her head on Haldir's chest. "Please don't die…please don't die…don't die…you can't die…I wuv you Haldir…you…can't…"

She looked at Haldir. Nothing had happened. Darn it! It worked in all the Disney movies! She began crying and laid her head back down on Haldir's chest. Her mentor, the elf that had taught her everything she knew about fighting was dead. The elf that loved her as brother loved a sister. He was gone, Galadriel's potion had failed miserably.

"You can't die…you can't…" she sobbed.

"I can't what?" a hoarse voice asked. Elizabeth stiffened. She turned around. Aragorn and Gimli were busy fighting off Uruk-hai so that she and Haldir would be safe. Elizabeth looked at Haldir. He was smiling up at her.

"You can't die." Elizabeth whispered. Haldir smiled and stroked Elizabeth's cheek.

"There is no time to die, we must keep fighting." He whispered. "But we shall discuss this after the battle is over, all right?"

Elizabeth nodded and pulled out her sword. Screaming like a crazy, disturbed child, she killed an Uruk-Hai with Gimli's help. Haldir chuckled and picked up his own sword. Time for revenge.

* * *

Elizabeth was cornered by a very, _very_ ugly and strange person. It laughed at her. Elizabeth fought the urge to vomit all over the person's feet. He smelled icky too. 

"Hello, girly." It said.

Elizabeth wondered something. Smiling a toothy grin, she darted between the ugly person's legs and ended up behind him, but unfortunately, right next to the edge of the wall where the wall met the stairs. The ugly thing turned around and smiled evilly at her. As it approached her, Elizabeth slowly backed away until she stood on the edge of the ledge. She swung her arms frantically trying to regain her balance. The ugly thing was even more menacing now as it approached her and stuck out its little finger.

Elizabeth shook her head, pleading the ugly beast not to do it, but being as evil as it was, the beast gave Elizabeth a little nudge with the tip of its finger. Elizabeth screamed and flailed her arms about trying to do something, anything except fall. This was going to hurt, wasn't it?

Suddenly, Elizabeth's scream was cut short as her small form landed at the bottom of the stairs below. A sickening crack was heard as her shoulder snapped out of place. But just as she suspected her back and head to feel the same pain, something stopped her. That something laid her gently on the ground and disappeared. Elizabeth didn't know who had helped her, she only knew that she was in incredible pain. She closed her eyes and lay still on the ground.

* * *

"Fall back! The castle is breached! Fall back!!!" 

"Inside! Get them inside!!!" Aragorn yelled. Legolas loosed an arrow at an orc.

"Gimli!" Aragorn shouted. "Where is Elizabeth?!"

Gimli looked shocked. "I thought she was with you!"

Aragorn's eyes widened and he made to go back the way he came to retrieve Elizabeth. But Legolas stopped him. Aragorn gave the elf a glare mixed in with a questionable look.

"Haldir is with her." The elf prince said softly. Aragorn relaxed and nodded. Hopefully the two could make it.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli hurried into the keep with the rest of the army. Legolas felt a tap on his shoulder just as the doors were closed and barred shut. Legolas turned around to see Haldir standing behind him. Without Elizabeth.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Legolas asked, frowning.

Haldir frowned. "I was under the impression that she was with you."

Both their eyes widened at the same time and they turned their gazes on the barred door. Haldir and Legolas made to head for the door, but Théoden and Gimli stopped them this time.

"Just where do you think you're going, lads?" Gimli asked sternly.

"Elizabeth is out there." Legolas said. He made to push past his dwarf friend.

"Lad," Gimli started slowly. "If she's still out _there,_ than it's a miracle if she's still alive."

"But—"

"No buts. Would you risk the lives of the women and children?" Théoden asked. Legolas looked away sadly. Théoden and Gimli's words were true. Even if Elizabeth was still out there, it would be a miracle if she survived. He prayed to the Valar that they would protect her.

* * *

"Sir, I found you a young snack. It's alive, but barely. Shall I finish it off for you?" an Uruk-Hai asked its master, holding up a small unconscious girl. 

The Leader's eyes widened. "Of course not, you fool! Remember what Lord Saruman said?! He wanted the human children alive! There is one among them that holds great power! Leave it here with me and do not touch it!"

* * *

Another loud bang on the door caused it to slightly enlarge the hole in it. Théoden looked put out, shocked, stunned that the fortress had been taken. Helm's Deep had never been taken before, so how could Saruman break the wall so quickly? Ah, it didn't matter now. The end was near, Théoden could feel it. 

"What can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden asked. He seemed dazed, tired because of the enemy. Aragorn just stared at him for a moment.

Then it came to him. A way of hope for both the people of Rohan and perhaps Elizabeth's safety. They would ride out and make a last stand against their enemy. Hopefully, Gandalf's usual promptness would be the same and he would arrive on time.

"Ride out with me." Aragorn said softly. Théoden turned and looked at him as if he were crazy. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?" Théoden asked in his depressed manner.

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn said.

"The sun is rising." Gimli spoke up, reminding Legolas and Aragorn of Gandalf's words.

_'Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east.'_

"Think of it," Aragorn continued. "There is a way to give hope to your remaining men and to Elizabeth."

He resisted the urge to add on 'if she still lives' and cringed at his own thoughts.

"Yes." Théoden said. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time."

Knowing this was his cue, Gimli ran up the steps to blow the great horn while Legolas, Aragorn and Théoden mounted horses and prepared for their "last" battle. Hopefully, Gandalf would arrive just in time as he usually did.

"Forth Eorlingas!!" Théoden shouted as the horn was blown and the door was broken down. They charged forward with great force and prepared themselves to kill or be killed.

Meanwhile on the steps of the keep, Elizabeth moaned as she pulled herself to her feet. A bright light was shining at the top of the hill and she could see other figures behind it. But she couldn't concentrate on the white figure and his friends. There was so much pain Elizabeth could barely move. It was a miracle she could move at all. And the pain was increasing.

Whispering the name of the one who'd always been there for her, Elizabeth collapsed to the ground, facedown on a ledge next to the steps. But would he come in time?

* * *

The Uruk-hai were retreating into Fangorn Forest. Little did they know that the local trees had some pest fumigation to extinguish. Mainly the Uruk-Hai themselves. Within a few minutes, all the Uruk-Hai were being destroyed by the angry trees. Gandalf watched the trees silently and smiled lightly. It was finally over…but then again, it was only beginning. 

Suddenly, a feeling of dread sparked in Gandalf's heart. He looked around at the remaining soldiers and searched, but did not find what he looked for. Silently, Gandalf hoped that what he was looking for lay in Lady Eowyn's protection, but his heart told him otherwise. Some great doom had come to something Gandalf held close to his heart.

Turning Shadowfax around and urging him ahead as fast as possible, Gandalf sincerely hoped he wasn't too late. Gandalf rode as fast as could and as far as his horse could carry him. He dismounted Shadowfax and hurried up the stairs to the keep. Gandalf sensed its presence nearby. He turned around and noticed a small brown boot sticking from behind a dead soldier's body. The wizard approached the boot and felt his heart sink as he saw the bloody and unconscious form of his dear Elizabeth.

Gandalf picked Elizabeth up and walked into the keep. He laid her on an untouched table and passed a single hand over her body. Gandalf held his breath and closed his eyes. Luckily her back was not broken; at the moment, it was only causing her severe pain. Her left shoulder was dislocated and aside from that, the rest of Elizabeth's injuries were cuts and scrapes. And it seemed that something had protected her head from hitting the ground too hard. Had that something not protected her head, Elizabeth would have been killed from the impact of the hard concrete.

Reaching into his pocket, Gandalf pulled out a small bottle that Lady Galadriel had given him. She was always dependable. Gently, Gandalf opened Elizabeth's mouth and poured half of the contents in the bottle down her throat. Elizabeth would be somewhat healed, but her shoulder still had to be snapped back into place. Gandalf looked sadly down at Elizabeth. He put a piece of leather in her mouth so she wouldn't bite down too hard and prepared to slip the bone back in.

Elizabeth let out a short, shrill scream in her unconscious state and Gandalf knew that the worse was over. He had successfully slipped her shoulder back into place. Now all he had to do was get her to Rohan.

* * *

Inside, all Elizabeth knew was that she burned. Deep inside her, she burned. But at least the burning was blocking her pain. She felt only the stinging sensation of the burn of her bones, of her fingers and of her skin. 

Elizabeth screamed inwardly and moaned out loud. Why couldn't she open her eyes? Why had Gandalf left her earlier without saying goodbye? Where was he now? Who had helped her earlier when she was falling? Why had they helped her?

* * *

Gandalf looked down at Elizabeth as she moaned and furrowed her brow. Turning his gaze back to the road ahead, he saw the Golden Hall in the distance. Looking back at the Rohannian people behind him, he saw their faces light up with happiness. They were home. 

Aragorn urged his horse forward and gazed at Elizabeth as his horse trotted evenly with Shadowfax.

"How is she?" he asked softly.

Gandalf sighed. "She moans in pain, and burns on the inside. Her healing is very painful."

Aragorn laid a reassuring hand on Gandalf's shoulder. "Do not worry, Gandalf. Rohan is in sight, she will be fine."

Gandalf gave a small smile and waited until Aragorn had fallen back to speak with Legolas to let it fade. He wasn't exactly sure if Elizabeth would be all right. If her injuries were this bad, than what would they be like at the end of the final battle?

"I hope you are right, my friend, I hope you are right."

((WHOOO!!! THE 20th CHAPTER!!!! WHEEEE!!!! Ok, settle down. Ok, sorry it took so long to update, but I as I wrote in my other fic which I updated, I've been restricted to only computers on the weekends unless I have homework. The only reason you are reading this is because I'm being a very bad little girl. ;) ok. gotta go! Please Review))


	21. Wake Up, Little One

Chapter 21

Gandalf sat in a chair opposite the corner that held Elizabeth's night stand. He watched her as she suffered through her difficult healing and thought about her.

She was 8 in human years and yet, she was so resilient to the evil of the Ring. She could hear the voices, feel the power surging through the small ring and still she hadn't fallen to it. Such innocence had saved her, but would it save her in the end? Would she, could she survive the final battle of Middle Earth? Or would she have to once again stay with the women and children?

She _had_ survived the battle of Helm's Deep. If she hadn't been pushed off the ledge, she would have been perfectly healthy. She had fought well—and saved Haldir. Gandalf sighed. If only there was a way to keep Elizabeth safe and allow her to utilize her strengths at the same time. Why couldn't he think of a way to do that?

Elizabeth moaned in her sleep and furrowed her brow. Gandalf's face softened at her sound. She was so innocent and naïve, how could they use that to their advantage? How could Elizabeth save herself with nothing save battle talents and innocence? She was eight, for the Valar's sake, how could she emotionally handle battle?

And that strange mark on her forehead, what was it for? A crescent moon practically encompassing a star. What did it mean? Gandalf furrowed his brow and stared at the mark on Elizabeth's forehead. The Valar themselves had marked her, but for what purpose?

Elizabeth moaned.

"Mommy…" she murmured softly in her sleep. Gandalf was brought out of his thoughts and watched his little friend. He stood from his seat and walked to the end of the bed frame.

Gandalf walked around the bed frame and pulled a chair right next to the edge of Elizabeth's bed.

"Elizabeth," Gandalf whispered. Elizabeth moaned once more and shook her head slightly.

"Elizabeth," Gandalf whispered once more. Elizabeth's eyes opened weakly and her face took on a look of innocent depression.

"Gandalf…" she whispered hoarsely. She looked as if she were about to cry.

"Shh…" Gandalf calmed. "It is all right, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth shook her head slightly. "Why didn't you say goodbye?"

Gandalf's smile faded away as he watched tears well up in Elizabeth's eyes.

"I am sorry, Elizabeth if you thought I was abandoning you." Gandalf answered softly. "Time was short and I had to find reinforcements for the Rohan."

Gandalf reached over to the nightstand and poured some water from the pitcher into a small cup. He helped Elizabeth sit up and handed her the cup.

"Is that why we won?" Elizabeth asked, her voice not as hoarse anymore thanks to the water.

Gandalf nodded, his smile returning. "Yes, Elizabeth, that is why we won."

* * *

Haldir stood with his back to the Golden Hall of Rohan. He leaned against a wooden, square pole, looking out into the starry, night sky.

She had risked her life for his. And she had come so close to death. Haldir sighed. So many thoughts ran through his mind that he could barely organize them.

"Something on your mind?" a voice asked from behind Haldir. Haldir turned his head in a relaxed fashion and glanced at the person behind him. Haldir returned his gaze to the sky.

"Nothing more than what is on yours." Haldir answered. "You of all people should know whom it is I am thinking of, Legolas. We are _all_ thinking about the same person."

Legolas sighed and joined Haldir in watching the stars. "It is strange that after all that has happened, our thoughts rest not with the One Ring and what is to come, but a child."

"The heart is a powerful thing." Haldir replied. "When it becomes attached to a certain person or thing, we find ourselves thinking about that person or thing more and more."

Legolas gave a weak smile and covered his head with his hood. Haldir was right. It was easy to become attached to Elizabeth. Those who did were thinking of her safety and health at that very moment.

"How is she?" Haldir asked softly, breaking the silence.

"She lives." Legolas answered simply. He remained silent for a moment. "She awoke about ten minutes ago. Gandalf is with her now."

Haldir turned his intense eyes on Legolas. "I suppose she does not want to see anyone save Mithrandir."

"Maybe." Legolas agreed, keeping his eyes on the stars. "I heard her through the door. She was quite emotional."

Haldir kept his eyes on the Prince of Mirkwood for a bit longer, than returned his gaze to the stars.

"Will you go to her?" Legolas asked softly.

"When she wants to see me, she will say it." Haldir answered softly. "I do not want to interrupt her healing."

"Ah," Legolas said with a slight smile on his lips. "The infamous "if she wants to see me, so be it" excuse. Suit yourself. She will not be allowed to leave her room for a day at most. Do you believe you can resist for that long? I know I cannot."

Haldir rolled his eyes. "When she wants to see me, she will say it, Legolas. Being able to resist seeing Elizabeth is not a talent I would flaunt."

Legolas gave a single laugh. "You are always so serious Haldir. Loosen up."

"I do loosen up. I tickled Elizabeth the other day and believe me, I was _not_ acting like myself." Haldir answered. He turned to reenter the Golden Hall. "I think it is time I allowed myself to rest."

Legolas shook his head as he watched Haldir's retreating back. As much as Haldir hated to admit it, he had a soft side that only showed when Elizabeth was around.

* * *

Elizabeth let out a shrill scream from her place on the bed. Gandalf looked up from his position. She was having another Dream. He sighed. Why did Elizabeth always have these terrible 'Seeing Dreams'?

Gandalf went to Elizabeth's side and held her hand in his own. Despite the fact that the Dreams scared her, he wanted her to get the full effect of them so that perhaps she would learn something to give them an advantage against Sauron.

After a few moments, Elizabeth calmed down, occasionally flinching. Her breathing was back to normal. Time to wake her.

"Elizabeth," Gandalf whispered. "Elizabeth, wake up."

Elizabeth turned her head the other way and continued sleeping. Gandalf exhaled loudly. Elizabeth always did this to him when he wanted her to wake up. She enjoyed her sleep, that was for sure.

"Elizabeth," Gandalf whispered again. This time the small child opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realize that it was Gandalf calling her back to reality.

"Gandalf," Elizabeth whispered hoarsely. Her eyes were barely open; she looked weak.

"You had a Dream, my dear." Gandalf acknowledged. "Could you tell me what you saw?"

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring Gandalf's question. Tears formed at her eyes and her already weak-looking eyes looked even weaker.

Gandalf didn't answer at first. One thing he knew, was that he'd already answered this question.How could Elizabeth not remember asking him before? Nevertheless, to keep her calm, he would answer.He just looked at Elizabeth with pity and sorrow in his eyes.

"There was not time enough for goodbyes." He answered slowly. "I had to find Eomer and his Rohirrim soldiers."

"Saying 'goodbye' only takes one second." Elizabeth said, pouting slightly.

"I promise I will always say goodbye before I leave you like that." Gandalf said. "But you must tell me what you saw."

Elizabeth looked into Gandalf's eyes quietly, not saying a word, nor making a sound.

"I saw Frodo. And Sam, too." Elizabeth began. "They were following Gollum."

Gandalf's worried expression became even more worried, if possible. Gollum. The strange, evil creature that was obsessed with the Ring. Something was wrong with that picture.

"What else did you see, Elizabeth? Tell me everything." He ordered softly.

"Frodo was awake. He was guarding the Ring. Sam was sleeping. Gollum came to them and told them it was time to go. The ground shook with Mordor's evil. Gollum is leading them to danger."

"Well of course, he is, Mordor is very dangerous." Gandalf said in an effort to ease Elizabeth's fears.

"The road Gollum is taking _is _to Mordor, but not the one you are thinking of. He is taking them to another danger, one that he hopes will destroy Frodo and Sam for him so he can take the Ring." Elizabeth said.

"Morgul Vale," Gandalf whispered. He looked straight into Elizabeth's eyes. "Are you sure this is what you saw?"

Elizabeth nodded silently. "What's Morgul Vale?"

"Nothing, child, rest now." Gandalf said. He moved to get up and leave.

"Gandalf, wait," Elizabeth pleaded softly. Gandalf turned around and looked at Elizabeth with a slight questioning look. "Tell them they can see me if they want to."

Gandalf watched Elizabeth for a moment before exiting the room. He smiled and nodded. Once outside, he remembered he needed to ask Elizabeth one more thing. He reentered the room.

"Elizabeth? One more thing." Gandalf said. Elizabeth looked up at him. It was her turn to have a questioning look. "Would you like to come with me to Isengard?"

Elizabeth smiled softly and nodded.

"Good."

That said, Gandalf exited Elizabeth's room. He walked into the main room of the Golden Hall and saw Legolas standing up staring at the ground. Haldir stood next to Legolas, his golden armor cleaned and shined. Gimli sat eating stew and the hobbits were no where to be seen. Aragorn was sharpening his knife with Eomer and several other soldiers.

Gandalf looked Haldir straight in the eye and told him with his eyes that he had something to say.

"She is ready to see anyone if you will see her." Gandalf announced.

Haldir immediately left his sword, daggers and helmet on the table next to Legolas and headed in the direction that Gandalf had come from. He was eager to see Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had her head turned away from Haldir when he entered her room. She turned her head towards the doorway and glanced at Haldir. She gave a weak smile and then returned her gaze in the opposite direction.

Haldir walked over to the side of her bed and pulled up a chair to sit on. He watched Elizabeth's features silently. The little girl with long blonde hair had wormed her way into his heart. Her hair was fixed in elvish fashion. The way Lord Elrond and Prince Legolas usually wore their hair. Haldir wore his hair in that fashion also, but his braid was not as intricate as Legolas' was.

"So he told you." Elizabeth murmured.

"Yes, he told us." Haldir replied. There was an awkward silence in the room. Haldir didn't really know what to say.

"I fell."

Haldir frowned and looked up from the feet he'd been staring at.

"I beg your pardon?" Haldir said.

"I fell. I failed. I could have died."

"That does not matter, Elizabeth. The point is, you survived." Haldir answered.

"You're not mad at me for messing up?" Elizabeth asked timidly.

Haldir drew Elizabeth into a warm, tight hug. "Of course not. I could never be angry with you over a simple mistake. I could scold you, but I would not be angry. Besides, you saved my life and for that, I owe you everything."

Elizabeth withdrew herself from the embrace and looked Haldir over. She had forgotten about that. She remembered the Uruk-hai stabbing Haldir in the side and then in the back. It had been terrible.

"You would have saved my life." Elizabeth answered simply. "Wouldn't you?"

"Anyone who wanted to kill you would have to get through me first." Haldir answered bravely.

"And no one can get through Haldir." Elizabeth said. "Unless they cheat. And cheating is not allowed."

"You could not be more correct." Haldir said. "Now I suppose you need your rest, but I will send some food in on one condition."

"What?"

"If anyone asks, Gimli sent the food." Haldir answered with a mischievous smile.

Elizabeth nodded vigorously and smiled. Haldir patted Elizabeth on the shoulder and stood to exit.

"Haldir?"

Haldir stopped and turned around. Elizabeth was looking at him as a sister would an older brother. He smiled. She was so strong in some ways but so weak in other ways. Her innocence had survived the battle of Helm's Deep.

"Are you coming with us to Isengar?" Elizabeth asked.

Haldir's smile widened. "Isen_gard_, Elizabeth. And yes. I would not miss the downfall of Saruman for anything else in the world."

"What about me? Would you miss it for me?" Elizabeth asked.

"It would depend upon what the circumstances were. If you had been injured seriously, I would miss it. But if you were well enough, I would go with Gandalf." Haldir said. "Now enough talk about 'what if' situations. You must rest."

"When are we going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Soon." Haldir said, looking at the sky through a window. "It is getting dark. You must rest. It is a long journey to Isengard."

Elizabeth nodded slowly and lay her head back on her pillow. Falling asleep was easy. It was waiting for tomorrow to come that was the hard part. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep. Haldir had left the room long ago. A firm knock on her door caused Elizabeth's eyes to come wide open.

"I have some food for you, miss." A servant said.

"Ok." Elizabeth said. The servant was hesitant.

"Shall I bring it in?"

"Ya."

The servant entered hesitantly and Elizabeth saw it was a girl her age. Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Ana, miss." The girl answered. "Now if you would excuse me, miss, I have my chores to attend to."

"But—"

"I apologize, miss, but I cannot stay." The girl said quickly. She practically ran out of the room. Elizabeth frowned.

"I only wanted to play," Elizabeth murmured even though no one was there to hear her. She looked out the window. It was still dark.

A sigh escaped Elizabeth's lips. Time for more sleep.

((Wow, I thought I was ahead in my writing. Turns out, I need to get ahead again. Thanks for the people who took time to review. I hope I can finish another chapter with this next week of vacation. Perhaps I can finish three chapters. Who knows? But I still have my other fic to work on. So maybe a chapter for each fic and than I'll see how much time I have left. Thanks and Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!!!))


	22. Fuzzy Bunny Slippers and Isengard

Chapter 22

Elizabeth opened her eyes to a brightly lit room. It was morning! She felt the warmth of the sun on her face and boy, did it feel good. She remembered that she was supposed to go to Isengard with Gandalf. Silently,the childwondered if today was the day. Hopefully it would be. Elizabeth, at this point, would have done anything to get her mind off that servant girl.

The servant girl had looked kind of like Elizabeth's other cousin, Amanda. Elizabeth had caught Amanda at their house doing something _very_naughty. Elizabeth shook the mere thought of the memory from her mind to keep her from thinking that way.

The 8 year old stretched before she slid herself off the oversized bed that made her feel small. Her feet searched for a pair of slippers and she found them. They had been especially made for her. They were a baize color and fuzzy. With Elizabeth, fuzzy was important. She'd told Eowyn how she liked her pink fuzzy slippers back at home. Well obviously there weren't pink animals in Middle Earth.

But that was all right. At least Elizabeth had slippers. Nice, warm, fuzzy slippers. At least now, Elizabeth wouldn't have to walk around in her shoes 24 hours of the day. _And_ she wouldn't have to walk around in her socks and get them dirty when her feet got tired of being in shoes. _And_ her feet wouldn't be cold if she coincidentally couldn't find socks _or_ shoes.

Elizabethshuffled her slipper feet out the door and down the hall. She heard soft talking in the Golden Hall and shuffled her slipper feet into the hall as fast as she could. The many pairs of eyes were upon her as soon as she entered.

"I see you enjoy your slippers." Eowyn said softly, daring to speak first.

"They're my favorite!" Elizabeth exclaimed in return. Although that was a partial lie, it was also partially the truth. She loved her pink fuzzy bunny slippers better, but since they weren't here at present, these baize fuzzy slippers were the perfect thing.

She shuffled her fuzzy feet over to Gandalf and hugged his leg. Letting out a deep and long exhale, Elizabeth looked up at Gandalf and smiled. The aged wizard smiled back down at Elizabeth and muffled her mid-back length blonde hair gently.

"I take it you had a wonderful sleep." Gandalf said as a half statement, half question.

Elizabeth nodded her head firmly.

"Good," Gandalf said. "We leave for Isengard at noon. Eowyn has already packed a bag for you."

Elizabeth's morning smile brightened visibly. "Yay!!"

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there now?"

"No,"

"How 'bout now?"

"No!"

Elizabeth was hesitant to ask the same question again. Obviously Eomer wasn't big on small talk. Come to think of it, Eomer didn't seem big on talking at all. Elizabeth frowned at Eomer's back. He didn't seem like the kind of person to be a daddy.

"Now?"

"NO!"

Elizabeth flinched. She didn't like Eomer. He wasn't kind to her like Gandalf and her friends were. He always looked like he was annoyed or angry with something. In fact, Elizabeth didn't remember ever seeing him smile.

"Do you hate me?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?!" Eomer exclaimed. "What reason would I have to hate you?"

"Well," Elizabeth said hesitantly. "You're being awfully mean right now."

"And you are being awfully annoying." Eomer responded.

Elizabeth was silent for a few moments. Ok, maybe Eomer didn't exactly _hate_ her, but he sure wasn't her best friend...still, that was no reason to be mean.

"Will you be my friend?"

"What?!" Eomer exclaimed once more. He couldn't believe he'd been stuck with this little child who had no reason at all to go to Isengard. What good would a child—a little girl no less, do against Saruman's magic?

"Well, I just thought that since you don't seem to like me very much that maybe if I asked you to be my friend, you would say yes and you would be nice to me." Elizabeth answered.

"I am not _nice_." Eomer said stiffly.

"Well you should be. If you're not, than no one will ever want to marry you!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What business is it of yours to tell a lord of Rohan if he cares to marry?" Eomer asked, rather coldly.

"Well don't you want to have kids?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Not if they act like you!" Eomer snapped harshly.

Elizabeth winced. That had hit a soft spot. Most people had thought that Elizabeth and her questions were cute and adorable. Not that Elizabeth thought that she, herself, was adorable and cute, but that was just what people said to her.Besides, Mother had always said that questions were good for little girls.

Suddenly, Eomer's horse slowed. Elizabeth looked up at who was approaching Eomer. Elizabeth couldn't stop her tears from flowing just a little bit.

"Come, Elizabeth," Gandalf said. "Shadowfax would like you to sit with me."

Elizabeth smiled despite her tears. Gandalf had always been her lifeline out of teary situations. She felt Eomer pick her up under her armpits and rolled her eyes. He didn't even know how to pick up kids the right way. She felt Gandalf's gentle arms take her from Eomer's grasp and transfer her to Shadowfax's back in front ofhim. Elizabeth quickly found her favorite spot in front of Gandalf on Shadowfax's back and settled into it.

Elizabeth saw Gandalf give Eomer a warning glare before resuming his position in the front of the group. Gandalf was silent for a few moments, but Elizabeth could tell he wanted to say something.

"Would you care to tell me what happened?" Gandalf asked softly.

"He started it." Elizabeth said, pouting.

"It does not matter who started it." Gandalf said. "What happened?"

"He was being mean."

"How?"

"He yelled at me and said that he didn't want kids especially if they acted like me." Elizabeth said.

"Did he cause your tears?" Gandalf asked gently.

"No, those came out 'cuz I couldn't keep them in my eye."

Gandalf had to admire Elizabeth. Eomer had hurt her feelings, and yet, she was sticking up for him in a different sort of way. That was a very good thing for her to do. He wasn't sure if she was telling the total truth, but Gandalf knew that she was telling something close to half the truth.

Gandalf sighed and urged Shadowfax forward a bit faster. They were coming out of the forest now. Elizabeth looked ahead when she heard eager laughing. She suddenly realized for the first time that Merry and Pippin were sitting on the high, but broken wall of Isengard smoking and drinking.

Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"MERRY!! PIPPIN!!!" she yelled. She hadn't seen her friends for a long time.

Merry stood up, smiling brightly as Pippin waved merrily. "Welcome my lords—and little lady to Isengard!"

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and-and smoking!" Gimli scolded.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin said. "The salted pork is particularly good."

Gimli was shocked. He hadn't had meat in ages. "Salted pork?"

Gandalf did nothing but shake his head slightly and mutter 'Hobbits'. Elizabeth was so happy to see her friends that she did not know what to say. But Merry spoke up before she could even think of anything.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry announced. Now _this_ was news.

Not only was Saruman out of "command" but a talking tree with a beard had taken control. Elizabeth was bothered by the quirky idea that Isengard was being controlled by a talking tree with a beard. It sounded worse than Saruman. But then again, the only thing worse than Saruman was his thousands of minions (which were dead) and Sauron (who was far away). SO actually, a talking tree with a beard taking over Isengard didn't seem so bad afterall. But it still bothered Elizabeth.

Nevertheless, Merry and Pippin hitched a ride on the backs of Aragorn and Eomer.

Treebeard, or whoever he was, approached the group of "exterminators" as they headed towards the tower. Elizabeth saw immediately that Treebeard's name suited him well. He was indeed a talking tree with a beard. How Disney-ish. It reminded Elizabeth of one of her former friends: TV.

"Ah, Young Master Gandalf." Treebeard said clearly and slowly.

Elizabeth's jaw practically dropped to the ground. Young? Since when was Gandalf young? Either Treebeard was really old or he was really flattering with his words. Elizabeth figured that Treebeard was really old.

"I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here locked in his tower." Treebeard said slowly.

Ah, so Saruman was stuck in his tower. HA! Served the meanie head right. Elizabeth fought the urge to voice her thoughts out loud. A strong wind passed over the land as a short silence was endured. All knew there was magic at work there. Elizabeth looked around and even chanced a look towards the top of the tower. Woah...it was quite a tall tower indeed.

"Show yourself," Aragorn muttered.

"Be careful," Gandalf said. "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

Elizabeth looked up at Gandalf. "Does that mean he could still hurt me?"

"I would never let him harm you, Elizabeth. You know that." Gandalf said reassuringly.

"Well let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli said impatiently.

"No," Gandalf contradicted. "We need him alive. We need him to talk."

Elizabeth glanced at Eomer and saw him sending a slight glare to Gandalf. She turned her gaze away from the Rohan man and nestled herself in Gandalf's robes so that in her mind, she was safe.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King and made peace afterwards," a voice said. Saruman emerged from his tower and looked down at the group of travelers. He was on the very top of the tower. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Elizabeth expected Théoden to flat out say no, but his words were far from different and a lot longer than a simple no. In fact, his words, no his speech seemed to have as much enthusiasm as a herd of charging, wild horses. Literally.

"We shall have peace," Théoden began. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged!

"When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows we shall have peace." Théoden finished with just as much malice as he had started with.

All eyes were now on Saruman to see what his response to Théoden's little speech was. Would he yell and go crazy? Or would he mount a last attack on his own on the travelers? Or perhaps he'd start doing a quirky little jig to make hte situation less frightening.

"Gibbets and crows?" Saruman repeated. He was getting angry now. "Dotard!"

He was silent for a moment and then turned to Gandalf. His soft, gray eyes seemed to have kindness behind the many years of evil and hatred. They rested themselves on Elizabeth and she found that it was hard to move under their stare.

"What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame?" Saruman asked. "Let me guess. The Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

Elizabeth was impressed. She'd never even heard of the rods of the seven kings or the crowns of the five wizards. Or was it the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards? Oh, it was all too complicated anyways. She'd never evenheard of such things.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives." Gandalf said. "Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information," Saruman said, smiling evilly. "I have some for you."

He brought out a dark sphere that held a fire within. Gandalf's expression darkened. Elizabeth's eyes locked onto the dark sphere and would not transfer their gaze to anything else. There was something about this sphere...she'd seen it somewhere before...

"Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage." Saruman said. Gandalf took Shadowfax's reins and urged the horse to walk forward. "His attack will come soon. You're all going to die. But you know this, don't you Gandalf?

"You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Even children," Saruman said, looking directly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked fearfully up at Gandalf. "Gandalf?"

"Hush, child," Gandalf said softly.

"Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom?" Saruman asked. Gandalf's eyes were downcast. "The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"Gandalf?!" Elizabeth cried.

"Be silent, Elizabeth!" Gandalf said, a little harsher than he wanted to. Elizabeth winced and looked at the water that covered the ground. She felt a reassuring hand on her arm and knew that Gandalf was silently apologizing to her.

"See child?" Saruman hissed. "Gandalf does not want you to hear the truth. He pretends to love you so that he can use you later on."

"Do not listen to him, Elizabeth; he is the one trying to use you." Gandalf warned softly.

"Ah, trying to keep me from spilling all your secrets?" Saruman asked. "Have you told her why you were not deeply disturbed when you learned the Halfling had separated from the rest of the Fellowship? Have you told her about how separating Frodo was your plan?"

Elizabeth's fears flared up once more. Shewas almost crying now. "Gandalf?!"

"I've heard enough!" Gimli exclaimed. And then in a lower tone, he said, "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob."

"No!" Gandalf said loudly. "Come down, Saruman and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and mercy." Saruman said, disgusted at Gandalf's words. "I have no use for it!"

He aimed the bottom of his staff at Gandalf and Elizabeth and shot a huge jet of fire straight at them. Elizabeth lifted her arms in front of herself as a shield and started crying. She had not anticipated that she would die because of a stupid ball of fire. She waited for the hot, burning sensation to pass over her skin and engulf her.

But she did not feel her skin burning, or her life force quickly draining itself from her small body. In fact, she still felt the cool breeze passing through her hair. And before she knew it, she again felt the sun's warmth on her face.

Elizabeth lowered her arms and looked around, the fresh tears glimmering on her cheeks. It occurred to Elizabeth that her friends might think her a cry baby or too emotional if they saw that the magic fire had frightened her. So she quickly wiped away her tears and tried to appear brave like she had during the battle of Helm's Deep.

The little girl looked up at the evil wizard with a defiant and confident look on her face. She, or rather Gandalf, had triumphed once more.

"Saruman," Gandalf said slowly. "Your staff is broken."

Saruman's eyes quickly darted to his staff and his hand began to shake as a red light spread through the black staff. It exploded in his hand, leaving his hand shaking and his eyes still shocked, staring at where his staff had been.

It was then that the man with the pink hair chose to make his appearance. He approached from behind Saruman and Elizabeth remembered him as the one that had helped Saruman control King Théoden. His hair was surprisingly still pink, causing Elizabeth to wonder if Elrohir and Elladan had meant what they said about how long the hair dye would last.

"Grima, you need not follow him," Théoden said when he noticed his former friend and advisor behind the defeated wizard. "You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down."

Grima bowed his head low and made to come down, but Saruman spoke first.

"A man of Rohan?" Saruman asked slowly, as if he hated the name. "What is the House of Rohan but thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs?

"The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires." Saruman finished.

Théoden appeared to be contemplating Saruman's words carefully and chose to ignore the defeated old man. He had clearly won an internal battle amongst himself.

"Grima…come down," Théoden pleaded. "Be free of him."

"Free?" Saruman asked, making a face. "He will never be free!"

Grima shook his head. "No,"

Saruman turned around and slapped him harshly, sending him to the floor. "Get down, cur!"

"Saruman!" Gandalf said loudly. "You were deep in the enemy's counsel…"

Gandalf was speaking, Elizabeth was sure of it, but his voice started to fade. She turned her head and looked up at him to see his mouth moving, but nothing coming out. She shook her head to try and unclog her ears but nothing happened. Something came over her, and she lost control of her body as her eyes rolled up and she began to convulse violently.

Gandalf glanced down at Elizabeth as soon as he felt something was wrong. Apparently Grima who'd gotten up and began pulling out his knife had noticed too and had put his knife away. He and Saruman were watching Elizabeth interestedly.

"Elizabeth!" Gandalf cried, trying to hold the child still. She did not respond. Gandalf looked up as he heard a snort.

"See what your magic has done to her?" Saruman asked. "As I said, you do not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to you."

Gandalf's brave face faded as he looked down at Elizabeth. But than it returned. She had stopped her fit and her body was glowing. Gandalf had seen this happen before, when the octopus monster had grabbed her back at the gates of Moria.

Suddenly the glow disappeared and Elizabeth's eyes snapped open. She looked up at Saruman and narrowed her eyes at him. She pushed herself onto her feet and stood on Shadowfax, staring up at Saruman.

Then, in her young childish voice, she said in a mocking, sing-song tone, "I'm coming to get you; I'm coming to get you."

Saruman arched an eyebrow incredulously. "And how, pray tell, are you going to get up here?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I'll fly, of course."

Saruman snorted. Elizabeth folded her arms. If Saruman didn't believe her, than she'd just have to show him. She concentrated hard and felt herself lifting into the air and getting closer and closer to Saruman's face.

Before Elizabeth knew it, her mind was clouded and someone was speaking through her. She was face to face with Saruman. She opened her mouth and blew hot air in his face. His nose turned up as he smelled her morning breath. She had purposely not brushed her teeth this morning because somehow she'd known this would happen.

"Ha, ha, bad breath!" Elizabeth giggled. She turned to Grima and suddenly spoke with a different voice. "Take my hand Grima. Come down to your people."

"He will never be free of the Dark Lord's eyes. Never!" Saruman shouted as Grima took a few steps towards Elizabeth.

"I will be free," Grima said defiantly as he passed Saruman and reached out to take Elizabeth's hand.

"You will _never_ be free, cur!" Saruman said taking his place in front of Grima with his back to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, or at least the spirit controlling Elizabeth, smiled and placed its hand on Saruman's back. The hand glowed bright red and Saruman yelped in pain. Elizabeth removed her hand and smiled. She had branded Saruman with her hand. He stared at her like she was some disturbed child controlled by a force more evil than Sauron.

"He _shall_ be free, incompetent fool!" Elizabeth yelled. She held out her hand for Grima and he took it somewhat gratefully and hesitantly.

Elizabeth smiled triumphantly at Saruman and began to float safely down to the ground. Suddenly Saruman lashed out at Grima, causing the both of them to fall towards the ground below. But Elizabeth, being the clever, possessed little girl she was, grabbed a hold of Grima's hand and watched as Saruman plummeted, arms flailing towards the water wheel below.

The sickening thud of the old man's body was ignored as Elizabeth pulled Grima back onto the invisible cloud she stood on. He stared at her as if she was his guardian angel.

"Why?" he asked as they continued to float down.

"You deserve to live. You're gonna help." Elizabeth said softly.

"How can a child know this?" Grima asked.

"I don't know," Elizabeth said, looking away as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "I see things. Things that no one else sees. Sometimes it scares me. I just thought that maybe you'd like to die a good guy and not a bad guy."

Grima gave a smile for the first time in a long time. The child, a mere child, had saved his life and given him the second chance that he'd needed. His feet touched the ground but his eyes were still on Elizabeth. The surreal, angelic voice that had come from her mouth was no longer there. In its place was her regular little girl voice that was adored by all her friends.

King Théoden's horse splashed water from behind Grima and he turned around slowly to await his death. But death did not come for him. A look of forgiveness replaced Théoden's previous look of anger.

"There is a spare horse, fortunately." Théoden said. "You will be guarded, but you are welcome to reclaim the trust you once had."

Grima bowed low in acceptance. "Thank you…my l-lord."

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had landed herself on top of the water wheel and was staring at Saruman's dead corpse. He'd been run through with one of the wooden legs of the water wheel.

She heard the splashing behind her and knew that Gandalf was watching her intently.

"Elizabeth?" he asked softly. "Are you all right?"

Elizabeth turned her head to look at him then returned her gaze to the old wizard. Tears stung her slightly dirty face. Gandalf could see not only Elizabeth's pity and sadness for Saruman, but the pity of another behind her eyes. This spirit had obviously known Saruman and had wanted to help him very badly.

"I wish people didn't have to be evil. Then no one would die." Elizabeth whispered. Those words could have been said by both the Elizabeth and the spirit inside her and no one would have noticed a difference.

Gandalf urged Shadowfax closer to the water wheel and held out his hand to her. She turned around and looked at it silently, unable to decide whether or not to take it. It seemed there was little reason to go on if any at all.

"People would die whether or not there was evil. And evil will never cease to exist." Gandalf said wisely.

"But that's not fair. It means we can't win." Elizabeth said sadly.

"It is true, we cannot win, not completely. But we can stop evil from taking control entirely. If we stop evil here, then it will find another host somewhere else. And when that new evil is found, it will be up to the bravery of others to defeat it." Gandalf said.

"But what if they don't?"

"Evil is _always_ overcome by good." Gandalf said simply.

Elizabeth stared at Gandalf. The wizard had always been there for her. He was like her father/friend/grandfather. She took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Come now," Gandalf said, beckoning to her. "Shadowfax would like you to join us."

Elizabeth jumped into Gandalf's arms and found her place on Shadowfax's back. It felt good to be able to lean against Gandalf again. Elizabeth hadn't returned to Gandalf a moment too soon, either. The water wheel began turning and Saruman's body was soon underwater.

Elizabeth glanced at Grima and blinked at him. He blinked in return but then looked away and continued looking elsewhere. Suddenly, Elizabeth heard a heavy splash as something fell in the water. She looked around, but all she saw was a round black rock. Elizabeth didn't think much of this since there were a lot of black rocks in Middle Earth.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away," Treebeard said slowly. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

Just as Treebeard was finishing his sentence, Pippin leapt off the back of Aragorn's horse and splashed through the water. It seemed as if he'd found something. Something that to Elizabeth's eyes, glowed underwater.

Pippin dunked his hands into the water and came out with the black round rock that Elizabeth had seen earlier. Except this was no rock. It was the strange magical sphere that Saruman had showed them earlier. And now Pippin had it.

Before she knew it, Gandalf had guided Shadowfax towards Pippin and held out his hand.

"Peregrin Took," Gandalf called out. "I'll take that, my lad."

Pippin glanced at the sphere and looked hesitant but began to hand it to Gandalf.

"Quickly now," Gandalf ordered sternly. He took the sphere from Pippin and buried in his robes before Elizabeth. Without a second glance at Pippin, Gandalf turned his horse away and headed back to the group of travelers.

Elizabeth frowned down at the robes covering the sphere and wondered why Gandalf had covered it. She lifted the edge of the fabric up and peeked under it at the sphere. It actually was quite pretty. Elizabeth tried and tried to resist the urge to touch it, but could not. As she put forth a tentative hand to touch it, her curiosity grew larger. But suddenly a hand covered the sphere and blocked it from Elizabeth's view.

She looked up at Gandalf and saw him frowning down at her.

"Do not touch it, Elizabeth." Gandalf said sternly.

"Why?"

"Because this sphere enjoys hurting all who touch it. And it will enjoy hurting you very much." Gandalf said.

Elizabeth sat on her hands. She didn't want to go near that sphere now that she'd heard what Gandalf had said. And Pippin would rest well if he did the same.

((Wow, that seemed like a looong chapter....or maybe it's just me...anywho, tell me what you think...oh ya and I have a little survey for the reviewers...

1. IF there is a sequel, what should happen in it? Should there be another ring? If not, then what should happen? If there IS another ring, than what should they do about it? Please tell me, I'm kinda at a writer's block for writing the plot.

Thanks,  
Silent Watcher, 1st Fury))


	23. The Palantir

Chapter 23

Elizabeth's head bounced rhythmically against Gandalf's chest as Shadowfax galloped towards Rohan with the rest of the travelers. The White Wizard glanced down at her every so often to make sure she was sleeping peacefully even with all the bouncing.

Suddenly the bouncing stopped. Gandalf knew that Elizabeth had awoken. He glanced down at her and saw her looking at the open plains around her. Rohan was not far off and could be seen with the human eye.

"How much longer, Gandalf?" she asked groggily.

"Not half an hour." Gandalf replied honestly. "There will be a feast tonight to honor those who passed in the battle at Helm's Deep. You will stay close to me or someone I give you permission to be with at all times."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked. Shadowfax galloped slightly slower as the gates of Rohan drew nearer.

"There will be adult practices during the feast. You are not old enough to see them. In fact, you should probably stay with Haldir since he will not be attending the feast at all." Gandalf said. "He will find you some food and you will eat with him."

Elizabeth didn't answer. She had returned to gazing upon the bare plains and fields around them. Shadowfax galloped through the gate.

"Is that all right, Elizabeth?" Gandalf asked.

"Yep,"

* * *

"Haldir?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"How old are you?"

Haldir spat out the food in his mouth. "What!"

"How old are you?"

"Why?" Haldir asked in response.

"Because."

"Because why?" Haldir asked.

"Because, because."

"Because, because why?"

"Because, because, because."

"Because, because, because—by the Valar,what am I doing? Just tell me why you want to know my age!" Haldir retorted, sending Elizabeth into giggles.

"Because I want to know how much older than me you are. A little sister has to know how old her big brother is." Elizabeth said.

"What!"

"You're my new big brother. Didn't you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"I cannot read minds as you can, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "You can't? But I thought all elves could read minds."

"Obviously you thought wrong."

"Oh. Now how old are you?"

Haldir rolled his eyes. "I am the same age as Prince Legolas."

"How old is Legolas?"

Haldir sighed. He'd hoped that Elizabeth would have taken his first answer.

"Prince Legolas is two thousand, three hundred and eighty-one years old."

"No really, how old is he?" Elizabeth asked.

"I already told you. Legolas and I are both two thousand, three hundred and eighty-one years old." Haldir repeated.

"No way,"

"Yes way,"

"So how oldare you when you die?"

"It varies, depending on the chance that we die in battle or our hearts break," Haldir said. "Lord Elrond, for example, is practically twice my age. He is about four or five thousand years old. Lady Galadriel, on the other hand is about eight thousand or more years old. No one really knows how old she is save Lord Celeborn."

Elizabeth's eyes were wide. "Wow…"

"What is 'wow'?" a voice asked. It was Legolas.

"We were discussing elven ages." Haldir said simply.

"Really. Did you tell her how oldyou are?" Legolas asked.

"Aye, I did." Haldir answered with a nod.

"No he didn't!" Elizabeth squealed. "He told me that you and him were the same age and then he told me how old _you_ were, Legolas."

"Shh!" Haldir shushed Elizabeth, pretending that it had been a secret. Haldir glanced at Legolas with a mischievous smile and saw the Prince's eyebrows arched.

"Did he now?" Legolas asked, sending a questioning look over to Haldir.

"Yep and he told me how old Elrond and Galadriel are too."

"He didn't tell you how old _my_ father is, did he?" Legolas asked.

"Nope. He doesn't even know who your father is." Elizabeth said.

"And how would a mere child like you know what I do or do not know?" Haldir asked.

"Because I can read minds, remember?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh yes," Haldir said dully. "I remember now."

"So," Elizabeth said, settling herself in front of Legolas. "How old _is _your dad?"

"My _father_ is five thousand and five years old." Legolas answered.

"And now it is our turn. How old is _your_ father, Elizabeth?"

"My dad is forty-five years old and my mom is thirty-six." Elizabeth said. "Why are your dads so old? How can live for so long? Are they really wrinkly?"

"Our fathers are old because they have lived for a long time. And they live for so long because elves are immortal. They cannot die unless you slay them or their heart breaks." Legolas said.

"I already knew that, though." Elizabeth said.

"Than you should know that since they are immortal, they do not grow old after a certain period of time. They simply gain more wisdom." Haldir cut in.

"Oh," Elizabeth said. She turned her gaze upon a figure that had joined them. Legolas grew silent and looked out at the stars. "Aragorn!"

Aragorn smiled as he let Elizabeth jump into his arms and embrace him. "What are you doing up so late, Elizabeth?"

"Talking about elves."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, impressed. "Really?"

Elizabeth nodded emphatically. Aragorn kneeled down so that he was eye level with the little girl.

"Then you should know that elves enjoy children going to bed early." Aragorn said with a soft smile. "Isn't that so, Haldir?"

Haldir nodded. "Aye, 'tis true. And some of us enjoy going to bed early ourselves. Come Elizabeth, this is our cue to take some rest."

"Aww…" Elizabeth whined as Haldir scooped her up and carried her inside.

Aragorn watched Elizabeth's disappointed, but tired eyes as she was carried into the Golden Hall by Haldir. He turned his head and watched the stars as Legolas seemed to be doing.

"The stars are veiled." Legolas said after a moment of silence. "Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice."

Aragorn and Legolas glanced at each other. They both knew what he was speaking of. That's why they'd sent Elizabeth inside. She wouldn't have understood. She would've asked too many questions.

"The Eye of the Enemy is moving." Legolas finished.

* * *

Pippin could hear low whispers in the room where he was sleeping. All the men of the army of Rohan and Rohirrim and the elves slept in the same room. Eowyn slept in the Hall, alone and the king slept in his bedchamber. Grima slept in a watched room that was constantly guarded by night watch guards.

"Now go to sleep," an elven voice whispered. "I will return shortly. I must speak with Legolas and Aragorn."

"But why?" Elizabeth asked in a whisper also.

"Just go to sleep, please." Haldir said. "I will return shortly."

"Fine," Elizabeth said and pouted in her bed. Pippin watched as Haldir planted a brotherly kiss on her forehead and ruffled her hair.

His thoughts went back to the strange sphere that Gandalf had taken from him earlier that day. Because of it, Pippin couldn't seem to fall asleep. Pippin finally made up his mind, threw off his blankets and headed towards the bed Gandalf slept in.

"What are you doing?" Merry asked from behind him. Pippin spun around and just looked at his friend for a moment but then concentrated on the sphere in Gandalf's sleeping arms. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Gandalf was staring up at him, sword in hand, the sphere in his arms. From the corner across the walkway, Elizabeth sat up and watched Pippin. She threw off her blankets and stood behind Pippin curiously.

"Gandalf said not to touch it, Pippin. You're not gonna, are you?" Elizabeth asked.

Pippin said nothing and waved his hands in front of Gandalf's eyes. The wizard didn't blink. Pippin looked around and picked up a nearby vase on the ground. He picked up the vase, took the sphere from Gandalf's arms and replaced it with the vase. The foolish hobbit brought the sphere (otherwise known as the Palantir, but Pippin doesn't know that) over to the end of Merry's bed where he began unwrapping it from the cloth Gandalf had wrapped it in.

Elizabeth stood over him, watching. "He said not to touch it, Pippin."

"I'm not going to touch it. I just want to look at it. Just one more time." Pippin said. He finished his task of unwrapping the sphere and looked down at it.

"Put it back!" Merry whispered. But Pippin wouldn't listen. He smiled down at the sphere and placed his hands on it. "Pippin!"

Suddenly, the darkness of the sphere was replaced with the Great Eye, an all too familiar enemy that haunted Elizabeth's dreams. Pippin's smile faded to a look of sheer pain and confusion. He couldn't seem to remove his hands. He tried to look away but could not. It was if the Eye were trying to control him.

Pippin closed his eyes and tried to wake up from his horrible dream. But this was reality and he couldn't escape from reality. Elizabeth knew this was her only chance. She would take the sphere from Pippin put it back and scold him for not listening to Gandalf.

Pippin began writhing with the sphere in his hands. His mouth was contorted into a shape that it would be in had Pippin been screaming, but no noise emitted from Pippin.

"Help! Gandalf, help!" Merry cried.

But it was too late. Elizabeth grabbed the sphere from Pippin just as Gandalf sprung from his bed and collapsed to the ground. Her eyes rolled up and her body convulsed even more violently than Pippin's had. The sphere was in her hands; she'd only wanted to give it back to Gandalf, but now it focused on her.

At that moment, Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir rushed in. Aragorn rushed to Elizabeth's side and grabbed the Palantir from her hands, but instead of helping, he harmed himself. Aragorn's eyes rolled up and he collapsed to the ground, sending the Palantir rolling across the floor. Legolas began helping Aragorn to his feet and Haldir went to Elizabeth's side while Gandalf covered the Palantir with a cloth.

"Fool of a Took!" he yelled, but stopped. Pippin was laying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling and not moving.

Gandalf rushed to Pippin's side and held the hobbit's hand in his own. When nothing happened, Gandalf put his other hand on Pippin's forehead and muttered a few words under his breath. Than he let his hand travel to the side of Pippin's head where, he cupped his hand over Pippin's cheek.

Pippin came alive all of a sudden and gasped for a few moments.

"Look at me," Gandalf said.

"Gandalf," Pippin said breathlessly. "Forgive me."

He began to close his eyes again.

"Look at me," Gandalf said again, this time louder. "What did you see?"

Pippin closed his eyes and tried to remember. "A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked.

"I saw…I saw Him." Pippin whimpered. "I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him?" Gandalf asked. "Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer." Pippin said. "He hurt me."

"What did you tell him of Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked.

"Nothing, I didn't have time to. He disappeared." Pippin answered.

Gandalf searched Pippin's eyes for lies, for any clue that meant he was not telling the truth. But there was none, thankfully,

"Mithrandir," Haldir called. Gandalf looked up from the hobbit and saw Haldir kneeling next to Elizabeth's small body. He held her little hand in his own but she would not wake.

Gandalf turned back to Pippin. "Did she touch it?"

"I-I don't know, everything just went black and—"

"Did she touch it?" Gandalf asked, a little harsher than he meant to.

"Yes," Aragorn answered from behind Gandalf. "I took it from her."

"And did you see anything, Aragorn?" Gandalf asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "Nothing save a vision of the Great Eye." Aragorn answered truthfully. Gandalf did not need to look for a lie in the eyes of Aragorn, son of Arathorn.

Gandalf hurried over to Elizabeth's side and tried the same magic on her that he'd used on Pippin. But she did not wake. Her eyes were closed, unlike Pippin's and she was breathing.

"It is as if she sleeps through a nightmare." Haldir said softly. "Her body jerks every so often."

Gandalf watched as Elizabeth did indeed jerk her head to one side as her face continued to portray one single look: a look of sheer terror. Gandalf picked up the small girl and placed her in his own bed.

"Leave us in peace, get your rest. This will take awhile." Gandalf said.

* * *

Morning came quickly and as soon as Théoden heard about the events of the previous night, he called a meeting in the Golden Hall.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes." Gandalf said. "A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate and unfortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith.

"His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner.

"He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men." Gandalf said. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," Théoden said calmly. "why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go." Aragorn said, looking at Théoden defiantly.

"No!" Gandalf said.

"They must be warned." Aragorn argued.

"They will be." Gandalf said. He walked to Aragorn's side and whispered in his ear. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships.

"Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone." Gandalf said, after turning around to face everyone in the hall. "I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone."

Everyone looked at Pippin.

"Did you not say that we have also been unfortunate, Gandalf?" Théoden asked. "Would you care to explain how we have been unfortunate?"

"Yes, that'd be a good idea," Merry said loudly. "Why don't you tell everyone what you're actions did to an innocent?"

Pippin looked at his shoes and said nothing.

"Elizabeth took the Palantir from Pippin to stop him. Her intentions were innocent, but she was most likely caught up in the moment. I have not been able to wake her." Gandalf said, answering for Pippin. "Elizabeth and Pippin will be accompanying me to Minas Tirith whether or not she wakes."

"My lords?" a soft voice asked. Everyone turned and saw Eowyn standing at the door to her own personal chambers. "It is the child. She has awoken, but she will not calm herself. She keeps saying Gandalf's name."

"She knows she must tell me what she saw," Gandalf said as he hurried towards the room. "Leave us be until I say."

He shut the door behind him once Haldir, Aragorn and Legolas had entered the room also. Pippin dared not follow. He couldn't face Elizabeth's innocence, her forgiving nature. Not after what his actions has caused her. But he knew that by staying, he was allowing Merry the very chance he needed to scold him some more.

* * *

Elizabeth had backed herself into a dark corner when Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn and Haldir entered the room. Gandalf motioned for the other to stay where they were while he approached Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?"

"Gandalf, Gandalf, Gandalf…" she whispered continuously.

"I'm here, Elizabeth," Gandalf said gently. He held out an arm to Elizabeth and she ran to him. Gandalf held her in his arms as a father would and then withdrew. He rubbed his hands up and down on her arms.

"Can you tell me what you saw?" Gandalf asked.

Elizabeth nodded vigorously.

"Speak, child." Gandalf ordered gently. He didn't want to rush her.

"A talking eye. He asked me what my name was. And I said I couldn't tell him, cuz mommy said I couldn't talk to strangers. So, he told me his name and then asked me what my name was. And I told him that just cuz I knew his name, that didn't mean that he wasn't a stranger to me. I know the Queen's name but she's still a stranger." Elizabeth said. "So then he got real mad and told me he would hurt me if I didn't tell him my name."

"Did you tell him your name?" Gandalf asked. It didn't really matter if she had or had not. Hopefully, Sauron wouldn't have an interest in her at all.

"No," Elizabeth said sadly, shaking her head. "But I should've."

"Why?" Gandalf asked gently.

"Cuz it hurt real bad." Elizabeth said. "I wanted to die and I don't want to die. So if I wanted to die, than it hurt _real, real_ bad."

"What happened next?" Gandalf asked, making sure that Elizabeth kept eye contact.

"He asked me if I knew you, Gandalf. I said yes, cuz mommy told me not to lie even if it's to strangers." Elizabeth answered. "And then he asked me where I came from and I said that I couldn't tell strangers where I lived cuz it's against the law. He asked me what laws I was abiding to and I asked him what 'abiding' meant. Then he got real mad and hurt me again. He asked me how to hurt you, Gandalf and I got scared."

Tears started forming in Elizabeth's eyes. Gandalf pulled Elizabeth into a hug and rocked her back and forth.

"I don't want him to hurt you, Gandalf," Elizabeth sobbed into Gandalf's robes.

"I know you don't, Elizabeth." Gandalf said. He pulled away from Elizabeth. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that he was real mean and naughty just like all those dumb orcs that hurt innocent people." Elizabeth said, her tears stopping. "He tried to hurt me again, but then something stopped him and he concentrated on something else. And then I saw it."

Gandalf searched Elizabeth's eyes, but found only trust, truth and fear.

"What is it? What did you see?" Gandalf asked.

"My mommy and daddy. That's what he showed me. They miss me. They found some other little girl's body and buried her under my name. They think I'm dead. And He'll hurt them if I tell you what else I saw." Elizabeth said, looking to her shoes. She felt Gandalf's strong hands directing her face so he could look into her eyes.

"He has no way of reaching your family to harm them, Elizabeth. He was bluffing." Gandalf said. "Now tell me, what did you see?"

"I saw you. You were lying on the ground. A big dragon was standing above you with a man on his back. The man had lots and lots of armor. The dragon had your staff in his mouth and bit it in half. The dragon and the big man couldn't see me. So I ran over to you to try and wake you up so you could kill the dragon and the big man, but you…you…" Elizabeth began sobbing again. She just couldn't say it. It was too hard.

"I was what?" Gandalf asked gently.

"……you were _DEAD_!" Elizabeth wailed and continued her sobbing in Gandalf's robes. He pulled her into a tight hug. Had Elizabeth truly foreseen his death? Or was this another bluff to incur fear and doubt through all Men and their allies?

No one said anything. They were all too stunned to say anything.

((WOW, it's been a while since I updated. I have changed my plot though. There will now be a sequel and a sequel to that sequel! The third sequel is when Elizabeth returns to Middle Earth...so I need a little bit of help from reviewers...

DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN WHEN ELIZABETH RETURNS TO MIDDLE EARTH, MORE SPECIFICALLY TO THE UNDYING LANDS AT THE AGE OF 15? I need ideas! Please send them to me!

Thanks,  
Silent Watcher))


	24. The Dirty White City

Chapter 24

(sentences in italics are equivalent to dreams)

Gandalf led Pippin and Elizabeth out of the Golden Hall towards the stables. Merry followed, holding Elizabeth's hand as she sniffled a bit more.

"Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst. I don't know what you were thinking when you touched it! And you had to drag Elizabeth into also," Gandalf scolded loudly as they walked. "Hurry! Hurry!"

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked Merry softly. Merry didn't answer.

"Why did you look?" he asked. "Why do you always have to look?"

"I don't know. I can't help it," Pippin replied.

"You never can." Merry retorted.

Elizabeth, meanwhile, was saying nothing and simply followed the two Hobbits at a distance.

"I'm sorry, all right?" Pippin said. "I won't do it again."

"Don't you understand?" Merry asked angrily. "You not only put yourself in danger, but Elizabeth too! The enemy thinks that one of you has the Ring. He's going to be looking for the both of you, Pip. They have to get both you and Elizabeth out of here."

Elizabeth walked past the Hobbits and into the stables. She was still afraid of losing Gandalf. If he really was going to die, than she'd best spend a lot of time with him. The Hobbits' conversation faded away as she walked towards Gandalf. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Something on your mind, Elizabeth?" he asked, while prepping Shadowfax to carry himself, a Hobbit and a child.

"Sauron was lying, right?" Elizabeth asked slowly. "You're not gonna die, are you?"

Gandalf sighed and kneeled before Elizabeth. "I will not die until I have to. If the Valar wish to take me before you go home, than so be it."

But Gandalf's words had not consoled Elizabeth. She began crying softly once more. Gandalf embraced the girl tightly.

"I will not die with you unsafe and unguarded. I will stay as long as you need me to." Gandalf whispered into her ear. He glanced up and saw Merry and Pippin coming towards them. "Up you go, Elizabeth."

Gandalf lifted Elizabeth onto Shadowfax's back and did the same with Pippin.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked.

"Three days ride, as the Nazgul flies. And you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." Gandalf said, slightly scolding Pippin.

Elizabeth sat there, silently crying on Shadowfax's back. Gandalf watched her silently out of the corner of his eye. He would need to speak with her later.

"Here," Merry said, handing Pippin something wrapped in large leaves. "Something for the road."

"The last of the Longbottom leaf." Pippin said softly.

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pippin." Merry said.

"But—But we'll see each other soon." Pippin said. Merry glanced at Gandalf, who mounted Shadowfax. "Won't we?"

"I don't know." Merry said, backing away. Pippin and Elizabeth felt Gandalf mount Shadowfax. "I don't know what's going to happen."

"Merry," Pippin whispered.

"Run, Shadowfax." Gandalf said with slight reluctance. "Show us the meaning of haste."

"Merry!" Pippin shouted as Shadowfax took off.

Elizabeth looked straight ahead of the path before them. Her eyes glazed over and she gave herself to the trance that had been threatening to take her over.

She saw the plains of Rohan around her, but she heard nothing. She heard not the sound of Shadowfax's hooves on the ground, nor the splash of Shadowfax's hooves running through water. She heard voices…

_Elizabeth__'s Trance_

_The clicking of horse shoes on the hard ground._

_'Tell me what you have seen.' A female voice said._

_'Arwen.' A familiar male voice said softly. That was Elrond._

_'You have the gift of foresight. What have you seen?' Arwen asked._

_'I looked into your future and I saw death.' Elrond answered._

_'But there is also life.' Arwen said. 'You saw there was a child. You saw my son.'_

_'That future is almost gone.' Elrond's voice said._

_'But it is not lost.' Arwen answered defiantly._

_'Nothing is certain.' Elrond said softly._

_'Some things are certain.' Arwen whispered. 'If I leave him now, I will regret it forever. It is time…_

_'From the ashes a fire shall be woken. A light from a shadow shall spring. Renewed shall be blade that was broken. The crownless again shall be king…_

_'Re-forge the sword,' Arwen suggested. '__Ada__…'_

_Arwen breathed heavily, __Elizabeth__ could hear it…she dropped something…_

_'Your hands are cold.' Elrond said. 'The life of the Eldar is leaving you.'_

_'This was my choice,' Arwen whispered. '__Ada__, whether by your will or not there is no ship now that will bear me hence.'_

_A clanging of metal, no iron. Oh, whatever it was, someone was hitting it over and over again. It slowly faded…_

_End Trance_

Elizabeth didn't open her eyes after the trance/vision ended. Her body had apparently decided that it needed sleep. Pippin was already slumped on one of Gandalf's arms, but Elizabeth leaned against Pippin and gave herself to peaceful sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes as she felt the horse's path become an uphill slope. 

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In Gondor," Pippin answered softly.

Elizabeth looked around at all the people in the streets and the strange way the city was built in. Several people scurried out of the way like mice as Shadowfax carried the three travelers closer and closer towards the palace at the top of the city.

"Make way!" Gandalf shouted. Elizabeth watched as several more people ran to the side of the street. She had to fight the urge to say sorry to them because she knew they wouldn't hear her anyways.

Finally, Shadowfax ascended upon the white steps and Elizabeth's mouth dropped open as she stared upon the White Castle of Gondor. This building didn't need a bath…but the rest of the city did.

Two guards came from behind and held Shadowfax as Gandalf dismounted and helped Elizabeth and Pippin off of the horse.

"Careful now," Gandalf cautioned, as he saw how Elizabeth's legs were unused to the sudden movement after three days of no movement at all.

Elizabeth and Pippin followed Gandalf closer to the White Castle. As she drew closer, Elizabeth found that the White Castle _did_ need a bath and only looked white from far away. Perhaps that was why they called Gondor the White City. Because from far away, it looked white, but when you got close, it looked dirty.

They walked past a tree and Elizabeth noticed that Pippin suddenly fell behind as he stared at it.

"It's the tree." Pippin murmured. "Gandalf! Gandalf!"

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor." Gandalf answered. "The tree of the king. Lord Denethor, however is not the king. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne."

"How did you know about the tree, Pippin?" Elizabeth asked. "Do you have Dreams like mine, too?"

"He had one, yes, Elizabeth." Gandalf said, and then glared at Pippin. "And he won't be having any more."

Pippin looked at his feet as they reached the steps.

"Now listen carefully," Gandalf instructed mainly to Pippin. "Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise.

"And do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either." Gandalf continued. "In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took."

Elizabeth giggled. Gandalf looked down at her.

"And the same to you, young lady." Gandalf said seriously. "Do not mention anything about your Dreams or anything that you have done while you have been here. Understood?"

Elizabeth assumed a military position and saluted Gandalf. "Yes sir!"

Gandalf smiled softly and entered through the great doors of the palace. It was very quiet in the hall. And very empty also. Pippin and Elizabeth looked around in awe of the hall as they followed Gandalf.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor." Gandalf hailed. Denethor said nothing. Elizabeth noticed that he held a horn in his hands. A very familiar horn, to be exact. "I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel."

"Perhaps you come to explain this," Denethor's rough voice said softly. He held the two pieces of the broken horn apart. Pippin and Elizabeth stared at the horn. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

At that moment, both Elizabeth and Pippin relived Boromir's death. Elizabeth shuddered quite obviously, causing Denethor to transfer his gaze from Gandalf to her. She held his stare until Denethor broke the silence.

"Who is this _child_ you bring with you?" Denethor asked, abruptly changing the subject. "Why does she shudder when I mention the death of my son? Does she know how he died?"

Gandalf shifted Elizabeth behind him with his staff. "She has nothing to do with this, my lord. Please leave her be."

"No," Denethor said. "Answer my questions."

Gandalf sighed. "She dreamt of his death. She saw a mere dream."

"Is this child a Seer?" Denethor asked.

"No, she is a child who is trying to find her way home." Gandalf answered.

"She is obviously human. Where is she from?"

"England," Elizabeth answered, speaking for the first time.

"So she speaks," Denethor said softly. "Though, I have never heard of this 'England'."

"It's of no concern, at the moment," Gandalf said quickly. "I believe you wanted the reason your son died?"

Denethor's intent gaze upon Elizabeth transferred itself to Gandalf and turned into a glare.

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me." Pippin said. "He fell defending us from many foes."

Pippin came and kneeled in front of Denethor.

"Pippin," Gandalf said, warningly.

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt." Pippin finished. Gandalf closed his eyes. Elizabeth's eyes were locked on Denethor. The edge of his mouth twitched.

"This is my first command to you," he said. "How did you escape and my son did not, so mighty a man that he was?"

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow." Pippin answered wisely. "and Boromir was pierced by many."

Denethor looked shocked and ready to cry. Gandalf gripped his staff and lightly hit Pippin's back with it.

"Get up," he muttered. "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends; you are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Elizabeth thought it odd that Gandalf would call Denethor 'my lord'. After all, he didn't call Théoden 'my lord'. He simply addressed him. Elizabeth shifted her gaze back to Denethor. He looked as if he wanted to smile, but something gross was preventing him.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind?" Denethor said. "I have seen more than you know. With your left hand, you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And with your right you'd seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North last of ragged house long bereft of lordship."

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, steward." Gandalf said.

At this, Denethor came to his feet angrily. "The rule of Gondor is mine, and no other's."

"No it's not!" Elizabeth shouted, coming out from behind Gandalf and standing before Denethor. "Aragorn is the true king and you can't stop him from taking the throne back!"

It all happened in a split second, then. A swift hand lashed out and connected with Elizabeth's cheek. Elizabeth was thrown to the ground from the momentum of the slap and began crying. Denethor had struck her.

Gandalf glared at Denethor as he came to stand in front of her. "Your days are running thin, steward."

That said, Gandalf helped Elizabeth to her feet and guided her out of the hall. Denethor would not see the end of this war, Gandalf was sure of it.

"A thousand years this city has stood. Now, at the whim of a madman it will fall." Gandalf said sadly. "And the White Tree, the tree of the king will never bloom again."

"Why are they still guarding it?" Pippin asked.

"They guard it because they have hope," Gandalf answered. He glanced at Elizabeth who'd walked ahead of him. "A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay.

"The old wisdom borne out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living," Gandalf continued. "And counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers asking questions of the stars.

"And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of kings failed. The White Tree withered." Gandalf said. "The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men."

Pippin took a few steps forward and stood next to Elizabeth. "Mordor,"

"Yes," Gandalf said. "There it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow."

"A storm is coming," Pippin said softly.

"This is not the weather of the world." Gandalf said. "This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage on the road to war.

"When the Shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin." Gandalf said.

"Well," Pippin said. "Minas Tirith, very impressive. So where are we off to next?"

"Oh, it's too late for that, Peregrin." Gandalf said. "There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us."

Pippin looked grief-stricken. Gandalf glanced at Elizabeth.

"Are you all right, Elizabeth?" he asked softly. She looked up at him and he caught a glance at her cheek. A large red hand was there. It looked as if it hurt badly.

Gandalf stroked Elizabeth's cheek. "You must forgive him, Elizabeth. Lord Denethor is not in his right mind at the moment."

Elizabeth said nothing. She let a tear slide down her reddened cheek.

"It hu-hurts, Gandalf." She whispered. Gandalf drew Elizabeth into a hug.

"I know it does, Elizabeth, I know." Gandalf said softly.

"I'm scared," Elizabeth whispered.

"Do not be scared, Elizabeth," Gandalf answered. "Nothing will happen to you while I can protect you."

* * *

Gandalf coughed as he smoked his pipe. Night had fallen over Gondor. 

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position." Pippin said, examining his new uniform. "I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting. Do they?"

"You're in the service of the steward, now." Gandalf answered. "You're in the service of the steward now; you'll have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took."

Gandalf began coughing quite constantly, now. Pippin began pouring him a cup of water.

"You shouldn't smoke if it hurts you, Gandalf." Elizabeth said softly.

Gandalf smiled down at her. He hadn't noticed her standing there, next to him. She was a quiet child. Pippin handed him the cup of water.

"Thank you," Gandalf said. Pippin looked up at the sky in a somewhat frantic way.

"There's no more stars." He said. "Is it time?"

"Yes," Gandalf said.

"It's so quiet." Pippin said.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf replied.

"I don't want to be in a battle." Pippin said. "But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse. Is there any hope Gandalf? For Frodo and Sam?"

"There never was much hope. Just a Fool's hope." Gandalf said, leaning on the balcony next to Pippin. "Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered. Not only Orcs but Men as well.

"Legions of Haradrim from the south, mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call." Gandalf said. "This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"But we have the White Wizard. That's got to count for something." Pippin said. But Gandalf didn't look so sure about that. "Gandalf?"

"Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant, the one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch-king of Angmar." Gandalf said. "You've met him before. He—"

"—stabbed me—and Frodo on Weathertop." Elizabeth interrupted. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"He is the lord of he Nazgul, the greatest of the nine." Gandalf ended,

"He won't hurt us will he?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, child, he will not. Now go to bed, I see that you tire." Gandalf said. Elizabeth stifled a yawn and obeyed. But the moment she closed her eyes, visions flashed before her in her mind.

_Mr. Frodo?_

_I don't think I'll be coming back…_

Elizabeth moaned and turned over in her bed.

_The __Dead__City__…very nasty place. Full of enemies. The secret stair…a castle that glows green…NO, FRODO, DON'T GO THERE! They will see you…no, don't go…_

_A green light shoots up into the air…signaling something. The clouds swarm around it…_

Elizabeth screamed. Not only was the light being produced in her dream, but it was happening at that very moment. Gandalf was astounded. He stared at the light and once he heard Elizabeth's screams, he knew that it wasn't a coincidence. She had Dreamt something.

_Hide, Frodo…Gollum…no don't follow him…_

_Gollum, Sam and Frodo hide. The dragon emerges with the Witch King sitting atop of it. A searing pain…__Elizabeth__ feels her wound cry out for the blade of the Witch King. Frodo can feel the blade just as much as __Elizabeth__ can…the scream comes. Frodo covers his ears…_

Elizabeth screamed and clutched her shoulder. The shoulder that had been stabbed. Gandalf glanced at her and saw her clutching her old wound. He hurried to her side.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted, holding her steady. He turned to Pippin and looked past the Hobbit at the green light. "We come to it at last. The Great Battle of our time."

Looking back down at Elizabeth as she let out another scream and began to twist and turn violently, he held her still.

"Elizabeth! You must wake up!" Gandalf said loudly. He closed his eyes and lay a hand on her forehead, muttering in another language.

_There are so many…so many Orcs…the dragon flies with his master now…the pain keeps coming for both Frodo and Elizabeth…_

_They are climbing…Gollum is leading Frodo and Sam into a trap…how can they not see? Sam is suspicious…but Frodo thinks Sam is too suspicious. Gollum will hurt Sam…and then Frodo…and then take the Ring…they must stop him! They must!_

Elizabeth screamed and opened her eyes. Gandalf was sitting over her.

"Shh…" he whispered, "It's all right. What did you see?"

Elizabeth sniffled. "Gollum is going to hurt Sam and Frodo. They're going the wrong way."

"Which way are they taking?" Gandalf asked.

"The Secret Stairs." Elizabeth answered. Gandalf frowned. "Next to the Dead City."

Gandalf's eyes widened. "Are you sure? What else did you see?"

"I saw the Witch King and his Dragon. He screamed and Frodo and I both felt his sword." Elizabeth said. "Frodo almost walked into the Dead City, but Sam and Gollum stopped him. Sam is suspicious of Gollum and Frodo thinks Sam is too suspicious. What's gonna happen?"

"We will have to see; your Dream is pressing. I am not sure if it is real or not this time. Peregrin and I have an errand to run. We will be back. You get some rest, understood?"

Elizabeth nodded and let her head fall back onto the pillow. She closed her eyes and hoped for a Dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Peregrin Took, my lad, there is another task to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth." Gandalf said as he led Pippin through the streets of Minas Tirith. "You must not fail me." 

Pippin nodded and ran off in the direction he was supposed to go. He would not fail Gandalf this time. Gandalf watched the Hobbit go and knew he must go back to Elizabeth. He could watch the beacon from the balcony.

((A/N: You will not believe how many chapters I wrote in one day! Heck, it was less than a day! I was on a roll! Sadly, it was also midnight. I could have set my record for the most chapter written in less then one day, but I simply tied it. I wrote 3 chapters. Wow! Anywho, i still need you people to tell me any ideas for the third part of this 'trilogy'. IF Elizabeth goes back to Middle Earth when she gets older, than WHAT WILL SHE DO? SHOULD SAURON RE-EMERGE? Tell me!

Thanks,  
Silent Watcher))


	25. Faramir's Choice

Chapter 25

Dream

_The garrison, that's what Gandalf called it…it looked old, abandoned, barely worth defending…yet there were men there. There'sa__ young man…a handsome one too…Denethor's other son…Faramir…a body falls down some stairs…it's been recently shot…_

_The orcs aren't coming from the north…they're coming from the River…be careful…_

Elizabeth watched the battle play out in her mind, and kept a close eye on Denethor's son.

_Retreat! Retreat! The orcs have taken control…you must flee, Faramir…return to your Father…_

Suddenly, Elizabeth's dream changed. She saw her friends, the ones she longed for.

_A blazing beacon…several blazing beacons covering a distance of over 200 miles…Aragorn…he could see them…he tells Théoden…Théoden is coming…with Legolas, Merry and Aragorn…and that meanie head Eomer…_

_…Many soldiers…Théoden doesn't think it's enough…there are so many, though…Eowyn…she will fight. She brings a sword…Merry will fight too…he also brings a sword…but he is so small…like me…._

The dream changed yet again, but back to Faramir's situation.

_…Faramir ran into a small courtyard. He hid behind a rock as many of his men shot arrows at incoming orcs. Suddenly, winged beasts and screams emerged from the sky. Nazgul had arrived. The blade…the wound…_

Elizabeth cried out in pain as she felt the blade of the Witch king in her shoulder once more. Her eyes shot open. She was in Gandalf's arms! He was taking her somewhere. They were on Shadowfax.

"Gandalf?" she said his name softly.

"I need your help," the wizard said simply.

"Where's Pippin?" Elizabeth asked timidly.

"Never mind him!" Gandalf shouted, a little too harshly. "You must help me fend off the Nazgul."

Elizabeth looked ahead and noticed the soldiers from her dream fleeing towards them. She also noticed the Nazgul on their winged beast picking random soldiers and tossing them.

Elizabeth felt her mind slipping and she allowed the spirit inside of her to take over completely. She grabbed Gandalf's hand and allowed her power to enter him. She could not power his staff, but she could give him power so he could power his own staff.

Gandalf's staff produced a bright white light and the wizard aimed it at the three Nazgul and their winged pets. Elizabeth's small body was draining fast and Gandalf could feel it. He felt the spirit allow Elizabeth to retake her own body and she struggled to keep her power flowing through Gandalf.

"Gandalf," she whimpered loudly. "I…can't…"

Gandalf understood what she meant clearly. ELizabeth's hand slipped from his own and she closed her eyes.Gandalf's light went out and he joined the large group of soldiers heading back to the city. He felt Elizabeth leaning heavilyagainst his chest and he glanced down at her.

"Are you well, Elizabeth?" he asked.

She opened her eyes andnodded, but Gandalf could see weariness in her eyes. She still required more rest. Just aiding the powerful wizard was very taxing for her small power reserves. Elizabeth bounced up and down as Shadowfax slowed his pace as they entered Minas Tirith.

"Mithrandir," a familiar voice called. Gandalf turned Shadowfax around and Elizabeth saw Faramir. The last son of Denethor that she'd seen in her dream. Elizabeth's eyes were wide. "They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as Lord Denethor predicted." An official said, approaching Faramir. "Long has he foreseen this doom."

"Foreseen and done nothing," Gandalf argued. He moved Shadowfax around a bit more so that Elizabeth was in Faramir's view. His eyes were immediately on her. "Faramir?"

"The child," Faramir said breathlessly. "She looks ill,"

Gandalf looked at Elizabeth worriedly. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth stared at Faramir, as if in a trance. "He-He was in my Dream, Gandalf,"

Gandalf looked back at Faramir and then back to Elizabeth.

"I saw them flee Osgiliath and run away. I saw everything up to the point that they totally fled from the garrison." Elizabeth said softly. "And I saw Aragorn, and King Théoden. They've seen the beacons, Gandalf; they know we're in trouble."

"Is that all you saw, child?" Gandalf asked gently. Elizabeth nodded.

"But last night, I saw Frodo. And Sam. And Gollum." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I know," Gandalf said gently. "You've already told me."

"Oh…" Elizabeth said. Gandalf looked up at Faramir.

"Frodo? Sam?" Faramir asked. "Does a strange being called Gollum travel with them?"

Both Gandalf and Faramir's eyes were upon Elizabeth. She nodded slowly. She looked up at Faramir, suddenly quite excited.

"You've seen them?" she asked. Faramir nodded.

"Yes," he answered. Despite her lack of energy at the moment, Elizabeth found the power to sit up straighter and smile at Faramir's words.

"Where? When?" Gandalf asked, also quite happy to hear this news.

"In Ithilien." Faramir answered. "Not two days ago."

Elizabeth looked up at Gandalf and let out a happy squeal. Gandalf looked down at her and smiled.

"Gandalf," Faramir continued. "They're taking the road to the Morgul Vale."

Elizabeth continued looking up and Gandalf and saw his smile fade at Faramir's words. She herself frowned and glanced at Faramir before looking back up at Gandalf.

"And then the pass of Cirith Ungol," Gandalf concluded. Elizabeth tugged his sleeve.

"Is that bad?" she asked. When Gandalf didn't answer, Elizabeth became worried. "What does that mean, Gandalf? What's wrong?"

Gandalf ignored her. "Faramir, tell me everything. Tell me all you know."

Suddenly Pippin came running up. "Gandalf! Elizabeth! I did it! I lit the beacons!"

His victorious smile faded once he saw the serious expressions on both Faramir and Gandalf's faces and the worried, panicked expression on Elizabeth's young face.

"What's going on?" he asked. Faramir glanced at him and then back to Gandalf. No one answered him. But Pippin got the idea that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes came open and she jolted into a sitting position. The eyes of Gandalf and Faramir were upon her immediately. She glanced at Pippin and saw him sleeping peacefully on the second bed. 

"Are you all right, Elizabeth?" Gandalf asked softly.

The little girl looked hesitant to answer. She looked at her estranged blankets and pillow before answering. Elizabeth slid off the large bed and walked over to Gandalf silently. Without a word, she climbed onto the wizard's lap and settled herself there.

"Elizabeth?" Gandalf questioned gently, looking down at his little friend. "How are you?"

Elizabeth looked up at the wizard. "I had another dream, Gandalf."

Faramir, meanwhile, stayed silent during this little conversation. Gandalf's expression turned from worried to serious and concerned. Although Faramir was good friends with Gandalf, he knew little about magic and Dreams and such. He decided it would be better to remain silent.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"I saw Gollum. He's ma-manipu-" Elizabeth struggled with a fairly large word.

"Manipulating?" Faramir suggested softly, speaking for the first time.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, nodding. "He's manipulating Frodo. He's making Frodo believe that Sam wants the Ring. But it's not Sam. It's Gollum."

Gandalf glanced at Faramir before turning back to the little girl on his lap. The little girl had no idea how important her words were and how much they worried Gandalf.

"Frodo feels……" Elizabeth trailed off.

"What does he feel?" Gandalf asked, trying to help.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said softly. "I can't describe it. The Ring makes him feel…heavy."

Gandalf nodded and smoothed out Elizabeth's hair with his hand to soothe her. She, in turn snuggled closer to the wizard and sighed almost contentedly.

"And then," Elizabeth continued. "The Nazgul King was in my dream. He told the leader of the orcs to send forth all the legions."

Gandalf made serious eye contact with Faramir. Both turned their gazes back to Elizabeth. She began crying softly. Gandalf shushed her gently and whispered into her hair.

"It's all right," he said.

"No it's not," Elizabeth whimpered. "Because then the orc leader asked the Nazgul King about you, Gandalf. And the Nazgul King said he would break you! I don't want him to break you! You can't be broken! People don't break; they only die and I don't want anything to happen to you!"

Gandalf drew Elizabeth close to him and continued whispering calming things into her hair. He did not know if she could hear his words, but whether or not it was the words or his embrace, she was calming down. Her body was no longer racked with sobs.

The WhiteWizardlooked at Faramir.

"Will she fight?" Faramir asked softly.

Gandalf shook his head. "Not if I can help it."

The wizard looked out the window. It was time. He needed to meet with the remaining soldiers on some of the higher levels. Pippin and Faramir needed to go the palace where Pippin would be "sworn in" as a member of the tower guard. But what of Elizabeth?

She was too small, young and as reluctant as Gandalf was to say it, too weak to fight in the battle. But Denethor had struck her. She would not want to be in the same room with him either. Although, perhaps Faramir would give her the courage she needed to be in the same room with his father.

"Elizabeth will go with you and Pippin to the palace." Gandalf announced, looking directly at Faramir. "Make sure she stays near you, she does not like your father very much."

Faramir nodded. "I shall watch over her."

* * *

Elizabeth and Pippin sat outside of the main hall of the palace, waiting for Faramir to return. Elizabeth now understood why Minas Tirith was called the White City. Everything was white…ish. Some of it was badly dirtied and needed to be washed. Other parts were of beautiful white marble that could be marveled at like gold. 

"What were you thinking, Peregrin Took?" Pippin asked himself. Elizabeth listened to him vacantly as she explored the small corridor they sat in. "What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of men?"

"It was well-done," a voice said. Faramir had returned. Pippin hopped off the bench and Elizabeth came to stand by him. "A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel. You are to join the tower guard."

"I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me," Pippin answered nervously.

"It once belonged to a young boy of the city." Faramir said. "A very foolish one who wasted more time slaying dragons instead of attending to his studies."

"This was yours?" Pippin asked.

"Yes, it was mine. My father had it made for me." Faramir answered.

Elizabeth frowned and looked back and forth between Pippin and Faramir. She simply could not believe that Faramir was as short as Pippin was. She thought that he'd always been tall.

"Well," Pippin said. "I'm taller than you were then. Though, I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways."

Faramir laughed.

"Never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier." Faramir said, chuckling still. He noticed Elizabeth's frown. "Something wrong, child?"

Elizabeth's frown deepened. "You were that short?"

Faramir laughed. "Yes, I was. But that was quite a few years ago."

His smile faded as he continued looking at the uniform on Pippin, as if just looking at it reminded him of Boromir. Elizabeth couldn't understand why looking at a uniform could make someone sad. His childhood had been happy, hadn't it? Of course it had, what with servants at his every need and everything he wanted. Living in a palace sounded fun.

"They were so alike, he and my father. Proud. Stubborn even. But strong." Faramir said.

Pippin creased his brow slightly. "I think you have strength of a different kind. And one day your father will see it."

Faramir smiled weakly. Elizabeth contemplated on adding to Pippin's words, but figured they'd have a more lasting effect on Faramir if she left her two cents out of it.

Faramir led Pippin and Elizabeth into the main hall where Pippin took his place kneeling before Denethor and Elizabeth stood nervously next to Faramir.

When Pippin was finished reciting his little "contract" or oath to Denethor, Elizabeth tugged on Faramir's sleeve.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"I gotta go potty," Elizabeth whispered. Faramir blinked and then realized what she meant.

"Come," he said simply. He bowed to his father and then led Elizabeth from the room and into another adjacent corridor. He stood outside the small lavatory room and waited. And waited...and waited some more.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked impatiently.

"Almost…" Elizabeth answered. "Hey, where's the flushing thing?"

"The what?" Faramir asked.

"Never mind." Elizabeth answered. She exited the room and closed the door behind her. "Ok. Done."

"Finally." Faramir said.

Faramir led Elizabeth back into the hall and saw that his father was eating. Denethor looked up at his youngest son.

"There you are," he said. "As I was saying before you disappeared, I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses, defenses that your brother long held intact."

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked softly.

Elizabeth felt the tension rising. A few officials that had stayed in the hall to witness Pippin's "ceremony" left at the sign of Denethor's annoyance with his son. Elizabeth wished so badly she could leave with them. She wanted to be with Gandalf. He was always nice, even when you made a mistake.

But with Faramir, there had been no mistake made. His father had sat too long in his boring hall. He no longer knew what it was like to battle the enemies of Gondor. And so, he expected more of his younger son than of his deceased oldest.

Elizabeth almost stamped her foot. Denethor was a big fat stupid old meanie head! How dare he expect Faramir to win against an army that outnumbered him three to one? But Elizabeth knew she could not say anything. Without Gandalf around, Denethor would strike her without hesitation. Yes, perhaps Faramir might stick up for her, but the damage would be done.

"I will not yield the river in Pelennor unfought." Denethor answered. "Osgiliath must be retaken."

"My lord, Osgiliath is overrun." Faramir said, trying to show Denethor that he'd made the right decision.

"Much must be risked in war." Denethor told his son simply. "Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?"

Faramir's face fell. He knew what his father wanted. "You wish now that our places had been exchanged, that I had died and Boromir had lived."

Elizabeth frowned angrily. She was reaching boiling point. Denethor was making her mad, steward or not! But she waited as patiently as everyone else for Denethor's answer.

"Yes," he whispered. "I wish that."

Faramir swallowed, holding back silent tears. When he regained a bit of his composure, he swallowed once more.

"Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." Faramir answered softly. With that he turned to leave. But then, he turned around. "If I should return, think better of me, Father."

Faramir turned his back and began to walk away. Elizabeth was furious and Pippin was stunned.

"That will depend on the manner of your return." Denethor muttered.

Elizabeth let out a growl and Denethor's eyes were suddenly upon her. He narrowed his dull eyes at her and put his goblet down.

"Do you have something to say, girl?" he asked cruely.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the steward. He suddenly grew impatient with her and threw his now empty goblet at her.

"SPEAK, WENCH!" he yelled. Faramir stopped in his tracks where he was, his back still turned to his father.

Elizabeth easily dodged the goblet and looked at Denethor with the same look she had before. She had half the mind to just kick him.

"You're stupid." She said simply.

"What…did…you say?" Denethor asked slowly.

"I said: You…are…stupid." Elizabeth answered. "Or should I dumb it down even more?"

Denethor stood suddenly from his seat, sending his chair backwards. He stalked towards Elizabeth with a look angrier than anything she'd ever seen. He grabbed her by the shirt and began dragging her across the floor towards the door.

Faramir, who still stood in his place, watched as Elizabeth was dragged by the collar towards the door. He felt sorry for her. The way his father was dragging her was causing her to have difficulty breathing and she was making a choking sound.

The next thing Elizabeth knew was that she was being flung through the air. She landed on the steps and rolled down. Faramir watched all this happen and then followed his father with his eyes as the steward reentered the hall and took his place at his table.

Faramir then continued on his way out of the hall. When the doors of the hall finally closed behind him, he breathed a sigh of relief. But then he noticed that Elizabeth was not lying on the ground in front of the stairs.

((A/N: OK, yes, it's taken me awhile to update...CRF forms came out in class last week and I got sick and yada yada yada. I know you don't want my lame excuses...so anyhow...ya PLEASE REVIEW!))


	26. The Wizard or the Girl?

Chapter 26

Gandalf looked out from the second highest level of Minas Tirith. He was instructing the soldiers in Denethor's place. What stupidity had overcome that man? Had he sat in the halls of Minas Tirith so long that he had forgotten the light of day? Had Boromir's death caused him to go mad?

Suddenly, loud murmuring came from behind him and he turned around to see several soldiers looking up at the highest level of Minas Tirith. Gandalf had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed. A pale hand was hanging over the edge and at the moment, Gandalf knew that there was only one child on the highest level of Minas Tirith.

With great haste, Gandalf hurried to the highest level and looked for a flat place where a body could lie. He quickly found it for that morning, Elizabeth was dressed in a small child's play dress that had been given to her by a seamstress of Gondor. It was a beautiful light green that stood out against white.

But Elizabeth wasn't alone. Faramir, Denethor's son was standing over her and in one swift motion; the young man lifted the child into his arms and headed back towards Gandalf. Gandalf approached Faramir cautiously.

"What happened?" Gandalf asked immediately.

"My father became angry with her and dragged her by her collar out of the hall and threw her down the steps." Faramir said. "When I exited, she had already pulled herself to the side."

Gandalf took Elizabeth's weak form and transferred it into his own arms. Her eyes opened weakly and she sniffed miserably. The steps had given her the present of a lovely cut across her lips as well as one across her forehead.

"Gandalf," she whispered. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"Shh, hush, child. Let's get you back to the room. I can help you there." Gandalf said gently. He turned to Faramir. "Thank you, Faramir. I no longer require any assistance."

Faramir nodded lightly and headed down to gather his soldiers and tell them what was to happen. Gandalf followed but went the opposite way and entered the room that Denethor had "kindly" given them.

Laying Elizabeth onto the bed, Gandalf leaned his staff against the bed post and removed his cloak. He filled a bowl with water and dipped a cloth into it.

Gandalf unbutton the first two buttons on Elizabeth's shirt and softly wiped the bruise around her neck where she'd roughly been dragged. She winced at the coldness and pain when the cloth touched her skin, but did not cry out.

"What did you say to him?" Gandalf asked softly.

"I told him he was stupid." Elizabeth answered truthfully, but hoarsely. Gandalf poured her a glass of water and helped her drink it slowly.

"Why did you tell him that?" Gandalf asked.

"Because he's gonna send Faramir back to that awful place just because he thinks that Boromir could have done a better job. He said that he wished Faramir had died instead of Boromir and that Faramir was disloyal." Elizabeth said quickly.

Gandalf sighed. "I do not want you to say anything to Denethor anymore, understood?"

"Why?"

"Because, child, he reacts in the strangest of ways now. He is unpredictable and I do not want you hurt again." Gandalf said. He hung the cloth on the side of the bowl. "Your injuries are minor. They will pass."

Elizabeth let out a deep breath that she'd been holding in. It wasn't that she felt relieved because she wasn't injured badly. It was because she still hated Denethor's guts. She'd been hurt for telling the truth. Her mother had always told her to tell the truth and speak her heart. Apparently Denethor didn't want the truth.

Gandalf stood. "I must go for awhile. Is there anything you want me to tell anyone?"

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Tell Faramir that his Father loves him and even though it doesn't seem like it, it will soon."

Gandalf smiled. Words of wisdom from a child of innocence. That was a good thing to have around. Gandalf studied Elizabeth once more before leaving the room. Behind her happy eyes, the wizard could see a desire, a want, for her parents. Even the most innocent things have sadness beneath their eyes.

* * *

Aragorn awoke with a start. That dream. The one about the Evenstar stone breaking. He'd had it again. He wished Gandalf was around. Or at least Elizabeth. Either of them would have been good enough to give him hope or cheer him up. 

"Sir?" a guard asked. "King Théoden awaits you my lord."

Aragorn left his tent in his simple red shirt, black pants and boots. He walked across the way and entered the tent to see Théoden leaning over to speak to a hooded visitor. For one moment, Aragorn feared that Sauron might have bewitched the king once more, but he quickly brushed that thought aside.

Théoden glanced at him. "I take my leave."

And with that said, Théoden left his own tent to leave Aragorn and the hooded visitor in peace. Once Théoden was gone, the hooded figure stood to reveal himself. It was Elrond.

Aragorn bowed his head. "My lord Elrond."

Elrond had tears in his eyes. "I come on behalf of one that I love and to enquire of another that lies in my heart."

Aragorn looked at Elrond, fearing the worst. Was Arwen dead? Was she dying at that very moment?

"Arwen is dying," the elf said sadly. There was a small silence as Aragorn digested Elrond's words. "She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing.

"As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring." Elrond continued morbidly. "The Shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come."

"It will not be our end, but his." Aragorn answered confidently.

Their conversation continued until Elrond revealed the sword of Elendil. Anduril, Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil. Aragorn accepted the sword and decided to take the Dimholt Road. He thought the conversation over, but Elrond stopped him.

"Where is she?" Elrond asked softly.

"Who?" Aragorn asked, in return.

"You know of whom I speak."

Aragorn frowned, but then allowed his frown to fade. It dawned on him that Elrond spoke of Elizabeth. He vacantly wondered how she was doing, what she had done.

"She travels with Gandalf."

"She could have stayed behind and stayed in safety. Why did you allow her to go to Minas Tirith? Surely she will die in war there." Elrond said.

Aragorn looked around hesitantly. "She looked into the Palantir."

Elrond frowned. "The child is wise. She would not do such a thing."

"She was trying to help Pippin."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "The hobbit. Of course. She befriended them from the start. I should have known she'd sacrifice her freedom for them."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

"She is in Minas Tirith, close to Sauron. If he captures her, and poisons her mind, than he shall wield more power than he ever would with the Ring. And with both the child and the Ring, he will be unstoppable." Elrond concluded.

"Gandalf will protect her." Aragorn replied confidently.

"Gandalf can only help her so much. He will and always has occupied the body of a male. His only rival is the Witch King of Angmar and Sauron himself. No one else challenges his power that we know of." Elrond said. Aragorn's face fell.

"Why do you tell me this?" Aragorn asked.

Elrond looked at Aragorn grimly. "She is in grave danger."

"Than let us hope her spirit helps her." Aragorn said softly.

Elrond understood what Aragorn meant and he nodded. "Aye, let us hope."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked, slightly short of breath as Gandalf hurried to the highest level of the White City. 

"I want you to stay with Pippin and the tower guard, understood?" Gandalf ordered. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes," she said softly. "What's happening?"

Suddenly a rock hit the wall just behind her and Elizabeth screamed. Gandalf ignored the damage and continued up the stairs. The moment he saw Denethor, he hit him over the back with his staff.

"Prepare for battle!" he shouted to all of Minas Tirith. He turned to Elizabeth. "Stay with Pippin."

Gandalf left the upper level on Shadowfax and brought the soldiers back to their posts. Elizabeth watched from above with Pippin until suddenly she was aware that she and Pippin were following the tower guard into battle. But suddenly, the tower guard scattered and Pippin and Elizabeth were left alone together. The nine had arrived.

The terrible, high-pitched screech of the Witch King's dragon echoed over Minas Tirith and Elizabeth found herself in agonizing pain as she felt his blade once more. Not to mention the sound of the screech hurt her ears. Pippin leaned against the wall next to her, covering his ears and crying out. The screeching hurt him too. In fact, it hurt everybody.

The battle had begun.

Rocks crashed to the ground not a yard away from Pippin and Elizabeth. The two were shoved to the ground as citizens came rushing to escape. Finally, Pippin pulled himself and Elizabeth to their feet and headed in the direction that most of the soldiers were going. They staggered down the stairs, swords drawn but laying motionless in their hands.

"Peregrin Took!" Gandalf shouted. "Go back to the citadel! And take Elizabeth with you!"

"They called us out to fight." Pippin said, unable to believe all the killing around him.

But Elizabeth had been in Helm's Deep with Haldir. Only he was with Aragorn. She knew she had to be brave, but she liked the other choice much better: find a good hiding place and wait for the battle to end.

Suddenly another bridge fell onto the wall and more orcs came pouring out. One was headed straight for Elizabeth and Pippin. Pippin stood there, scared as a kitten, but Elizabeth brought her sword up and began utilizing the skills that Haldir had taught her.

Gandalf stepped in to help her also as the orcs ran towards the frightened hobbit. Gandalf killed one orc after another. Elizabeth killed a few, but came close to death several times only to be saved by Gandalf.

"This is no place for a hobbit," Gandalf said breathlessly. "Or a child."

Left and right, an orc or two fell to the ground after saying a very quick hello and goodbye to Elizabeth's elven sword. Gandalf was by her side, using not only his sword, but his staff as well. She thought he was a very good fighter and it made her happy to see that he was protecting she and Pippin.

Suddenly, movement caught Elizabeth's eyes. Gandalf's back was turned and an orc had chosen that moment to strike. She turned around and thrust her blade into its stomach at the same time Pippin did. Gandalf turned around to meet his foe and his sticky end, but found his foe dead and his life prolonged. Pippin stared at his blade but Elizabeth just smiled triumphantly.

"Guard of the Citadel, indeed." Gandalf said, smiling. "Now back, up the hill, both of you. Quickly—quick!"

Pippin nodded and pulled Elizabeth with him up the hill. Elizabeth watched her dearest friend as he turned away and continued to fight. She had to do something.

As she and Pippin headed up the stairs, a vision flashed before Elizabeth's eyes. She stopped dead in her tracks. She whispered frantically in elvish and then continued on her way.

"What was that?" Pippin asked.

"What? Oh, that funny stuff I was chanting?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," Pippin answered.

"I don't know. I saw this huge hairy spider and then the words just came to me." Elizabeth said. "Sorry."

"No, it's ok," Pippin said. "Come on, we've got to keep going."

* * *

It was dark now. The fighting had been going on for hours. It was surprising how long both sides could hold out. Of course, with the amount of action the orcs did outside, they might as well just start themselves a 2 hour poker game. All they did was stand there and shout some rubbish about Grond. Elizabeth didn't understand what Grond was, but whatever it was, the army or orcs were beginning to sound like a broken tape recorder playing over and over and over again. 

Elizabeth and Pippin stood on the highest level, looking out at the battle field and wondering what would happen next. Something caught Pippin's eye, though. The two short ones turned around and saw Denethor leading a group of people out of the houses of healing. Surely Faramir wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

But it was indeed Faramir that the servants were carrying away. Pippin motioned for Elizabeth to follow him as they in turn followed Denethor and his servants.

Pippin and Elizabeth crept slowly into the tomb-like room and saw Faramir lying on wood. Denethor's servants were surrounding him with wood. Oil was most likely nearby and the fire was already present. They were going to burn themselves alive.

As Pippin and Elizabeth entered the room, they heard Denethor talking to himself. Surely, this man was mad!

"He's not dead!" Pippin said loudly. Denethor looked up and saw the Hobbit and Elizabeth inside the room.

Denethor swiftly took both Pippin and Elizabeth by the backs of their shirts and dragged them out of the room.

"Farewell, Peregrin, son of Paladin, I release you from my service."

"NO! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Pippin and Elizabeth shouted together.

"Go now and die in whatever way seems best." Denethor said and shut the door in their faces.

Pippin and Elizabeth sat up. This time, it was Elizabeth who pulled Pippin to his feet and began leading him through the lower levels of the city. Wounded did not stop her frantic cries. For once, she ignored what scared her the most and searched frantically for her friend.

"GANDALF!" she cried. Pippin also began calling for the wizard.

The sun was coming out.

"WHERE IS GANDALF!" Pippin screamed.

"GANDALF!" Elizabeth yelled.

Finally they found him atop Shadowfax. They approached him quickly. Elizabeth pulled her sword to make sure no crazy creature came upon them from behind.

"Denethor has lost his mind!" Pippin shouted. "He's burning Faramir alive!"

Gandalf frowned worriedly. "Up! Quickly! Elizabeth, up!"

Elizabeth felt herself pulled onto Shadowfax and sat down in front of Pippin, but behind Gandalf. Suddenly she realized what was going on just as Shadowfax began to gallop. The Dream she'd had...the Witch King...Gandalf had to be warned!

"Gandalf, wait, the Witch King—"

"Hush, Elizabeth!" Gandalf cried. Elizabeth winced.

"But—"

But it was too late. They were going down THE corridor. The one in her dream. They came out and the Witch King stood before them. Shadowfax reared and Gandalf held his staff before him.

"Go back to the abyss!" Gandalf shouted. Elizabeth knew it. This was when she'd seen his death. But surely, she could stop it. Gandalf could not die. The Witch King on the other hand, well, she'd give him up for a lime tart (even though she hated them).

The Witch King hissed.

"Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!" Gandalf shouted.

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man?" the Witch King asked. For some strange reason, Elizabeth's wound was not being afflicted at the moment. Perhaps it was because the monster was not flying and screeching at the same time.

Pippin screamed and hid his head, pushing his ear against Elizabeth's head. He didn't care if it hurt her, he didn't want to hear the foul King's voice.

"This is my hour!" the Witch King cried, pulling out his sword and lifting it into the sky. Fire seemed to be drawn from the sky to the sword and Elizabeth felt a slight pain coming upon her.

Elizabeth felt Gandalf raise his arms, in which he held his staff, for defense. Suddenly, Elizabeth knew his staff had broken and the three were thrown from Shadowfax. Gandalf lay flat on his back with Elizabeth behind him, but Pippin had quickly gotten to his feet and hugged the wall.

"Gandalf!" Pippin shouted. "Elizabeth!"

Gandalf struggled to get up, but the beast the king rode took a step forward and roared in his face, forcing the wizard back onto his back. Pippin rushed forward, pulling his sword and screaming. This was Elizabeth's chance. She pulled herself in front of Gandalf's tired form and waited until the monster was no longer focused on Pippin.

"You have failed," the King said. Suddenly Elizabeth stood up.

"NO!" she cried. "YOU SHALL NOT HAVE HIS LIFE AS YOU DID IN MY DREAM!"

"Elizabeth!" Gandalf shouted. "No, get out of the way!"

The Witch King laughed. "Silly girl. The master has interest in you. Perhaps I shall spare the wizard's life if you come with me."

Elizabeth looked at the Nazgul. "Will you?"

The Witch King smiled under his hood. "Of course,"

Gandalf's face became horrified as she slowly lowered her sword. Surely she knew that she was being manipulated, that the Witch King would kill he and Pippin as soon as she was captured.

"You promise?" Elizabeth asked. The Nazgul nodded.

"I promise." He said. Little did Elizabeth know that he had no intention of letting the old wizard live.

"Elizabeth, no! Do not let him win!" Gandalf shouted.

Elizabeth did not turn around and look at Gandalf. She simply raised her sword and thrust it into the flying beast's neck, causing it to rear and scream. The Witch King hissed and Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief softly.

"You're a liar!" she screamed.

"Cowardly wench!" the Nazgul yelled. His beast flung Elizabeth and her sword against the wall. She hit it straight on and sunk to the ground, unmoving.

Gandalf glanced at her and then looked back at the Nazgul. The Witch King was laughing.

"Foolish child you have there, old man. Had she used her powers against me, I would be dead." The Nazgul laughed. "You have failed for a second time and now the world of Men will fall."

He lifted his sword high and began to bring it down to destroy Gandalf, but a horn stopped him. It was the horn of Rohan. In a flash, the Nazgul lord and his beast were gone and were heading down to where the real battle was about to begin.

Gandalf struggled to his knees and crawled over to Elizabeth's still form. He touched her cheek gently and found it pale and cold.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. She did not respond, neither did she breath.

Suddenly a little ball of light emerged from inside Elizabeth's chest (it originally came from her heart) and formed the shape of a fairy.

Gandalf stared at it along with Pippin. The male fairy smiled. A crown was upon his head and he wore elegant robes to show his royalty.

"Gandalf," he said kindly. "I am Keshavan, the prince of faeries. Long ago, I was banished from my home world and given the task of helping Elizabeth with her destiny."

The prince of faeries looked at Elizabeth sadly. Gandalf wanted to ask Keshavan if she had died, but remained silent. Elizabeth looked strangely peaceful when she was sleeping or unconscious.

"She is dying. Not dead, no. But dying. And if you will not except my help, she will never live again."

Gandalf gazed down at his fallen friend. "Do what you must."

Keshavan nodded. He placed his hands on Elizabeth and murmured in his native faery language. It looked like the prince was struggling until the very end with Elizabeth's healing. Gandalf hoped that he would be successful.

Suddenly the prince withdrew and promptly turned back into a little ball of light and Elizabeth coughed. She sat up and looked at Gandalf.

"Are you ok, Gandalf!" she asked frantically. "Did you beat him?"

"No," Gandalf said seriously. "The horn of Rohan drew him away just as he was about to strike."

Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"Now hurry! We must make haste and save Faramir!" Gandalf said.

"But your staff." Elizabeth said, looking at one of the pieces. She picked it up and began chanting.

"Never mind about my staff," Gandalf said impatiently. "We have more important mat—"

The wizard stopped short in his words. His staff was reforming in Elizabeth's hands. She stopped chanting and handed it to her friend.

"There," she said. "Just like new."

Gandalf smiled down at the little girl that he'd first met in the Shire. But then his face grew serious. He pulled Pippin and Elizabeth onto Shadowfax and they galloped off to save Faramir's life.

((A/N: Well, I updated again. I'm very proud of this fic. But I think I'll rewrite a few of the beginning chapters. You know that feeling you have when you want something, but you can't figure out what it is? That's how I feelright now. So ya. I've been thinking and what exactly IS Gandalf to Elizabeth? He's not exactly a father figure because he loves her a lot more. I can't say he's a grandfather cuz that just doesn't sound right. So what is he?

Anywho, thanks to my reviewers:

**(6 reviews) Nerwen Elendil (now known as Merle Elendil):** Thanks for the review! And believe me, no matter how old you get, there is always someone older than you. So you're not old at all. In fact, you should consider yourself quite young! What are you confused about, hon? Just lemme know. Whatever it is, I'll explain it.

**(1 review) Mirkwood's Dreamflower:** ...I'm not...exactly sure what to say...did you want Haldir to die? Sorry about that...did you want me to die as well?...thanks for reviewing anyhow...

**(1 review) Soccer-Bitch:** Thanks for the review! I can always look forward to them!

**(7 reviews) Ms Unknown:** thanks for the compliments! Oh yes, I _finally_ got the plot planned out and believe me, I think what happens to Elizabeth in the upcoming chapters will surprise a few of you. And maybe it won't, but I know that know one else has tried this. Ya, Haldir kinda wanted to intervene with Theoden's orders, but ya know, you've gotta maintain the peace. Uhm, actually I've changed that. She's going BACK to the Undying Lands at 15. The first time she goes there will be in this first story. Thanks again!

**(8 reviews) Insane Child of the Night: **Yes, poor Elizabeth indeed. I know these first reviewers reviewed quite a few chapters back (b'cuz I've been so darn lazy), so I'm sorry if you don't quite understand why I talk about Helm's Deep when I'm clearly in Minas Tirith at the moment. Anywho, yes, as you might have read, Elizabeth _did_ fight in Helm's Deep although she was unsuccessfully kidnapped by the Uruk-Hai to be taken to Sauron. That was the first attempt. The second one was in this chapter when she was tempted by the "Dark Side" of Middle Earth/the Force. so many similarities when it comes to evil...anywho Holidays sooo rule...I didn't go to school today cuz my back hurt. Gosh, this is the fifth time I've been absent because of medical problems. Either the 7 years since I've been sick/injured are catching up with me or I'm doing something different. A new playmate? probably not...but I'll think about it!

**(8 reviews) IwishChan:** I'm glad you love this so much. I believe Eowyn sees a little bit of herself in Elizabeth when she is not allowed to fight. But unlike Eowyn, Elizabeth did something about it. Maybe I didn't stress that bit enough so that others could understand that. Well, I suppose that's the reason I'll be rewriting some of the chapters I don't like. Yes, bad Theoden, bad! Yes, there is some definite similarity between Eowyn and Elizabeth. Not only do their names start with 'E' but they are both girls and they are both not allowed to fight. Gosh, wouldn't it totally suck to be them? I mean, the frustration of knowing you could help win the battle but you're being kept in a "cage" because of one person!The servant is shy because she's like 8 years old and isn'tused to nobility treating her as an equal. Think about it. Wouldn't you be shy is the Queen of England begantreating you like an equal?Ya, flying is so cool! I need a better way to describe it though...it sounds corny when I do now...yep, I didn't think that Grima should've died. Although I have NO clue as to what he'll do now...maybe feeding the pigs will work...so ya...Elizabeth is in Minas Tirith...remember? Thanks for the reviews!

**(1 review) CrazyforGambit:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! The whole reason for this fanfic is to do something that no one else seemed to think of. Like you said: "It give the whole "Transported to Middle Earth" thing a new twist", that is exactly what I wanted to do!

**(6 reviews) Elora Nova (now known as Fox of the Nova): **Yes, pink hair seemed adequate for Grima, don't you think? Especially since Elizabeth saves his life. Thanks for your suggestions. I think I came up with one that involves both of them...but I'm not tellin' how she gets home. I'm gonna try and make it sad, though. Yes, I DID miss you! And YES, Elizabeth DOES kick butt! But ya, he's 87 cuz he's got Numenorian blood or something like that. Does anyone know for sure what blood makes humans live for a LOONG time? I can't quite remember...

**(2 reviews) moonlight and starlight:** Ooh! A new reviewer! WOOHOO! Well blushes you can never be too emotional, but I'm not THAT great at writing...but yes...you can't pull off innocent and pure with a 14 year old or anything else. If you tried to, you'd be writing a Mary Sue (some cases excluded). The only way to use the characteristics of a Mary Sue and not write a Mary Sue character is to use a child. And voila! Elizabeth is created!

**(1 review) Coolio02:** Yep, you felt right! Elizabeth kicks butt with a sword (even though she's, like, 8). Thanks for the review!

**(1 review) Icea:** Aw, thanks!

**(1 review) elvinscarf:** No, no, no he didn't die! But now that you mention him, he hasn't really talked to Elizabeth for a long time...I need to fix that. Thanks for the review!

**(1 review) Go stick your head in a toilet:** Phew! I'm glad you're ok. Thanks for the review!

**(2 reviews) NessaThranduiliel:** Sadly, all mortals must die someday, mellon nin. But not yet. Believe me, she won't die yet.Sorry, Saruman dies cuz he hurt Grima's feelings.Thanks for the review!

**(1 review) moi:** WOOHOO! Another new reviewer! Thanks so much for your words!

**(1 review) xkuroxshinobix: **WOOHOO! Yet another new review! But don't worry, it's ok if you don't have any reviews. Thanks for the review!

**(1 review) fifithepinapplegodess: **WOOHOOO! YET AGAIN, I HAVE A NEW REVIEWER! YIPPEE!

**(1 review) Luthien Oronar**: sigh Here we go again. WOOHOOO! A NEW REVIEWER! YIPPEEE! Ouch! slips and lands on her butt Wow, lotsa new reviewers. Thanks!

**(1 review)****Evenstar Princess: **And again - 1 2 3 WOOOHOOO! A NEW REVIEWER! YIPPEE! Thanks a bunch!

**(1 review) Lady Vamp1**: andonce more...1 2 3 WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO-agh cough cough sorry...A NEW REVIEWER! YIPPEEEEE! I Love you!I Love you! I Love you! I Love you!I Love you!I Love you!

**(1 review) Prophet-Song**:Woohoo! a new reviewer! (sorry if you think that there's a lack of enthusiasm. I just did that 6 times in a row). But, no, shewon't have any choice in going back or not.

**(1 review) cara: **Don't worry. Sauron is gone, he ain't comin' back in a sequelThanks for the review! gives a sticker I will give you a sticker since you're a new reviewer. I ran out of Woohoos and Yippees.

**(2 reviews) Jousting Elf with a Sabre: **Eowyn and Faramir...they actually are MEANT to be together, aren't they? I love romance - both watching it and reading it. sigh thanks so much for the review. Squeeze, Elizabeth squeeze! EW! His eyeballs popped out...

**(1 review) Hitokiri Yumemi**: Thanks so much for your review!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!JUST DO ME ONE FAVOR NOW!

push that little button below that says "go". You know, the one next to the words "submit review".

Thanks! BTW: If anyone wants to contact me and see a pic of Elizabeth or another character from another fic of mine, my AIM screen name is PeaceDosNotExist .exactly like that.

Silent Watcher, 1st Fury ))


	27. Not Everyone Dies, Right?

Chapter 27

Elizabeth looked at the city around her as she, Pippin and Gandalf rode to save Faramir. Giant trolls (ew) were swinging their hammers at soldiers that were less than half their size. Orcs were running amuck through the city putting their swords in any living thing they could find save themselves.

She hugged Pippin tighter, afraid to fall off Shadowfax and be left behind. Elizabeth wanted to see Gandalf kick Denethor's butt just as much as she wanted to kick Sauron's.

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf shouted. Elizabeth leaned around Pippin and Gandalf and looked at the room they were in.

Though she'd already been in there, she hadn't gotten a thorough look at the tomb. Denethor stood upon the once bare stone in the middle. Wood surrounded it and Faramir lay in front of Denethor's feet. Four soldiers were standing in the four corners of the room, looking quite confused. Should they obey the steward or the wizard?

It was quite warm in this room and Elizabeth tugged on her cloak to perhaps let some refreshing air under her shirt. She peered around her two friends once more. Denethor now held an iron thingy with fire at the top of it. If he dropped it, Faramir and he (who were covered with oil) would soon burn to death as well as the wood around them.

"You may triumph in the field of battle for one day," Denethor said. Elizabeth shuddered. This dude was crazy. "but against the power of the Dark Lord, there is no victory."

Elizabeth folded her arms and pouted. What rubbish. What exactly had this goon been doing for the last year? Now that she thought of it, perhaps it was Denethor who needed the bath and not Minas Tirith. Maybe when Denethor was clean, the city would clean itself.

She heard something suddenly flame up and peered around Gandalf with her arms still crossed. Denethor had dropped the iron torch-like thing. Pippin looked quite surprised. Gandalf promptly grabbed one of the spears that was currently held by a guard at the door and took off.

Because she wasn't holding on to anything, the impact of Shadowfax moving again caused Elizabeth to slide off Shadowfax's rear and fall flat on her back. The guard, who was still quite stunned, was just watching Gandalf. Elizabeth stood up and watched the scene unfold before her eyes.

Gandalf, using the spear just like he would his staff, knocked Denethor off the rock. Pippin jumped into the flames and pushed Faramir off. He quickly put out the fire on Faramir's clothing. Elizabeth ran forward as she saw Denethor coming up behind Pippin to grab him.

She pounded away with her fists on Denethor's oily, fur covered back until he turned around and grabbed her. He held Elizabeth in front of her, like a child holds a teddy bear, but his hold was tight and restraining.Pippin looked worried and reached out to Elizabeth.

"My lord," Pippin said cautiously, "Give Elizabeth to me, and you can do whatever you wish."

Denethor laughed and kept Elizabeth locked in his arms. "You are taking my son from me, Hobbit. So in return I shall take your dearest friend from you and the wizard."

Pippin made a grab for Elizabeth but Denethor grabbed him by his collar with his free hand. Elizabeth screamed along with Pippin. Gandalf rode up and just as Denethor was thrown backwards by Shadowfax, Elizabeth bit down hard on his hand. He released her and fell into the fiery grave he'd created.

"Elizabeth," Gandalf murmured. Elizabeth looked up at her dear wizard friend. He beckoned to her to join him on Shadowfax. She climbed onto the horse and settled herself.

Elizabeth peered around Gandalf when she heard Denethor's last word. He whispered the name of his son in complete happiness and than, he burned. The steward ran out of the tomb and threw himself over the wall.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion." Gandalf murmured. He looked down at Elizabeth when he felt a tug on his robes.

"Where'd he go?" she asked. Gandalf smiled.

"To a far better place than here," he answered. Elizabeth accepted the answer well.

"That's good, cuz this place wasn't doin' him any good at all, right Gandalf?" she asked.

Gandalf nodded. "That's right."

Pippin climbed onto Shadowfax. The soldiers hurriedly put the fire out when they saw Faramir was alive and their steward was not.

"Take him back to the Houses of Healing," Gandalf ordered. The soldiers immediately began carrying Faramir back towards the Houses of Healing.

Gandalf sighed and spurred Shadowfax into a gallop. He rode with Pippin and Elizabeth towards the gate where the remaining soldiers were stationed. Whispering into Shadowfax's ear, Gandalf sent the horse back to the stables to remain safe for the time being.

Gandalf returned to Pippin and Elizabeth and sat down with them as they waited for the orcs to break down the doors.

"I didn't think it would end this way," Pippin said softly. Gandalf looked at him curiously.

"End?" Gandalf asked, studying Pippin. "No, the journey doesn't end here."

"Ya," Elizabeth put in. "How can you believe that dumb old parrot that calls himself a Witch King?"

Gandalf and Pippin laughed. But Gandalf and Pippin grew serious once more. Their smiles had faded just as quickly as they'd appeared.

"Death is just another path, one that we all must take." Gandalf continued. Elizabeth looked up at Gandalf fearfully.

"But-But not _everyone_ dies, right?" Elizabeth asked. Gandalf shook his head.

"No, the elves are immortal unless killed in battle or their hearts break." Gandalf said.

"No, I mean people, not elves." Elizabeth said. "_You _won't die, right Gandalf?"

Gandalf was hesitant to answer and this worried Elizabeth even more. Her worried expression became even more worried and tugged on Gandalf's sleeve.

"Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked down at Elizabeth and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"As long as you have faith in me, I will survive." He said simply. In his heart he knew it was not totally true and he hated having to lie to Elizabeth. But if he had told her the truth, he would have broken her heart.

Elizabeth lay her head on Gandalf's lap and sighed, partially in relief and partially from fatigue. She listened to Gandalf tell Pippin of the after life of white shores and a swift sunrise.

"Well," she heard Pippin say once Gandalf was done. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"No," Gandalf agreed. "No it doesn't."

Suddenly the door was banged on once more by the giant troll outside. For some strange reason only one had made it to the door. Gandalf looked towards the door and nodded to Pippin. He shut his eyes tight, wishing that it was all a dream. But when he opened his eyes, he realized it was not. Gandalf helped Elizabeth to her feet and took a step towards the door.

"Now both of you stay close to me…" Gandalf started to order, but his voice was getting farther and farther away from Elizabeth.

Suddenly, she saw Théoden, rallying his troops outside the city. He called for them to rally before him but they were all busy watching the flying Witch King that approached behind him.

The look on his face plainly said "oh shit". Elizabeth wanted to reach out and help him and she did reach out. But her hands did not find Théoden. They only found another pair of hands. She suddenly noticed Gandalf's face before hers, speaking to her and yet she could not hear him.

Théoden and his horse were flung around by the beast which the Witch king rode and when they landed, the dead horse landed on top of Théoden. His body was broken. A soldier looked simply horrified. But this was a very familiar looking soldier. This was no male, it was a female! Eowyn had disguised herself!

She stood between the Witch King and her uncle. Elizabeth opened her mouth and spoke the words that Eowyn spoke at that very moment.

"I will kill you if you touch him."

Elizabethsaw Gandalf's features darkenand he saw that her eyes were faraway. He shook her gently once and found no reaction.

Elizabeth focused on the current events she was seeing in her mind. With two swings, Eowyn cut off the Witch King's beast's head. The Witch King stood to his feet, not defeated. Eowyn picked up a shield.

Elizabeth was horrified. She just _had_ to do something! But what could she do?

_'You could fly_.'

Elizabeth frowned causing Gandalf to study her in her entranced state. Humans can't fly and even if they could, Elizabeth had never flown in her life.

_'Yes you have. You must let me help you, though.'_

Elizabeth knew it was her only way to get to Théoden and Eowyn. She closed her eyes and felt half of her brain lose its conscious control. Someone else or _something_ else was controlling half of her. The other half had been left awake to show her that she could trust whatever it was that was controlling her.

Elizabeth was in awe of the voice that spoke to her as her feet lifted off the ground. She was flying!

_'You want to go to the human king and his niece.'_

The voice was right. Elizabeth was astounded. How could a voice do this?

_'It is not me, it is you. You, child, have the power alone to do almost anything you want. I am simply utilizing your skills for you, since you are too young to control them properly.'_

Again, Elizabeth was amazed. She had this power? How could she learn it?

_'As you grow older, you will learn. Believe me, the time is coming where your power will cease to grow, but you will have to continue to learn to use and control it. Ah, here is your king and his niece. I believe that the Witch King is yours to slay with the help of Eowyn. I leave you now.'_

Elizabeth blinked. "But…"

Elizabeth shut her mouth as soon as she opened it. Before her were Eowyn and the Witch King. Eowyn's neck was in the Witch King's hands and Elizabeth did not want to make any sudden movements that would alert the Witch King of her presence. Elizabeth pulled out her sword and ran forward, stabbing the Witch King in its side.

The Witch King made a grab for her leg and caught it. He pulled Elizabeth and her sword away from him and struck her across her arm with his long black sword. Seeing that she had not been considerably weakened, the Witch King took the hilt of his sword and struck her head with it. She fell to the ground, bleeding and crying softly, for she was losing consciousness fast.

"Foolish child," the Witch King hissed. "Your destiny is not for me, it is for the Dark Lord himself."

Elizabeth looked up at the Witch King with a look of surprise and hate. She had not known that it would hurt this much to be alive and be wounded. She had been fortunate in her time in Middle Earth to fall unconscious straight away after she was wounded. The most pain she'd ever felt was when the Nazgul had stabbed her shoulder and when he flew over her, his beast screaming and his blade leaving a fresh feeling of pain in her shoulder. The other time was when she'd held the Palantir and Sauron had hurt her.

The Witch King had since dropped Eowyn. But the Witch King was significantly weakened. He was on his knees. He slowly climbed to his feet only to feel the blade of Merry the Hobbit in his back. Merry felt the burning sensation and pain course through his arm and his blade disintegrated. He fell back, moaning. Elizabeth wanted so badly to help him, but she knew what she needed to save her strength for.

"Fool," the Witch King said, "No man can kill me."

Eowyn got to her feet with her sword and pulled off her helmet with the same hand that held her sword.

"I am no man." She said plainly and then pierced the Witch King's black face with her sword.

The Witch King then, well, blew up. That, at least, would be the best way to describe it. Actually, he imploded. He gathered air into himself and then crumpled into a ball of black cloth and steel. Eowyn was already pulling herself towards her uncle's fallen form when Elizabeth thought of what she needed to do. So, she began pulling herself towards the two of them.

Eowyn did not seem surprised to see that Elizabeth was still awake and alive as she watched the small girl drag herself towards them. Eowyn looked down at her uncle.

"Look, uncle," she whispered, trying to get her uncle's mind off of dying. "Elizabeth has come to join us."

Théoden stiffly turned his head and looked at Elizabeth who was now peering down at him with Eowyn.

"We are going to save you," Eowyn said.

"You already did," Théoden whispered.

"No I didn't," Elizabeth whispered back. "I can bring you back."

"It is too late, child." Théoden said. "My body is broken."

"Than I'll fix it." Elizabeth said. She closed her eyes and began chanting before Théoden could stop her.

Laying her hand on Théoden's forehead, she began to glow. The glow spread to Théoden and disappeared from Elizabeth. She stepped away from the dying king and continued chanting. Théoden, in turn, continued glowing. He breathed hard and smiled. He could feel himself returning.

Meanwhile, Eowyn still knelt beside her uncle, staring at his glowing form with her jaw wide open. Suddenly, the glow vanished and Théoden gasped. He took a moment to blink and convince himself that he was not dead.

He sat up and Eowyn embraced him. He embraced her in return, but stopped short in doing so. She had gone limp in his arms. Her wound had finally caught up with her. Théoden looked over to Elizabeth, who'd received her wound first and saw that she'd already collapsed onto the ground.

The King of Rohan stood up to go for help, but found that he was in considerable pain. Elizabeth had not healed everything. He had a single stab wound in his side. Feeling the flow of blood return and seeing the red liquid in his hands, he too fell to his knees and gave into the darkness.

* * *

"Release us," the ghost king hissed.

Legolas fought the urge to say, 'say please'. Gimli, on the other hand, though it unwise to give the ghosts their peace.

"You gave us your word," the ghost king hissed.

"And to that I keep." Aragorn said. "I hold your oaths fulfilled. Go now and rest."

_'What is your name?' __Elizabeth__ asked._

* * *

'I am called Keshavan. I am the Prince of Faeries.' The spirit answered.

_'Will you stay with me?'_

Keshavan shook his head. 'I am to be banished from your guidance. I healed a mortal that was destined to die at the battle.'

_'But you didn't heal him. You said I did all those things.'_

'Aye, you did, but I helped you utilize your powers. I must leave you now, forever. But I will see you again.'

_'You will?' __Elizabeth__ asked, looking hopeful and wiping away the single tear that had threatened to fall._

'Aye, I shall.' Keshavan answered. 'Many times.'

_'Promise?'_

'I promise, my dear Elizabeth. And I will always watch over you until we meet again. Goodbye little one'

_'Wait! Keshavan…' __Elizabeth__ sniffled and began to cry. 'I just met you.'_

He was just like her parents. He had gone away. Her parents, too, had gone away and now she would most likely never see them again. But Keshavan had promised her that they would meet again. Perhaps that would sustain her trust of him for now.

* * *

Haldir of Lorien had lost a good deal of his soldiers in the battle. But a good deal of them remained also. Much more than he had expected. But where was Elizabeth? He looked to Gandalf and found the wizard looking among the fallen as most were.

Haldir was bewildered. Surely Gandalf had not allowed Elizabeth to fight outside of the city!

"NOOO!"

A cry of agony filled the air as all turned their eyes on Eomer. He ran forward and dropped his sword. The lord of Rohan fell on his knees and picked up a fallen soldier, cradling his head in his arms. But as Haldir looked closer, he saw that it was no soldier that Eomer held. It was his sister, the Lady Eowyn of Rohan. She had disguised herself as a soldier and had fought. Lord Eomer's eyes were wide open with tears and he cried openly and out loud. His sister still lived though. Haldir's "sister" was no where to be found.

Suddenly, another agonized cry escaped into the open battlefield. Haldir was surprised to see that it came from Aragorn this time. He did not cry openly as Eomer had, but he simply went to the body and bowed his head, his body wracked with silent sobs.

Haldir, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf went to comfort Aragorn on the loved one he had found. They pulled Aragorn off the face of the unconscious or dead loved one and were all thunderstruck to see that it wasn't just a fallen comrade.

Aragorn had found Elizabeth. They all wanted to help Elizabeth. But when Aragorn stood to his feet with Elizabeth's body in his arms and walked towards Haldir, they knew that he'd chosen.

"Hannon le, mellon nin," Haldir whispered. He took the unconscious form of his 'sister' and walked slowly back to Minas Tirith's Houses of Healing. At the moment, only they could help Elizabeth.

((WOW, what'd you think of that? I'm kinda at a standstill for this story at the moment...I don't know how I should continue, but I can't reveal anything either...that would ruin it...oh well...I'll just consult my plot and listen to some Lord of the Rings soundtrack music to help me brainstorm...PLEASE REVIEW! thanks so much to my consistent readers and reviewers!

Silent Watcher, 1st Fury))


	28. Behind the Gate

Chapter 28

Aragorn entered the Houses of Healing and spoke to the nurse. He told her that that day, he was not king. He was there this day, to heal. Aragorn tended to Eowyn first and it was she that woke that day.

He left her side and let her brother be with her. He entered a small healing room where Elizabeth and her bandaged arm lay. She was breathing softly, but her wound still bled. Haldir sat next to her, holding her healthy arm in his hand and praying to the Valar that they would allow her to live. He doubted that any soldier would die from an arm wound, but this scenario was different. For one thing, Elizabeth was no soldier. She was a child. Another thing was, she hadn't fought any old orc. She'd fought the Witch King of Angmar.

_With a sigh,_

_You turn away_

_With a deepening heart_

_No more words to say_

Haldir could see the worry on Aragorn's face, but he remained silent. Aragorn sent for some Kingsfoil weed from the indoor garden that had lain on one of the higher levels. He boiled the weed in hot water and dipped a cloth it in. The wound was not deep enough so that he could simply put a leaf of the Kingsfoil weed in to let the healing properties do their work.

The weed had to be boiled. Aragorn dipped the cloth in for a second time and pressed it over the wound. Haldir brushed a strand of hair away fromElizabeth's pale face.

_You will find_

_That the world has changed_

_Forever_

Elizabeth hissed in her sleep and tried to pull away from Aragorn, but the Ranger of the North held her firm. He cleaned her wound and rebandaged it before calling the nurse for the herbs necessary to make a sleeping mixture. During the entire process, Haldir simply held Elizabeth's unharmed arm hoping and praying that Aragorn's work would not go to waste.

_And the trees are now_

_Turning from green to gold_

_And the sun is now fading_

Once the sleeping mixture had been properly created, Aragorn gently poured it down Elizabeth's throat and left her in her room to rest. After he left, Gandalf entered the room to keep watch over her along with Haldir. Gandalf put a reassuring hand on Haldir's shoulder before seating himself in the chair on the other side of the room. Now all that was left was to wait out the long recovery.

_I wish I could hold you_

_Closer_

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes. The morning sun was shining on her face and she felt perfectly warm. She felt strangely refreshed also. But there was still that dream that she'd just finished dreaming.

She looked around the room and saw Gandalf sitting in a chair at the foot of her bed.

"Pippin's found Merry." She whispered. Gandalf smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Haldir brought them in late last night." Gandalf said softly. He stood to his feet and walked a few steps to Elizabeth's bedside.

He lifted her out from beneath her blankets and let her stand on her own two feet. Gandalf took Elizabeth by the hand and led her to the window.

"Come," Gandalf said. "See what has occurred while you were sleeping."

Elizabeth looked out the window and saw that the soldiers that were well enough were outside the city, burning the orc bodies and taking the bodies of their fallen fellow soldiers back to the city to be buried.

"We have decided to ride out with our remaining soldiers." Gandalf announced quietly. "Will you ride with us or remain?"

Elizabeth held up her arm. "Can I?"

"It has healed significantly since you last looked upon it." Gandalf said. "You are well enough to ride with us."

Elizabeth smiled, and then frowned. She looked as if there was something she was trying to figure out.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Gandalf asked, slightly worried. Elizabeth's frown disappeared and was replaced with a pout.

"I'm hungry."

Gandalf chuckled. "Of course you are. Come, dinner will be served soon."

Gandalf took Elizabeth's hand once more and led her this time, towards the Dining hall. Denethor had strangely eaten so near to his throne as if he were about to lose it. But there was a dining hall in the castle of Minas Tirith.

Elizabeth squeezed her hand away from Gandalf when something caught her eye. She didn't look back at Gandalf as she went to investigate her findings.

She pushed the large door open silently and entered the dark room. Only one other person was in there besides her. She could tell by his clothing who it was. Hiding herself in the shadows as she crept closer, Elizabeth watched Aragorn as he stared into the Palantir.

Elizabethwatched quietly, listening to Sauron's evil words. And then, she was as shocked as Aragorn was, to see Arwen in the seeing stone. She looked sick, but how was that possible? Elves didn't get sick. At least, that's what Elizabeth had been told. Maybe someone had broken her heart.Elizabeth thought that Arwen had given her heart to Aragorn, but she wasn't quite sure. No, Arwen's heart wasn't broken. It couldn't be.

Aragorn suddenly flung the Palantir away and Arwen's necklace came crashing to the floor from his neck. It shattered immediately, the fine stone breaking its once strong form. Elizabeth knew she had to help him. That was Arwen's necklace and she'd given it to Aragorn for a reason. How Elizabeth knew that the necklace was Arwen's was beyond her, but she just knew it was important to Aragorn.

'_Put your hand over the broken necklace, __Elizabeth_' A voice whispered in her mind.

'_Keshavan?_' Elizabeth asked in her mind.

'_I haven't much time to speak, now hurry, child.'_ The exiled spirit said. '_Put your hand over the broken necklace and think about it becoming one once more. Anytime something breaks, do the same thing, understood?'_

'_Yes sir! When will you talk to me again Keshavan?'_

_'Not for a very long time. Stay with the wizard. He will protect you.'_ Keshavan told her. His voice faded away with the last word.

Elizabeth took a step forward into the light of the room and looked up at Aragorn. He was even more shocked to find her in the same room that he was in. Without any words, Elizabeth swiftly sat down on the marble floor and put her hand over the area where most of the scattered pieces of the necklace where. Then she concentrated; she concentrated on the broken pieces coming together and forming a whole necklace once more.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the necklace glowing beneath her hand and the scattered pieces around her being drawn towards it. Then the light faded. Elizabeth stood up and held out her hand to Aragorn, who was still staring at her, shocked. He glanced down at her hand, then back at her quickly before he took the repaired necklace that was offered to him.

After binding it around his neck, he embraced Elizabeth tightly.

"Hannon le, Elizabeth, hannon le." Aragorn said.

Elizabeth guessed that his words meant 'thank you'. She glanced at the door to see a flash of white robes leaving. She knew Gandalf had seen, but she had no idea what his reaction would be.

"I can help you win, Aragorn," she whispered. She could almost feel Aragorn smiling.

"I know you can, Elizabeth, I know."

* * *

Gandalf looked down from a conversation with Eomer when he saw a small person climb onto the chair next to him. As he had first thought, the small person was Elizabeth. Elizabeth ate quickly for some strange reason, as if she had to catch up with those that had started eating before she had. Anyway, by the time she was finished, Gandalf was finishedalso.

He told her that she should probably rest for the upcoming battle and that he'd escort her to her room. As they walked along the hallway that was just outside of their room, Elizabeth spotted someone, no two people standing in a small garden. To her surprise, it was Eowyn and Faramir. She walked away from the middle of the hallway and watched the two from the balcony. Gandalf came to stand next to her.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked softly, in a teasing sort of way. He didn't actually think that Elizabeth would be interested in the romantic affairs of the Men of Middle Earth, but perhaps something had sparked her interest after all.

Elizabeth didn't answer. She simply left the balcony and entered the room, leaving the door open so that Gandalf could enter after her.

"Elizabeth? Are you all right?" Gandalf asked, once he'd entered the room and shut the door behind him.

Elizabeth walked out onto the balcony of their room and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"They're gonna get married." She said softly, as Gandalf came to stand behind her in the doorway that connected the balcony to the room.

"I believe they are," Gandalf agreed, smiling softly. "How did you know?"

Elizabeth shrugged, her back still turned away from Gandalf. "I dunno. I just did, that's all."

Gandalf exhaled softly and came to stand next to Elizabeth on the balcony. He enjoyed the silence of temporary peace on the balcony.

"Gandalf, there's something you should know about." Elizabeth said, breaking the silence. She looked over at the wizard and found him watching her intently with just the slightest hint of worry in his features.

"Oh?" Gandalf asked, in a somewhat leisurely manner.

"The reason I've been able to do all these weird things lately is because of my spirit guide. His name's Keshavan and he's the prince of the faeries." Elizabeth blurted out.

"Elizabeth—" Gandalf started but was cut off.

"He's not bad or anything. He's really nice and funny. But he had to go away because he saved a mortal's life and he wasn't s'posed to do that." Elizabeth said quickly, hoping that Gandalf wouldn't be mad. "So he's gone now and you don't hafta worry 'bout me."

"Elizabeth, my dear, I already know about Keshavan. I have met him before." Gandalf said softly, but clearly.

"You have?" Elizabeth asked. Gandalf nodded.

"Remember when the Witch King tried to hurt me?" Gandalf asked. "You were thrown against the wall and my magic could not wake you."

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes wide with wonder and amazement. She acted like a little toddler being told a fantastic story.

"Your 'spirit guide', as you call him, appeared before me in his spirit form. He healed you – although it was a very hard process – and in return he helped you restore my staff." Gandalf said. "But until now, I was under the assumption that Prince Keshavan was with you at all times. What happened?"

"Well, we saw the Witch King hurting King Théoden and Eowyn and so I went flying off with Keshavan's help and I stabbed the Witch King in his side and then he hit me with his sword." Elizabeth said. She was getting quite involved with her story. She jumped around, acting out every word she spoke. "And then, this is my favorite part, then, Merry stabbed the Witch King from behind and he fell backwards cuz it burnt him.

"And then the Witch King was like "Fool, no man can kill me" and Eowyn took off her helmet and was like "I am no man" and then she put her sword in the Witch King's face – which I think is really gross – and the Witch King exploded!" Elizabeth finished with a bright smile on her face. Gandalf laughed openly at her performance and clapped. But then, Elizabeth's smile faded.

"And then, I saw nothing but black and Keshavan talked to me. He told me that cuz he'd saved a mortal that was destined to die in that battle, he was exiled from being my guide. He snuck into my head just now when I helped Aragorn, but he said he wouldn't see me for a very long time." Elizabeth said. "And now I hafta learn all my powers by myself."

"Well," Gandalf said. "I believe I can assist you with your powers, my dear. But there's one thing that I can only tell you to do. Actually doingwhat I am about to suggestis totally your choice."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sleep." Gandalf answered. "You need rest and a lot of it if you are coming with us tomorrow morning."

He helped her onto the large bed that was many sizes too large for her. She let out a yawn as he tucked her into bed.

"But I'm not – yawn – tired." She murmured, her eyes practically dropping like heavy rocks.

Gandalf just chuckled and watched as she finally gave into her fatigue. His smile faded once she was asleep and he left the room to speak with Aragorn.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in front of Gandalf on Shadowfax. She glanced around and found Merry behind Eomer and Pippin behind Théoden. Apparently, Théoden's wounds had healed quickly. They were riding to the Black Gates of Mordor and though no one had told Elizabeth, they were most likely riding to their deaths. She looked up at Gandalf.

"How long 'til we get there?" she asked.

"At least two hours." The wizard answered gravely. "So take rest if you can."

Without another word, Elizabeth settled down and closed her eyes. She was a little tired, but sleep claimed her quickly anyways.

* * *

'_Elizabeth__,'_

_'What? Who's there?' __Elizabeth__ asked._

_'It's Keshavan.'_

_'Keshavan! It's been so long since you visited me. I haven't talked to you for a wholeday!'_

_'See? I told you I wouldn't see you for a long time. But I'm not here for pleasantries. Listen carefully, I'm going to show you what you need to do…'_

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open as she heard a voice call out. She looked around and finally figured out why they'd stopped riding. The Black Gate was right in front of them.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn shouted. "Let justice be done upon him!"

Nothing happened. Elizabeth looked around to see if anything else was happening. Wasn't the gate supposed to open when Aragorn shouted? In her dream it had...

Suddenly, as if on cue, the gate began to open. Bit by bit, the heavy, metal gate opened and revealed a rider clad all in black. It stopped a few feet in front of the small group of riders.

The thing, whatever it was, was horrifically ugly. It had no eyes – only a mouth. The mouth was actually extraordinarily large and the teeth were too. Every time the creature spoke of moved its mouth, blood would ooze out of the large cracks surrounding its mouth. Elizabeth wanted to throw up.

"My master, Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." The black rider said. It tilted its head towards the side and gave a smile, allowing more dark blood to edge out of the cracks along its mouth.

Aragorn just looked at the black rider as if it were a practical joke. Legolas narrowed his eyes at the beast and Elizabeth just pitied the horse that it rode.

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" the thing asked after a long period of silence.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed." Gandalf said, causing the thing to turn its head in the wizard's direction. Elizabeth really hoped that this thing seriously had no eyes at all. It freaked her out already.

The thing bared its teeth at Gandalf. Elizabeth cringed and made a disgusted face.

"Tell your Master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf ordered with authority. Elizabeth felt braver and braver as Gandalf spoke, as though his words alone fueled her.

The thing suddenly let out a laugh/exclamation. Elizabeth frowned and gave a little pout. Why couldn't anything be easy? Just once?

"Old Greybeard," the thing said, remembering the voice. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee."

Elizabeth frowned. What could the thing of Sauron have that Gandalf would want? A helmet from a dead orc? A new staff? A bright pink kitten? No wait, that would be something on Elizabeth's list.

TheMouth or "funny lookin' thing"dug into his robes and brought out a mithril shirt. Elizabeth's eyes widened and her hold on Gandalf's arm tightened. The remaining members of the Fellowship gasped.

"Frodo," Elizabeth and Pippin whispered together.

The thing tossed the mithril to Gandalf and he caught it.

"Frodo!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Silence," Gandalf ordered calmly.

"No!" Merry shouted.

"Silence!" Gandalf repeated. Elizabeth stayed silent though. She remembered this part in the vision Keshavan had shown her. This dirty liar of Sauron's was no better than the Witch King.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see." The thing said. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host."

A short silence was endured and Gimli clenched his teeth and the others bowed their heads in sadness. But Elizabeth did not. Gandalf however, was too busy with sadness to notice that she was not so sad.

Besides, if Sauron had the ring from Frodo, then why were they there, at the Black Gates?

"Who would've thought that one so small could endure so much pain?" the thing continued.

Gandalf slowly let the mithril fall into Elizabeth's hands and he lay a hand on her shoulder, thinking that she was just as sad.

"And he did, Gandalf," the thing assured. "He did."

Elizabeth looked up at Gandalf and noticed he was crying, but trying hard not to. She'd had enough. This thing had made her friends sad and he deserved to get his butt kicked.

"LIAR!" she shouted suddenly. Everyone's eyes were immediately upon her. "YOU STUPID,UGLY LIAR!"

"Oh? And how would a child know of such things?" the thing asked, turning its head towards her.

Ewwwww. It knew she was a child. Then again, it wasn't that hard to figure out with her language use, her voice...the list went on and on.

"I saw it," Elizabeth said proudly. "I have seen Frodo and believe me, he isn't dead! You just got the mithril because he was caught by the spider and your orcs caught him. But he escaped! You're only using that thing to taunt us, you-you-you-YOU THING!"

"Show me these visions you speak of, girl." The thing snarled. It held forth its hand and Elizabeth suddenly flew off Shadowfax and landed in front of the thing on its horse. Elizabeth didn't dare to move a muscle. She sniffed suddenly. EW...this thing needed a bath.

"Elizabeth!" Gandalf shouted.

"Ah, this child is also dear to thee." The thing said. "Know that she will suffer greatly at the hands of my master."

And with that, he retreated behind his gates with Elizabeth. She reached out for her friends as they tried to get to her before the gates closed. She let out a scream, but it was muffled by the thing's hand. Elizabeth bit into the thing's hand once the gate was closed. She immediately spit out what she'd bitten. It tasted just as stinky as it had smelled. Gross. The things you do for survival. Although, Elizabeth wasn't sure she'd survive behind the gates of Mordor.

"Stupid wench!" the thing cried and flung her from his horse. Elizabeth let out a scream and fell to the ground. "Come, my Master wishes to see thee."

Elizabeth was yanked back onto the horse and pulled aside as the army of Mordor exited their home through the same gate. Her friends would not have time to worry about her safety, for now, they'd only have time to worry for their own.

Elizabeth was near tears. She was going to die and Gandalf would not be able to save her. She would never see her friends again, or her family. A tear slid down her cheek as she called out softly to the only one who could save her now, but had not the power. If he heard her, it would be a miracle.

"Gandalf…"

Beyond the gate, Gandalf turned one last time to look back at the gate they were riding away from. A tear rolled down his cheek also as he heard a soft cry calling his name.

((A/N: OK, for those of you that don't know _HANNON LE _Thank you. So there. What do you think? It's so easy to answer that question! Just push that review button at the bottom of the page! Maybe I'll post again tomorrow if I get reviews from everyone who reads this chapter! I do have plenty of chapters to upload, you know. I just finished three today including this one! SO BE A COOL PERSON AND REVIEW!

Thank you thank you thank you!  
Silent Watcher))


	29. Join Me

Chapter 29

Elizabeth looked up at the tall tower that stood before her. No one entered it, for it was a tower that had been built for the sole purpose of Sauron's remaining eye. It's gaze shown down on Elizabeth and she gulped.

'_Keshavan…I'm scared…'_

_'Don't be. You know what to do.' _His voice told her.

Elizabeth sighed. She closed her eyes and floated up towards the sky so that she was eye to eye with the eye of Sauron. It examined her carefully.

"What are you doing, child? Do you know what it means to challenge me?" the eye asked her.

Elizabeth felt something take her over one last time. She closed her inner eyes and allowed Keshavan to take her over. She was scared, she admitted it. There was no way in heck that she could defeat Sauron alone at this age.

"You were defeated once before, Sauron, by a mortal possessed by me. And now, I shall defeat you once more."

The Eye widened and then narrowed. Elizabeth/Keshavan noticed power gathering behind the eye. She clasped her hands together and brought them apart, creating a huge white orb of magic. It rotated between her hands like a miniature white sun and waited for its first and last use.

"Evil begets evil, Sauron." Elizabeth/Keshavan said. "Good always defeats evil."

"Foolish faery," Sauron hissed. "Before good can win, they must always sacrifice a friend. I suppose you will be sacrificing many friends today."

Elizabeth/Keshavan looked over at the battle transpiring. Nazgul were dueling fiercely with Eagles while her friends were outnumbered one to three by orcs, trolls, Uruk-hai and goblins. Suddenly, Keshavan disappeared and Elizabeth was caught in a death grip by Sauron's magic.

"Join me, girl," Sauron hissed. "Join meand the pain will subside."

Pain coursed through Elizabeth's body and she let out a scream. She felt the weight that Frodo had carried since the beginning all in one shock. She felt as if the world itself were on her shoulders and in a way, it was.

"There's more where that came from, child, unless you choose to join me." Sauron hissed. "You were meant for me, destined to join me. Either way, I will have you."

Elizabeth shook her head with what strength she had left and suddenly drew her magic. The magic grip that Sauron had was wrenched away and Elizabeth began to create one last sphere of white magic.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that the trolls and other servants of Sauron were running away from Mordor. The Eye looked frantic as it began to fall. Elizabeth let loose her magic sphere and it soared towards the Eye. But just as it hit, Elizabeth felt her power drained and something went into her, causing her to black out. It filled her completely, causing both she and Keshavan to fall unconscious inside Elizabeth's mind.

From Gandalf's point of view, a white figure had defeated Sauron and the Ring had been tossed into the fiery pits of Mount Doom. But then, the explosion of Sauron's tower sent Elizabeth flying towards the volcano and the volcano exploded.

The Nazgul were hit by flying lava rocks as they flew away. Gandalf and his fellow comrades' faces were shocked and heartbroken. Surely Frodo and Sam had gotten out before the volcano before it had blown. And Elizabeth. Surely Keshavan had protected her. But that was not what it looked like to Gandalf. Still, he hoped.

* * *

Gandalf flew towards Minas Tirith with Frodo and Sam in the safe talons of the eagles. He himself rode atop Gwaihir, lord of the Eagles.

Suddenly, something white glistened before him. As the eagles drew closer, Gandalf saw that the white thing was a bubble and within the bubble was an unconscious girl. The bubble just sat in the sky, waiting to be popped or for someone to rescue the girl. Her arms and legs dangled beneath her, limp. Her hair looked limp and lifeless too, but part of it lay over her shoulder.

Gandalf steered the eagle underneath the bubble and popped it. The unconscious body fell into his arms and he lay it in front of him on the eagle's back. Hopefully her magic had protected her more than it looked.

All souls were safe for tonight.

* * *

3 Days Later

Elizabeth moaned and opened her eyes. Light filled her room. Ew…light. Didn't anyone know that she hated light? Oh yeah, of course not. Elizabeth loved the daylight, but now…now she hated it.

She looked up and saw that at the foot of her bed, Gandalf stood. Oh yes, Old Greybeard. Now he was Whitebeard. Old Whitebeard.

"Gandalf?" she murmured his name softly.

He smiled. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

My dear? Old Whitebeard had a little name for this child? He wanted to make her make a face of disgust, to show that she hated him. But he could not do that yet. For now, he must let her stay in character.

"I'm thirsty." She said.

Gandalf smiled and picked up a cup from the nightstand. "I thought you would be."

On the inside, he was sneering at the wizard. Gandalf thought he was so smart, predicting her every move. He was disgusted at himself for not having a body picked out before hand. The Great Sauron always had a plan B whether or not it had been preplanned or it popped into his head at the last minute. And it had been the latter choice this time.

He remembered how great the power was within this child and at the last minute, he'd transferred his being into her. Downing the water that Whitebeard held out to the child, he smiled invisibly.

"Elizabeth!" a voice cried. Elizabeth/Sauron looked to the door and saw Merry and Pippin standing there. A smile was forced onto her face and she allowed the Hobbits to embrace her.

Various members of the Fellowship trailed in. She could kill them all, right there and then. But then, where would the fun in that be? She'd kill them slowly and painfully, forcing each to watch the other suffer.

Aragorn strode in and a surge of hatred coursed through the small body that Sauron inhabited. This was the one that had wantedslay the Mouth. The Great Mouth of Sauron. But no matter. Now he had a body and needed no other form.

Last to enter was Frodo and Sam. They were two that had been the key ingredients for destroying the Ring, his precious Ring. They would suffer the most under the united power of this wretched child and the great Sauron.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Sam exclaimed. "Bless you, you're awake!"

Elizabeth gave a toothy grin at the two Hobbits. She hugged Sam and looked at Frodo expectantly. He was studying her with a suspicious look. After a moment's hesitancy, he embraced Elizabeth also, but pulled away abruptly. Gandalf, by this time had recognized Frodo's suspicion and watched him carefully. No one else seemed to notice as they chatted leisurely.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

Frodo looked to Gandalf and frowned deeply. "Something isn't right. I can still feel Him."

Gandalf's worry faded quickly, as Sauron/Elizabeth was happy to see. Her charade had not been uncovered.

"Nonsense, lad," Gandalf said easily. "If Sauron were still alive, I would know it. We all would."

Frodo looked at Gandalf sincerely. "Would we?"

Gandalf studied Frodo for a moment longer and frowned. "Why don't we take a walk, my boy?"

He stood to his full height and led Frodo out of the room. Elizabeth/Sauron watched the doorway they'd exited from for a moment longer and let her eyes change to Sauron's fiery red eyes for a mere second.

She hoisted herself out of bed and walked outside. Elizabeth/Sauron saw Gandalf and Frodo not too far down the hallway. She followed them a bit of a ways until she came to a window. Glancing at Gandalf and Frodo, then back at her room where her friends had begun to follow her, she walked towards the window.

"Elizabeth?" a voice called. It was Aragorn. And Haldir, the one that had almost been destroyed.

She hated them all, every last one of them she hated down to the core. With a smile, she climbed onto the open window sill and jumped off.

"ELIZABETH!" it was Haldir's turn to call her name. Oh, what fun. They were all playing the "repeat-Elizabeth's-name" game.

She floated there in midair watching her friends as they watched her.

"Elizabeth, come back here!" Aragorn shouted from the window.

Her hearing had gotten sharper, Elizabeth/Sauron decided. Perhaps it was because with Sauron inside of her, she knew how to use her powers better.

"Why did she go out there?" a voice asked in a regular tone, so that they thought Elizabeth/Sauron could not hear.

"She must not be thinking straight," another voice murmured.

"She _isn't_ thinking straight." Frodo said loudly.

"And how would you know that?" Haldir asked, slightly annoyed. Elizabeth was a very intelligent child! How dare a hobbit insult her?

"Because Elizabeth isn't Elizabeth anymore. She's been possessed by Sauron."

Silence was heard after Frodo's words. No one could decide whether or not the Ring had driven Frodo mad or he was telling the truth. Either choice made sense.

"What say you, Elizabeth?" Gandalf asked, breaking the silence.

Elizabeth/Sauron stood up straight and smiled. Her body glowed with a fiery red color that filled Sauron's eyes. Her eyes were His, her voice was His and now, not only did she have her own power, but she now also had His.

"Foolish, all of you are foolish," Sauron's voice hissed out of Elizabeth's mouth. "Because the child fought with me, I have chosen her. Because the wizard did not think to cleanse her spirit, I now have complete control over her. Because you did not listen to Frodo's words, Whitebeard, I will now retake my hold of Middle Earth!"

"Fight it, Elizabeth!" Gandalf said loudly. "You must fight! Remember how much each and every one of us loves you and fight!"

Elizabeth/Sauron laughed and Gandalf's brave face paled. "Foolish wizard. Again you think you can outsmart the Great Sauron. Love and words will not save her! Only death will! Even I—"

Sauron's words were cut off as Elizabeth's voice seeped through his barrier in her mind.

"Help me, Gandalf! I'm scared…" Elizabeth's sobbing cries wailed loudly. "I'm scared, Gandalf…help m—"

"She shall speak no more," Sauron's voice said, regaining control once more. "No human can survive when I shut down their mind. I am sure she will not bother our conversation now that I've shut her mind down twice."

Suddenly a bright light appeared next to Gandalf in a place where Sauron/Elizabeth could not see it.

"Gandalf the White," the serene voice said. "I come to you on behalf of the one I was to guard."

Gandalf smiled kindly at the spirit before him. "Prince Keshavan, it is good to see you."

"Aye and same to you. But greeting are not included in the tight schedule I am to keep while here." Keshavan said quickly. "With my remaining power, I can keep Elizabeth sedated for long enough so that you may call upon Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel.

"To defeat the evil spirit of Sauron, the three elven Rings must work together." Keshavan continued. The Faery glanced down at the ring on Gandalf's finger. "Narya is already present. Only Nenya and Vilya are now needed."

Gandalf sighed. "Do what you must."

Keshavan nodded and concentrated. Gandalf looked back out the window at Elizabeth/Sauron and saw that she'd gone limp in the air and was disappearing. Gandalf looked back at Keshavan and saw Elizabeth's body reappear in the Faery prince's arms.

Keshavan turned to Haldir. "Go to Lord Aragorn. If he is determined to go through with the Coronation, then it must be postponed for this. Tell him to send messengers to the Rivendell party saying that they must hurry with all speed to Minas Tirith. Then send the messengers onward to Lothlorien and tell them to send Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord Rumil and Lord Orophin."

"_Lord_ Rumil and _Lord_ Orophin?" Haldir asked.

"Yes, while you've been away, your brothers have single-handedly defended their home and saved it successfully. And you, Lord Haldir are to be given even more than they when you cross to the Undying Lands." Keshavan said. "I will most likely be reprimanded for my telling you this information."

"Than why tell?" Haldir asked.

"Because I am a convict in my people's eyes now." Keshavan said. "But that is of no matter. Hasten yourselves! We must take her to a restricted area and bind her with my magic."

With that said, he floated down the hallway with Elizabeth/Sauron in his arms. All of her friends followed. They watched as Elizabeth was lain on the bed and tucked in carefully. Then, Keshavan took a step backwards and motioned for everyone else to do so too.

"Keep away from her," the faery prince commanded. "This is dangerous work."

He closed his eyes and held his hands out. Lightening shot out of his fingers and traveled around the bed, creating a circle. Strange faery symbols were carved into the ground and one by one they began to glow.

"This is dark magic!" Legolas murmured, astounded at the faery prince.

"Would you like to join her in this circle?" Keshavan asked, irritated. Legolas was silent. "I thought as much. Do not say a word."

Legolas turned around and glanced at Haldir and Aragorn who were busy planning out the quickest way to send the messengers. Behind them, the four messengers were already approaching, packs on their backs and their horses below.

Legolas turned back to the ceremony at hand.

"Seal of the lost city of Brillion, home of the most powerful faery kings, I call upon you to bind this good shell and its evil soul within this circle. Bind it until the day I die or until the day on which I destroy it with my words." Keshavan commanded.

A force field-like shield surrounded the bed just as the circle had. Keshavan lowered his arms, exhausted.

"It is done." He muttered. "You may watch her if you feel the need, but neither Elizabeth nor Sauron's power can destroy this shield."

* * *

The Rivendell party had been traveling for about two weeks now. Arwen sighed as she sat down on a rock. They had decided to rest for the first time in two days. Her horse, Asfoloth, stood next to the small, uncharted pool of water next to their camp along with the other horses.

"You will see him soon enough, my daughter." Elrond's voice said suddenly. Arwen looked up at her _ada_.

"I know, _Ada_, I cannot help but feel that it will take forever to get to Gondor." Arwen said.

"You had forever." Elrond said. "That is, until you swore your heart to him and did not leave this Earth."

"_Ada_, I know what I left behind and it was my choice to make. You cannot turn back the hands of time to save only me. Besides, there is still Elladan and Elrohir." Arwen said. "And also Elizabeth."

Elrond frowned. "Elizabeth?"

Arwen smiled and almost laughed. "Do not pretend that she has not wormed her way into your heart, _Ada_. I have seen the way your eyes sparkle when she entertains you with her antics."

Elrond chuckled. "I must admit that she is a unique child indeed. And it seems that she is a very powerful child also."

"You see what I mean, _Ada_?" Arwen asked with a smile. "She has taken my place in your heart."

Elrond grew stern at his daughter's comment immediately. "No one will ever take your place in my heart, Arwen. No one can ever replace you. Not even Elizabeth."

"But it does relieve you that she is returning with you?" Arwen asked.

"Aye, daughter, it does." Elrond answered.

A small silence was endured. That is, until Elladan approached them.

"_Ada_, Arwen," Elladan greeted, bowing his head slightly. "There is a man here with word from Aragorn."

Elrond and Arwen glanced at each other before Elrond answered.

"Bring him here." Elrond commanded. The man was brought forth, looking quite serious.

"My lord," the messenger bowed. "And lady, Aragorn has sent word through me, telling that the Lord Elrond's presence is needed at once in Gondor's Houses of Healing. He says, and I do quote his words, that the child Elizabeth is in need of Vilya's power, for the three rings must be reunited once more."

"I assume that Narya is already present?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, Mithrandir has been with the child for some time since they bound her." The messenger answered.

"Bound her?" Arwen asked. "Why would they bind a child?"

"She is possessed, my lady." The messenger said. "Her guide, a faery from some other realm has bound her with magic. I find it all very hard to believe myself, my lady, but it has happened and Lord Elrond is needed immediately. You and your party will be led to Gondor by myself and my comrade. The other two will lead a party from Lothlorien."

"Then let us prepare and ride with all haste to Gondor." Elrond said loudly. "Pack your belongings! We ride to Minas Tirith!"

* * *

"There are two of them, Rumil. On horse, armed. They seek the Lady, I believe." Orophin whispered. "Wouldn't it be great fun to scare them like we did that dwarf?"

They looked down upon two Men riding trespassing in the forest of Lothlorien.

"You mean the one that was with the Fellowship?" Rumil asked. Orophin nodded.

They signaled their soldiers to follow them.

Meanwhile, down below, the two messengers of Gondor were uneasy.

"I've heard stories about this forest." The first one said. "People go in and they never come out. They get killed by the wargs."

"Then were do the stories come from?" the second said. "Besides, what elf keeps a warg as a pet?"

"Uh…I dunno, just a story, as I said." The first answered. "But we've been trained well, I suppose. We can hear pretty well and I suppose we've got good enough eyesight—"

"Stay where you are." A voice said.

About twelve loaded bows were in the two messengers' faces.

'_They are from Gondor…' _Galadriel's voice said telepathically. '_they bring word from Aragorn…let them in…'_

"We ride from—"

The messenger was cut off.

"You ride from Minas Tirith with word from Lord Aragorn." Rumil stated. "The Lady wishes to see you."

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She sat up. Old Whitebeard was sitting in a chair next to the door.

"Hello Elizabeth." Gandalf said. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Elizabeth said. "Can we go outside? I'd just love to see the flowers and birds. You know how much I love them."

"Do you think me stupid, Sauron?" Gandalf asked.

Elizabeth's face darkened and she pouted. "I did not think you would believe me."

"You thought correctly."

"Why do you sit in here when you know that I can destroy you?" Sauron's asked with Elizabeth's voice.

"Because in this room, I am safe and you are not." Gandalf answered plainly. "I will tell you for the first and last time now. Leave Elizabeth alone and go to whatever hell awaits you in your afterlife."

"No."

It was said as plainly as that. A simple refusal to the wizard's orders and Gandalf was sure that they would have to use the three rings. He could feel Sauron trying to search his mind for some weakness. But Gandalf's mind barriers were much too strong.

"Trying to look around in here, are you?" Gandalf asked, tapping his forehead. "Let me assure you, while Elizabeth will come out of this alive, you will not."

The old wizard stood to leave. His back was turned to Sauron/Elizabeth. Sauron promptly ran towards Gandalf's turned back only to find that he was blocked by some kind of shield and thrown backwards.

Gandalf turned around immediately and saw Elizabeth pushing herself to her feet.

"Only when you are gone from Elizabeth can she walk through the barrier. But you must be gone completely." A voice said. Keshavan had been there the entire time. "There is no tricking faery magic. If you leave her and return to her body after she has exited the barrier, she will be dragged back into the barrier.

"We can enter the barrier as we please for we are not possessed with the spirit of total evil and darkness." Keshavan finished.

"She will never be rid of the darkness." Sauron said. "Everywhere I go, I taint the souls I touch. That pitiful dog that she saved, for example, Grima was his name, wasn't it? He will always feel the scar of my servant Saruman. Just as Elizabeth will always have the scars from me upon her heart, her soul and her body. She will always be scarred mentally, physically and emotionally."

"But at least she knows how to overcome it." Gandalf said. "All those with a little good left in them know how to overcome them."

"Bah!" Sauron/Elizabeth shouted suddenly. "There is no end to your debating! Leave me be!"

((A/N: ok this is a kinda weird chapter...its got a little thing from Star wars...you know...JOIN THE DARK SIDE, LUKE! so ya...anywho...don't ask me to update again...I need to write another chapter now...JUST REVIEW AND I'll write faster! If every single person who reads this chapter reviews, then I promise I will write another chapter tomorrow and post.

Thanks!  
Music is my Muse))


	30. A Pair of Deaths and a Resurrection

Chapter 30

Thirteen elvish horses rode into Minas Tirith at top speed. All the riders were hooded with dark cloaks. All who saw them pointed and whispered.

"My lord! My lord Aragorn! There are thirteen hooded riders in the city!"

Aragorn looked over the side of the top level of Gondor and recognized the horses immediately. They were elvish.

"When they arrive, send them to the restricted room of the Houses of Healing. Send only Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. Send the others to their prepared chambers." Aragorn ordered. He broke into a run towards the Houses of Healing.

"Yes, my lord." The servant said.

Aragorn burst into Elizabeth's restricted room. "Gandalf! Good, you are here. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel have arrived. Prepare yourself."

Gandalf nodded sternly. "Clear the room. Keshavan! Appear!"

Keshavan materialized next to Gandalf.

"I know, Gandalf," he said calmly. "It is time."

He held out his hands and began to chant in his ancient faery language. Elrond and Galadriel hurried into the room. It looked as if they'd run the entire way. Aragorn bowed and left. But Haldir stayed.

"Haldir, leave now." Gandalf said.

"No, she is a sister to me. I must stay." He said. Galadriel watched him silently with a strange look on her face, but said nothing. "and I will serve a purpose before the end. I have dreamt it."

"It is not a purpose but a destiny. Keshavan understands it also, do you not, Prince?" Galadriel asked. Keshavan nodded.

"Aye my lady, for some time I have seen my end." The prince said. "But let us not procrastinate any longer!

"Ancient powers of Brillion! We call upon the magic of the lost faery city to destroy this possessive and evil spirit before us. We ask only that thou wouldst spare the child it possesses. Unite the three elven rings and guide their power to destroy the evil spirit of Sauron!"

Gandalf, Elrond and Galadriel held up each of their hands that held the rings and in turn, each of the three rings began to glow brightly. Elizabeth/Sauron sat up in her bed and screamed. When she cried out, her voice was mixed with a deeper, darker voice. Sauron's voice.

"NOOOO!"

But her scream stopped abruptly as she began writhing uncontrollably in her bed and experiencing a terrible seizure. Time seemed to slow down as the power of the three rings and Keshavan's magic mixed and overcame Elizabeth.

Her eyes rolled up in her head and she began foaming at her mouth. Haldir's eyes widened and he ran forward to Elizabeth. He passed through the barrier and grabbed her small body and hugged it before a jolt went through him.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and wriggled out of his grasp. She ran through the barrier and tripped just outside of it. She turned around on the ground and began backing away from Haldir, crying as she went.

The magic ceased and Haldir was left just staring at Elizabeth. The three ring bearers lowered their hands and Keshavan walked back into Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Gandalf asked.

He watched her suspiciously. How could he know that Sauron was not in her any more? Suddenly there was an agonized cry from Haldir. He was standing within the circle with his hand pressed to the barrier. His hand could not penetrate it!

"Haldir?" Elizabeth asked timidly.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled angrily. He withdrew his sword and lifted his free hand to his forehead. "Sauron is strong, but he has not encountered one so trained in mind barriers. I took the liberty to strengthen myself whilst in Lorien with you, Elizabeth.

"I know how you care for me as a brother and I care for you as a sister, but I must ask you to hate me now, for I feel Sauron's spirit trying to overtake me. Just remember me as who I was to you before all this happened. Since it was I that foolishly interceded during his removal from you, it is I who will destroy him for you this time." Haldir finished.

With that, he promptly thrust his own sword through his abdomen and sank to the floor.

"NO!" Elizabeth cried out, reaching for Haldir.

Elizabeth immediately pulled herself to her feet and made to go to Haldir, but found herself held back. She looked back and saw Gandalf holding her small, frail hand.

"Let me go! He's dying!" she screamed. But Gandalf shook his head.

Instead of giving her comforting words, Gandalf simply pulled her close to him and embraced her.

"I am sorry," he said simply. Elizabeth pulled her head away from the embrace and looked Gandalf in the eye. He, too, was crying softly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "NO! No, you aren't sorry at all!"

She turned back to go to Haldir once more, but stopped dead in her tracks. Sauron was on his knees in front of Haldir and he wasn't doing too well. He was melting, actually melting like the Wicked Witch of the East or West…or whatever her name was.

Once he'd fully melted, the circle disappeared, Elizabeth just stood there. She felt Gandalf come behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and hugged him, allowing tears to fall freely.

She turned around and watched Lord Elrond kneel next to Haldir. Sauron's soul had been destroyed, but so had Haldir. Elizabeth watched Haldir whisper something to Elrond and Elrond brought his head away, his face shocked at what Haldir had said.

But no matter how Elrond felt, he did what Haldir had wanted. He closed his eyes and pushed Haldir's sword in all the way, causing Haldir to die immediately.

Elizabeth flinched and cried even harder. She turned away from Elrond and Haldir as Gandalf hugged her tighter. Elrond said a prayer to the Valar for Haldir's soul and raised his head. He shut Haldir's open eyes. Elrond stood to his feet and took his place by Galadriel. Gandalf stood to his feet, Elizabeth's head still on his shoulder, crying.

Gandalf nodded to Elrond and Galadriel before opening the door to Elizabeth's room and leaving. Aragorn and Elizabeth's friends stood outside and when they saw Gandalf walking away with Elizabeth, they looked inside. Aragorn's heart fell as he saw his dear friend Haldir lying dead on the ground next to Elizabeth's bed.

Elrond took Aragorn by the shoulder and brought him over to a corner to explain what had happened. Others just bowed their heads in respect.

Time passed by so slowly that Elizabeth herself wanted to die. Gandalf was becoming worried about her. She'd stopped eating, she slept less and less and she was constantly mourning Haldir. Elrond even had to come and see her to make sure she was healthy. Aragorn had postponed the Coronation for Haldir's funeral and because Elizabeth was so ill. She would spend days and days lying tucked under his lifeless arm, waiting for him to suddenly embrace her like he always had.

"Child you must eat." Elrond said, during his now hourly visit to Elizabeth's room. "Haldir is gone, you must accept that."

Elizabeth's eyes immediately became reddened and slightly wet. But no tears came, for Elizabeth had none left to cry. Elrond wanted to help her so badly – he felt obligated to help her, but he could not. So he left her there like that.

Once he'd left, Elizabeth eventually calmed down. But she began talking to Keshavan.

"I think I know how to get him back."

Elizabeth could feel that Keshavan was nervous, as if he knew something was going to happen.

'_How do you think we can get Haldir back?'_ he asked.

"We can talk to the Valar. They could make him come back." Elizabeth said. "You can help me get there, right?"

'_…Yes…'_ There was a sigh. '_Yes, I suppose. Are you ready?'_

"Yes."

'_Close your eyes…concentrate on where you want to go…'_

"Elizabeth?" a voice asked. No answer. The owner of the voice knocked on her door. But it was no use. Elizabeth had taken herself to see the Valar.

The door opened and Gandalf and Elrond entered. They saw Elizabeth sitting cross-legged on her bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. Gandalf rushed to Elizabeth's bedside where he shook her, but woke her to no avail.

Elrond looked up at the ceiling and saw a picture of an angel looking down. Whoever slept in the bed would have an angel looking down upon them.

"Do not wake her." Elrond said. "She has gone to the Valar."

"Then I shall go after her." Gandalf said. He put his hands to Elizabeth's forehead and whispered in elvish. Within minutes, Elrond knew that Gandalf had joined Elizabeth.

* * *

'_We are here to see the Valar.' _Elizabeth said simply.

'_I am sorry, child,'_ the attendant said. '_they__ will only see those who make an appointment beforehand. You do not have an appointment do you, child?'_

_'No,' _Elizabeth said. '_But can't you let me see them? It's important!'_

_'Will you let us in if I ask?' _Keshavan asked. '_I am sure they will recognize the prince of the faery realm.'_

'_Perhaps, I shall ask. I shall also ask if they will let you in for the White one.'_ The attendant said. He disappeared behind the door.

'_The White one?'_ Elizabeth questioned. _'Who are they talking about, Keshavan?'_

_'It seems someone followed us here,' _Keshavan said, looking past Elizabeth at the tall figure clad in white that had arrived. Gandalf had entered the room.

_'Gandalf!'_Elizabeth exclaimed. '_How'd you get here?'_

_'I entered your mind.' _Gandalf answered. The attendant reentered the room and all eyes were upon him.

'_They will see you now.' _He said. Elizabeth, Gandalf and Keshavan thanked the attendant and entered the room.

Elizabeth looked around in awe. It was a large room with fifteen thrones on all sides of the room. The thrones glistened beautifully. Made of what looked like mithril, the thrones all had crowns hovering above them. Gold inlay decorated the thrones with intricate designs and each of the Valar's names were engraved in gold on the crown.

'_Welcome, Prince Keshavan.' _A voice said. The fifteen thrones were filled suddenly.

Keshavan bowed. '_Thank you, my lord, Manwe.'_

_'You are most welcome.' _Manwe answered.

'_Welcome Gandalf, White Wizard of Middle Earth.' _Another voice said.

'_Thank you, my lady, Nienna.'_ Gandalf answered, bowing low.

Elizabeth bowed like her friends had.

'_And you, Elizabeth. We have been waiting to meet you. You are sailing to the Undying Lands, are you not?'_ a third voice asked.

_'I hope so,' _Elizabeth said, swallowing nervously.

'_Good. I will be happy to further guide you when you arrive.' _

_'What's your name, sir?' _Elizabeth asked.

'_I am Mandos. I know why you have come.'_

_'I've heard of you! You guide the dead elves!' _Elizabeth exclaimed.

Mandos chuckled. '_Aye, that is some of what I do. But for what you ask, we all must ask that the wizard exit the room. He will object to what you are about to offer.'_

Gandalf nodded and exited willingly. He understood that he could not interfere with the Valar's wishes.'_I take my leave.'_

Mandos nodded to him. '_May your life be blessed, wizard.'_

Once Gandalf had left, Elizabeth and Keshavan got right to the point. They explained what had happened and how Haldir had died to save Elizabeth and destroy Sauron.

'_So we, actually I, was wondering if we could have him back.' _Elizabeth said shyly.

'_You speak of it as if Haldir were an object that we could simply retrieve for you. But it is much harder than that. We must replace one life with another. And I do not think that you would like to replace his life with your own. He would not appreciate that very much, now would he?' _Mandos said.

'_And what if I were to go in his stead?' _Keshavan asked immediately.

'_Keshavan, no!'_ Elizabeth cried.

'_Silence, __Elizabeth__! This is my destiny.' _Keshavan said. '_I have no reason to carry on. I have defied my people and their rules for some time now. The best way for me to have peace finally is to take Haldir's place in the Halls of Mandos. I can do no more harm there.'_

Mandos looked thoughtful.

'_But if you allow this, you must restrain __Elizabeth__, for she loves her friends all too dearly to let any of us go so easily.'_ Keshavan continued.

'_What say my fellow Valar?' _Mandos asked.

One by one, the Valar all consented to Prince Keshavan taking Haldir's place in the Halls of Mandos.

'_Very well,' _Mandos said. '_Come with me Keshavan and I shall perform the ceremony.'_

_'Keshavan!__ No!' _Elizabeth cried. Keshavan gave Elizabeth one last smile before turning away and following Mandos into another room. She ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

Elizabeth bit back her tears and concentrated on opening the door with her powers. She closed her eyes and concentrated until she heard the lock click and she ran into the room.

'_KESHAVAN!'_

Mandos and Keshavan looked to her, but it was too late. A bright flash of light enveloped the room and everything in it. Elizabeth closed her eyes and brought her hands to them for further blockage. When the light dissipated, Keshavan's body fell to the ground and Elizabeth ran to it. She gathered Keshavan into her arms and cried.

'_Keshavan…why does everyone have to leave me?' she asked herself softly._

_'Not everyone leaves you,' _Mandos said. '_There are many that stay by your side. Besides, I amsure your parents miss you.'_

Mandos made a circle in midair and Elizabeth saw her mom and dad very worried and sad. Her mother lay in bed, looking pale and ill while her father did nothing but drink beer and watch TV.

'_How long have I been gone over there?'_ Elizabeth asked.

'_Only a week, but they still worry.'_ Mandos said. '_There is also another that worries for you, but your parents know not.'_

He waved his hand over the circle in midair and the picture faltered before disappearing. An older man was sitting in front of a television set, watching the news about how Elizabeth Gunner had disappeared. Elizabeth recognized this man! He looked like Gandalf with shorter, gray hair!

'_Gandalf?'_ Elizabeth asked. '_Why did Gandalf cut his hair and change its color?'_

'_No, this is not Gandalf. This is Gandalf in your lifetime. Several people from Middle Earth are reborn over and over again until they reach your lifetime. You will learn more of this when you are older.' _Mandos said.

He waved his hands and the circle disappeared.

'_There is something I must tell you, child.' _Mandos said.

'_Yes?' _Elizabeth asked.

Mandos looked hesitant. He sighed finally and leaned down and whispered into Elizabeth's ear. Her eyes widened and she watched him as he stood up to his full height.

'_It will not come into full effect until you return to your body.'_ Mandos said.

'_What about Haldir?'_ Elizabeth asked.

'_He will return to his body when you wake.' _Mandos said. He kneeled before Elizabeth and smiled. '_I hope, when you arrive at the Undying Lands, that you and I can form a fast friendship.'_

_'I hope so too.' _Elizabeth said. '_Buh__-bye, Mandos.'_

_'Good bye, little __Elizabeth__ Until we meet again.'_

* * *

Gandalf sat up and looked at Elrond. His face was grim.

"What is it?" Elrond asked. "What happened?"

"Keshavan gave his life for Haldir's." Gandalf said simply. "But there is something wrong that I cannot see."

"Gandalf?" Elizabeth asked.

Gandalf looked to Elizabeth immediately. "What is it, Elizabeth?"

"Why can't I open my eyes?" Elizabeth asked.

Gandalf glanced at Elrond, who immediately began examining Elizabeth's eyes.

"My dear, your eyes are already open." Gandalf said, becoming worried. He held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I don't know! I can't see your hand!" Elizabeth cried. She reached forward and found Gandalf's hand. She felt it for awhile and then came to her conclusion. "Three. You're holding up three fingers."

Gandalf frowned. "Your diagnosis, Lord Elrond?"

"I am sorry to say that my diagnosis is very grim for the ears of a little girl," Elrond said. "But I must say it. Elizabeth is most definitely blind."

((A/N: I am SO sorry that this took me so long. First I had to get my knees x-rayed. Then, I fainted last Saturday and was taken to the hospital. I am so sorry this took so long. Please forgive me.

By the way: for any of you that would like to contact me on the internet, my AIM sn is **musik iz my muse** or **gothdancer2**

Thanks!))


	31. The Reason and the Wedding

Chapter 31

Elizabeth was unsure of what to say. Mommy had said that being blind meant you couldn't see and had to be helped with everything until you memorized where everything was. She'd also said that some blind people got dogs to guide them and some used canes. But of all things to happen to a little eight year old girl, why this!

She remembered Mommy reading her the story of Helen Keller – a girl who was blind AND couldn't speak. She learned to speak eventually, but she was blind for her whole life. Did that mean that Elizabeth would be blind for her whole life, too? Did that mean that she would never again see the beautiful sun, or Gandalf's warm and friendly face?

"Elizabeth?" Gandalf asked. Elizabeth turned her head in Gandalf's direction, but her eyes would not look directly at him. It pained Gandalf to see Elizabeth's beautiful hazel/gold eyes looking past him blindly.

Elizabeth didn't say 'what' or anything at all for that matter. She simply looked towards where she thought Gandalf was. Already she was adapting to her disability.

Gandalf sighed. He turned to Elrond, his good, old friend, Elrond.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Gandalf asked. Elrond shook his head sadly.

"Elizabeth!" a voice cried. Elizabeth held out her hands blindly, trying to feel for whoever had entered the room.

Gandalf and Elrond spun around to see the allegedly-dead Haldir standing in the doorway.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked. Gandalf and Elrond glanced at Haldir and saw his smile fade.

"It is Haldir, _aieramin_ (my little one)." Haldir said. "Can you not recognize my face when you see it?"

Although Elizabeth could not directly turn away and look at the ground, she could still turn away to show her sadness. Tears formed in her eyes and she began sniffing softly.

Gandalf opened his mouth to reprimand Haldir for his words, but closed it quickly. Instead, he shook his head and went to Elizabeth. He embraced her and rubbed her back as she let her tears out and finally began crying.

Haldir frowned at the scene and could not bring himself to look away. His heart panged at the thought that he had hurt Elizabeth in some unknown way. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Lord Elrond standing behind him with a reassuring look on his face.

"Come, let me explain." The elf lord said softly. He walked outside of the room and motioned for Haldir to follow. Before following, Haldir glanced once more at Elizabeth's small, shaken form in Gandalf's arms.

He exited the room and looked at Elrond. "I do not understand what I said that caused her sorrow."

"No, you do not." Elrond agreed. Without hesitation, he got right to the point. "Elizabeth is blind, Haldir."

"How?" Haldir asked, in a surprisingly calm manner. Elrond gave him a questioning look.

"Do you not remember your soul traveling to the Halls of Mandos?" Elrond asked. "You died to save Elizabeth."

"_That_ I remember," Haldir said. "very vividly, also."

"I would expect that." Elrond said. "But Elizabeth followed you to the Halls of Mandos, that is, as far as a living soul can get."

Haldir remained silent.

"She appealed to the Valar themselves to see if she could offer anything to save you." Elrond said.

"And she offered her sight?" Haldir asked incredulously.

"No, fortunately she did not." Elrond said. "Her guide, Prince Keshavan, offered himself to the Valar. I do not know all of the details – only Elizabeth does."

Haldir put lifted a hand to his forehead in distress and sighed. "And she just stood there and let her friend sacrifice himself for me? That does not sound like the Elizabeth that I call my sister."

"As I stated, I do not know what happened while they were in the presence of the Valar. But I do know that Elizabeth must have been restrained or forced to stay behind when Prince Keshavan went into the Halls of Mandos. You are only permitted to enter if you are dead or offering your life for another." Elrond said.

"So it has been done before?" Haldir asked. Elrond nodded.

"Yes, it has. Very rarely, though." Elrond answered.

Haldir looked at Elizabeth who still sat in Gandalf's embrace. She was no longer crying, but her blind eyes were red and puffy. Gandalf was rocking her back and forth and calming her with his words of wisdom.

"Go to her," Elrond said. "tell her you did not know. Apologize. She will forgive you."

Haldir nodded and reentered Elizabeth's room. Gandalf stopped his whisperings in her ear and looked up at Haldir from the chair he sat in. Elizabeth looked around blindly.

"Haldir?" she asked tentatively.

"I am here, _aieramin_." Haldir said softly.

Elizabeth swallowed nervously and pushed herself cautiously off of Gandalf's lap. She took a step forward and waved her hands blindly in front of her.

"Where are you, Haldir?" she asked.

Haldir had never before encountered a blind person, let alone a blind child. He watched Elizabeth feel around for a moment before a thought came to his head. She could adapt to her disability!

"Haldir—" Gandalf started, but stopped as Haldir held a hand up.

"She can learn to do things on her own." Haldir said sternly.

"Haldir, I do not think that this is the best way to help her." Gandalf said quietly, but Haldir again shushed him.

"She can listen to our voices and place us in the room." Haldir said, slightly loud. He turned his attention on Elizabeth, who was only about four feet away from him. "Can you find me, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth frowned slightly at first but then turned in Haldir's direction. She took a few steps forward, then stopped, unsure of where exactly his voice was.

"I am here." Haldir said softly so that Elizabeth could locate him. She had listened carefully that time, and so she took a few more steps forward and found Haldir's outstretched hand.

Haldir looked to Elrond and Gandalf, who each in turn glanced at one another and turned back to Haldir with amused faces.

"She _can_ learn," Haldir said, "and perhaps she can even regain her sight."

At these words, Gandalf looked slightly irritated.

"Haldir…" he said, and trailed off.

"Gandalf, do not be so quick to condemn Elizabeth to her blindness. There is a possibility that the Valar will allow her to regain her sight." Elrond said.

"You do not even know how she lost it in the first place!" Gandalf said loudly.

"Then perhaps you should ask Elizabeth." Haldir suggested. Elrond and Gandalf both looked to him and he continued. "I, myself, have wondered how Elizabeth proceeded with going to the Valar and returning without her friend."

"Or Gandalf could tell you the part he knows and then I could finish." Elizabeth put in.

"That would be very exceptional, Elizabeth." Elrond said. He looked to the White Wizard. "Gandalf?"

Gandalf cleared his throat and sat down. He waited for all others in the room to take their seats as well before he began.

"I entered Elizabeth's mind after she took herself to the Valar. I followed her to the entrance to the room that the Valar meet in. We were allowed in – for whose name I know not – and Elizabeth was introduced to Mandos.

"He seemed to take a liking to her, because he immediately said that he would enjoy to further guide her once she crossed over to the Undying Lands." Gandalf said with a slight frown. "But, in return to what happened, Elizabeth said that she had heard of Mandos before.

"He responded well, but then told Elizabeth that if she wanted to offer Mandos what she was planning to offer, I would have to leave. So I took my leave willingly." Gandalf finished. All eyes were now on Elizabeth.

"After he left," she said. "We told Mandos what Haldir had done and that he didn't deserve to die. So I asked him for Haldir's soul back."

"And he just gave it to you?" Haldir asked slightly incredulously.

"No, silly! I'm not done yet!" Elizabeth scolded childishly. "After that, Mandos said that there needed to be another soul to replace Haldir's and said that Haldir wouldn't like it if I replaced his soul with mine."

"No I would not have liked that at all." Haldir said seriously. "In fact, I would have rather stayed dead then have you die for my sake."

"I know, that's what Mandos said. Wow, he must be psychic or something." Elizabeth said thoughtfully. It took her less than a moment, though, to return to the main subject. "Anywho, then Keshavan said that he should go in Haldir's place. And I told him no but he shushed me."

Elizabeth now wore a cute, expressive little pout on her face. She sighed dramatically and pouted even more as a strand of hair fell onto her face. She went cross-eyed trying to look at the strand of hair on her face as she blew air at it, trying to blow it away from her. This gave the small group some much-needed comic relief.

But when the small strand of hair was back in its place, Elizabeth returned to absolute seriousness, which was surprising for a young eight year old.

"So then, Keshavan went into this room with Mandos and the door locked by itself. And I tried to open it with my hands but it wouldn't open. So I opened it with my mind like Keshavan had taught me.

"And I ran in, but a white light stopped me. It was really bright. And after it went away, Keshavan was just laying there…" Elizabeth trailed off, her blind eyes staring straight ahead.

She was reliving the entire incident as she told it.

"Elizabeth, dear, you do not have to tell us right now if you do not wish to." Gandalf said gently.

"No," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "I know you wanna know, Gandalf.

"And so Keshavan was just laying there and Mandos showed me my mommy and daddy. And then he showed me someone who looked a lot like you, Gandalf." Elizabeth said. "He had your face and he was as tall as you, but his hair was short and gray."

Gandalf remained silent, but those who knew him well could tell that he knew more that he let on.

"And after that he told me a secret." Elizabeth finished. "That's all."

"What was this secret?" Haldir asked. Elizabeth looked at him incredulously.

"Well if I told you, than it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" Elizabeth said teasingly. Haldir arched an eyebrow at his 'sister'. She narrowed her eyes at him, but then gave in. "_Fine_. I'll tell you, but you all hafta promise to not tell anyone else."

The others in the room nodded one by one.

"Ok. He told me that because I'd gone into his room where he'd switched Keshavan's soul with Haldir's that I'd be blind. He said that only people who are dying or switching places with someone else can go into that room besides him and I was neither." Elizabeth said.

"So now we know the reason that you have become blind." Haldir said softly.

"Yup." Elizabeth said. She didn't know what else to say except for what popped into her mind. "So what am I gonna do at Aragorn and Arwen's wedding?"

"Well, you were going to be the Flower Girl," Elrond said sternly. "but since you are now incapable of such a task…"

"No! I can memorize the path – I know I can!" Elizabeth interrupted.

Elrond looked at her skeptically and sighed. "You will need to speak to Aragorn and Arwen on that manner."

The room became silent until Elrond broke that silence.

"I believe Haldir and Elizabeth have some discussing to do." He said.

He stood by the door and waited for Gandalf. Gandalf, in turn, stood to his feet and exited the room with Elrond. Haldir stood to his feet and helped Elizabeth from her bed.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked softly. "I could guide you if you wish me to."

Elizabeth nodded. She held Haldir's hand and allowed him to guide her outside. They walked until he came to a small garden near the palace of Minas Tirith.

"Are you really real, Haldir?" Elizabeth asked. Haldir stopped walking and knelt before Elizabeth, his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course I am real, Elizabeth. If you need further proof that I am real, than pinch me, do whatever you require. I tell you now that I am very real." Haldir said sincerely.

Elizabeth pinched Haldir and felt him flinch. She felt his face with her hands and remembered his face.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked. "Why did you hafta die?"

"I knew I needed to do something to save you." Haldir answered quietly. "I knew it was my duty."

"Well don't do it again." Elizabeth ordered. "Cuz if you do, I'm gonna be real mad when I hafta go and get you again."

"Yes, my lady." Haldir said, playing along as he bowed his head low.

Haldir looked at the sky. The sun was setting behind the remains of Mordor this evening. He sat down next to the small spring in the garden.

Haldir sighed as he lay down next to the stream. Suddenly, he let out a grunt. Elizabeth had carefully figured out where his stomach was and had laid her head on it.

"Excuse me, the last time I checked, I was not a pillow." Haldir grumbled.

"You are for me." Elizabeth responded cheerfully. "Now stop talking, it makes your tummy feel weird!"

Haldir rolled his eyes and sighed. He closed them soon after and fell into dreamless, yet peaceful sleep. Instead of dreams, he had thoughts. He thought of Elizabeth and how dear she was to him. He thought of Lady Galadriel and wondered if she'd known how he'd turn out.

He thought of his own parents and how they'd left him in charge long ago. He thought of his brothers, Rumil and Orophin. Come to think of it, they were here, in Minas Tirith. He would need to go and see them. Elizabeth would enjoy that. His brothers would be equally worried about her new disability.

"Haldir,"

The voice startled him from his sleep and his thoughts. Haldir opened his eyes. Lord Celeborn was standing over him. Haldir immediately moved to get up, but Lord Celeborn stopped him with a single hand.

"You would not want to wake Elizabeth, would you?" Celeborn asked.

Haldir glanced down at his stomach and saw the small head resting there. He shook his head in agreement with Lord Celeborn.

"What is it, my lord?" Haldir asked.

"It is the Gondorian seamstress. She wishes to know what color Elizabeth will be wearing." Celeborn said softly.

"Why ask me?" Haldir asked.

"I am not asking you. I planned on asking Elizabeth, but seeing as she is quite weary, I shall wait until later."

"Red," a voice mumbled.

Haldir and Celeborn looked to the little girl whom laid on Haldir's stomach.

"I want a red dress this time, Mommy. Red's my favorite color." Elizabeth mumbled.

Haldir looked to Celeborn. Celeborn looked to the Marchwarden with raised eyebrows.

"It shall be red, then." The Lothlorien elf lord said. "Thank you, Lord Marchwarden."

* * *

It was a warm, but slightly windy day when they had Aragorn's coronation. Elizabeth could feel it. She could feel the rays of the warm sun on her skin, the soft breeze gliding over her arms. She had already learned to tell what kind of day it was by feeling. Gandalf had taught her quickly.

Elizabeth also knew that they were a great deal of people gathered for the coronation. She knew this because she sensed something large in front of her. It was kind of like when you closed your eyes and someone passed a hand over your closed eyes, and you have to blink because you can sense their hand.

"Now come the days of the king," Gandalf said. His voice startled her slightly. Her hearing had yet to increase in ability. "May they be blessed."

Elizabeth felt Gandalf step away from Aragorn and stand next to her. A protective hand lay on her shoulder. She heard Aragorn sigh and then the people cheering. She had been right. There were a large amount of people before them.

"This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn said. The people cheered.

Suddenly, something landed on Elizabeth's nose. It smelled suspiciously of lilies.

"Gandalf," Elizabeth whispered.

Gandalf seemed to know that Elizabeth was slightly alarmed by the unknown objects fluttering about in the air and landed on her.

"They are flower petals. White flower petals. For Minas Tirith, the white city. For Elessar." Gandalf whispered to her. Then, as if reading her mind, he continued. "Elessar is Aragorn."

Gandalf took Elizabeth's hand then. Aragorn began to sing in elvish and he walked down the burgundy carpet. Gandalf followed Aragorn, leading Elizabeth.

Legolas approached the small group with other elves – most likely from his home, Mirkwood.

Elizabeth heard Aragorn say something in elvish to Legolas.

"Hannon le."

And then there was a long silence. Elizabeth's slightly improved hearing picked up a somewhat familiar voice.

"Go to him," the voice said.

Another short silence was endured and then loud clapping. She heard a feminine laugh and then she was guided to a place where she heard two voices whispering to her.

"Elizabeth," one voice said.

"Who's there?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can you not recognize the voices of your favorite twin friends?" the second voice asked.

"Elladan? Elrohir?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"Aye, my little friend, you have found us out." Elladan said.

Elizabeth felt herself lifted into someone's arms. She reached out and tried to figure out who was holding her.

"Elrohir?" she guessed.

"Fortunately not," a stern voice whispered back.

"Haldir!" Elizabeth whispered with glee. She hugged Haldir's face tightly, until she felt she'd hugged him long enough.

"Thank you for that," Haldir said stiffly.

After the marriage and coronation were over, Elizabeth was taken back into the palace by Haldir for a banquet. Elizabeth had to have help eating and since Haldir had gone off to speak with Legolas and the other elves, Elizabeth was left with Gimli, of all people.

"Now," he said. "The proper way to eat meat is to take it in your hand here…no, more like this…here let me help you…"

Gimli taught her how to hold her meat in her hand properly.

"Then," he said, returning to his own meat. "you bring to your mouth, and RIP a piece off as roughly as possible."

Elizabeth heard Gimli bite into his own meat and rip a piece off like a hungry animal. She sat there, blinking her blind eyes and holding her chicken in her hand. Elizabeth didn't know whether to try to run away or to just call for help.

Fortunately, at that moment, Elrohir came over to her.

"Gimli, are you trying to teach my young friend here, to be a dwarf?" Elrohir asked humorously.

"I am teaching her the proper way to eat meat." Gimli said, chewing his meat with his mouth open. He took a swig of beer.

"Why don't you come with me, Elizabeth? Father has been asking about you." Elrohir said. He lifted Elizabeth into his arms and carried her towards the table where his father sat, finished eating, talking with Gandalf.

When Elrond saw Elizabeth in Elrohir's arms, he took her immediately and sat her on his lap.

"And what have you been doing this evening?" Elrond asked.

"Gimli tried to teach me the proper way to eat meat." Elizabeth said. "But Elrohir thinks he was trying to turn me into a dwarf."

Elrond chuckled. "A dwarf you will never be, little one. But a daughter of mine to be, perhaps you would agree to that."

"You want me to be your daughter?" Elizabeth asked, frowning. She wasn't quite sure what that meant.

"Yes, I do. I would adopt you. Elrohir and Elladan would be your brothers. Arwen would be your sister." Elrond explained.

"But what about Haldir? And Rumil and Orophin? What about them?" Elizabeth asked.

"All those that love you are your family. I would just like to make it official." Elrond answered.

"And what about Gandalf?"

"What about me?" Gandalf asked. Elizabeth was slightly startled. She hadn't noticed that Gandalf was sitting at the table with them.

"Well don't you love me too?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I do love you, Elizabeth. But I am hardly the right candidate to father an eight year old." Gandalf answered. Seeing the disappointed look on Elizabeth's face, he continued. "But I will always visit you."

"Promise?" Elizabeth asked.

"I promise." Gandalf said.

"Can Haldir visit too?" Elizabeth asked.

"Haldir has responsibilities in Lothlorien, Elizabeth." Elrond said. "You will see him occasionally, and he will be joining us when we leave for the Grey Havens."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's ok for now." Elizabeth said thoughtfully.

But something else lingered in her heart. She should have been happy, no, overjoyed that she had a new family. But inside she knew she still had one, back on Earth, in her regular dimension. She just wanted to see them once more before saying goodbye forever.

Elrond seemed to understand how she felt just by watching her. He watched her silently with a considerate look on his face.

"You wish to see your true mother and father, do you not?" he asked.

Elizabeth sniffed. She was getting emotional just thinking about it. She had held her homesickness inside since the beginning of the quest. She didn't know why, that's just the way it had worked out.

"Elizabeth?" Elrond prompted, waiting patiently for an answer.

Elizabeth nodded. "Just once. Then I promise that I'll come back and stay here until I die."

Elrond smiled and tucked Elizabeth's head beneath his chin, embracing her gently. It was nice to be able to love a child again. Something in the back of his head told him that she was replacing Arwen, but Elrond drove the thoughts out of his head. No one would replace Arwen and no one could be like Elizabeth.

"As long as you are careful, you will not die." Elrond said simply. He enjoyed having the secret that no one else knew about. The Valar had contacted him earlier.

"But I'm gonna get old, right?" Elizabeth asked. "All humans get old and die."

Elrond smiled, mostly to himself. "But you are no ordinary human, Elizabeth. You single-handedly aided Middle Earth on several occasions. And for that, the Valar have granted you immortal life."

All souls in the room were shocked save Elrond. Elizabeth seemed excited, Gandalf was slightly amused and the other elves were overjoyed.

"So I can still go to the Undying Lands, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course you may, child." Elrond answered. "Now off to bed! Tomorrow, we leave for the woods of Lothlorien."

And once those words had been spoken, Gandalf himself stood to his feet and lifted Elizabeth into his arms.

"Good night everybody." Elizabeth said, as Gandalf carried her away.

((Author's Note: I am so sorry that this has taken me so long. Just a few days after I posted last time, I went to a convention and I ended up in the hospital. That's why it's taken me so long. I apologize and I hope you'll forgive me. Again, if you want to contact me, my AIM screen name is: musik iz my muse or gothdancer2

Thanks!))


	32. After the War: Life Without Sight

Chapter 32

((A/N: Dialogue in italics that are also in quotation marks symbolizes the use of the elven language Sindarin or Quenya EXCEPT for the calendar events.))

_July 18th: Elizabeth and the company of Rivendell and Lothlorien elves set out for Lothlorien. Among them is Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Haldir, Celeborn, and Galadriel. They are met in Lothlorien by Haldir's two brothers, Rumil and Orophin. _

"Hail, Lady of Light!" a voice called out. "Fair greetings to you and your lord and the company you ride with."

_"Hannon le, Rumil_," Galadriel answered. "We have need of the Mourning Hall."

Rumil seemed taken aback by this request. "Has someone passed, my lady?"

"Yes, a prince of whose origin you know not. Have the hall prepared as soon as possible." The Lady commanded.

"My lady?" Elrohir questioned.

"I believe a proper farewell ceremony will lighten Elizabeth's heart." Galadriel answered. "We have not properly said goodbye to Prince Keshavan."

Haldir could feel Elizabeth stiffen in his arms. She still was at unease when that topic of conversation came up. Haldir felt someone watching them. He looked at Galadriel and found that it was she who watched them.

"Are you sure you want this, Elizabeth?" Haldir asked softly. He felt her nod facedown on his shoulder.

He looked back to the Lady of Light and firmly nodded to her. The company walked over a few more walkways and up a few more stairs until they reached a room that held the scent of solitude.

Galadriel spoke in elvish to the Valar:

"_We of Rivendell and Lorien gather here to mourn for Prince Keshavan who has left us. We ask the Valar that they would allow his dear friend Elizabeth to speak to him when she crosses into the Undying Lands."_

Elizabeth kept her head bowed as she wept silent tears. She felt a reassuring hand around her pull her closer. She looked up at the one that held her and then back to the ground. Had she made the right choice when allowing this elf to adopt her?

The ceremony lasted a few more minutes and then one by one, the elves left to their rooms until only Elizabeth was left with Haldir standing watch in the shadows. He wanted to give her as much privacy as possible.

"I wanna go to bed, Haldir." Elizabeth said, her voice etched with grief.

"All right," Haldir said simply. He scooped her into his arms and carried her into her room. But it was a long walk.

"Haldir," Elizabeth said while the Marchwarden carried her. "when we have the ceremony for Elrond to adopt me, can you be my brother?"

Part of Haldir was immediately saying yes, relieved that she still thought of him as family. But part of him was hesitant to tie himself to Rivendell so tightly. And although that part was more powerful, he agreed immediately.

"Of course," he said, hiding his great joy and masking it with pure simplicity. "I would never reject you, Elizabeth."

_August 14th: Elrond, Elizabeth, Elladan and Elrohir return to Rivendell. There, __Elizabeth__ begins her lessons on how to live as one that cannot see._

_August 18th: Gandalf arrives and aids Elrond and Erestor in teaching __Elizabeth__. They tell her how much she needs to know before the ceremony of family union._

_September 13th: Coincidentally a Friday. Haldir, Celeborn, Galadriel, Rumil and Orophin arrive at Rivendell for the family union ceremony._

_September 14th: The day of the ceremony. Queen Arwen and King Aragorn arrive take part in the ceremony. _

Elizabeth stood, wearing an elegant, light green summer, elven gown with a beautiful head piece almost exactly like Arwen's. Gandalf stood before her. Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Aragorn stood on Elizabeth's right, while Haldir, Rumil, Orophin stood on her left.

Gandalf cleared his throat.

"Do you, Lord Elrond, head of your house, agree to take young Miss Elizabeth as one of your own children?" Gandalf asked.

"I do." Elrond answered seriously.

"Do you agree to love her and treat her with the respect and love that a human child needs?" Gandalf asked.

Elrond nodded.

"Do you agree to sacrifice what you can for her life if it is ever in danger? Do you understand her special needs because of disabilities and certain powers?"

Elrond nodded. "I do."

"Do you accept the Lothlorien Marchwarden Lords Rumil, Orophin and Haldir as sons through Elizabeth?" Gandalf asked.

Elrond glanced at his children who all nodded in turn. "Yes, we all do."

Gandalf turned to Elizabeth. "Do you, child, promise to live under the elven laws of the house of Elrond? Do you understand the bond made by this ceremony?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Uh-huh."

Gandalf smiled down at the beautiful young girl before him. "Join hands, then, my friends."

He started with Haldir and moved down the row of beings, pouring a sweet smelling ointment onto each of their foreheads and then giving them a ring. Once Elizabeth had received hers, she felt it carefully with her left hand, creating an image in her mind.

The ring was mithril and was a simple band on the bottom, but on the top it was beautiful. The ring wasn't a complete circle. It was two wings that were facing the other so that the ring would stay on. It was lovely in Elizabeth's mind.

"Stand, friends," Gandalf said. "Stand and be as one united family."

They stood, and Elizabeth smiled. She felt at peace for the first time.

_October 6th: __Elizabeth__ experiences the first return of pain on the eve of she and Frodo being stabbed on Weathertop. Her pain lasts all day and the scar shows once more. Her new family stays with her throughout the day._

_October 24th: __Elizabeth__ turns nine. With a newly added age, Elrond awards __Elizabeth__ with Arwen's old horse, Asfoloth. __Elizabeth__ is quite used to being blind now and thinks of her real parents less and less. She begins to speak more in Sindarin and Quenya. _

_3020_

_March 2nd: __Elizabeth__ falls from Asfoloth and breaks her arm. __Elizabeth__ is not allowed to ride for two months. _

_October 6th: __Elizabeth__ feels pain again and is bedridden for two days._

_October 24th: __Elizabeth__ turns 10. Her brothers begin teaching her how to use different weapons. _

_December 25th: Christmas Day. __Elizabeth__ is given several useful gifts. Haldir gives her a long elven sword that is much like his own. Elrohir gives her an elven bow, elven arrows and an elven quiver. Elladan gives her two elven daggers. Rumil and Orophin, being as funny as possible, give her a Dwarven ax that they acquired from Gimli. Elrond gives Elizabeth a shirt of mithril, very similar to Frodo's._

_3021_

_April 14th: __Elizabeth__ begins having dreams of the Undying Lands. She consults her grandmother, her father and Gandalf. By this time, at the wonderful age of 10, she is as mature as an elven child ofher age._

_September 1st: __Elizabeth__ yearns for the sea._

Elizabeth knocked on the door to her father's study.

"_Yes_?" Elrond voiced his usual reply.

"_It is I, _Ada" Elizabeth said smoothly, in elvish. She had learned almost two years ago.

"_Enter child." _Elrond said. He stopped whatever he had been working on and smiled upon his daughter. "_What have you been doing?"_

_"Reading with Erestor."_Elizabeth said smoothly in elvish. Her years in Rivendell had aided her in perfecting the elvish languages.

Elrond sensed that his daughter wanted something from him.

"_What is it, __Elizabeth__?"_ he asked.

"Ada_, I've been having dreams."_

Elrond frowned. "_Dreams?"_

Elizabeth nodded.

"_And what are these dreams about?"_ Elrond asked.

"_The Grey Havens that I keep hearing about in the books that Erestor reads to me.__ And the sea and the white gulls. They're so beautiful, _Ada,_ why can't we go to them?_

_"Just once, _Ada,_ and then, I promise we can come back." _Elizabeth promised. Elrond smiled and held out his hand.

"_Come here._"

Elizabeth, upon hearing his voice, could immediately tell where her father was. She went to him and allowed him to lift her into his lap.

"_You know as well as I do that once we go to the harbor, there is no going back. The pull there is too strong and it is not yet time for us to leave."_ Elrond said.

The elf lord could see disappointment in his daughter's face. He embraced her tightly and planted a single kiss on her forehead.

"_We will go soon, I promise." _He said. "_But not now.__ Now is not the time."_

Elizabeth walked out of her father's study and heard someone sigh loudly.

"_So…?"_ the male voice asked. Elizabeth recognized the voice as Erestor's. "_What did he say?"_

Elizabeth sighed. "_You were right. He said soon, but not now."_

_"HA! You owe me a week of library chores, my favorite little friend!" _Erestor exclaimed happily. "_Now I can finally relax!"_

"_For your information, I am not 'little'."_ Elizabeth said haughtily. "_And I never agreed to the bet anyhow. I just said I'd ask him for you!"_

_"Yes you did. Do not try to back out, little one." _Erestor teased.

"_What's all that racket being caused by?" a voice asked._

_"Haldir," _Elizabeth said exasperatedly. "_Erestor says that I agreed to take a week's worth of library tasks from him (which I didn't) if he was right about something we asked my father. Tell him that I shouldn't have to do anything."_

_"She did agree to the bet, Haldir; do not listen to a word she is saying!" _Erestor argued.

"_Why don't I just take the week's worth of tasks?" _Haldir asked calmly.

"_I suppose you could…"_ Erestor said. "_I really do not care who takes the chores. I just want some time to myself!"_

_"Well, you've got it now. Happy?" _Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

"_Yes, thank you." _Erestor answered, equally sarcastic.

Elizabeth shook her head and decided to go to the stables to visit Asfoloth. She walked along the walls feeling each detail so that she was sure she was heading in the right direction.

When she entered the stables, Asfoloth neighed to her.

"Good day, Asfoloth." Elizabeth greeted. "How do you fare this afternoon? Good, I hope."

The horse whinnied in verification. Elizabeth reached out to pet its back carefully.

Gandalf rode through the gates of Rivendell and dismounted. When an elf came forward to take Shadowfax, the wizard held up a hand to stop him. He wanted to take Shadowfax to the stables himself today.

Gandalf entered the first stable building and led Shadowfax into a stall. After taking off the mount and girdle across the horse's face, Gandalf began to head towards Elrond's home, but stopped when something caught his eye in the next stable building.

He turned around and entered the second building and smiled at what he saw. He leaned against the post of the building and watched his dear friend as she interacted with Asfoloth.

Elizabeth was braiding every strand of Asfoloth's mane, twisting the beautiful, thick hair into knots that she commonly used in her own hair. To show its thankfulness, the horse nuzzled its nose against Elizabeth's face.

"Hannon le, Asfoloth." Elizabeth said, laughing at her horse's actions. Suddenly, Asfoloth snorted in warning.

Gandalf watched as Elizabeth stiffened.

"What's wrong, Asfoloth?" she asked.

The horse whinnied loudly. It reared up. Time slowed down. A streak of white garment flashed as Gandalf rushed towards Elizabeth to take her out of harm's way. If Asfoloth accidentally hurt her with his hooves, she'd never trust him again.

They landed on the ground and Elizabeth immediately started struggling.

"Let me go! _Let me go!_" She yelled, mixing both common tongue and elvish. Gandalf covered her mouth.

"Elizabeth." He said simply. Elizabeth immediately relaxed and took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Gandalf, you scared me. What were you thinking, grabbing me like a kidnapper?" Elizabeth asked.

"Asfoloth reared up and would have hit you when he landed." Gandalf answered. "I did not want you to be harmed."

"You worry too much for my sake, Gandalf." Elizabeth said. "Your hair will fall out if you worry much more. But thank you. Without your help, I might have had a concussion. And you and I both know that my father would spend more time than needed with me if I was injured."

Gandalf nodded knowingly. Elrond did not enjoy losing his children.

"Come, Elizabeth, Lord Elrond will be wondering if you have run away." Gandalf said, helping Elizabeth to her feet. "Besides, I'm hungry."

Elizabeth laughed and playfully shoved Gandalf away from her. "You are becoming very demanding with your age."

"It must run in the family. Saruman became quite demanding when he was my age. In fact, I hear he started employing goblins." Gandalf teased.

Elizabeth laughed, her eyes glowing with happiness. Gandalf imagined that they were not only filled with happiness, but with sight. He shook away the thought. Most of Elizabeth's friends had gotten used to the fact that she could no longer see.

And most had lost hope that she would ever regain her sight. But Gandalf maintained his hope that Elizabeth would see again. He could still see the young girl running circles in flower filled meadows. He could see her beautiful smile that had disappeared with her sight. Without her beautiful eyes to lighten up the world, Elizabeth's one-of-a-kind smiles didn't exist. Instead, only wistful, nostalgic smiles came to Elizabeth's face when she was slightly amused or cheered by words.

She could no longer see the beauty of a flower blooming, nor the morning dewdrops on the grass.

Her world was dark.

_September 22nd: Lord Elrond announces those who remain in Rivendell that everyone is to pack all their belongings that cannot be left behind. They are leaving Rivendell for the Grey Havens._

Asfoloth shook his great, majestic head and shook off the last dewdrop that had fallen onto his face. But Elizabeth could not care less. She was finally calming the storm in her heart. For weeks she had suffered as she waited for her father to announce that all were leaving for the Grey Havens. Not long into their journey, their company had met up with the four hobbits, Gandalf and Bilbo. They too were on their way to the Grey Havens to say farewell to Gandalf and Bilbo.

Although she could not see the look in his eyes, Elizabeth sensed that Frodo was leaving something behind as well. His heart was heavily burdened and she knew he felt an urge to go to the sea. And Elizabeth knew this was true, no doubt about it, as she heard the four hobbits help Bilbo towards the Harbor.

She dismounted and her heart almost broke. She realized suddenly that her dear, dear friends would not be making the journey with her. How could she leave them forever? Elizabeth knew that Legolas would come soon after, but the thought of leaving Aragorn and Arwen behind…

How would she, how could she bear it? Faramir, Eowyn, King Théoden, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli. The list went on. How could she just say goodbye to them and never see them again? If only Middle Earth had telephones…

Elizabeth stood with her grandparents. Galadriel was always distant because she was a ring bearer. But Celeborn had always enjoyed spending time with his granddaughter.

She heard Bilbo gasp out loud in amazement of how beautiful the harbor was. Elizabeth's heart panged. She longed to see the beauty.

_'Very well…you have waited long enough for your sight…may some of it return to you…'_ a voice said to Elizabeth in her mind.

"Manwe?" she asked out loud. Celeborn's hand immediately was on Elizabeth's arm to support her.

"_What is it?"_ Celeborn asked gently in elvish, coming around from behind Elizabeth and watching her facial reactions.

Elizabeth wasn't sure, but…could it be? Could Manwe have restored her sight to her? There was a faint outline before her. She couldn't exactly tell what it was. She reached out to it.

Ignoring the two next to her, Galadriel spoke.

"The time of the Three Rings is ended. The time has come for the dominion of Men." She said, smiling slightly.

"I Aear cân ven na mar (The Sea calls us home)." Elrond said.

He held out his hands for Bilbo and then guided him onto the ship. Celeborn was still watching his granddaughter as she touched his forehead. It was if she were seeing it for the first time. His eyes widened.

"_My little one," _he said, and not wanting to disappoint her if he was wrong, he continued, "_What is it?"_

"_I can see something here. An outline of your head. But it's very dim."_ Elizabeth replied.

At those words, Celeborn gasped and smiled at the same time. All who remained looked at him strangely.

"My granddaughter is regaining her sight!" he exclaimed.

Haldir and the other elves that had already boarded the ship could not hear, but those still on land were overjoyed.

"I will relay this wonderful news to King Elessar and Queen Arwen!" Pippin exclaimed. "They shall be overjoyed to hear of it!"

"I will come as well!" Merry said, excited. "And so can Frodo!"

At this, Frodo's small smile faded. He looked at his shoes after glancing at Gandalf.

"You _will_ come, won't you?" Merry asked, noticing that something was wrong.

Frodo looked at his friend with pity. "Oh, Merry."

Sam and Pippin suddenly began to catch on. Gandalf was standing before them and was just standing there, being awfully quiet.

"Frodo?" Sam asked. "You're not…you can't…you aren't _leaving_ are you?"

"I'm afraid I am, my dear Sam." Frodo said. He handed his big red book to him. "The last pages are for you. To write whatever you wish in them."

"Frodo…" Sam started, but trailed off due to tears.

Celeborn decided that the hobbits needed their farewell time and motioned to Gandalf to help Elizabeth over to them to say goodbye also.

"Namarie, mellon nin." Elizabeth said. "I shall miss you all."

"You take care of Mister Frodo for me, Miss Elizabeth." Sam said, his eyes teary.

Frodo and Elizabeth tearfully exchanged hugs and farewells before Gandalf helped them onto the ship. Elizabeth's heart was torn into two. She would never see them again.

She sat down and Celeborn came to her immediately. "Elizabeth, _can you see anything?"_

All conversation in the boat ceased immediately.

"_I can see the outline of your head and something over there in the corner." _Elizabeth said.

Celeborn glanced behind him. "_That is Asfoloth, your horse."_

_"_Elizabeth _has regained her sight?" _Haldir asked.

"_Yes, she has." _Celeborn answered. "_We must ask the Valar what to do when we arrive. For now, all we can do is hope that her sight will return quickly."_

Elizabeth, who had sat down next to her father, sighed deeply, but happily. She felt her father draw an arm around her and pull her close to him. Elizabeth happily fell into the embrace and allowed herself to fall into dream-filled slumber.

((Author's Note: For those of you who are angry at me for taking so long to update, know this: I have completed this story and am posting the last three chapters one by one. Please review so I can get an idea of how many people read my story and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE SEQUEL! THANKS!

Music is my Muse))


	33. Light After Darkness, Evil Follows Light

Chapter 33

((A/N: Again, all italics in quotation marks are elvish EXCEPT calendar dates/events.))

"_She is beginning to regain her sight, my lord." _

_"Of course she is, Elrond. I am giving it back to her. She has suffered long enough because of a senseless law." _Manwe said cheerfully.

"_What shall we do? Is there anything required to help her regain her sight?" _Elrond asked.

"_Everything that is needed will happen on its own. Just try to keep her safe. Several of the Valar have sensed that she has a clouded future here."_ Manwe answered.

"_Thank you, my lord._" Elrond said, and bowed. He exited the room.

* * *

The minute she'd gotten off the boat and settled into her new home, she'd gone to find Asfoloth. The elvish territories were exactly like Rivendell and Lothlorien. Exactly the same. They looked the same, they were built the same, and they were even laid out the same way.

Elizabeth easily found the stables and saddled Asfoloth up for a ride. And then she rode off into the thick woods of Rivendell. Yes, they had been copied into the Undying Lands also. There was also a great deal of unexplored land that elves had settled into.

But this day, Elizabeth simply rode the familiar territory of a smaller version of the woods of Rivendell. And it proved to be challenging because it wasn't quite the same. So, Elizabeth allowed Asfoloth to guide her through the forest.

But horses aren't always as smart as they can be. Elizabeth figured this out when Asfoloth walked a few yards forward and a branch connected with Elizabeth's forehead. She slid off the horse in pain, clutching her head as she lay on her back. Asfoloth immediately turned around and nudged her with his nose worriedly.

Elizabeth moaned and told the horse she was perfectly fine. When the pain ceased, Elizabeth opened her eyes and froze. She thought Asfoloth was baize, but now she saw he was white with a particularly mischievous glint in his eye.

Wait……she saw! She could see! Her sight had returned! Elizabeth jumped to her feet in excitement.

"By the Valar themselves!" she yelled. "I CAN SEE!"

Her horse shook its head and took a step back, surprised at her outburst. Asfoloth whinnied and pawed the ground with his hoof as if to ask "What is _wrong_ with you?".

"Come on, Asfoloth!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Let usgo back home, I have the most wicked idea on how to show father that my sight has returned!"

* * *

Lord Elrond had no idea where his daughter was. He knew she was perfectly safe, but he still worried. He ventured out into the garden and sighed in relief. She was sitting on a bench in the garden, reading a book.

Elrond turned around to return to his study, but did a double take first. She wasn't reading with her fingers the way that Erestor had taught her. She was reading like a person who could see would. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, waiting to see if his suspicions could be confirmed.

After a moment, Elizabeth put her book down and sighed, then looked over at her father and smiled brightly.

"_Good morning, father."_ She greeted cheerfully. "_Are the morning flowers not beautiful? Can you not say that the dewdrops on the grass are pleasant to walk upon?" _

Elrond stared at his daughter with a slightly horrified expression upon his face. "_Daughter, are you ill?"_

_"You must not fuss over me so much, father! And promise never to guide me again for I need no more guidance!" _Elizabeth said.

"_Elizabeth__, what has come over you?" _Elrond asked incredulously.

"_What has come over me?" _Elizabeth echoed. "_Why, father, I thought that would be obvious! Manwe has granted me my sight!"_

Elrond's eyes widened. He took Elizabeth's small head in his hands and brought it close to his heart. He kissed her forehead.

"_Bless the Valar!"_ he said. "_My dear child can see again!"_

Even though she'd gotten taller than Frodo now, she was still short compared to Elrond. Elrond stood to his feet and lifted Elizabeth into his arms. He spun her around and around as he laughed joyously. Elizabeth giggled and smiled.

Elrond embraced the moment. His daughter's smiles were filled with true happiness now.

* * *

Gandalf sat in the library, reading of the tale of Beren and Luthien. Each time he read the tale, it amused him the same way it had when he first read it. A messenger entered the room.

"Mithrandir, the Lord Elrond's daughter requests your presence in her chambers." The messenger said.

"Thank you," Gandalf said. "Tell her I shall be there shortly."

The messenger bowed and left. Gandalf sighed and put his book away. He made his way to Elizabeth's chambers leisurely. His senses told him there was no danger. He knocked on the door to Elizabeth's chambers and waited.

There was a muffled "open" and he entered.

"Elizabeth?" Gandalf greeted, slightly hesitant. It was odd for her to just summon him like that.

"I'm here." Elizabeth said. Gandalf saw her, standing by the window with her back to him.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked. He approached her from behind and stopped right behind her. He rested a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Elizabeth, why did you ask for me?"

Elizabeth turned around with a huge smile on her face. Her eyes glittered with glee and her smile told Gandalf what he had hoped for her for the longest time. She had regained her sight.

"I have missed you so, Gandalf!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as she threw herself at him and hugged him tight.

Gandalf laughed with all his heart and returned the embrace.

"What is going on in here?" a voice asked. Gandalf turned around enough so that Elizabeth could see Haldir standing in the doorway.

"Haldir!" Elizabeth shouted. She ran to him and hugged him. His eyes widened as he watched Elizabeth charge at him like a bull. Their impact caused them both to end up on the floor. Haldir immediately sat up and raised a questioning eyebrow at Elizabeth.

Then he realized it: she could see again! His eyes widened and filled with happiness as he grabbed her and hugged her. Suddenly he stood to his feet.

"I must speak with your father at once, Elizabeth. There _must_ be a celebration this night!" Haldir pronounced and promptly exited Elizabeth's room.

* * *

Elizabeth sat outside in the garden and sighed. Somewhere, across the sea, her friends were still alive. Elizabeth could barely remember how long it had been since she had left Middle Earth. She imagined that, by now,Sam had asked Rosie to marry him and that they had successfully had several children.

But further out, her parents were still alive. Pain etched through her heart. She missed them, but she no longer knew them, no longer loved them like she did her current parents and family. She had a true family in the Undying Lands. She just wanted to see her birth family one last time.

"Something wrong, Elizabeth?" a hoarse voice asked.

Elizabeth turned around and saw Bilbo approaching the bench that she sat on. He hobbled towards the bench on his cane and sat down next to Elizabeth.

Bilbo looked at her and reminded her that there was a question that needed to be answered.

"Oh…" Elizabeth said. "No, nothing is wrong…nothing at all."

"Now don't you try and fib to me, young lady." Bilbo said stubbornly, wagging a finger. "I'm old enough to know when someone is not telling me theentire truth."

Elizabeth sighed. "You probably would not understand."

"Oh? Try me." Bilbo said.

"I miss them." Elizabeth said. "Sam and Merry, Pippin and Aragorn. But I miss my parents and they're even further out there than those in Middle Earth."

"Well, that _is_ kind of hard to understand since I don't really know what's beyond Middle Earth." Bilbo said. "But I think that if you ask Gandalf and the elves, they'll find some way to help you."

"I think you are right, Bilbo. Maybe I should ask them." Elizabeth said, standing. "Thank you ever so much."

"Anytime." Bilbo said, watching Elizabeth walk away. Once she was gone, he turned away and returned to the peaceful sight of the garden.

* * *

"_You WHAT?"_ Haldir asked loudly.

"_Haldir, please, calm yourself."_ Elrond said. He turned to Elizabeth. "_I understand your will to see your birth parents. Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Gandalf, the Valar, your motherand I have been preparing for this_."

"_You have?_" Elizabeth asked. This was not the reaction she had expected from her father. In fact, this was the exact opposite from what she had expected. Haldir was easy enough to predict and had acted accordingly to what Elizabeth had guessed. But her parents actually _agreed_ with her? That was unthinkable! It was almost impossible to think that they actually encouraged her idea! Elizabeth blinked dazedly. For once, her parents had done the abnormal.

"_Yes,_" Elrond said. "_After all, I did promise you that you could visit your parents once before you completely returned to Middle Earth._"

"_And? May I now?"_ Elizabeth asked impatiently.

"_Of course,your fathermust first tell you the consequences."Celebriananswered. She smiled to Elrond. _

_"The first consequence is that this magical process may not work. This means, there is a possibility of you acquiring an injury or two if this does not work or even if it does._" Elrondwarned gravely.

"_I am fine with that._" Elizabeth said. "_You have always been there to heal my wounds, Father."_

"_The second consequence: you may or may not be able to come back the same way. You might end up staying for more than one year." _Elrond said. "_Those are the consequences. There may be more, we do not know."_

"_Are you sure you want to do this, __Elizabeth_" Manwe asked gently.

Elizabeth nodded firmly.

"_Very well, my child. You will now go with Lord Manwe and learn how to reenter our world when you are finished in yours."_ Elrond said.

* * *

The portal was looming over Elizabeth's head as she approached it. She turned around to look back at her family one last time before leaving. Then, with a deep breath, Elizabeth stepped through the portal…

…And stepped out in the very same forest she'd disappeared in. She saw her home in the distance. Running towards her home, she heard her heart thumping in her ears. She rushed to the door of her home and rang the doorbell.

A woman opened the door.

"May I help you, miss?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Mister and Misses Gunner." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry, they no longer live here." The woman said hesitantly, sizing up the girl. Although she only looked about ten, she had great maturity. "Who are you?"

"I'm a……a friend of theirs." Elizabeth said. The woman put her hand over her heart.

"You didn't hear?" the woman asked, her brow creased in worry.

"No, I didn't." Elizabeth said, confused slightly. What was going on?

"Here, come inside and have a spot of tea and I'll explain it to you." The woman said.

Elizabeth entered the home and sat down at the kitchen table. The woman busied herself with a tea kettle on the stove.

"The Gunners lived here about five years ago, actually, so I suppose I should say you just missed them." The woman said, bringing the kettle over with an oven mitt on. She set it down and poured Elizabeth a cup of tea. "Their daughter disappeared five years ago and they were devastated.

"She was playing in the forest one day when a thunderstorm hit. The most recent theory is that she was kidnapped during the storm. From that point on, they were clueless. A piece of her dress was found near a tree stump and detectives began to think that she'd gotten away from whoever kidnapped her.

"Police shut the case not five months after they opened it. Her mother was so distressed that she went into a depression and killed herself seven months later. This was all a year after little Elizabeth disappeared." The woman said, she poured tea into two cups. "Sugar?"

Elizabeth shook her head and wiped her tears.

"No thank you." Elizabeth said. "What ever happened to her father?"

The woman smiled sadly. "The poor man. He became a drunk after his wife died. Rumors say he was into drugs too, but my opinion is that drugs are an addiction while drinking is for emotional stress.

"Anyhow, Mister Gunner, the poor man. He was driving one night during a thunderstorm and drove into a lake. His body was never recovered, but when the car was brought up from the lake, they found beer bottles inside. They think he was a DUI case." The woman said.

Elizabeth was in tears. She grabbed Kleenex after Kleenex and wiped her nose.

"You must've been awfully close to the Gunners to be this sad over their deaths." The woman said. "Who did you say you were?"

"I didn't," Elizabeth sniffled. "And neither did you."

"Oh my, my!" the woman exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. I am Patricia Router. My husband and I bought this house three years ago when it was finally put on the market."

There was a crashing noise and three children suddenly ran out from the hall, screaming and giggling as they played tag with each other. Patricia looked from her children to Elizabeth.

"What was your name?" she asked.

Elizabeth looked to Patricia and back to the children.

"My name?" Elizabeth asked. Patricia nodded. "…Elizabeth……Elizabeth Gun—er, I mean, Elizabeth Keller."

"Same name as the little girl. It's a lovely name, I think." Patricia said, sighing. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No, I'm sorry, I can't." Elizabeth said and quickly ran from the house.

Running towards the forest, Elizabeth's mind was racing. Her parents had both died and everyone thought that she was dead also. She had nothing left. She had to go back to the portal. Finding the same spot, Elizabeth brought her hand to her heart, called upon her power and touched the ground before her.

She waited for the portal to appear, but after five minutes, nothing had happened.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth moaned. "Ada said this might happen. What am I going to do? Am I to be punished again by losing the only family I have left?"

"Hello?" a voice cried. "Is that you back there, Miss Keller?"

It was Patricia. Elizabeth quickly composed herself and went to meet the woman.

"I forgot to tell you, there _is_ someone in these parts who would know more about what happened after little Elizabeth Gunner disappeared. I have the address and I could call a taxi." Patricia suggested.

"Sure," Elizabeth said, eager to know more about what had happened to her parents, "sure."

"Well, then perhaps you _should_ stay for dinner. You'll need a good meal for the two hour drive to London." Patricia said.

Elizabeth blinked. She'd forgotten how far they had used to live from London.

"Sure…" Elizabeth said.

"Good!" Patricia said cheerfully. "I so love dinner guests!"

And without further ado, she allowed Patricia to lead her back to the house.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in Patricia's family room, looking at the wonderful family pictures of her family. Why couldn't she have had that? Why did she have to go to Middle Earth?

Suddenly there was a loud honk from outside.

"Oh! That'll be the taxi!" Patricia said. "Here, have one of Emily's spare coats."

"Oh, I couldn't." Elizabeth said, trying to refuse.

"But I insist!" Patricia said. "Besides, she's already gone off to college, she wouldn't even care."

Elizabeth put the coat on and stood before Patricia and her husband, Rick. Memories came flooding back from when she had first embarked on her quest from Bag End. She felt as if she were getting into another big adventure that she would regret.

"Now, dear, do you have any money to pay for anything?" Patricia asked.

Elizabeth froze. Of course she didn't! She had come from the Undying Lands, a place where currency didn't exist.

"No ma'am, I don't." Elizabeth said. She ruffled through her bag that Patricia had filled with supplies and shook her head.

"Well here, Rick will give you some currency, then." Patricia said. She didn't need to tell her husband, he was already pulling out a large stack of bills and a sack of coins. "No need to pay us back dear."

All Elizabeth could say was "Wow, thanks." And then she was off.

((Well, thanks to my faithful reviewer, **Angel**, I have decided to upload this chapter today. So thank her. **PLEASE people, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT IN THE SEQUEL! IDEAS, ANYONE?**

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Fox of the Nova **AKA **Ivory Core(6 reviews): **I think I shall use a shortened version of Elizabeth (ex. Eliza or Lisa) in the sequel since Elizabeth is now stuck in her world for a bit. Join the Dark Side indeed. Palpatine is my hero! I'm quite all right, thank you. THe Hospital was just because...well it's a long story and I don't care to repeat it at the moment. Let's just say I fainted and took longer then was healthy to get back to normal.Thanks for the reviews AND the idea for the shortened name!

**Ms. Unknown (4 reviews): **I don't know if you still read this, but thank you for all your reviews! I can always look forward to you reviewing, at least, I did in the past. And then I went and took a LONG time to update, so you probably stopped reading. Anywho, thanks a bunch for the reviews AND the compliments!

**Iwishchan (7 reviews): **Oh, Haldir's perfectly fine now - if not a bit overprotective of Elizabeth. But no worries! He'll get over his "brotherly" attitude soon enough when he finds out that Elizabeth is fine on her own two feet. That is funny - in fact, it'd make a hilarious picture. Grima getting eaten by a big pig. HAH! RIP Keshavan.In the sequel, when Elizabeth gets back home, Legolas will be there, don't worry.Thanks for the reviews!

**Evenstar Princess (5 reviews): **Cringes I hope I didn't make you wait too long. So sorry if I did - my sincere apologies. I know that if the character's name were Christina instead of Elizabeth, I'D feel awkward posting it on the internet. There's something about portraying the role of a character or reading about one(in my mind of course) that has my name. I don't know if that's how you feel, but that's how I feel about it. Thanks for the reviews!

**melodeelic (1 review): **I see how you think he could be an uncle, but he's closer than that to Elizabeth. He's not a father or grandfather but he's more then an uncle. I guess you could say kind of a godfather/mentor sort of guy to her, even though they probably didn't have godfathers in Middle Earth. Thanks for the review AND the compliments!

**Insane Child of the Night(6 reviews): **Have I ever mentioned how I love your pen name? I think I have, once or twice. Don't worry. Elizabeth will ALWAYS kick Sauron's butt. Thanks for the reviews!

**Hitokiri Yumemi****(3 reviews): **I don't really mean to be so pushy. But it DOES pay off in the long run. I think I've got around 200 reviews for this story. Don't you think it pays off? I do. Thanks for the reviews!

**faeriekittie306 animelover** **(6 reviews): **yup, she fixed the staff. You know I never noticed that his staff was missing until I watched LOTR: ROTK Extended Version. I bet that's why they put that in there. Thanks for the reviews!

**Lisa (2 reviews): **Happy Belated Birthday! Sorry I've taken so long! Hope you still read this. I thought about changing it after I got your review, but she's seven in the beginning and I think it clicks better as seven. Thanks for the reviews!

**Eleniel of the Stars (2 reviews): **Yeah, I need to go back and fix all the mistakes in the first ten chapters or so. But thanks for re-reading it. I never thought it was that good, but I guess since I have all these readers, it is...Thanks for the reviews!

**Merle Elendil (6 reviews):**I'm glad I'm not as predictable as I think I am. I like keeping people, especially readers, on their toes while reading. I read this wonderful book that originates in London called "Godchildren" OH! You MUST read it! It's the most wonderful book I've ever read. Though, I must warn you: if you dislike big, thick and long books, then don't read it. It's at least two inches thick with small print. And yes, I believe Frank Oz does the Grover voice. Ever seen The Muppets? Frank Oz does Fozzy's voice too! Thanks for the reviews!

**Tanja (1 review): **You know, I have a friend with a name kinda like yours. I hope this chapter meets your reading needs. Thanks for the review!

**Arami (1 review): **Wow! I LOVE your pen name! And you are SO right. He needs to loosen up. **_I_** could help him with that, but sadly he doesn't exist. Thanks for the review!

**ImaCoolPerson so i am reviewing Wonderful ain't I (1 review): **Wow...interesting pen name...if not a wee bit too long...BUT I STILL LIKE IT! That IS interesting, how Middle Earth always needs people from our world to help them, when in Tolkien's books, they saved their own butts. I suppose that is because Tolkien is the author and why I am only a fanfiction writer, eh? Maybe the reason we have fanfiction is so we can involve a part of ourselves with some great piece of work like a movie, tv show or book. Sigh if only we had holodecks...then we wouldn't need fanfiction...we could just live out all our fantasies...Thanks for the review!

**XoGiggles (1 review): **Did I really make it that sad? I must be doing my job right, then. Maybe I don't suck at writing so much after all...Thanks for the review!

**quillian91(1 review): **well, the sequel won't be started until I sort out the plot and finish my other fic first. THEN I'll start another couple of fics that I have in my vault (aka my brain) and after those are finished THEN I'll start all the sequels. But not to worry. It won't take me long to finish my other fics. Summer has provided me with a lot of spare time to write until I'm sick of writing (for that day only). I dunno about the school year though. Next year, I'll be getting a lot more school work. Anywho, thanks for the review!

**debbie (1 review): **WOW, you figured me out, Debs! If anyone is reading this who has no idea who this person is, then I'll just say we're school friends. And she's just saying that I rock at writing to be nice.

**ImaCoolPerson (1 review): **I have a feeling that your the same person up there, but I'll give you a seperate thingy anyways. It'll make ya special if you look at it like that. Keshavan is an exiled fairy prince that has decided to aid our good friend Elizabeth. Thanks for the review!

**Robyn (1 review): **I have a friend named Robyn. cool name! Anywho, thanks for the review!

**Dazzler420 (2 reviews): **i don't really know how an exorcism works...but good idea! I sometimes wonder what I was like when I was seven...heck..I can't even remember what I did before I was 10! Thanks for the reviews!

**AthranZallaLover (1 review): **As you can see, I HAVE updated...Thanks for the review!

**Inuyashaloverfan (1 review):** Thanks for the review!

**Neassa (1 review): **I also LOVE your pen name! It's just so pretty! Thanks for the review!

**gothic-ember (2 reviews): **I ALSO LOVE your pen name...most likely because gothic is what describes me. That's only the way I dress, though. My personality is only gothic when I'm either PMSing or moody or something happens that puts me off. And thank you. I strive to be different. A romantic interest? With whom, though? Everyone in Middle Earth sees her as a sibling or family. Thanks for the reviews!

**Angel (1 review): **Well, thanks to you, this chapter is up today! Congrats! gives sticker Can I have my LOTR plushie now? Thanks for the review!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!

Hugs and kisses

Music is my Muse))


	34. A New Life, A New Hope

Chapter 34

When Elizabeth arrived in the ritzy area of London, she looked up at the tall building of apartments.

"You need help?" the taxi driver asked. "Who you lookin' for up there?"

"Um…" Elizabeth pulled out the address. "I'm supposed to speak with a 'Sir Ian McKellan'. Do you know which flat is his?"

The taxi driver stared at Elizabeth blankly. He blinked and swallowed before speaking.

"O' course I know which flat is his. Everybody knows that Sir Ian McKellan has the top flat, the best one in the building." The taxi driver said. "What you meetin' with him for?"

"He knows about my parents. I just want to ask him a few questions." Elizabeth said. "Did Patricia pay you before we left?"

"What? You mean that skimpy blondie? Yeah, she paid me double. Can't do mathematics, that one." The taxi driver said.

"Well thank you, sir." Elizabeth said. She turned and entered the apartment complex lobby, one hand resting on the side of the black satchel that Patricia had given her.

"May I help you, Miss?" the secretary asked, eyeing Elizabeth's clothing (They were Emily's old clothes). She could obviously tell that the girl wasn't rich.

"Yes, I'm here to see Sir Ian McKellan." Elizabeth said.

"Ah, yes," the secretary said. "We got a call from a woman saying that you'd be arriving around this hour. Let me call up there and see if anyone's around."

The secretary dialed the number. Elizabeth took the opportunity to look around the lobby. A moment later, she heard the secretary calling to her.

"You can go up. Top floor. Take the elevator." The secretary instructed, as if Elizabeth had no common sense. Elizabeth smiled politely.

"Thank you."

* * *

Elizabeth stepped out of the elevator and found a single door before her. She took a step forward and allowed the elevator door to close behind her. Taking a deep breath, she rang the door bell.

A woman dressed rather common clothes (like Elizabeth) answered the door. She wore a dull look, but the moment Elizabeth's face was seen, her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried. "Come in, come in!"

She ushered Elizabeth in quickly and waved to another woman. Elizabeth decided that they were maids.

"Stella, look! It's her! She's come home!" the woman said. "Call Mr. Ian immediately!"

"But, Mia, he's in New Zealand, on a shoot!" Stella exclaimed.

"No shoot is more important than his grandchild returning!" Mia snapped.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she remembered Manwe telling her that Gandalf's soul in her world was her own grandfather. But he had never revealed to her his name or location, or the fact that he still lived!

She sat down on a couch, dazed and confused about what was happening. It was all so fast. One moment, she was stuck in a world that wasn't her own, without any family or friends, save Patricia and her family. The next, she had a family of one person and it was no longer just someone else's world, it was _hers_ too.

Mia began fanningElizabeth with a wooden fan and asking her questions. Did she need water? Was she thirsty? Did she know about her grandfather? Was she tired? What could they do to help her settle in?

Elizabeth shook her head warily and closed her eyes, asking Mia to just let her sleep. What a way to spend a Friday! Just before sleep took her, she vaguely heard Stella on the phone.

"Yes, sir, she's really here. In fact, I'm watching her fall asleep on your living room couch, sir." Stella said. "Yes, sir. We'll be expecting you."

Elizabeth slept. Mia carried her into the extra room that had been decorated for a seven year old, pink and white princess style. Mia changed Elizabeth into some pajamas and thankedGod that they had ordered larger ones every year that passed by just in case she returned. They were pink flannel pajamas.

Mia tucked Elizabeth into the large full size bed and closed the net around the bed.

Stella was still talking on the phone when Mia exited Elizabeth's new room, but this time, to a national fitter.

"Of course it's urgent! _Sir_ Ian McKellan's granddaughter just arrived and she needs clothes appropriate for public! Yes, yes, noon will be fine. Thank you!" Stella said and hung up the phone. She turned to Mia. "Master Ian will be flying home tomorrow. The director has given him emergency leave. The clothing fitters will be here at noon, we are to purchase travel bags for her and things needed."

"Why all the new things?" Mia asked.

"He's taking her back to New Zealand with him on Sunday." Stella answered. "She's to accompany him on set."

"Marvelous." Mia said. "Order everything express off the internet."

* * *

Far away, in a magical and supposedly mythical world called Middle Earth, souls were crying out. The Undying Lands were no longer happy. Those who lived in the Undying Lands mourned for their lost child.

Celebrian, who'd been reunited with her husband once he'd journeyed to the Undying Lands, had grown fond of Elizabeth. She, too, mourned for their lost, adopted child.

"_She will come home soon, my love._" Celebrian comforted her husband.

But something in Elrond's eyes told her that they would have to wait a while before they were reunited with their daughter.

* * *

Elizabeth yawned and opened her eyes. She could hear the two maids bustling about noisily outside of her room. She studied her room, the one her grandfather had decorated for her. It was marvelously pink—her favorite color. She pushed away the see-through netting around her bed and exited her room.

Upon entering the living room, the two maids stopped their noisy bustle and looked at her.

"We didn't wake you, did we?" Stella asked.

"Oh no, of course not." Elizabeth answered truthfully.

"Well, it's good that you're up because you'll need to tell us what else you'd like for your trip." Mia said.

"My trip? What trip?" Elizabeth asked. "I have to go back to—"

"Back where?" Mia asked. "Where you came from? What, have you got a husband back there or something?"

Elizabeth stopped. They wouldn't believe her if she told them that she needed to go back to a forest and step through a portal to get back to her elven family. And then it hit her. There _was_ no going back. She was stuck here forever. These maids and her grandfather would never let her out of their sight now that she was back. And how would they react if she took them to the forest and disappeared into a magical portal?

"Well?" Mia asked again.

"No, no husband." Elizabeth said. Then, smiling humorously, she added. "Gosh, Mia, I'm only ten!"

The maids laughed.

"Your breakfast is on the table. Eat and then wash up. The fitters will be here in an hour." Stella said.

* * *

Elizabeth brought the washcloth to her face and sighed as she wiped away the water. After tucking the washcloth away to dry, she leaned against the wall, her back facing the mirror.

"Oh Gandalf, am I destined to be so punished for the rest of my life? Can I not have peace with my family?" she whispered.

Behind her, the bathroom mirror rippled and a face appeared. It was a man's face, an older man, and he had shoulder length white hair with a beard to match.

"Elizabeth," the man said softly. Elizabeth let out a single, short shriek as she spun around to face the mirror, causing her hands to immediately go to her mouth to cover it.

Elizabeth forced herself to calm down and stop breathing so fast before giving the man in her mirror a shocked and bewildered look.

"Gandalf?" Elizabeth asked in a loud whisper. She heard footsteps approaching the bathroom door.

"Miss Elizabeth? Is everything all right in there?" Stella asked.

"Yes, perfectly fine." Elizabeth answered. She waited until Stella had gone before turning back to Gandalf and calmly asking, "What are you doing in my mirror?"

Gandalf chuckled. "And those are the first words that my young friend says to me after such a long period of time between us. 'What are you doing in my mirror?' Really, child, I thought you would be overjoyed to see me."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she smiled widely. "Oh I would hug you if you were not in my mirror!"

Gandalf chuckled. "That's my girl."

"What news do you bring, Gandalf? Am I returning home soon?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am glad that you refer to it as home, but sadly, you must stay here until your grandfather sends you on your own or he dies." Gandalf said. "And believe me, it will not be the latter."

"So I have to stay here until I graduate from college?" Elizabeth asked. "You must be joking, Gandalf. That's eleven years!"

"_Ten_ years as of next week, my dear. You will be eleven. But do not worry. I will be with you. As you may know, in your world, I am your grandfather. I shall be occupying his body sometimes.

"He will be taking you to a set in New Zealand where he is filming a movie about the quest that you went on. I warn you: stay away from those who portray enemies in this 'movie'. Although their real life counterparts may be dead, their spirits can still occupy their bodies just like I can.

"Stay close to your grandfather at all times, or at least one of the people who portrays a friend. And beware of dark places. Lady Galadriel dreamed that you were in some dark place in this world and you were being hurt, so stay clear." Gandalf said.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Stella called from downstairs. "The fitters are here!"

"Coming Stella!" Elizabeth called.

"See? You'll fit into this life perfectly. You are kind and people will respect you for being humble." Gandalf said. "Now go on, your grandfather will want to see you properly dressed. Shoo!"

Elizabeth smiled. "Can you come to my mirror again? And can you bring my family with you?"

"I shall. Every Saturday, whenever you are near a mirror, it will be occupied by friends and family." Gandalf assured.

"Hannon le, Gandalf. Namarie, mellon nin!" Elizabeth bid farewell to her friend and waited for him to leave.

Gandalf stalled a moment longer to look around the bathroom.

"Hmm…" he said, examining it. "What an interesting place to have a conversation."

Then, with a ripple, he disappeared, leaving Elizabeth laughing. Elizabeth turned away from the bathroom mirror and exited the bathroom. She had stalled long enough. There were fitters waiting for her, to design an outfit for her on her every whim. What a privilege to look forward to. Elizabeth smiled and realized that these years in her modern world would pass quickly with so much to do.

At least she still had Gandalf in her mirror. They could talk about everything every night. And who knew what that would bring…

The End?

((Author's Note: Well that concludes Elizabeth's tale for now. Anyone want epilogues? If you don't then prepare to wait awhile for the sequel. I need to work on some other fics for a bit. But if you _do_ want epilogues, then I will be glad to write them. You must tell me though.

IN YOUR REVIEWS, ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS:

1) DO YOU WANT EPILOGUES?

2) IF YOUR ANSWER TO QUESTION #1 IS YES, THAN WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE EPILOGUES?

THANKS TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!

Music is my Muse))


	35. Epilogue I

((Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but as I explained in my other current fic, life has been chaotic. My therapist tells me I might need anti-depressants, my dad and I aren't really getting along or speaking, my mom is constantly trying to get my dad and I to get along and my brother is turning into a slob. To top that off, life at school is chaotic with all the homework. So bear with me while I try to get my life together.

Thanks,  
music is my muse))

Epilogue I

Elizabeth Gunner was 11 years old. An agonizing day had passed since she'd been marooned in the modern world, Earth. She couldn't stop missing her dearest friend, Gandalf. But there were others that where on her mind.

First there was Frodo, the one who had bore the Ring all the way to Mordor. Than there had been Sam, who'd accompanied Frodo. Boromir, a man who Elizabeth only remembered to be mean had been killed, was never a friend to Elizabeth although she deeply regretted being rude to him. Aragorn came next, being the only Ranger that Elizabeth had ever met save Faramir. There were so many friends that she'd made.

But still, the one Elizabeth remembered the most was Gandalf. Gandalf had always been there for her and she could always depend on her wizard friend. But where was he now? He was unable to help her now.

Elizabeth sat in her pink room, hugging her knees. She was unsure of what to expect from the grandfather that she'd never met. Supposedly, he was to arrive that evening for dinner.

Elizabeth smiled fondly as she glanced to her closet. Her grandfather had sent some of the most expensive designers to his home in London. They'd made several beautiful outfits for Elizabeth, but at the moment, she was wearing one of the many gothic outfits that had been designed for her. It was a simple black uniformed button-down shirt with sleeves that covered her shoulders. She wore a black business-like jacket over it, buttoned down and a simple black skirt.

Elizabeth changed her sitting position to criss-crossed or Indian style. She opened the book she was reading: _A Great and Terrible Beauty_ by Libba Bray. She turned the page. She only half paid attention to what she was reading. The pictures that the words painted in her mind were faded from lack of concentration.

She heard voices downstairs through her slightly open door. Her back was facing the door as she sat on her bed. If anyone entered her room, she would not look at them on purpose. At the moment, any human being was the last thing she wanted to see.

Faint footsteps coming down the wood floor echoed in Elizabeth's ears. Elizabeth sighed. She didn't look at the door. She knew someone was watching her through it. She shouldn't have left it open even a crack. Then no one would've disturbed her solitude, her solace.

"Elizabeth?" a soft voice asked. Elizabeth didn't move to show any acknowledgement that she knew someone was there. Elizabeth turned the page of her book slowly.

Just by listening to the voice, she knew that it belonged to a man. An older man. She recognized the voice. But Elizabeth's heart did not fill with joy. She already knew that her grandfather was Gandalf's form on this world.

"Elizabeth?" the voice repeated. Elizabeth still did not move. She heard the owner of the voice enter her room entirely and close the door behind him.

Elizabeth looked at his shadow on the wall. He was tall, just like Gandalf, but he lacked Gandalf's long hair and beard. His body was like Gandalf's too. Tall and lean.

"Are you all right, Elizabeth? Won't you stand up and say hello to your grandfather?" the voice asked softly. When Elizabeth didn't answer, the voice sighed. "You must speak to me, my dear. Really, child, I thought you would be overjoyed to see me."

Elizabeth froze. That was what Gandalf had said when he had been in her mirror. She turned her head slowly and looked at his shoes. They were an expensive brand. She slowly turned her head to look timidly up at him.

A nagging voice spoke in the back of her head. _He's not Gandalf, he's not Gandalf. _But Elizabeth shook the thought away and found herself studying the man before her. This was her grandfather: the man in X Men and the one in Lord of the Rings.

Elizabeth had no idea what Lord of the Rings was, only that the books had been famous when they'd come out and now some bloke called Peter Jackson was making a movie. Elizabeth felt that she should have read at least one of the books. After all, she _did_ live in England where the books were quite popular.

Sir Ian McKellan smiled down at her, causing Elizabeth to grow uncomfortable under his gaze.

"That's much better," he said. "But you still haven't spoken."

Elizabeth continued staring up at the knighted man before her. He'd met the Queen and had been knighted. And yet, she still refused to speak. She turned her head and heard another sigh escape his lips.

He came to stand at the foot of her bed. She could not escape his gaze or his eyes unless she turned her entire self around. But doing that would be childish. So Elizabeth gave in and looked up at Sir Ian once more. He'd put a face that practically begged her to speak.

"Might you at least say hello?" he asked hopefully.

Elizabeth opened her mouth but closed it. She again grew uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I apologize, sir," she whispered finally. Then, she continued a bit louder and clearer. "I find myself in the presence of one knighted by the Queen and yet, no words come to mind that I could speak to feel worthy of such a presence."

Sir Ian smiled. "You don't need words to be worthy of my presence. Being my granddaughter is worth enough."

Elizabeth frowned. "I…do not understand."

"I know, your parents never told you about me. Your mother and I had a bit of a run-in before you were born. I didn't quite like that Jack character she married." Ian said. He suddenly smiled. "But such discussions are for other times. I saw that Stella finished packing your things."

Elizabeth nodded, finalizing her 'grandfather's' words.

"Good," Ian said. He glanced at his wristwatch (which was also high quality if I might add). "Oops, we're running short on time. Come now, the driver put your things in the trunk. We've a plane to catch."

Elizabeth looked at her grandfather curiously. "A plane?"

"Yes," Sir Ian said. "I'm currently in the middle of filming a movie in New Zealand. I'm sure I told Stella to tell you that…"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at her grandfather.

"I hope you don't mind." He said. "I will hire a tutor to teach you while I'm filming. How's that?"

Elizabeth smiled. "It's fine, it's just that…"

"What?" Ian pressed gently.

"Everything's changing so quickly." Elizabeth said. "I feel like I'm being left behind."

"You'll adjust, don't worry." Ian said. "Come on,"

* * *

The walk to the limo was sincerely quiet. Ian watched Elizabeth as she took two steps to match each of his own.

"Is that one of your new outfits?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes…" Elizabeth answered softly. Ian smiled down at her.

"It's lovely on you. Is black your favorite color?"

"At the moment, yes." Elizabeth replied.

The driver opened the door for the two of them. Elizabeth thanked him as she climbed in and took her seat as far away from the door as possible. Her grandfather sat close to the door. Elizabeth looked around the limo as it lurched forward and they began to drive away from her new home. Elizabeth had a feeling that she would be doing that often.

"I suppose you ought to be eleven next week." Ian said, attempting small talk. Elizabeth nodded. "Are you excited?"

Elizabeth shook her head. She pointedly averted her gaze out the window rather than at her grandfather. He was gazing at her the same way that Gandalf always did.

"What's this movie about?" she asked.

Ian smiled. "A dark lord, an evil ring, and a quest to destroy it."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she fought the urge to allow her mouth to drop the ground.

"It doesn't, by any chance, include a character called Gandalf, does it?" Elizabeth asked.

"In fact it does! Gandalf the Gray and Gandalf the White are the characters that I portray." Ian said cheerfully. "Have you read the book? It's called The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien."

It made sense now. Her grandfather was playing Gandalf in a movie called Lord of the Rings.

"I've never heard of the book or the author." Elizabeth said. "It doesn't have any girls in it, does it?"

Ian frowned. "Not in the quest, no. But one character, Aragorn, has a romantic relationship with—"

"Arwen. And he is tempted by Eowyn, who believes that she is in love with him. But she ends up with Faramir." Elizabeth finished.

Ian was impressed. "You seem to be one step ahead of me. But how can you know that unless you've read the book?"

Elizabeth searched her mind for an answer that would be believable.

"I…heard the story…from a friend." She lied quickly. Her grandfather accepted the answer.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the BMW as it drove her and her grandfather towards the set that the actors and crew were currently using. The ride had been overall silent with little small talk that originated from her grandfather. The plane ride had been even worse with complete silence and no words at all.

"They are all anxious to meet you," Ian said. "When the phone call came, they could not express all their excitement."

Elizabeth smiled wistfully and unbuckled her seat belt. The BMW stopped a few moments later. Ian exited the vehicle first and opened the door for his granddaughter.

"Ian!" a voice called. "Hurry or you'll miss lunch!"

Ian waved and nodded to whoever was calling. He looked down at Elizabeth and closed the car door. After thanking the driver, he motioned for Elizabeth to walk towards the open door that stood not twenty feet away.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Hmm? Oh, that was Elijah." Ian said. "You'll meet them all once we enter the mess hall."

Elizabeth accepted her grandfather's reply and entered the mess hall. They went over to the buffet table and she began to make herself a plate. Once finished, Elizabeth took her seat across from her grandfather at a lone table.

"I won't have to have bodyguards, will I?" Elizabeth asked. Ian looked at her before answering.

"You may have to," he answered. "I don't really know. But the media will find out eventually and I will have to tell them who you are."

Elizabeth sighed and returned her gaze to the contents of her plate.

"If you'd like to avoid all media attention, I can arrange for that…" Ian said.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'll get used to it."

Ian smiled. "Good! Tomorrow the reporters are coming…"

Elizabeth just about passed out.

* * *

Elizabeth shifted nervously under the gaze of the many reporters. At the moment, she was wearing a navy blue dress that came down just past her knees with a little black lace apron.

Two strands of her hair were pulled back delicately and tied together. The reporters were anxiously awaiting the arrival of Elizabeth's grandfather before they began.

As if on cue, Sir Ian walked in and cameras flashed.

"How did you find her?"

"Where has she been all this time?"

"Sir Ian, will your granddaughter be following your footsteps and start an acting career?"

Sir Ian chuckled. "Why don't you ask Elizabeth? She seems to have a good head on her shoulders."

The reporters turned their greedy eyes on Elizabeth and she took a step away. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looked up at her grandfather questioningly. He nodded silently in reply.

"Actually, I don't really know where I've been…" Elizabeth began. "…I thought I was in a forest and then lightning struck and I was next to a home in the ground…"

* * *

Ian came out of his trailer, already dressed as his character Gandalf the White to go to the set.

He paused when he saw a small, lithe form lying on a blue couch, sleeping. Before leaving, Ian retrieved a blanket from his room and draped it over Elizabeth's sleeping form. She moaned softly and shifted her position slightly. Ian smiled and left his trailer with his granddaughter in it.

Once Ian exited the long trailer, he found a security member and allowed them to lead him to the set. When he arrived, Ian laid his coat over the chair with his name on it and ran over his lines one last time.

"So how is Elizabeth?" a voice asked. Ian looked up to see Hugo Weaving in full costume, awaiting an answer. Ian looked back down at his lines.

"I can't really say." He said, frowning. "You know teenage girls these days. One minute they're happy and one minute they're bawling over some boy."

"Ah, but Elizabeth has yet to become a teenager." Hugo said. "I thought you said she was only eleven."

"Ah, I stand corrected. You are quite right, Hugo." Ian said. "But it changes little. I still can't understand her. I don't know if she's happy or sad to be back. It's as if she wants to be here, but she doesn't quite belong here anymore."

Ian looked up from his lines and turned his gaze on Hugo to check if his friend understood what he'd said. Hugo was nodding thoughtfully.

"I can understand that. No one really knows where she's been." Hugo replied.

"No, no," Ian corrected. "There is one person on this Earth that knows where my granddaughter has been and that is my granddaughter. Only she can tell me."

* * *

The next day, being Saturday, Elizabeth told her grandfather that she'd like to spend the day alone in honor of some friends. Her grandfather, knowing that whatever Elizabeth had gone through in the past had affected her, told her to do whatever she wished.

Elizabeth made sure that she stayed inside the house that they had been given while her grandfather shot scenes. Coincidentally, her room's closet was made from a mirror.

Elizabeth sat on the bed and waited patiently for Gandalf to arrive. Within a moment, she could see his face in the large mirror. He smiled.

"Elizabeth, I have been eager to lay my eyes upon your face." He said softly, as if he were seeing an angel for the first time.

"Oh shush, Gandalf, you don't know how hard it's been for me." Elizabeth replied. "Is it just you today?"

"Not at all, in fact, there are others here that wish to express how much they miss you." Gandalf said.

Elizabeth just about keeled over with joy. As it turned out, she was given the opportunity to speak with not only Gandalf, but Elrond, Haldir and Legolas. And, as the day ended for Elizabeth, she found herself eager to return to Middle Earth.

* * *

5 years later:

Elizabeth walked out of her classroom laughing with friends. Class had just ended for the summer and Elizabeth couldn't wait for all the parties that she and her friends were going to plan. Not to mention all the guys that were going to attend.

Elizabeth had forgotten about Middle Earth and she had not spoken to any of her friends from Middle Earth since she'd turned fourteen. She had forgotten them, and had forgotten that she was "stuck" in the present time.

After saying goodbye to friends, Elizabeth walked to the school parking lot and got into her car. She turned the ignition and drove off towards home. Upon arriving at her grandfather's home, she noticed in annoyance that he'd taken her parking spot.

Elizabeth rarely saw her grandfather. Both of them had busy schedules. Ian was always either filming, or visiting, or supporting the gay squad of London. And when he _was_ around, Elizabeth was either busy at work, busy with homework, busy with friends, busy with parties, or just plain not home.

The maids, of course, said nothing about the number of nights that Elizabeth was driven home by her friends, drunk as a fiddle. And the maids said nothing about any of Ian's secrets either.

Elizabeth locked her car and entered the large estate, dropping her coat on the rack as she walked in. She quickly headed up to her room and shut the door. No one would hear a peep out of her for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Sarah urged. "It's just a few friends, a keg, and some dancing at my house."

"Yeah, that's the part that worries me." Elizabeth said. "Every time there's a party at your house, it never fails to be crashed by the entire Davenport High School Prep population."

"Oh, it'll be fine."

"All right, all right." Elizabeth sighed. "I'll go."

Secretly she'd already said yes the moment she'd heard about the party. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Elizabeth swung her hips seductively to the beat of the music. Sarah was dancing nearby with her boyfriend, Charlie. At the moment, Mark, one of Charlie's mates, was paying specific attention to Elizabeth.

She noticed how many of the other couples were freak dancing with each other and decided that it looked fun. Mark came up behind her and seemed to have the same idea.

"Hey," he said loudly, over the music. "You want to get something to drink?"

"Sure." Elizabeth said. She followed Mark off the dance floor and towards the table.

"Let me get one for you." He offered and headed towards the table.

Elizabeth said nothing and allowed him to fetch her drink. He came back a minute later with two drinks in his hand. Mark handed her one and she chugged it down quickly, not noticing the half dissolved tablets at the bottom. Elizabeth drank the contents of the cup down, tablets and all.

"Care to go back for a dance?" Mark asked. Elizabeth nodded, tossing the cup aside. She led Mark back onto the dance floor and began dancing her cares away.

Mark watched her carefully. Elizabeth seemed to be slowing down, putting a hand to her forehead every few minutes. Suddenly, her knees buckled from underneath of her. Mark caught her immediately.

"Hey, are you all right?" Mark asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I don't feel so great. You think you can drive me home?"

"Sure." Mark said. He wrapped a supportive arm around Elizabeth and helped her towards the door.

"Hey Elizabeth, where you going?" a voice asked. Mark turned around.

"She's not feeling so great, Sarah. I'm driving her home." Mark answered.

"You be careful with her." Charlie said. "She looks like she's coming down with something."

"Right, mate. See ya later, then." Mark said. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Charlie said, and watched his friend help Elizabeth out the door and into his car.

Mark drove off quickly and headed towards Elizabeth's house.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and moaned.

"I thought so." Mark said. He pulled over at the park near Elizabeth's house. No one was there.

Mark helped Elizabeth out of the car and found a dark area of the park where no one could see them. He laid Elizabeth on the ground and kneeled next to her.

"How about now? How do you feel?"

Elizabeth didn't answer. She frowned; her eyes were still closed and murmured her grandfather's name. Mark frowned. Who was Ian? Was Ian her boyfriend? Mark's jealously raged inside him and within moments, he had unzipped Elizabeth's pants along with his own.

Elizabeth couldn't do anything. The tablets in her drink had been drugs called 'Rupees' and had completely weakened her. Now Mark could have what he had always wanted from Elizabeth and she would never remember.

Mark had an easy time, and enjoyed himself. Elizabeth moaned every few moments from the violation and from the fact that she had no idea what was going on. And then she snapped out of it. Mark was shoved backwards and fell onto a tree stump, scraping his knee and drawing blood. He scattered and jumped into his car, speeding off.

((A/N: That's right. Sorry. But I don't want to write a full on rape chapter. Forgive me.))

Elizabeth sat up. She was still affected by the drug, but at least she could think a little clearer. She stood to her feet, clad in nothing but her underwear and stilettos. She didn't know which way was home.

Holding her hands out in front of her, Elizabeth cried out for help.

"Somebody please! Someone please help me!"

But there was no answer. Everyone in her grandfather's rich, fancy neighborhood had soundproof walls. Elizabeth picked a direction and ran. She ran in the dark until she tripped over a stump and felt a piercing throb throughout her right leg. She stood up and realized that her ankle was twisted, or perhaps entirely broken. She walked on one foot, dragging her right leg behind her and realized that by fate, she had picked the correct way. She could see Ian's house.

Elizabeth dragged herself down the sidewalk, praying that Stella was still awake. Dragging herself on the front lawn, Elizabeth tripped over a small hole in the lawn and felt even more pain in her right leg. She cried out in pain, but pushed herself back onto her feet. She felt something crawling down her face. Thinking it was a bug Elizabeth brushed it away and brought back her hand. It was covered in blood. Elizabeth touched her eye, thinking that her eye was bleeding. She cringed at the bruise that had already formed. She'd have a black eye by the morning, and to add to that, the blood was most likely coming from a head wound.

Elizabeth dragged herself to the doorway and pounded her fist on the doorbell.

"Please! Stella, help me! Please, someone!" Elizabeth shouted, with all her strength. In a moment, she knew she would black out from the head wound.

The door opened and Elizabeth found herself staring at not Stella, but her grandfather, Ian.

"Elizabeth?" Ian asked.

Elizabeth didn't answer. Her eyes rolled up and she fell forward, right into her grandfather's arms.

"Elizabeth?"

Ian turned his fallen granddaughter over so that his arm was supporting her back, and shook her gently. When she did not wake, Ian noticed the blood, and that she was wearing only her underwear.

He laid her on the ground, leaving the front door open and brushed a lone strand of hair away from her bloodied face. Stella peeked out.

"Master Ian?" Stella asked, peering out. Then she noticed Elizabeth. "My stars!"

"Call emergency services, Stella." Ian commanded.

Stella didn't need to be told twice. She dashed off immediately, leaving Ian with his granddaughter.

"Don't you _dare_ leave me, Elizabeth." Ian whispered, resting her head on his lap. "Don't you _dare_ leave me like your mother did."

Stella came back out. "They're on their way, sir."

When she saw that her employer was too preoccupied with his granddaughter, Stella slipped away to alert her coworker, Mia.

Ian brushed aside another strand of hair and held Elizabeth close.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered. "Elizabeth, angel……my darling little angel……"

That was how the paramedics found him.


	36. Epilogue II

Epilogue II

Ian McKellan paced impatiently outside of the emergency room whilst police guarded the doors outside. He seemed unaware that the entire population of the London paparazzi was outside trying to find out why Elizabeth Gunner had been taken to the hospital. Had he known, Ian would have told them that he would like to find out why his granddaughter was at the hospital also.

Stella sat patiently, but obviously worried, on a bench. The emergency door slid open and an Indian surgeon walked out.

Stella jumped to her feet and Ian spun on his heels and met the surgeon halfway.

"What's the diagnosis?" Ian asked immediately.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." The surgeon said.

"Good news first." Stella said quickly.

The surgeon eyed Stella, but complied.

"The good news is that Miss Gunner has no major injuries. Her head wound required some stitching and her right ankle was badly twisted, but aside from that, she is out of danger."

Ian sighed, relieved. Stella was overjoyed and clasped her hands together.

"And the bad news?" Ian asked wearily.

"The bad news is…" the surgeon trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Just say it already!" Stella snapped.

"Well…I'm afraid, sir, that we found traces of a drug known as a Ruphee or Ruphees in Miss Gunner's blood. And I'm very sorry, sir…but your granddaughter has indeed been raped."

The surgeon waited for the news to sink in. Ian turned away, his hands in his pockets. Stella covered her mouth, her eyes wide in shock.

"How?" Ian asked abruptly.

"Most likely she went to a party; someone slipped the drug into her drink and raped her." The surgeon replied. "A rape kit is being completed as we speak."

A nurse peeked out of the emergency rooms and nodded to the Indian surgeon.

"It's just been completed. The nurse found some hair samples and several fluid samples that will be sent to a lab for analysis." The surgeon informed. "You may see her now."

Ian practically bolted into the room and went to his granddaughter's side. He took one of her hands in his own and brought it to his cheek.

Elizabeth smiled weakly at her grandfather.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No, _I'm_ sorry," Ian said, "for not being there for you to talk to me. For not making sure that you were all right."

Elizabeth bit her lip to quell her oncoming tears and sobs. Ian shook his head, telling her silently, without words, that crying was ok. He embraced her as she allowed her sobs to take control. Her frail body shook and trembled in her grandfather's arms.

"Do you remember anything?" her grandfather asked. "Anything at all?"

Elizabeth shook her head and cried even harder. Ian realized that his questioning had not helped at all. Stella, meanwhile, was outside, talking to the surgeon.

"We won't know, ma'am, not until the rape kit comes back."

"But what if she's pregnant?" Stella asked. "You wouldn't be able to tell now, would you?"

"Actually ma'am, we would. The technology now can tell whether you're pregnant or not. It doesn't matter how much time has passed." The surgeon answered.

"Then hurry up. We need to be prepared for the worst case scenario."

"Ma'am, if I may be frank, the worse case scenario would only be experienced if Miss Gunner had turned up dead, murdered by the rapist." The surgeon said.

"I don't care. Since she's alive, the worse case scenario has changed. If she's pregnant, she'll have to hide!"

"I understand ma'am. But you'll just have until tomorrow morning at least." The surgeon explained.

"Very well," Stella said, and huffed back into Elizabeth's room.

Ian lifted a finger to his lips. Elizabeth had fallen asleep holding his hand.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes. It was dimly lit in her room, but she could still see her grandfather sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Her hand was encased in his.

She carefully took her hand back and looked around the room. A nurse walked in.

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly, as to not wake Elizabeth's sleeping visitors. "You're awake. Would you like anything to eat?"

"Sure." Elizabeth answered. The nurse smiled and left the room.

She returned a short while later with some breakfast on a tray. Elizabeth ate quietly, then slept some more. When she awoke again, it was to a loud gasp in the hallway.

"How is this possible?" she heard her grandfather ask.

"Well she's 16, sir, and started her menstrual cycle long ago. It's entirely possible." The doctor answered. "We'll need to schedule several appointments for her. Where will she be staying?"

Elizabeth's mind whirled. What were they talking about? What was wrong with her? Her grandfather entered her room again and seemed a tad bit surprised that she was awake.

"Elizabeth," he breathed, smiling. "Good, you're awake. There's something I need to tell you."

Elizabeth's mind beheld fear for a few moments. Was she going to die? Was she sick?

"Just tell me and get it over with." She ordered.

Ian sighed. "I'm sorry, dearest, but I'm afraid you're pregnant."

Elizabeth threw up.

* * *

Within the next few days, Elizabeth was released from the hospital at an ungodly hour, to avoid the press. She walked far ahead of her grandfather, and insisted to take a taxi instead of his car.

"Elizabeth would you like to talk about it?" Ian asked, once the two were home.

"No, I would _not_ like to talk about it!" Elizabeth snapped. "I'm pregnant; my life is ruined, big deal, right?"

"It _is_ a big deal, Lizzie." Ian said, using Elizabeth's old and long-abandoned nickname.

"_Don't_ call me Lizzie." Elizabeth shrieked. "I'm so sick and tired of everyone ignoring me in this fucking house! The only time _you_ ever even acknowledge me is when I'm hurt, sick or emotionally down – _or_ if I'm in danger. Other than that, all you care about is your publicity!"

"Elizabeth Gunner, that is _not_ true and you know it!" Ian barked. "Now you stop being so—"

"News flash, _old man_, you don't control me and I don't belong to you. I'm not some dog that you can order around or put on a leash! And come to think of it, I'm not sure I even _want_ to be _your_ granddaughter any more!" Elizabeth yelled. And she stormed out of the house, car keys in hand.

* * *

"Stupid…fucking…asinine old geezer…" Elizabeth muttered to herself as she drove down the highway.

She found herself driving towards the airport. Why she was headed that way, she didn't know.

"Stupid old man…thinks he can control my every move…" Elizabeth grumbled. She dropped her lipstick. "Shit."

She bent down to grab her lipstick and retrieved it. She turned to face to road in front of her, and closed her eyes just as she crashed head-on into a semi-truck.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She was not dead; in fact, she was better than she had been before her crash. She looked around. Her settings were fairly recognizable. Could she have been taken back to Middle Earth? No, she couldn't have been. This had to be a dream, for it was too good to be true.

She took a step forward. Yes, this was it; the place where she had performed the ritual to take her to Earth five years ago. It was almost six years ago now. Did she still remember the road home?

Elizabeth frowned as she peered into the forest before her. It all looked the same. She sighed and closed her eyes. There was no way in hell that she'd get herself out of this forest without some help. She opened her eyes and frowned. Something was different, but what? Elizabeth shrugged her suspicions away and continued in the direction that she thought would lead her to her former home.

3 Hours Later:

"Bloody hell," Elizabeth muttered. "There must be some way out of this damn forest."

She pulled her hooded sweatshirt around her, zipped it up and covered her head with the hood. It was getting colder. Feeling sort of bored, Elizabeth decided to make up a song.

"This forest sucks, it really does, this forest sucks, I hate its guts…" Elizabeth trailed off, feeling as if she were being watched. "Ok…"

Seeing nothing but the darkness of the forest around her, Elizabeth shrugged and continued on her way, still singing a bunch of incoherent sentences strung together.

"I think I'm gonna freeze out here, and freeze to death." She sang loudly. "There are pancakes dancing…around my head…I like to watch them throw syrup at each other…"

Elizabeth froze as she heard a strange noise and again felt like she was being watched.

"This forest is so bloody creepy…" she muttered, walking into a small, small clearing.

She heard another noise and began to get a little scared.

"Ok…" she said, calming herself down. "There's nothing in this stupid, freaky forest but bugs and birds. Bugs and birds, that's the ticket. Just remember: bugs…and birds."

Her knees were shaking, though. She stood in the middle of the clearing and closed her eyes.

"Ok, if I close my eyes, all the scary, freaky, creepy stuff from hell will go away and I'll be here again, alone in this abnormal, dumb forest."

"Abnormal, indeed." A voice said, not at all impressed with Elizabeth's comments.

Elizabeth froze and opened her eyes just a bit.

"Oh boy," she said, mostly to herself. "Gosh, closing my eyes is supposed to chase away the scary blonde chicks from hell, not invite them to haunt me."

"I am not a _chick_." The voice said.

"_Ohhh_…" Elizabeth moaned. "They're talking to me…what do I do, what do I do?"

She opened her eyes and saw that she was surrounded by several "blonde chicks" in the dark, dark forest. And all of them, coincidentally, were pointing arrows at her. She touched one with her finger and let out a little cry of surprise.

"Oh!" she glanced at the leader of the pack of evil ferocious blonde chicks and grinned sheepishly. "Heh…very, very sharp…"

"_What_ are you doing in our forest, _human_?" the lead blonde chick asked.

"Wow, for a dumb, blonde chick, you sure sound like a dude…" Elizabeth muttered. For that, she earned a poke in the back by an arrow. She yelped meekly.

"You were asked a question, I believe." The leader of the blondes said.

"Listen, I don't know _how_ the hell I got here." Elizabeth said. "All I know, is that, the last thing I was doing, was crashing my beautiful Mustang into a stupid semi-truck because my frikkin' lipstick fell onto the floor. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was stuck in this nightmare."

Even in the darkness, Elizabeth could tell that the lead blonde was shooting her an ever-so incredulous look. The silence made Elizabeth feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, you got any flashlights? Or candles? Anything to help me see through this darkness?" Elizabeth asked.

A torch was lit behind her. Elizabeth swallowed nervously.

"That works too." She said.

The torch was brought closer to her, but it was given to the blonde leader. When the leader held it up for Elizabeth, she saw that the leader was not a chick, but a man with long blonde hair and pointed ears. He also had some faintly familiar bright blue eyes.

He held up the torch so he could examine Elizabeth's facial features a bit more. His eyes widened the same moment that Elizabeth's did.

"Holy mother of cheese!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "It's _you_."

She held out a small finger that pointed to the leader, and then fainted dead away onto the ground. The leader's eyes followed her body as she fell to the ground; he made no move to catch her. In fact, he still didn't quitebelieve what, or who, he was seeing.

"What shall we do, my lord?" one of the archers asked.

"_You_ shall complete the orders I gave you earlier. I will take her to the Wood." The leader answered. Two other archers came towards him.

"Shall we accompany you?"

"No, I need you two to stay behind and help the others complete our task. I will return tomorrow afternoon." The leader answered.

He hoisted the girl's fallen body onto his horse and climbed on himself. Leaning her body against him, he urged his horse forward silently and rode off into the night.

As he rode, he studied the girl's face, as her head lay against his shoulder. Slowly, recognition crept into his features and he knew who it was that had fainted.

He wanted to smile for her, to show her kindness, to show her that he was happy to see her again. But her eyes were still closed and her breathing was shallow. Worry replaced his recognition and he forced himself to look away.

She had grown beautiful since he had last seen her. He remembered the bonding ceremony that he had taken part in so many years ago. Elizabeth had been eight years old then, and now, here she was, a young lady. He was proud of his sister.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes and felt the vague familiarity of riding a horse. Her head was leaning on someone's shoulder and strong arms were around her, holding her firmly. Then she remembered what had happened. She could not turn her head to see who it was that was riding the horse behind her.

Panicking, she stiffened and tried to sit up quickly. Whoever was holding her, predicted her movement and tightened their hold. Elizabeth struggled a bit and then decided to scream. But the minute a sound even peeped from her mouth, it was muffled and the horse stopped.

Whoever's hand covered her mouth, began shushing her quietly. Elizabeth ceased her screaming and began to calm down.

"_Lle tela?_" a voice asked.

Elizabeth couldn't answer, firstly because her mouth was covered, and secondly because she had no clue what had been said. Realizing this, the phrase was reworded into English.

"Are you finished?" the voice asked again.

Elizabeth nodded weakly, frightened that whoever was holding her might kill her if she said anything else. The hand left her mouth and the horse began to move again.

Elizabeth dared not say a word or move a muscle. She saw that the forest had gotten even darker, if possible. Feeling there was nothing else to do, she lay her head back down and fell into restless and nightmare-filled slumber.

* * *

He was aware that she had fallen asleep again. But he sensed that her slumber was not restful as it had been before. Her body didn't fully relax and remained tense throughout the rest of the journey.

As he entered the Wood, he was approached by three guards. One held his horse and the other two took Elizabeth from him. He dismounted and held his horse by the reins as he instructed the two guards that held Elizabeth.

"Take her to the High room in the Lady's vicinity." He instructed.

The guards looked shocked. "But my lord, the High room is reserved for the Lady's granddaughter, should she return ever."

"I know that. Take this young lady there and have some of the Lady's personal attendants tend to her needs, whether she is conscious or not." He said. "I will make my way to the High room once my horse is taken care of."

The guards bowed. "Yes my lord."

* * *

Haldir was surprised to see the Lady waiting for him down at the horse stables. He bowed graciously to her and then began putting his horse away. She remained silent.

"You have brought someone with you to our Wood." She said after a few moments.

He was hesitant to answer, but did eventually. "I did. Have you seen her yet, my lady?"

"I have not. I was planning on allowing you to be the first to welcome her home when she awakens. I will welcome her personally myself in due time." The Lady answered. She watched him expectantly as he finished his tasks with his horse and turned to face her. "If you wish to ask something, ask it."

He sighed. "How long will she be here?"

The Lady smiled. "We can no longer force her to stay with us. It is her choice. Now that she has made the journey here, the gateway will open for her whenever she calls upon it. She will not be here long. But she will return with two special gifts before the year has ended."

He looked at the ground. The Lady smiled.

"Go to her. She will awaken soon."

He bowed. "Thank you, my lady."

The climb up the stairs to the High room seemed agonizingly long and he feared that Elizabeth would wake before he arrived. But when he walked into her open room and into the bedroom portion of her new chambers, he saw her eyes were still closed.

He went to her bedside and brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. She was no longer his little sister. He could no longer pick her up when she fell and scraped her knee. He smiled fondly as he twirled the hair in his fingers and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

The hair fell from his hands and he stroked her cold, pale cheek. She seemed to snuggle into his touch and smiled in her sleep. Her eyes opened and her smile faded. She sat up and watched him silently, an unreadable expression about her face.

"Am I dead?" she asked finally.

He smiled. "Dearest sister, you are in Valinor."

"Is that another name for heaven? You look like an angel to me."

Haldir chuckled. "No, little one. You are in the Undying Lands. Your father is on his way."

"My…_father_?"

Haldir frowned. "Do you not remember?"

"Sorry…no. In fact…I barely remember you. I only know that you and I were close." Elizabeth answered honestly.

Haldir drew away, slightly, from Elizabeth. He frowned, stood and then exited the room. He called an elven nurse to fetch Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

* * *

Elrond was anxious to see her. So was the rest of his rather large company. Celebrian was there along with Elladan and Elrohir. They were to meet Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Rumil and Orophin in the Lady's Wood.

But something felt off. Elrond knew that Elizabeth returning just had to be too good to be true. Celebrian looked to her husband worriedly.

"Elrond?" she asked softly, putting a hand on his arm.

He looked to her. "Something is not right with our daughter. I can feel it."

Celebrian smiled gently. "I am sure that everything is well. My mother will take care of her."

They rode into the Lady's Wood silently, and were surprised to see that Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Celeborn and Galadriel were standing at the bottom of some stairs, waiting.

The horses stopped and the party dismounted. They bowed to each other.

"What is her status?" Elrond asked, breaking the silence, as his party approached the waiting elves.

"Her status is disappointing." Haldir answered simply. "She has forgotten us all."

**Author's Note:** so...ok...well...whilst writing the third epilogue, I've found myself slightly ill with Writer's Block. You have any ideas whatsoever about what should happen? I've got a solid plot, but I still have to figure out what goes between there and now. Eh...I hate life...it's getting so complicated now...all my life focuses on is homework, homework, homework, please your parents, homework, try to desperately fill the need of a social life, homework...did I mention that I've got lots of homework? NEVER take as many advanced classes as I'm taking and plan to dominate your leisure time with writing.

Wish me luck as I try to get out of Writer's Block.  
Music is my Muse

P.S. My dad took my CDs away - my writing inspirational CDs (soundtracks of LotR and others) for no good frikkin' reason and won't give 'em back unless I give up me laptop - whichI don't plan on doing. This leads to the reason why I'm no longer speaking with my father because he's a ruthless, backstabbing, old-fashioned, git that enjoys punishing without reason. AND I HATE HIM WITH A PASSION. OK, enough venting. Good night, and please wish me luck that I get my CDs back...and my inspiration...


	37. Epilogue III

Epilogue III

Elrond was the first to enter Elizabeth's room. He found little recognition in her eyes. He sighed.

"Elizabeth, _aieramin_, do you not know your _ada_?" he asked wearily.

"I know you but I do not." Elizabeth answered, peering at him carefully. "I am sorry but it has been so long."

"Indeed it has, daughter." Elrond answered. He could stand it no longer. He embraced Elizabeth and poured into her all the love and warmth he'd been saving for her since she'd left.

Elizabeth smelled the smell of herbs and healing salve and remembered. It was as if she had just seen himyesterday.When Elrond pulled away, he found the recognition he had wanted, the recognition he had been searching for. Elizabeth gazed into her father's eyes and felt tears filling her own. And finally she could take it no more.

"_Ada_!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms back around her elven father. "I _remember_."

He drew away from the embrace and checked just to make sure he wasn't imagining. But he wasn't. Elrond smiled a smile that he had not smiled for years.

Moments later, Celebrian entered the room and sat down quietly on the bed, opposite her husband. She watched Elrond and Elizabeth and smiled. But there was something else. In the short time that Celebrian had known Elizabeth, she had grown to understand her faintly. And now, something was different. Something was wrong.

Celebrian shook away her current thoughts and decided to bring it up later, though. Now was not the time for acting on suspicions. It was the time for reunions.

* * *

Weeks passed quickly, with Elizabeth spending hours and hours of her time with her closest friends and family. Her father began to recreate the protectiveness towards Elizabeth that he had once had, Celebrian bonded with her adopted daughter and learn more about her. Haldir found his inward happiness increasing with each day – even his brothers noticed how much Elizabeth's return had changed him. They were happy to see their brother's soul filled with joy once more. Rumil and Orophin were also happy to see Elizabeth, and thankful for the chance to bond with her more.

Elizabeth found herself spending more and more time with Gandalf. Although she was a grown young woman in their world, she would still run to his room with glee and throw herself into his arms in an unladylike manner. He would open his welcoming arms to her and laugh out of sheer joy at seeing her again. She would fall asleep in the library with him and he would end up carrying her back to her room and tucking her in. And she would wake the next day knowing that it must have been Gandalf that carried her back.

Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Gimli and her other friends occupied her time as well, but none more than Gandalf. He was more family to her than her blood relatives were. At times Elizabeth wondered how Gandalf and her grandfather could be the same soul. To think that the man she called grandfather was so different compared to Gandalf. Elizabeth would sometimes spend hours with Gandalf where all they'd do was just sit in the calm peace of each other's presences and reflect on life. She would watch the White Wizard silently, thinking of absolutely nothing. Elizabeth would only change the blank expression on her face if Gandalf's eyes met hers.

Gandalf, on the other hand, would watch Elizabeth inquisitively out of the corner of his eyes and think about her journeys in Middle Earth. He would remember the extreme pain she suffered for him and for herself and how she had transformed from a little girl to a beautiful young woman. Then he would turn his head and look her in the eye. He would smile lightly as she blushed, embarrassed that she'd been caught staring, and look back out towards the scenery surrounding them. It was good to have Elizabeth back, but Gandalf had a feeling that she wouldn't stay for long.

* * *

Small firecrackers went off, thanks to Gandalf, in Elizabeth's honor. Several elves celebrated her return and gave their warm words in her favor. Elizabeth drank nothing but water that night, although many of her friends drank elvish wine. Each time she was asked if she required a drink, her hand would subconsciously move towards her small bulge where the child was, and she would say no, thank you.

Gandalf watched her from his corner and caught her in the act a few times. He folded his arms as he leaned against the wall and observed her movement more carefully. Had he really seen her hand go to her stomach? Was that a slight bulge or was it his imagination? His brow furrowed. He would be giving Elizabeth a stern talking to the next morning.

Celebrian watched her adopted daughter in worry. She too had seen Elizabeth's hand. But she saw no glow of pregnancy around Elizabeth. Perhaps it was because Elizabeth did not wish to be pregnant. No. Celebrian shook her thoughts away. Tonight was a night for celebrating, for Elizabeth. She smiled as Haldir escorted Elizabeth to the dance floor and began gracefully guiding her towards the center. Haldir truly felt for her, felt that it was his duty to protect her as a brother. Celebrian also noticed that Haldir's twin brothers were collaborating with her twin sons. She frowned. Now what could they be up to? Celebrian shook her head exasperatedly. _Boys_.

Elizabeth's hand was clasped in Haldir's and she watched him with a smile on her face. He watched her, a small smile across his own face.

"Are you enjoying the evening?" Haldir asked.

"Indeed I am, Haldir. Am I doing anything to cause you to think otherwise?" Elizabeth asked, a sly smile on her face. Haldir caught the look before Elizabeth hid it and smiled equally.

"No, little one, you are not."

The song they'd been dancing to ended and Elizabeth took her hands from Haldir.

"Would you fancy a walk in the gardens?" Elizabeth asked.

Haldir smiled and chuckled lightly. "I believe my sister knows me far too well. Yes, I would."

He put a protective hand on Elizabeth's back as he escorted her outside. His hand stayed on the small of her back as they, together, entered the gardens. A peaceful silence rested upon brother and sister as they enjoyed one another's company.

"I sense that you are unhappy." Haldir said, breaking the peaceful silence. Elizabeth stiffened uncomfortably, but tried to hide her reaction. It was too late, though. Haldir had already seen, and put a reassuring hand on her back. "It is all right, _aieramin_; you know that you can trust me."

Elizabeth looked at Haldir silently, and wondered if he knew, just by looking at her, that she was pregnant. If he did, then there was no need to answer his question, but if he didn't, then he was suspicious that something was definitely causing her unhappiness.

"What do you think it is?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Haldir tilted his head to one side. "I do not know. I am hoping that my little sister can tell me."

Good. So he didn't know, or suspect. Elizabeth faked happiness.

"Then I shall tell you. I am not unhappy at all; simply nostalgic." Elizabeth lied. She watched Haldir's facial expression for his reaction. He studied her for a moment, looking in her eyes, searching for truth. When he accepted Elizabeth's answer, she felt a hefty amount of relief wash over her.

Haldir put a smile on his face. "What? My _aieramin,_ nostalgic for her old home? Or just remembering the old days?"

Elizabeth smiled at the happy memories of Middle Earth and the Grey Heavens. "Remembering the old days."

Haldir watched Elizabeth silently as she reminisced about friends that had been left behind. He did not feel jealously that she missed her mortal friends. Men and hobbits grew old and withered away easily, elves, and in this case, Elizabeth, did not.

"You miss them greatly." He stated. Elizabeth didn't answer at first. It seemed as if she were trying to find the right words to state the answer in her heart. She sighed and settled with simple terms.

"Indeed I do, Haldir. I miss them terribly."

"Perhaps a visit would be in order?" Haldir suggested. "I'm sure the Lady, or Lord Elrond would know how to alter the magic circle you travel in so that you could visit Middle Earth as well – just to check up on them."

Elizabeth smiled, grateful for the suggestion. You could always count on Haldir for his brilliant ideas.

"Maybe." She said simply. She shivered. "Shall we retire for the evening? It _is_ getting a bit late."

Haldir nodded and wrapped an arm around his little sister's shoulder to keep her warm. He walked her to her quarters and bid her good night.

* * *

The next morning, Celebrian awoke with the sun and could think of nothing else besides Elizabeth and her strange actions. She decided to awaken Elizabeth for a morning stroll in the gardens. But when Celebrian approached Elizabeth's door and received no answer to her knock, she became worried. She turned the doorknob and entered Elizabeth's room cautiously, but found her bed empty. The bathing door was closed.

Celebrian relaxed, telling herself that Elizabeth was just inside, bathing. But then she heard the sound of retching and heaving and hurried to the door. She tried to open the door, but found it locked. Celebrian calmed herself easily by taking a deep breath.

"Elizabeth?" she called. "Elizabeth, dear, are you in there?"

She heard the retching cease and soon after, a coughing fit was heard. Then she heard the noise of water draining out and water running from the sink. Celebrian stepped away from the door as it was unlocked and Elizabeth emerged from the bathing room, looking paler than ever. Celebrian embraced Elizabeth and quickly guided her to the bed.

"You poor dear!" she said exasperatedly.

"I'll be fine in just a minute." Elizabeth insisted. "Just give me some time."

"I know the experiences of morning sickness far too well." Celebrian said. "I can get you some herbal tea to help the nausea."

"Thank you, I'd very much appreciate – wait, how morning sickness?" Elizabeth asked, pretending not to know what Celebrian was talking about. "What are you talking about? I've just caught the flu."

Celebrian arched an eyebrow. "It is no use lying to me, Elizabeth. Any mother can tell that you are more than a few weeks along."

Elizabeth sighed, defeated. She felt a supportive hand on her shoulder that belonged to Celebrian.

"How far?" Celebrian asked gently.

"Five and a half months." Elizabeth answered dejectedly. "I don't even know who the father is."

Celebrian looked shocked. "How is this possible?"

"It just is." Elizabeth snapped suddenly. "In my world, it's very possible."

"My dear, if a woman goes around with other men, then—"

"I didn't go around with other men!" Elizabeth yelled. She seemed to catch herself off guard with her own yelling. She regained composure and began speaking at a normal level. "My virginity was stolen and the child was forced upon me. This was not a choice I made!"

So that's why she didn't glow like most mothers. Celebrian nodded to herself and thought about Elizabeth's words. There was only one conclusion the elven lady could draw from the young human's words. Elizabeth had undoubtedly been raped. She closed her eyes tightly for a quick moment and then opened them.

"Was it a man of our world, or yours?" Celebrian asked. Elizabeth realized at once that her secret had been discovered and bowed her head in shame.

"Look, it was some guy from a celebration of sorts in my world. But it doesn't matter. What's done is done. Can we talk about something else now?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

Celebrian sensed Elizabeth's shame immediately and felt pity for her.

"Child, you have no need to feel ashamed. It is the thief that should feel ashamed." Celebrian answered.

"It's none of your business. Now _please_, change the subject." Elizabeth answered. Celebrian realized that there would be no reasoning with her now. She sighed.

"Very well. I shall retrieve some herbal tea for the morning sickness."

Elizabeth watched as Celebrian walked out of her chambers and sighed with relief. She would not have been able to maintain composure for long on the topic of her being raped. She would have broken and that wasn't something she wanted Celebrian to see.

She slowly forced herself to put on a fresh gown and washed her face. When she looked in the mirror, she looked frighteningly pale. There was no makeup in Middle Earth, and Elizabeth had brought none. So, sighing, Elizabeth headed towards Gandalf's chambers.

When she found them, his door was closed, but Elizabeth knew he was inside. She knocked on the door politely and waited. Gandalf answered the door clad in his usual white robes and found a pale friend waiting. His worried frown was not hidden from Elizabeth as she was ushered into the room.

"My dear, what is wrong?" Gandalf asked kindly, leading Elizabeth to sit in a comfortable armchair.

Gandalf could see that Elizabeth was hesitant to answer and knew immediately that the topic was complex and delicate. He gave Elizabeth's arm a reassuring pat.

"Take your time, child. You know very well that you have a rather sizeable amount of it at hand." Gandalf said.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

To Elizabeth's deepest surprise, Gandalf showed no signs of shock or disgust. In fact he looked as if he had been expecting her to say the two words she'd said. He watched her from his own seat, an amusing expression playing upon his face.

"I know." Gandalf said, smiling lightly.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"I know." Gandalf repeated.

"No, I know you know. But how?" Elizabeth asked.

"Something has been different about you since you first arrived, my child, and I sensed a presence deep within you that was not your own." Gandalf answered simply. His smiled disappeared. "You do not know who the father is, do you?"

Elizabeth shook her head in shame and looked at her feet. Gandalf stood from his chair and brought her chin up so that they were face to face.

"Do not be ashamed, Elizabeth. Rape is not a thing to be taken lightly – even in our primitive world. The shame belongs to the one who stole your virginity, not you." Gandalf said reassuringly. He embraced Elizabeth for a long time. "Be strong, child, you must be strong."

Elizabeth found herself crying – and not just crying, but pouring tears out from her eyes. Gandalf held her and rocked her back and forth, allowing her to relieve herself of the tears. He stroked her hair with his hand. The White Wizard brought her to a little couch and sat down with her, allowing her to continue her weeping. A while later Gandalf realized that the tears had stopped and fatigue had overwhelmed her. He gently carried her to his bed and tucked her in.

Then, after giving her hand a squeeze, Gandalf left his chambers in search of some extra blankets. He had a feeling that Elizabeth would need emotional support for the rest of the evening. When Gandalf had finally found the blankets, picked out five, gone on a detour to the kitchens for a snack, gone on another detour to the library for a few more books and then returned to his chambers, he paused at the door before going in. He hoped Elizabeth was still sleeping. But when he opened his door, the bed was empty and sounds of retching could be heard from inside the bathing room. Gandalf waited patiently until Elizabeth was done and offered to fetch her some soup when she exited the bathing room. Although Elizabeth denied, Gandalf thought that she could use the food; she was painfully thin and terribly pale. After that, Elizabeth climbed into bed and fell into slumber again, while Gandalf sat by the fire and watched her sleep.

* * *

When Elizabeth awoke, Gandalf was not sitting by the fire. She shifted, expecting nausea, but surprisingly felt none. She leapt out of bed in joy and went to her own chambers to freshen up and dress. But when she came out of the bathroom, someone was waiting for her, his arms folded across his chest. His facial expression told Elizabeth that there would be no bargaining with him this time; he meant business.

"You are getting far too pale and thin, Elizabeth." The old wizard said.

"I am on a diet." Elizabeth answered simply. At Gandalf's confused expression, she elaborated, "It's when one attempts to lose weight."

Gandalf snorted lightly. "I hardly think that losing weight is an intelligent course of action when you're pregnant."

Elizabeth held her jaw firm and looked Gandalf in the eye. "My weight is my business, not yours."

"It will become my business the moment you become _under_weight," Gandalf snapped, "and at the moment, you are severely _under_weight."

Elizabeth looked down at herself. Well…he _was _right…she was getting a little thin. Her clothes hung on her limbs now…but…wait! Gandalf was _not_ her father. Therefore, he could not order her around.

"You're not my father, so stop acting like him." Elizabeth replied. Gandalf's expression did not waver.

"No," he said, agreeing. "I am not your father. But Lord Elrond is."

And as if on cue, Gandalf motioned to a corner of the room. Elizabeth's eyes immediately followed and found Lord Elrond, her _ada_ sitting calmly in the corner. He had heard everything. He rose and walked a few long strides to stand at Gandalf's side.

"_Ada_, surely you cannot agree with Gandalf." Elizabeth said, shock playing about her face.

"Fortunately, I do." Elrond said, eyeing his daughter. "You are far too thin to survive pregnancy. You must eat more and stop allowing yourself to waste away with the child."

Elizabeth's shock turned to rage. How did he know? Surely Celebrian had known that their conversation was on the strictest of circumstances and none of it was to be repeated at all. Gandalf wouldn't have told – he just couldn't have! Elizabeth's rage was so great that she could not contain it. She stood up quickly and glared murderously at the two.

"Must the entire population of elves know of my condition!" she asked loudly, and angrily. "You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do with my own body! Stop acting like my father, you'll never be like him!"

Elizabeth was surprised at herself when she felt pleased to see the hurt and shock wash through Elrond's features. "And furthermore…furthermore…further…"

She never finished her words, for at that moment, she slumped to the ground, too deprived of food and nutrition to continue. Strong arms caught her and her eyes closed when she passed out.

* * *

When Elizabeth came to, her first concern was for her unborn child. She no longer cared how and why Elrond knew about it; she only cared about her daughter. Wait…daughter? How did she know the child's gender? She blinked groggily and the answer came to her: female intuition. A wave of grief and depression came unbidden to her, and fled just as quickly as it had come. She frowned inwardly, confused with her emotions. Then, the desire for love came over her, and hid itself in the back of her head. She blinked and her vision cleared. Her father, her _ada_, Elrond, was staring down at her, concern written across his features. Gandalf was standing by the fireplace with his back to her. Elizabeth blinked and tried to sit up but found that the elven lord held her down. He then withdrew his hand, and slowly helped her to sit up. A bowl of broth was brought to her face and her father commanded her to eat.

"If not for me, then eat it for the little one." Elrond said, a hint of pleading in his voice.

Elizabeth looked from the spoonful of broth to Elrond's eyes, then back to the spoon. With a sigh, she opened her mouth and allowed Elrond to feed her the broth, spoonful by spoonful. And when she was done, Elrond commanded that she rest. He tucked her in and planted a kiss on her forehead, whispering "All is forgiven" to her before leaving. With a glance and nod towards Gandalf, he left her chambers, closing the door behind him.

After Elrond had left, Gandalf stood before the fireplace for a long time, his back to her, in complete silence. His elbow resting on the mantel, Elizabeth could tell that he was going to give her a lecture of some sort. She heard him take a deep breath, preparing to speak, but then he exhaled and remained silent. Finally he turned around.

"Elizabeth, I do not know whether to chastise you or let you alone. You are a grown woman; you should not need to be told the difference between right and wrong." Gandalf said. He paused indefinitely, watching Elizabeth's unflinching facial features. He came to her bedside and sat down, taking her small hands in his own.

"Elizabeth, your father and I love you very much and we do not want to see you hurt yourself, or your young one." Gandalf said. "Your child will be a great gift to the world, much like its mother. Do not destroy what the Valar have blessed you with."

"Blessed?" Elizabeth asked incredulously. "They call _this_ a blessing? This is an illegitimate baby – a bastard child! How can they call _this_ a blessing?"

Gandalf looked upon Elizabeth gently. "My dear, your child will be great. Your child will be known throughout all the land as the child of the one who aided us in the destruction of the Dark Lord Sauron."

Elizabeth looked away. "What if I don't want my child to be known like that? What if I never wanted children in the first place? Didn't the Valar put that in mind? Didn't they consider that I had a plan for my own life?"

"The Valar did not plan for your life to be ruined. Sometimes we plan our lives differently from the way our lives are supposed to play out." Gandalf answered kindly. "Do you think I planned to be a wizard when I was a young boy? Absolutely not. I wanted to be a metal worker just like my father. I wanted to have the honor of making the king's crown. But, I soon found that the Valar had labeled me as the grey wizard, destined for supposed greatness and look at me now. Could you honestly say that I would be happier as a metal worker?"

Elizabeth laughed softly, shaking her head. "No, I suppose not."

Gandalf smiled. "Exactly. You will bloom into what you are destined to be, whether you like it or not. The best you can do is embrace your future with as much optimism as possible."

"I'll try."

Gandalf ruffled her hair lightly and kissed her on the forehead. "Good. Rest well, dearest."

* * *

From that point forward, Elizabeth did not constantly try to hide from her father's watchful eye. She did not show her constant annoyance when Gandalf accompanied her on evening walks, nor did she tell her guardians to mind their own business when they asked if she had eaten enough that day. Elizabeth slowly became healthier and even put on a little extra weight that in her guardians' eyes made her even more beautiful. But when the five month mark had come and Elizabeth's belly was larger than it should have been, Elrond made a point to examine her.

"I found nothing wrong, my dear." Elrond said austerely. "Your children are perfectly healthy."

"Oh good," Elizabeth said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought something might be wrong with them, that there might be a – wait, _children?_"

Elrond smiled widely at his daughter. "Yes, my dear. You currently bear two young females. Fraternal twins."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open in shock and she sat back against the bed frame. Twins. She was having twins. Twice the amount of work. Twice the amount of terrible twos. Twice the girl power. Twice the pain during labor if she gave birth in Middle Earth.

"Wow."

Elrond chuckled. "Another pair of children to add to my family. Another pair of twins. You had best keep them away from Rumil, Orophin, Elladan and Elrohir. Those four will make it a point to tarnish their pure feminine souls."

"I can only hope that you will protect them, _Ada_." Elizabeth said. She smiled and sighed. "I suppose this means that I require extra rest?"

Elrond nodded austerely. "Indeed, my daughter. You know me all too well."

He kissed her upon her brow and left. Elizabeth slid back into bed, her hands resting on her stomach where her two daughters rested.

"Soon, my little ones, soon you shall see the world." She whispered before falling into slumber herself.

* * *

(Dream)

"_Look Mama, look what I can do!" a young voice cried as the owner promptly completed a somersault._

"_I see, my child, I see." Elizabeth_ _found herself replying. _That must be one of my daughters, _she realized._ But where is the other?

"_Well done, child!" another voice exclaimed. "You truly are very gifted indeed. Elizabeth, your eldest has just shown me the fastest way to complete one of Elrond's difficult logic puzzles!"_

_Elizabeth_ _smiled. Gandalf, her children's source of fatherhood. "I wonder where she learned it. Certainly not from me." _

_Elizabeth saw for the first time, the eldest of the twins. She had jet black hair and dark, brooding eyes. It seemed to Elizabeth_ _that she had been born scowling, but of the two, she was more mature and more advanced in anything she picked up. Clearly she had been born to be Elizabeth_'_s heir to magic._

"_Mama look! Look at the giant birdies!" the youngest of the twins cried, pointing to the air in excitement. _

_All eyes were on the sky and dread filled Elizabeth_'_s heart. _Those are no birds, _she thought in fear._

"_Those are not birds." Elizabeth_'_s eldest said soberly. "Gandalf, what are they?"_

"_Always eager to learn, aren't you?" Gandalf asked, hoisting the eldest into his arms. "But there is no time. Quick, we must hide!"_

"_There is no time." Haldir said, emerging from his guard in the forest. Among him were his brothers, and the twin sons of Elrond. "Those are the Nazgul. Quickly! This way!"_

_Elizabeth_ _found that Gandalf and Haldir had grabbed her daughters and began running after them. She wondered immediately how the Nazgul had been restored and even more, how they had found the Undying Lands. If they had a new master, that master would have either sent the Nazgul and their riders to the Undying Lands to destroy it or…Elizabeth_'_s heart stopped. _For my children, _she thought_, they've come for my children.

_She sped up just in time to see the Witch King unsheathe his sword and approach Haldir and Gandalf on foot. She rushed ahead of them and raised her hands in front of her._

"_You shall not pass!" she cried, summoning all the magic she could._

_But the Witch King laughed. "I was slain once by a female such as yourself, but now I am whole. Nothing can stop my power now unless my master bid it."_

_Elizabeth slowly lowered her hands, her eyes wide as the information settled into her brain. He was back. Sauron was back. There was no way. It wasn't possible. The Witch King laughed and tapped his helmet lightly. _

"_I see your thoughts. You jump to conclusions much too quickly. Perhaps you shall die first and be as an example." He said._

_Elizabeth moved to unsheathe her sword, but found she had none fastened around her waist. She backed away slowly with Gandalf and Haldir. She heard her youngest crying softly, but she heard nothing from her eldest. _

"Leithio i philinn!" (Fire the arrows) _a voice cried. Apparently Haldir had brought along his warriors with him. With the distraction in place, Haldir, Gandalf and Elizabeth took off into the forests surrounding them. As she headed away from her enemy, one of Haldir's men tossed her an elven sword and she took it gratefully._

_As she ran, she heard the Witch King's voice as if he were just behind her. She felt a searing pain in her shoulder and all at once collapsed to the ground. The voices whispered to her in the dark speech of Mordor, the black tongue of the cursed. She saw the Witch King, her rival and arch enemy enter the vicinity where she lay and she held her breath. _

"_Holding your breath will not help you, human." The Witch King said. "I already know where you are. You cannot hide."_

"_What do you want my children for? What dark spells have you tried to cast upon them?"_

_Again, the Witch King's only reply was laughter. "So quick to jump to conclusions. Pity."_

_He stepped over her and looked down upon the woman that had slain Sauron as a child. He could not believe that the pathetic creature that lay before him had been so powerful once. Without practice, he could see that she had lost her greatness. _

_The Witch King lifted his blade over Elizabeth_'_s heart and prepared for the murderous blow. Just as he prepared to bring it down, Elizabeth_ _cried out and thrust her own, hidden sword into him with a bright smile and wild eyes. He froze, surprised at the human's competence and brought down his sword not into her heart, but just under her breast. Her eyes widened and she dropped the sword. Time seemed to slow down as it clattered to the ground and lay uselessly five inches from her hand. For the first time, Elizabeth_ _noticed a ring on the Witch King's hand. It was a beautiful ring that Elizabeth_ _knew had deceived the Witch King yet again. For although the ring was made from a beautiful black diamond, in the center of it was a red handprint. Elizabeth_ _frowned through her pain, confused by the symbol. Then, as if by magic, the hand in the center of the ring turned the color of fire as it burned a signal. The Witch King held the ring up to examine it. _

"_Ah," he said. "Sadly, I must leave you incomplete and unfinished. Do not worry. Your daughters will not be left in such a state. I will make sure of it."_

_He disappeared faster than the blink of an eye. In the distance, Elizabeth_ _heard the shrill scream of the flying beast and a child's scream. Then the flap of huge wings and silence._

**Author's Note: **Wow, look how long I've taken. I apologize for the wait, but for awhile, Elizabeth went on vacation and didn't tell me how her story ended. So...I was left with my own devices and had to work on my other story. I know I've neglected both of them because of other things I have in the works. Yeah. Anywho, thank you, faithful reviewers! I now have a solid direction for the rest of my epilogues (however, I'm not quite sure how many there will be...). I hope you enjoyed the little dream sequence at the end. I got that idea while doing some homework for an English class. I can't tell you what we're studying because that might give it away. But you CAN guess what that dream means and how Elizabeth will handle it. In fact I DARE you to guess and I'll see who's right or closest.

So there. My challenge for the reviewers: **What do you think the dream means and how will Elizabeth handle it?**

Thanks!

Music is my Muse


	38. Epilogue IV

Epilogue IV

"There must be some alternative." Elrond said, pleading slightly. "Surely this was just a dream."

Elizabeth stopped and gave her father a glare. "Ada, you of all people should know that what I saw was no mere dream."

Elrond sighed and turned to his dear friend in the corner. "Gandalf, perhaps you could reason with her."

"I cannot, unfortunately. This is Elizabeth's decision and frankly I agree completely with her choice. Her world has better medical facilities for giving birth and there no other-worldly threats to worry her." Gandalf answered. "She will be watched over."

Elizabeth glared at her mentor and dearest friend. "Gandalf, I'm not a child anymore. I don't need anyone to watch over me."

"But you will have two children of your own very soon and they are the ones I'm concerned about. If they are anything like their mother was when she was young, then they will need constant guard. I think you should give birth in your world and bring them here." Gandalf suggested.

"But the dream…" Elizabeth started.

"We will tell them nothing of the dream." Gandalf said sternly. "And they will both be kept away from the forests. One will be sent to the Lorien wood and one will be kept here under the watchful eye of your father."

Elizabeth sighed. It couldn't be that easy. There was something else in the dream. Something she had not told them. She had not told Gandalf and Elrond about the ring that the Witch King had been wearing or about the fact that the Witch King had been in her dream. No, she had told them that dark creatures had kidnapped her children. Half of the truth had been shared, half hidden.

"I'll think about it. I don't want my children to grow up not knowing me." Elizabeth said, packing clothes into her closet for use when she returned to the Undying Lands.

Her father and Gandalf were silent. That was the only answer they would get from Elizabeth at the moment.

* * *

Imagine having to swerve out of the way of a semi-truck, and perform and tail spin to head back towards home and ask for your grandfather's forgiveness right after returning from the Undying Lands. Hectic, right? Well that's what Elizabeth had to do.

"Holy pickles," she muttered as she settled down from the adrenaline of swerving and doing a tail spin, then gunning her engines towards home. "I ought to be more careful."

She pulled up in front of her grandfather's London flat and sat in her car, anticipating the worst from her grandfather. With a sigh, she pulled out her keys, grabbed her purse and exited the car, locking it behind her. She entered the lobby, stuffing her keys into her purse and looked at the secretary.

"Is my…uh…is Ian in?" Elizabeth asked.

The secretary smiled warmly. "Yes he is, Miss. Go right on up. He told me you might be by to pick up some belongings."

Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt in her heart. So he had believed her when she said she was leaving. She took the elevator and put her key in the lock, but pulled stopped to think. What if he told her to leave and never return? What if he hated her for what she had said? What if he didn't love her anymore? Elizabeth shook the thoughts away and turned the key and entered. The flat was dark except for one room: the library. It's door was usually closed when her grandfather was inside but now the door was wide open and the blanket that covered her grandfather's lap while he read had been thrown onto the floor in haste. Elizabeth's first thought was that there was a burglar in the flat. She deftly snuck into the living room to look around. She relaxed when she found no one in there. She turned around to look elsewhere and saw a candlestick flying towards her head.

Letting out a scream, Elizabeth ducked and held her hands up for protection. She readied herself for another blow when she felt the darkness leave as the lights came on.

"Elizabeth?" a warm voice asked.

Elizabeth looked up as she lowered her arms. Her grandfather stood next to the light switch with a candlestick in his hand looking as if he'd seen a ghost. But the look of fear immediately fled and was replaced with a look of worry.

"Are you all right?" her grandfather asked, immediately worried. "Did I get you?"

"No…no you didn't." Elizabeth answered. "I'm just a little shocked, that's all."

"Well I thought you were a burglar." Her grandfather answered.

"And I thought there was a burglar in here that had rendered you unconscious, or worse." Elizabeth answered. "I see now that I was wrong."

An awkward silence was endured by the two until Ian spoke.

"I suppose you came back for your things." He said.

"No…" Elizabeth whispered. "I didn't."

Ian remained silent.

"I'm sorry, grandfather, for saying those mean things. I was just so angry and frustrated and everything was happening at once. I didn't want to be pregnant. But now…now I've decided to go through with it. I have a friend that wants a baby, so I'm taking it to her after it's born." Elizabeth said, being careful not to reveal the fact that she already knew that there were two children and that they were both girls.

Her grandfather came forward and drew Elizabeth into a warm and tight embrace. "All is forgiven, Elizabeth. I forgave you the minute I saw it was you who entered the flat."

* * *

Elrond was jerked into consciousness when he heard a child's cry and the unsheathing of a sword, then a whiney and the sound of a horse galloping away. He hurried to the door of his main home in the Undying Lands thinking the worst and found a child lying on the step in a basket, wrapped in several blankets. Beside the child was a long elven sword that had been stabbed into the dirt to hold down a note. The note read:

_Ada,_

_Here is one of the twins. Her name is Felicity. This is her birth gift – one of the elven swords I used a long time ago. Its name is _Astalder (valiant one). _It will not fail her as long as she is taught correctly._

_Elizabeth_

Elrond slid the note into his pocket and gathered the baby with his left arm, holding it close. The sword lay in his right hand. He slid it into a sheath and hid it in the back of his wardrobe. Then he went to bed, and held the child, Felicity, close to his chest.

* * *

Halfway across the Undying Lands, another child was left. But there was no note this time. When Elizabeth arrived, Galadriel, Celeborn and Haldir were waiting for her. She gave up her child to her grandmother, calling it Aurelia. The sword she gave to her daughter was named _Helkaer_ (icy one), for the blade was cool as ice and killed swiftly as ice did.

"Must you leave us so swiftly, child?" Celeborn asked. "Why not stay and raise your daughters under the protection of the Undying Lands?"

Elizabeth shook her head and stepped back. "I cannot. My dreams were not dreams, but premonitions. I do not want what I saw to come true. Especially when it involves my children."

"I know what it is you saw, dear one." Galadriel said. "Fear not, I have not revealed that which you wish to keep hidden. But know this: if you choose to hide these facts forever, your children might find more danger ahead for them."

Elizabeth nodded and stood firm. There was no way her grandmother would sway her decision.

"My decision is final." Elizabeth said. Haldir stepped forward.

"Then at least allow me to escort you to the place you plan to depart from us." The Marchwarden said.

Elizabeth smiled at her dear friend and brother and bowed her head. "I would be honored."

Haldir took her arm and helped her onto her horse before mounting his own. They trotted down the path, away from the mock Lorien wood in the Undying Lands towards the small clearing where Elizabeth had appeared months before.

"I shall watch over your daughter with great care." Haldir said softly. "There will not be one day where I do not see her."

"I have no doubt of that. You were so able to take care of me when I was young, now I force upon you another child."

"No, Elizabeth, you are not forcing her upon me. I take her willingly and hope that you enjoy your life." Haldir said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Goodbye, Haldir."

"_Namárië, aieramin._" Haldir said, bowing. "I shall see you in your dreams."

Elizabeth gave her brother one last smile and walked into the appearing magic circle before it disappeared with a flash. Haldir sighed. She was gone now and the only remnant of her was her children.

* * *

Elizabeth reappeared in the forest and found her car waiting for her. She got in and drove back home to her grandfather's London flat.

"There you are, my dear." He greeted warmly. "I see your friend took the little ones in."

"Yes. I thought it would be best." Elizabeth said. "Now we can look towards the future and not worry about media."

"Indeed. I'm glad you came back Elizabeth." Her grandfather said. "It's nice to have someone to spoil."

Elizabeth laughed. "Thanks…I think."

In another world, two children cried for their mother, but were satisfied with their replacements. Elizabeth sighed happily and fell into slumber against her grandfather, thinking of nothing else besides the wonderful life she had ahead of her. Her children were safe with people she loved and trusted. There was no way that the Nazgul would go after them unless she was there, because that was what had happened in the dream.

Elizabeth was confident that her plans were foolproof and that she had outsmarted the Witch King and his new master……at least for now.

Finis?

**Author's Note: **That's it! It's done! I know this was a short chapter, and I want to know if the ending sucked, so let me know in a review. Thankoo all. It's been a lovely ride, but now it's over. I won't be starting the sequel until I finish my Harry Potter fic...so don't be looking for anything soon. Although, that fic is almost done too. So perhaps by the summer? I don't know. But when the first chapter is posted, you will know. Thanks again everyone!

Music is my Muse


End file.
